Loyalty Comes First
by Disco Inferno1
Summary: Third in the 'Loyalty Series.' Samia is blackmailed into returning to the WWE to be used as a pawn in the scheme of McMahon against DX. Upon her return, Batista is charged with her protection. Summary of first two fics upon request. COMPLETE
1. Everyone Can Be Bought

_**Loyalty Comes First**_

**Summary: **Sequel to _Where Loyalty Lies_ and _Loyalty of Friendship_. Samia Carlsen's boring but satisfied life apart from the WWE is rudely interrupted when she is blackmailed into returning to RAW and becomes the pawn of Vince and Shane McMahon in their schemes against D-Generation X. Upon her return, Batista is charged with her protection.

If the only reason you don't read this is because it's the third part, I will gladly send you a summary of the first two stories if you let me know. 

**_VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! _**This story will make much more sense if you have read _Where Loyalty Lies _and _Loyalty of Friendship _first. I don't say that just to get you to read it but to help you better understand the third installment of what I am now calling my "Loyalty" series. For those who have read _Loyalty of Friendship_, completely disregard the epilogue. This sequel considers the ending of the second to be the dismantling of Evolution, the return of Batista, and Eric Bischoff firing Samia. _Loyalty Comes First_ will pick up almost two years after _Loyalty of Friendship_ ends sans epilogue.

**Rating: **T for Teen or PG-13 for mild swearing, sexual situations, and violence. Sexual situations are intended for a mature audience and sections of this are rated M. If you don't think you should be reading it, then skip on down (Now that's going to make you want to read it, right?).

**Disclaimer (1):** I do not in any way lay claim to any name or character in the WWE. This is not-for-profit fiction. The only profit received is pure entertainment. Original characters of Samia Carlsen, along with other various peripheral characters, belong to Disco Inferno1, 2003-2007.

**(2): _Personalities presented within are not necessarily those of the characters in real life nor are the views presented within necessarily those of the author._**Poetic license has been taken with character personas and television canon. This is written from the standpoint that wrestling is real in every way. I have not used wrestlers' real names or their families' names (which I have subsequently made up). I am highly uncomfortable doing so since it feels as if I am writing a fic, for instance, about Jason Isaacs instead of "Lucius Malfoy."

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

Vince McMahon sat behind his solid oak desk in his lavish office at the Titan Towers and nervously tapped his pen on its surface. The green glow of the DX logo painted on the building still showed through the window despite his best efforts to have it removed. Glancing at the window raised his ire another notch. What he had done to Triple H and Shawn Michaels on Monday during RAW was not enough before Unforgiven. They slaughtered him at the pay-per-view. He honestly could not remember being so humiliated. Rubbing a hand over his face, he swore he could still smell the Big Show's ass over a week later. The stink was directly proportional to the size as well. When he had said on RAW that he had been broken, his statement had been misconstrued. His spirit had been broken for that moment but he had meant that all restraint was gone. They reduced him to a feral state where there were no more rules. Now with this defeat at Unforgiven, he was never more set on destroying the pair. He had to separate them, drive a wedge between, and he suddenly knew, as if he was granted an epiphany from god, exactly what the first step would be. More accurately, he knew _who _would carry out his first step. Shifting in his seat to turn on his speakerphone, he groaned in pain from the match and pressed the speed-dial button for his lawyer. "I need you to pull a contract on a former employee," he said, hardly hiding the hope and glee in his voice.

_**Chapter I: Everyone Can Be Bought**_

Samia Carlsen had finally found a degree of happiness in her life. She had not seen the inside of a wrestling arena in exactly one year and ten months, not since she had been fired from the WWE by Eric Bischoff. She had wisely invested her money and was learning to live quite contentedly on a small budget without having to work as a wrestler or a lawyer. Some would call her a loafer or lazy but she was enjoying her time off, making a break and healing from the persona that was once the wielder of an inverted surfboard Indian deathlock called the Angel of Death.

The woman had a daily routine that worked and gave her satisfaction. Her mornings began with a long jog and a trip to the gym before volunteering at the local YMCA, helping to organize and oversee their athletic programs. Then, the former lawyer spent the evenings studying newly instituted laws, dispensing free legal advice at the center, and, if it was baseball season, using her Atlanta Braves season tickets. Weekends were enjoyed with her friends that she had not lost contact with after joining the WWE. Through all her schemes and scams, they had stayed loyal to her, considering all her actions in the wrestling business to be for their and the fans' entertainment. Her presence had been requested for several grand openings to promote the new businesses and to sign autographs and she had agreed. She had also spoken for some fundraising groups.

Yes, Samia Carlsen, the former infamous Mia, was quite content with her life now, she thought as she tossed aside a flyer for a local independent wrestling event. Taking the rest of her mail, she climbed back into her Honda Accord and drove the extra five minutes to her apartment from the post office. She had set up the post office box years ago to protect her identity from overzealous fans. It was the first suggestion of WWE's personnel department. The former wrestler pulled into her complex parking lot, gathered up her satchel, and climbed out of her car. She waved at a neighbor but dropped her mail in the process. Picking up the envelopes and standing up, the blonde came face to face with one of the most dreaded men from her past.

"Hello, Mia," Vince McMahon greeted in a sing song voice.

Samia began to backpedal but was met by an unexpected barrier. She quickly turned around into Shane McMahon, a man she had had the fortunate luck of never meeting. "Angel," he said as if he hadn't seen a good friend in years. Shane took her by the arm and began to lead her forward as Vince flanked her on the other side.

"I don't think you want to cause a scene here, do you?" McMahon asked. In all truth, Samia knew that she couldn't survive the Chairman on his worst day and her best. Although he and Shane looked like they had been put through a meatgrinder, she couldn't retaliate and escape from both father and son.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked in a wavering voice, trying to suppress the fear bubbling up inside her.

"How about we go into your apartment and discuss this?" Vince said, hardly meaning it as a question.

In her apartment, they could do anything to her and she wouldn't be able to call for any help whatsoever. "What are you going to do to me?" the blonde asked, bowing up and stopping as they escorted her down the breezeway to her home.

"Just to talk. It'll be worse if you yell for help," Shane replied and then jerked her forward.

Keeping a tight grip on her belongings, the former diva continued to her door and inserted her key into the lock when the McMahons finally released their hold on her. "Please, have a seat anywhere you like," she sarcastically said, dropping her things by the door and heading straight for her refrigerator. The woman desperately needed a cold glass of water. "Can I get you something to drink?" she angrily asked.

"Sit down, Miss Carlsen," Vince ordered and she hardly saw a choice. Taking a seat would probably be for the best as her heart pounded and her legs were tingling with dread. The Chairman settled across from where Samia sat at her kitchen table and his son took a seat beside her in an effort of intimidation.

She had stared down giants, including the man glaring at her now, survived excruciating Singapore cane matches, and been in more fights than she cared to count. Why was she suddenly so terrified? The former lawyer of the nWo and Evolution drew herself up to her full height and lifted her chin, putting on an air of superiority. She coolly said, "The two of you look like death. Shawn and Hunter really did a number on you." From the look in Vince's eyes, the comment hit home. However, he showed no other outward signs of his irritation with her. "What do you want?"

"For you to come back and work for me."

"I'm sorry but that's a definite 'no.' Why exactly would you want me to come back when the last you saw of me was the bottom of my boot kicking you in the ass?" Shane bristled at the comment but Vince didn't seem to be fazed. "I made your life a living hell. Remember that? I made and broke matches in the nWo. I _wrote _their contracts and the Wolfpack's contracts. I was Triple H's personal advisor. Don't make me remind you of the night you wrote me up?"

She didn't have to as Vince remembered when she had defiantly stuffed the pink slip up his nose. "Do I need to remind you of the match that I put you in immediately after?"

No, he didn't and that's what worried her now. She had barely survived the Elimination Chamber when she had turned on Evolution during the match. Randy Orton and Triple H had their eyes set on decimating her and she could still feel the metal grate as she had bounced off of it. "So, tell me, then, what is it that _you_ can't do that you need me to take care?"

Vince laughed at her question. "There is nothing that I _need _you to do that I can't handle myself. I would just rather have someone else do my dirty work."

"Well, you are going to have to give me a damn good reason to come back to work for you since I have no intention of _ever_ doing it again."

"Everyone can be bought for a price."

"Not me," she replied with a composed smile and lifted the glass of water to her lips.

"Yes, even you, _Angel,_" he replied, making a dig at her by using her former moniker with the nWo.

"Try me," she seethed.

Vince McMahon grinned that evil smile that said he knew more than his opponent. "Shane," he said, nodding at his son. The younger McMahon reached one hand inside his suit jacket and withdrew a thin packet of tri-folded papers. He slowly smoothed them out on the table before sliding them the few inches over to where Samia could see them.

The woman had to restrain herself from jerking the papers away from him as he took his time unfolding them. She now reached for them, glanced at her last contract with the business, and tossed it down on the table. "I have my own personal copy, thank you very much."

"Then you apparently didn't read it very closely. You see, if you break that contract by quitting, I have the right to sue you for all projected profits your failed appearances would have brought in, along with a hefty sum for damages."

"I'm so sorry you made the trip all the way to Atlanta," she smugly replied, leaning forward in her seat and placing her crossed arms on the table, "because I broke the contract by failing to meet my requirements for employment and was _fired_, by _your _general manager no less _I_ didn't quit."

The senior McMahon picked the contract up and tossed it back at her. "Please read aloud for me the clause with regards to the termination of an employee."

With those words, Samia knew there was something she had missed. Plastering on a self-righteous smile, she shrugged her shoulders and picked up the papers, flipping to the last page where the termination agreement was located. It may have been more than two years since she had written or read a WWE contract, but she would never forget where that clause was located. The woman then began to read in her best courtroom tone before her voice began to falter, "An employee's contract cannot be terminated by anyone other than the Chairman of the WWE, Vincent K. McMahon, despite the party who…instituted and…engaged the employee…in the contract." She had agreed to the contract under Eric Bischoff's supervision and had given little thought or care to this particular clause. It wasn't like she was worried about _who _would be firing her. The point was _not _to get fired.

"Shane," Vince said again and the younger man withdrew another piece of paper, carefully smoothing it out as well before sliding it over to the stricken woman.

Trying to act as composed as possible, Samia picked up the schedule that detailed all the projected profits for the length of her contract that she had not completed and the proposed sum for damages. The former wrestler had never seen this much money, even at the height of her run with the nWo and Evolution combined. Even bankruptcy rules would not negate all of these figures. She licked her lips and dropped the paper on the table. "I can't argue with this."

The Chairman's lips turned up into a smug grin and he barked out a short laugh. "I love it when you're at a loss for words on account of my doing."

"Why am I coming back?"

"To jump when I say 'jump'," he replied. "You're first job is to serve as the referee for all of Degeneration-X's matches."

"No," she responded, shaking her head.

"I _own _you now," he countered, pushing the schedule of figures back towards her.

"I want a contract. One that negates this one," she tapped her finger on the papers, "and _clearly _defines my job description."

"You are hardly in the position to be demanding anything," Shane growled out at her, inching his chair closer.

"That's quite alright, son," his said, waving the younger man off. "I already have one in the works as I anticipated as such. Expect its arrival sometime at the end of this week." McMahon then stood, straightened the lapels of his jacket, and then held out his hand towards Samia. "I'll see you in Springfield next Monday."

The woman folded her arms across her chest with a glare—she would _not _shake his hand. "I'll be there," she ground out, pissed that he would doubt her.

"Shane, let's go."

"Coming, Pop," he replied and stood as well. As he walked around the table, he swiped at her half finished glass of water, which then crashed and shattered across her kitchen floor. "Oops," he meekly replied. "My bad." He bent over and picked up one of the shards, studying it for a moment before leaning down close to Samia's face and tapping her cheek with it. "Not a word of this to anyone, you hear me?" She swallowed hard and nodded. "Good," he said and tossed the piece of glass on the breakfast table. The two McMahons then burst out laughing as they made their way to her apartment door before slamming it behind them.

Samia dropped her head into her folded arms and tried not to cry. She couldn't go back, she didn't _want _to go back. The first six months after she had been fired were the most depressing as she missed her friends and the excitement of the business and attempted to find a routine that fit her life, who she wanted to be, and who she really was. From the time she joined the nWo until the moment she was fired by Bischoff four and a half years later, she didn't know who she was as a person. It sounded stupid and mystical but she wanted to find herself and now she was just happy being, simply being. She wasn't sure she could say the same for the rest of her friends in the WWE.

Of all her friends from her former life in the company, she could count them on her fingers—Rob Van Dam, Dave Batista, Lita, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, the Undertaker, and Bradshaw. She hadn't spoken to Bradshaw since he became "JBL" and she didn't want to be associated with the asshole that he was now. The Undertaker had been moved to SmackDown! before her return to destroy the remaining members of the defunct nWo. They had gradually drifted apart as his problems became more serious than hers at the time—and that was indulging her selfish desires to see those people who hurt her be in as much pain as possible. That plan obviously backfired.

Kevin Nash was now engrossed in his new marriage and his new son, both a surprise to all, while he worked for TNA. He lived close to the arena in Florida and spent the rest of his time with his family. There was the occasional phonecall and she visited when the baby was born. They had ranted to each other about the DX reunion once but that was it. Speaking of DX, she and Shawn Michaels had not spoken again since the night he reunited with Triple H. She would never forget their heated argument on the phone as HBK attempted to explain his rationale. While her intentions had been to destroy Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H, Shawn had been hellbent on returning the favor to Helmsley. In her plans, the former lawyer worked her ass off to see the two of them wipe each other out. In the end, her conscious got the better of her and she sided with Michaels as they broke up a beaten Evolution.

Samia was completely shocked to see Shawn join with his bitter enemy. She felt betrayed, as if all her work was for nothing and the older wrestler had only used her. HBK claimed that Triple H was a different person and they had talked things over. Both of them regretted their previous actions toward each other and had made everything all right. "So, he has no problem with me anymore?" Samia had asked Shawn, wondering how exactly Hunter could have forgiven his former friend after what the woman had done to the both of them.

"We didn't talk about you," Michaels had quietly replied.

"You might want to get that straightened out. But then again, as long as you're teaming with _that _man, you'll never see me again." It wasn't a threat, it was simply a statement. Shawn Michaels was a headstrong individual but he had a tendency to let others control him. Kevin Nash was the brains and leader in both the nWo and the Wolfpack. He could convince Shawn of anything. Samia had no doubt that it could and would be the same in DX. Triple H had the charisma of Satan himself and would probably have no trouble swaying Shawn in any direction he chose.

Shawn and Lita were no longer together. Their affair had been hot and torrid but then they realized they had absolutely nothing in common beyond hot sex. Shortly after deciding to split ways, Lita had picked up with Edge. The Rated R superstar hardly factored into Samia's time with the WWE. She remembered him as staying away from her but quite the congenial man. At first, their romance was so sweet and perfect but then Lita began revealing things to Samia about Edge. He was not who she thought he was and she was not the woman the fans saw in the ring. Edge held a sway over her that she couldn't break. He forced her to do the things she had done out of fear for her well-being. Things had finally gone too far and Unforgiven was supposed to have been her retirement match as well as Trish's, just no one but Samia knew that she was quitting. She was going to retreat to her family's home in North Carolina, hang up her wrestling boots, and work with pet shelters permanently. She was disgusted with herself over Edge and her actions but when it came down to telling him last Sunday night, she chickened out. "Next week, I promise," she had said to Samia, who was trying to not yell at the woman for failing to break it off. She was a broken spirit and she had to get away from Edge who was drawing the life out of her.

Even Dave Batista's life sucked while Samia was on her quest for peace. When he revealed his ruse to side with Melina and Johnny Nitro, which made Samia cringe at the thought—his nose was still just a tad bit crooked from when she broke it—in an effort against Mark Henry, things went downhill quickly. Part of the plan was the so-called sexual harassment case. It looked great on the surface but Dave neglected to tell his wife, Samantha, about the kiss he would share with the Latina. He had kept putting it off and putting it off in an effort to figure out how to explain it to her until it was upon them and he still hadn't told her. That was the end of the line for Samantha. Suddenly, she was accusing him of having an affair with Samia, which was the furthest thing from the truth. They had contemplated it individually but Dave was too committed to his wife and setting his marriage right. Sam called him a hypocrite, took their daughter Kiersten to her parents' home, and filed for divorce. Batista was barely out of the surgery from the injury that required him to relinquish the belt when he received the notice of filing.

Samia had specialized in pre-nups and divorce law and immediately offered to represent him but Dave wanted to make the marriage work, especially for the sake of his daughter. The second the former lawyer walked into that room, Samantha would immediately balk, given the supposed faux relationship she had once had with her husband that his wife now believed to be true. At first, Dave contested the divorce until Sam threatened to take Kiersten away from him completely. Still Samia offered, knowing the marriage was over and willing to take a chunk out of her savings to pay the exorbitant bar fees to be reinstated, but the wrestler knew it would be over if Samantha so much as got a whiff of Samia and he held out hope until the moment the ink dried on the papers from his wife's signature that she would change her mind barely two months later.

Dave's beautiful baby girl was now eleven years old and playing soccer for the first time in her life. Samia had been a godsend when she helped him turn on Evolution and take the half million dollars that Triple H put up to keep the Wolfpack from the final match of the series that was to tear the factions apart. It was more than they needed to take the child to the best clinic in the United States. Kiersten had a rare blood disease that compromised her immune system, keeping her sick all the time. Her blood couldn't regenerate the white blood cells needed to combat the disease because she was consistently sick. The key was to keep her healthy and her own circulatory system would clean itself up. Any major illness, however, would set her back and the little girl's diet and medicine had to be strictly regulated. Samantha used this against him in the custody proceedings prior to the divorce but he managed to get custody of her for the full three days of the week that he was home. While he hated that she had to be watched so carefully, he never felt like more of a father than when he was taking care of her. Samia had met Kiersten only three times because of her mother's dislike for the diva and the negative role model that she was, which the blonde could not deny.

Dave's love for his daughter was what surprised Samia when he showed up at her apartment the evening after signing the divorce papers. He claimed that Sam had gone on vacation to Hawaii with Kiersten with the alimony and child support he now had to pay as a celebration that the marriage was over. Samia doubted him but he needed a friendly face that wouldn't judge him and understood part of what he was going through. Both of them were no strangers to mistaken betrayals and relationship heartache.

Batista stayed on her couch most of the time in his jogging pants and a t-shirt with the exception of cooking their meals, which were absolutely divine. He was extremely pathetic and Samia felt terrible for him. After a terrible late night phonecall with his parents, the woman demanded that he take the bed and she sleep on the couch. Feeling vulnerable, he needed a solid human being and asked her just to hold him. They feel asleep on her bed and, in the middle of the night, Samia woke to him stroking her hair and softly kissing her neck. "I'm sorry," he had muttered, "I didn't know where I was at." Dave hurried away to the couch and Samia didn't fall back asleep until the early hours of the morning, trying to work out what had happened. In the haze of a deep sleep and a dream, he must have mistaken her for Samantha. When Samia woke late, she found an empty living room and a note from Dave that said he needed to leave. Nothing else. That was only four and a half months ago and they had spoken maybe five times since then, neither mentioning the incident. It wasn't like _she _was doing anything wrong and, in her mind, neither had Dave.

Rob Van Dam saw it another way. Samia had worked diligently for a year and a half to show him that he could trust her and then she made the mistake of not telling him that Dave had stayed with her for a week after his divorce. Two days after Batista had left, apparently Lita or Dave said the wrong thing and Rob knew about it. The couple had been casually dating since he forgave her the night Bischoff fired her. They never said they were exclusive but neither dated anyone else and that was what Samia wanted to know after they had argued over Dave's presence in her apartment.

"Where are _we _going?" she had asked and Rob shrugged his shoulders, still angry at her. "Do you get what I'm saying? I'm not asking if you plan on marrying me but I want to know if we have a future together or are we just around to keep each other company? Rob, are we going anywhere?"

RVD had looked away from her for a moment and then his gaze settled on her. He finally lifted his eyes to hers and shook his head. "No. I've had my heart broken by you too many times."

"Okay," she said with a sigh, trying to come to terms with his response. They carried on for another month as if nothing happened until he was arrested with Sabu for the possession of marijuana.

Rob's and Samia's arguments were fairly subdued. He was too laid back to for her to provoke him into any kind of a fight. This one was different. Rob had once taken her sleeping pills from her because she was chasing them with alcohol when she was going through the worst insomnia of her life. He had given her a speech about drugs and now here he was being arrested for pot. Since they were going nowhere and he didn't have a problem being a hypocrite, she decided they were through. He said 'no problem' and walked out the door. Two days later, he called to apologize but agreed with her that it was best that they were finished as a couple.

Samia heavily mourned their break-up for a short time, knowing they were finally through, but realized that they were oil and water. They were never meant to be. They had spent six years trying to make their relationship work and only about three months out of that time were they ever really happy. It was not to say that she did not love him but he would remain like a first love in heart—gone but never forgotten.

With no man in her life, Samia Carlsen sailed right on, finally finding her niche…until Vince McMahon walked back into her life. Without raising her head where it was buried in her arms, the woman snaked a hand out and crumpled up the graph detailing McMahon's threat before throwing it across the room. It wasn't enough. She reached for the contract and jerked the stapled pages apart, violently wadding them and throwing them at the door. "Damn you!" she screamed and dropped her head to the surface of the table, terrified of what the WWE had in store for her this time.

TBC…


	2. Holy Galloping Zebras

**Author's Notes: **I threw television canon out the window the day I started this series. Anything prior to 2002 happened but I have subsequently determined what the storylines are from there are on out, borrowing television canon as I went along. For this fic, it's important to know that, during the last two years that Samia was absent, I do not assume television canon with the exception of DX reforming (and the circumstances surrounding that) and Batista's feud with Mark Henry and his subsequent injury. As for Lita and Edge, the storyline with Kane and Matt Hardy did not happen but the storyline for the two of them thereafter did occur.

_**Chapter II: Holy Galloping Zebras**_

Sequestered in a hidden office, Samia Carlsen paced the small width of the room, nervous as hell about her return. A security guard had sneaked her in early so that no one would know she was there. The walls were starting to close in on her after being in the confined space for so long, only seeing one of McMahon's personal assistants. The woman had brought her a bite to eat and her referee outfit. Apparently the costume designers had more mercy on her than Vince as they had styled a halfway tasteful outfit modeled after the one from her second return. The black pants were cut low and fitted in the waist and hips but then flared loosely to her ankles. The ref shirt was black and white striped but in the style of a sleeveless midriff. She knew before even putting it on that her breasts would look like they were about to pop out of the blouse. Checking her hair and make-up one more time, she leaned up against the wall beside the door and waited. Someone would be here to get her any moment.

The door to the office finally opened, preceded by a knock, and another face from her past appeared. "Margaret," she exclaimed.

"Bless you, honey," the grandmotherly backstage coordinator greeted. "I don't know what you think you're doing back here but it's good to see you. I'm tired of all these other bimbos." Samia laughed and embraced the woman who had given her a job to tide her over when RVD fired her as his valet when he assumed she had betrayed him for Shawn Michaels only months after her arrival in the WWE. "Go easy on Shawn, honey. He's a good boy."

"I know but he just doesn't realize what he's gotten himself into."

"And you do?" Margaret asked with a crooked grin.

"Touché," Samia replied.

"DX is making their entrance right now and then the Big Show and Coach. You'll follow them. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," the blonde replied with a deep breath and a long sigh and followed Margaret Salley out of the office and down the hall. The second she began to encounter people, the whispers and gasps started. The former wrestler didn't acknowledge any of them. In a way, she was pleased to know that she had left that kind of impact upon the WWE but that also meant that her return was making another impact as well. She was a few steps away from the stairs leading up to the gorilla position when she heard her name called and the woman turned around to see Lita with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll have to tell you later. No matter what you see out there, trust me."

"I remember the last time you told me that. You were courting disaster by attempting to betray Evolution and the Wolfpack," the redhead replied, crossing her arms defensively on her chest.

Samia leaned in close and whispered. "And it's hardly common knowledge that Edge is forcing you to act like a bitch."

Lita backed up with a frown. "I'm telling him tonight," she said. "And it'll be over. Find me afterward and we'll talk, okay?"

The blonde saw the transformation of emotions in the woman—anger, hurt, and depression. "I will. Be careful," she said as Margaret tugged on her arm and told her that she had to come on.

"You too," the former women's champion called.

Samia nodded to her and climbed the steps as the soft, tinkling piano music began. That was probably the only entrance music that truly belonged to her and she tried to let the familiar sound comfort her. But she was jarred out of the moment when the crash of metal on metal rumbled the platform and the electric guitar began its riffs. She stepped out from behind the curtain to the cheers of many but also jeers from the rest. Just as she hadn't cared about the crowd's reaction the last time she returned, the woman wasn't affected. She had a job to do and the crowd wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

DX circled the ring, posing in the corners and flexing, as they waited for the Big Show to make his entrance. Vince McMahon had ordered a match between the Big Show and Jonathan Coachman at the beginning of the show. Shawn and Hunter assumed that Coach was being thrown in to get away with cheating as the man was exceptionally good at that. Their two opponents finally came out and situated themselves in the corner furthest from the ring. While the two fan favorites had been beaten up pretty badly in the Hell in a Cell match, they were still raring to go and show McMahon that they were going to put an end this whether or not he liked. What they had failed to notice was the presence of a referee until a few moments before Samia's music began.

Triple H leaned over to Michaels as Coach handed his sunglasses off ringside. "Is it just me or are there no zebras around?"

Shawn suddenly stopped and glanced around him. They looked at each other and both responded at the same time, "Surprise guest ref—"

Samia's entrance music interrupted them and they both turned to stare at the Titantron that sported a black screen with a soft purple haze that shimmered throughout it. When the car crunch sounded, both of their jaws dropped as Samia Carlsen, once known as 'Angel', emerged from the black curtain. She strutted down the ramp with a determined air but the two didn't see her next move as the Big Show and Coach attacked them from behind.

* * *

"Is that…is that…" Lawler stuttered and then squealed. "Oh, my god, J. R.! That's Samia Carlsen!"

"It appears to be so," Ross mused, still amazed at the appearance of the former diva in this capacity.

"And it looks like she's refereeing this match!"

"This remarkable woman stood up to Triple H and Eric Bischoff and survived," Ross informed the viewers at home. "What could she possibly be doing back here officiating a match that involves the Game? Who put her up to this?"

"What do you mean?" the former wrestler scoffed. "She's a conniving Jezebel. You said so yourself. She probably slept her way back in."

"I said those things about her before I knew about her intentions."

"I wish she'd make some intentions on me," King lasciviously stated.

* * *

Samia rushed to the ring and up the steps, calling for the bell to signal the start of the match before she climbed through the ropes. Giving the four men a moment to sort out who was remaining in the ring, the guest referee circled around the mat, looking for a safe space to watch. When the four didn't separate into the legal two, she grabbed Shawn's drawn back arm and pushed him towards his side of the ring. Ignoring Michaels' asking her what she was doing back, the woman sent Coach to his corner and turned her attention on Triple H and the Big Show.

McMahon had ordered Samia to call the match in favor of his tag-team. "If you want me on Shawn Michaels' side but against Triple H, I'll have to call it down the middle," she had replied.

"Call it however you want but you better not call it against the Big Show and Coach," was his rejoinder. Samia caught on to the subtle nuance and she hoped that she could walk the fine line.

Triple H refused to even look at her and he wouldn't listen to her orders unless she threatened him with a DQ. When she had to physically separate him and Coach, he actually shoved her away. Almost calling for the disqualification then, she only reminded him what could result by putting his hands on the referee.

When DX's opponents finally wore Hunter down enough to almost get the pin, Shawn interfered to stop the three count. Even though Samia was sure of what would happen the second she turned her back on the Big Show, she still had to push HBK back into his corner. Shawn saw Coach hit Triple H with the low blow and the woman whipped around at his insistence, even though there was nothing she could do. The Big Show picked Helmsley up with his meaty paw and slammed him down onto the mat. She had no choice but to drop down, count the pin, and then signal the bell. Shawn pushed past her to stop the beat down of Triple H by the other two men.

Samia knew she had better not stay around and made a hasty retreat to the office that had served as her dressing room. After changing into jeans, a large sweatshirt, and stuffing her hair into a cap, she dialed Lita's cellphone and emerged from the room. Getting the voicemail, she tried again two more times but got the same result. On the fourth time, the call went through.

"We're busy, leave us alone," Edge shouted into the phone and then it was dead.

Samia stared at the phone for a moment and decided that Lita had reneged on her promise to break up with the Rated R Superstar. "Yeah, rated R for royal bastard," she muttered and made her way out of the arena, checking every corner and corridor before she entered them. When her cellphone rang, she literally jumped out of her skin. The callerID said that it was Dave Batista. She knew exactly what the call was about and rejected it. She had to calm down and get out of there before she could speak to him.

Back at the hotel, the blonde was so shaky she would have given anything for a drink or a sleeping pill. After coming close to dangerously mixing the two a couple years back, she had not taken another pill and drank only with her friends. It was hardly like she betrayed Shawn tonight since he practically did that by reforming DX, so the woman couldn't understand what had her so nervous and upset.

Only four men were left on RAW that had a grudge against her—Vince McMahon, the Big Show, Triple H, and Randy Orton. Ric Flair had retired shortly after her termination and was of no concern. By virtue of her contract and her mission, McMahon had done the most damage he could by blackmailing her. The Big Show wouldn't lay a hand on her because McMahon had ordered him not to. Randy Orton was so self-obsessed that he probably wouldn't look twice at her. The only one then was Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the man she left lying in the ring getting his ass kicked. Plus, she didn't doubt that he would sway Shawn Michaels against her. Shawn had never once physically harmed her, just broke her heart by using her. Even after the way _she _had betrayed him, he had accepted her back when she agreed to help him and the Wolfpack fight back against Evolution. The woman knew she couldn't rely on Shawn but hoped that he still cared for her in some form or fashion.

Moments before Samia fell asleep, her cellphone rang and startled her. Picking it up, she noticed Vince McMahon's number. Taking a big breath, the blonde answered it. "I saw it all on television. Good job," his gravely voice greeted.

"You weren't even there?" she exclaimed.

"Hardly mattered. I own you and you would still have done what I ordered despite me not being there." He was right and she had no rejoinder. "Next week, same thing. Be there," the Chairman said and hung up.

Resisting the urge to yell at the phone because it would only raise her blood pressure, Samia clapped the phone closed and flopped back down on the bed, now wide awake. She had to find a way out of this. Earlier she had neglected to return Batista's phone call, deciding she wasn't really ready to explain the situation to him. If anybody could get her out of this when she came to the end of the road, it was either Shawn Michaels or Dave Batista. Her agreement stipulated that she could have no private contact with HBK and she was truly afraid that even a short phonecall would be found out. However, Batista wasn't even on McMahon's radar.

Flipping through the electronic phonebook, she hoped that he was still awake. "Dave?" she said when he answered, her voice weak and unsure.

"Samia, hey, I was a little worried when you didn't answer the phone earlier."

"I'm fine."

"I've got good news," he announced, surprising her in that he didn't ask what the hell she thought she was doing back on RAW. "We're going to be on the same show again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess you know Cena lost his match to Edge and he's been shipped to SmackDown," Batista explained. "If that was to happen, McMahon had already made the stipulation that would bring me over in his place."

"Oh, well, that's good," she replied, already considering the consequences. If anyone was going to be true to her, it would be the Animal. She could count on him to have her back. But if it interfered in her mission, no doubt he would be punished as well. She couldn't have that on her conscience.

"So…" he began, "it's been a while since we've last talked. How've you been?"

"Just go ahead and ask. You want to know what I think I'm doing coming back and interfering with DX."

"I figured you'd tell me that in your own time," he nonchalantly replied.

She couldn't help but laugh and it felt so good. "Ever the gentleman. Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you," she teased but the good mood was past by the time she was done.

"That bastard," Dave began and then launched into a long list of curses at the man, ones she hadn't heard from him ever. "I can't believe he would do that—I take that back. Yes, I can because he is just that low."

"You realize that you can't say a word about this? You can't let McMahon think that you know _anything_," Samia warned.

"You know you can trust me."

"You know my history, Dave. You know how loyal I can be. I would never, ever do anything to you. No matter what I say or do out there, you remember this conversation."

"I will."

There was a long pause as both of them weighed the heaviness of their words and finally Samia broke. "So when am I going to see that sexy body of yours on RAW?"

"In two weeks. I haven't had any vacation with the exception of when I took time off for…" he paused, having a hard time continuing. "…the divorce. We both know that was hardly a vacation. I'm coming straight in and challenging Edge and I want to be one hundred percent."

"Good," Samia joyously responded. Somebody needed to take that bastard down a notch or two as well.

"Keep me updated, okay?"

"Sure thing," she responded, hardly able to hide the smile in her voice.

"Go to bed, you need your sleep."

"Thanks, Dave."

"No problem," he said and ended the call.

It wasn't fair what that man had to go through with his ex-wife and daughter and she wished with everything she had that she could make him feel better. But here he was comforting _her_. Samia tossed her phone aside and snuggled under the blanket, grateful for his friendship.

TBC...


	3. Breaking Up is Hard to Do & Painful

_**Chapter III: Breaking Up is Hard to Do—and Painful**_

By the next Monday night, Shawn Michaels had attempted to contact Samia at least three times. By virtue of her agreement with McMahon, she had to reject his phone calls. He was never going to understand unless he had the full story from her and, by the time McMahon was done with them, it would be too late to tell it.

Samia was relegated to the women's lockerroom now that the surprise was out. There was almost no one in the dressing room that she knew anyhow. As the WWE Champion, Edge had his own room and Lita would be with him if she hadn't returned home yet. Wherever Johnny Nitro was, Melina was with him. Trish Stratus had retired and Stacy Keibler was gone, thank god. That was a situation she never wanted to revisit—the bitch could have RVD now if she actually wanted him. No, she took that back. She wouldn't wish the blonde on anybody.

That left her to face Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, and Maria, three of which she had never worked with in her entire career. Victoria was out with an injury and Beth Phoenix was still down in OVW. This was all fine with Samia to an extent. It made her sick that there was only three legitimate female wrestlers on the roster, although another one was about to retire. Still, she could handle a lockerroom of only four other women a lot easier.

That was her thought until she met Maria. The brunette rushed right over and began gushing. "This is so fantastic that you're back. I've always wanted to meet you."

Samia took a step back from her. "Uh, thanks," she replied, although it sounded more like a question.

"Can I please interview you for the show? Please, please, please?"

The former diva resisted asking her how much sugar she had had today and shook her head. "It's better that I don't."

Maria pouted and lowered her eyes. "Please?"

"I'm sorry but it's just for the better," she responded, wanting to reply that she was not bisexual and those charms would not work on her. Making another enemy at this point was not what she needed. "However, when I can talk, I'll be sure to come to you."

"Oh, goodie," the brunette joyously exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down. "You can have the locker beside me. It's open and it's right there."

Samia glanced over towards where she was pointing. With such a scant presence, there were plenty of cubicles open but it would be extremely obvious that she was avoiding the interviewer. "Yeah, thanks," she replied and followed Maria over to the spot.

"So, what are you doing back?" the brunette excitedly asked. "Are you after DX now?"

The blonde dropped her gym bag onto the floor. "Let me be honest with you, I'm kinda under a gag order per my contract."

"What's that mean?"

The other woman had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "I'm not allowed to speak about the terms of my contract, which involves my return. That's really why I can't give you an interview or talk about coming back."

"Oh, okay," the brunette replied, looking a little sullen, but then she brightened up. "But you can still talk about the last times you were here? You were totally like the Miss Liz of the past five or six years, or however long it's been, Mia. Oh, can I call you 'Mia' or do you prefer Samia? You went by Angel, too, are you still going by that?"

Samia first had to take in that Maria knew about her and then that the girl even had an idea of who Miss Elizabeth was. "Samia, please, and I'm not worthy to be in the same room as Miss Liz, so no, I'm not like her."

"But you were with the nWo and the Wolfpack. How cool is that! Oh, and you're RVD's girlfriend."

"Check that, I _was _Rob's girlfriend."

"Oh, you broke up? I'm so sorry," Maria softly replied and patted Samia on the knee. "You're gonna be fine. You're so strong."

"Thanks," the blonde replied in the most grateful tone she could muster, praying that the girl would just shut up and leave her alone. The most Samia could hope for was that Batista would get his own dressing room and she could hide out with him during RAW. _Oh, god, please, or goddess, or whoever's listening, get me out of here next week_, Samia pleaded and then told herself that she could survive Maria this one night.

"I heard Dave Batista's coming back next." Samia jerked her head up to stare at Maria. Could she read minds? The brunette kept going. "Didn't the two of you date?"

"No," Samia replied. "It was just a ruse so that we could take Hunter's bounty money. He was married at the time and I wouldn't have dared cheat with him."

"I hear he got a divorce."

"That's a shame."

"I think I might ask him out," Maria pondered, staring off into space. Samia couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled up and she immediately acted like she was choking to hide the fact. "Are you okay?" the diva asked, seeing the blonde's face turning red. Maria dashed across the room and brought back a bottle of iced water. "Here, here's some water."

"Thanks," Samia choked out, feeling somewhere between highly amused and guilty.

Chugging back the water, the new referee heard a familiar voice. "Is Samia Carlsen in here?"

"I'm here," she called, jumping up from the bench and hurrying away from Maria. "What do you need, Lita?"

"I'm telling Edge now and I'm doing it publicly. I'm afraid of what he might do behind closed doors," she whispered.

"Now?" Samia questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you do _not _want to know what he's got planned for tonight to let Batista know what kind of man he is. I have to get out of here tonight. I really would like for you to be there, kinda like back-up."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Break his nose," Lita said with a smile. "Seriously, I just want some moral support."

"Let's go then."

The lockerroom was not far from the make-shift canteen where the redhead said that Edge was waiting. Giving an encouraging nod to Lita, Samia headed for the open buffet and began browsing. The cherry tomatoes were looking appetizing and she picked one up before turning around to see the redhead approach the Champion. This was not going to be pretty and she glanced around to see who might be willing to come to their rescue as Samia had every intention of getting involved if that bastard tried to hurt her.

Edge stood up from his seat and pulled Lita in for a kiss but she refused, gently pushing him away. Samia couldn't hear what they were saying but she could read the wrestler's face. He looked bewildered at first but then reached for a carrot on the plate at his seat and popped it in his mouth before asking the redhead something. His chewing became slower and his eyes began to narrow. The man swallowed and said something that Samia could tell involved the word 'slut' and 'bitch.' She gasped when she saw Lita claw his face. Edge glared at her and then slapped her, sending her tumbling to the floor.

That was enough for the blonde. As Edge advanced on Lita, Samia advanced on him. "Don't you dare touch her," she seethed and shoved the heel of her hand up and into his nose. She still had the touch as the bone crunched, her calling card. Edge made number six—Adrienne Bradley twice, Christian once, and Johnny Nitro once. She wasn't sure she had broken Eric Bischoff's that one time, but it was nice to think so, so she counted him as well.

Samia smiled sweetly as Edge reached a hand up to where blood started trickling. She opened her mouth to warn him but he blindsided her with a back-handed slap that caught her high on the cheek. She staggered backward but a table broke her fall. Gripping the edges, the woman was trying to come to terms with how much pain was coursing through her face. Seeing Lita propel herself at Edge, who had turned his back on the two women to leave, Samia bit down hard and forced herself to move.

Before she had taken two steps, Shawn Michaels had appeared out of nowhere and peeled Lita off of Edge's back. HBK pushed the other wrestler away, holding his arms out between the woman and the man. The two were screaming loudly at each other, shouting every grievance they had with each other. Shawn yelled at Edge something about hitting innocent women but he kept yelling over the older man's head and, as long as Edge was yelling, so was Lita.

But it couldn't end there. Everything had been caught on videotape, surprise, surprise. Triple H, who had seen it all, was now stalking into the hospitality area. "Shut up," he shouted at the top of his lungs. Lita, Edge, and HBK suddenly stopped, surprised at his presence and how loud he could be. But the moment of silence was over with just as quickly as it had begun because Hunter took the opportunity to bless out Michaels. According to Helmsley, Shawn was flirting with danger by helping out two of his old girlfriends, one in particular for which Hunter had an intense hatred and reminded his friend they couldn't trust. This prompted the wrestler to retaliate in kind, refusing to be yelled at.

Four people yelling at each other was doing nothing for Samia's head. Heat was emanating from her cheek, which was beginning to swell. The hits she had taken before should have prepared her for this, but, damn, the man knew how to slap a woman. Pushing off the table, she screamed, "For the love of god, grow up!" The effusion was a release to the steam building inside of her and she stalked out.

The four of them stopped shouting again, staring after her retreating form. Triple H whipped around to Shawn and stated, "That's it. I'm not staying here tonight. Not to be humiliated by her again."

As Hunter stormed out of the canteen, Edge looked down at his shirt stained with blood, cursed, and made his exit as well. Shawn debated on whether or not to go after Hunter, Samia, or talk to Lita. Sending the redhead an apologetic glance, he rushed out of the room, hoping to catch up with his partner before he left. A slight incident had guaranteed that.

As Triple H stalked down the hall, he could hardly care who was in his way. Most people saw him coming and quickly moved…except Melina. She was too busy coming on to the referee for Johnny Nitro's match later that she didn't notice the looming storm cloud. Helmsley accidentally knocked her aside with his massive shoulder, sending the woman and Chioda tumbling to the ground with her face landing in the ref's crotch. She screamed bloody murder, which was like the Batcall to Johnny Nitro, who had been waiting in the wings to come to her rescue if need be with Chioda.

"He pushed me," she squealed, pointing at Hunter, who had turned around to see what the banshee scream was all about. Nitro wasted no time in shedding his coat and rushing Triple H. The two wrestlers traded a few blows before Melina jumped on Hunter's back, clawing his face. Shawn Michaels was once again to the rescue, peeling a second woman off another's man back. He then teamed up with Hunter on Nitro until the younger man backed down.

"This isn't over," Johnny ground out, sniffing loudly through his slightly swelling nose.

"That's what you think, Pipsqueak," Triple H insulted and turned on his heel, intent on leaving the arena with or without Shawn.

* * *

Vince McMahon smiled evilly to himself. This was absolute perfection. He had just witnessed on the monitors most of what had gone down in hospitality and in the hallway with Triple H and Johnny Nitro. Yes, this was going well. Helmsley was more than riled up over Samia Carlsen's presence. Shawn Michaels was just like a lost puppy. He couldn't help but come to the rescue of both of his ex-girlfriends. Anything in a skirt would always turn his head. Unfortunately, Vince didn't think that Shawn still cared enough about Samia to sleep with her again, even if she showed up naked in his hotel room—oh, but wouldn't it be a sight if they were caught by Triple H. That one he would pocket and bring up for a later time. For now, the skirt had done her trick and set Hunter off with Shawn getting the brunt of the verbal abuse. Yes, HBK would be doing all he could over the next week to convince his partner that he wasn't interested in the redhead or the blonde. 

As for Samia, the Chairman was shooting two birds with one stone. He was torturing DX and getting a little revenge on the bitch. She had conned him into more ridiculous contracts than he could count. Her last time in the company had left him battling Sting. When the wrestler's two year contract was up, McMahon did _not _renew it and now the wrestler was in TNA. God damn Eric Bischoff for signing him. Samia had done nothing that compared to what DX had done to him lately but he wasn't one to let even the slightest infraction go. He would bury her before this was all over with—just like he buried everything that had come out of the WCW. Her name just might be equated with the next notorious screwjob rather than Bret Hart when he was done with her. However, Shawn Michaels' name would still be attached.

* * *

Samia had turned left instead of right, which was the direction of the trainers' room. Edge would no doubt be headed there and she wouldn't risk running into him again. When Shawn had left the make-shift canteen, the blonde came out of hiding and met Lita with open arms, pulling the crying woman in tight. "It's over, honey, it's all over now," she cooed. 

With the spectacle over, people were beginning to drift away and Samia made no move until the redhead had her cry out. "Thank you," she whispered and pulled out of the embrace. "God, look at your cheek."

"Yours doesn't look any better. At least it matches your hair," Samia replied, jokingly. "Let's get you out of her before Edge gets done with the medics, okay?"

Lita nodded. "I've already got my things in the car."

"Let me call Margaret to get us some ice compresses and I'll go with you back to the hotel, okay?"

"But won't you get in trouble with McMahon?"

"At this moment, I don't really care. If Triple H does actually leave, I don't have anything to do here tonight anyhow," Samia whispered where only Lita could hear. Besides, what was one night? She had literally done her job just by being present. She'd remind McMahon of that if Helmsley remained and stayed for the tag-team's match.

After gathering her bags from the lockerroom and collecting compresses apiece, the two women took the sleek Corvette that Edge had rented back to the hotel. They retrieved the redhead's belongs from her room to bunk with Samia. After a change of clothing and a room service order for junk food, the two women were lounged out on the double beds, the cold compresses to their faces as they bemoaned their situations.

"God damn," Lita muttered, tenderly pushing the swollen flesh of her cheek. "Where do they learn to do this?"

"I think I'd rather lose a kendo stick match than take another slap like that," Samia whined back, shifting the compress. They were quiet for a moment and then the blonde continued, "Do you think you'll be alright back home?"

"I can't wait to get there. I have four brothers and Edge wouldn't dare piss one of them off. If they only knew what was going on…"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I didn't want him dead, just out of my life," Lita replied matter-of-factly and Samia burst out laughing. "I've missed my family, my dogs, the animal shelter…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

"About three months now."

"Never again," Samia replied. "I spent weeks on the road with Rob, with Shawn, with Hunter. I won't do it again."

"Speaking of Rob, how is he?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since we 'broke up'." The former lawyer made rabbit ears in the air with her fingers and continued, "So much for remaining friends…"

"Are you really okay about Rob?" the redhead raised up to look at Samia.

"Yeah," she nodded, turning her head and gazing back with one eye, the other covered by the pack. "I think so. I worked so hard to get back with him and then worked so hard to kick him away, that when we were able to finally to be together, we just didn't know how."

"If he walked back in that door right now and promised to be everything you wanted from a man, would you get back with him?"

"If Rob walked back—" she muttered to herself but immediately stopped as a knock sounded at the door. Both of them shot straight up, staring at each other.

"Room service!"

The girls burst out laughing. The irony was just too much for them. "I'll get it," Samia said, wiping away a tear. Within moments, she was back with several plates of dessert and a load of iced soda—pity food. The two women gathered around the table where the blonde had settled the food.

"You didn't answer me," Lita reminded as she shoved another forkful of strawberry cheesecake into her mouth.

"He wouldn't come back. That's the problem with that hypothetical situation."

"Just go with me," the redhead insisted.

"I don't think so, even forgetting that he admitted we were going nowhere. We don't belong together, never have. One day," Samia paused and placed her hand on top of Lita's, "we're going to find that one guy and we're going to be happy and have families."

The redhead weakly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, one day…"

"Don't be so melancholy. We've still got German chocolate cake, key lime pie, and this lovely apple strudel to go through." Lita then broke out into a broad grin and plunged her fork into the rest of her cheesecake.

The two women were satiated and full of sugar as they reclined once again on the beds. "I think my head has finally stopped hurting," Samia mused. "I'm going to bed before it changes its mind."

When a loud banging sounded on their door, Lita rolled over and asked, "Did you send for more food?"

"No, did you?"

"Of course or I wouldn't be—" The redhead suddenly stopped as they both recognized Edge's voice.

"Open up, now, you bitch. Get out here, Lita!"

Samia held her hand out to her friend to stop her and headed for the door. Looking out the peephole, she yelled back, "Edge, you need to leave."

"I know she's in there. I won't touch you if she'll just come out," the wrestler called back.

"No, and that's my final answer. Get the hell out of here."

"No one tells me 'no'," he yelled back and started ramming the door with his shoulder.

"I'll call the police!" Samia shouted and then turned to Lita. "Get in the bathroom and lock the door. It'll slow him down."

"What about you?"

The blonde glanced around the room and grabbed the back of one of the chairs. "I'll be fine." Samia picked up the phone as the door jamb creaked from Edge's repeated pounding. "Go, Lita."

Hotel security was already on their way up after their neighbors called on the wrestler for standing out in the hall and shouting. Just in case, Samia tucked a fork in her back pocket and positioned herself in the small hallway with the chair raised. The door jamb cracked again but then she heard scuffling in the hallway. Peaking out the peephole, she watched two policemen wrangle Edge into handcuffs and lead him off. Shortly after Lita emerged from the bathroom, another officer was knocking on their door.

The redhead was still shaken, so Samia walked through what happened with regards to Edge showing up at the hotel. She only said he and Lita had broken up earlier that night. There was really no crime done for her to be able to press charges but the policeman suggested that she seek a restraining order against.

When the man had left, Samia softly closed the door behind him, turning both deadbolts and sliding the chain lock in place. "Are you going to?" she asked, climbing under the covers of her bed.

"Going to what?"

"Take out a restraining order?" the blonde queried.

"Hell, yeah. But I doubt he'll show up. Like I told you before, my brothers wouldn't let him within a mile of me."

"Think you'll be able to sleep?" she asked as Lita slid under her own blanket.

"I think so, I really do. It's all over and I know they'll be keeping him over night in jail. Tonight may be the best sleep I've had in a long time."

"Good," Samia replied and reached up to turn off the lamp. She only hoped that she'd be sleeping as well. Vince McMahon had robbed her of long nights of deep sleep and sweet dreams. "Wake me up if you can't sleep."

"I will, I promise," Lita replied, knowing full well she wouldn't, and flipped off her own lamp.

TBC…

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I don't usually do this but I'm trying something pyschological. (Just bear with me!) It's my birthday (but by the time this is posted, it'll probably be the next day given ff dot net's penchant for updating)! Now, doesn't that make you want to review as a birthday present? ;) Just a little shameless attention getting and review begging. 


	4. Ethical Dilemmas

**Author's Notes: **I know that the Spirit Squad is long gone but I've decided to keep them around and toy with them. All the more fun.

_**Chapter IV: Ethical Dilemmas **_

Edge didn't make an appearance again that night after practically banging Samia's door down or the next morning. The newly returned diva saw Lita safely on her flight back to North Carolina in the morning, shortly before she was due to leave for Atlanta. Home would be good and she couldn't wait to get there.

However, the next weekend came all too fast. For now, Samia was working only RAW and only getting paid for the one night. The houseshows weren't important enough for McMahon to pay her to be there. He wanted Degeneration-X frustrated and/or humiliated only on live television. Their pride couldn't take the beating or it would only tire them more. Therefore, Samia was back on a plane Sunday afternoon.

Arriving at the hotel, she inquired as to if Dave Batista had checked in but the receptionist couldn't release that information, even if she was part of the same company. Suited her but it made her wonder how Edge knew what room she and Lita were in. That was not to mention how she and Shawn Michaels had gotten particular room numbers in the past. It was probably some new privacy law, one she was all for given past incidents.

Once in her room, the blonde started to dial Dave's cell to ask if he was getting his own dressing room tomorrow but decided against it, feeling as if she was imposing upon him. He might not want to associate himself with her as no one knew exactly why she was back and what her agenda was. What if people viewed their friendship as an alliance? She couldn't drag Batista into her mess, even if he did know what was going on. Tomorrow night, the woman would casually come around, just to let him know she was there. If he asked her to hang around, well, she couldn't refuse him.

* * *

McMahon's pen hovered over the entry to which Shawn Michaels had signed DX's name. He was about to strike through the line for their bid for the tag-team championship. The Spirit Squad had run through their usefulness and was getting lazy. To add invigoration to the Squad and to RAW, the chairman was holding an open tournament to which the winner would receive the ability to challenge the group and receive a rematch if they weren't successful. The rest of the tournament losers couldn't challenge for the belts during the tournament or for the month after. He assumed DX was too obsessed with making his life hell to sign up for this tournament.

But then the epiphany struck. He'd let them enter the tournament. If they happened to lose at any point, no skin off his back. Now, if they did win to challenge the Spirit Squad, then he'd see that Samia didn't allow them to be victorious in the rematch. It would be an exhausting several weeks for them and he'd have more time to think about their coup de grace.

He'd call Samia right now to let her know, maybe even congratulate her for starting last week's little fight between Helmsley and Michaels. Even though he was blackmailing her, he needed to remind her often of what he could do to her and to also give her incentive to carry out his plan to the fullest of her abilities, which were those of conniving bitch. She reacted well to power and praise in the past, might as well feed her ego now.

"Tiffany?" he called for his nubile personal assistant. He hadn't yet bedded the blonde that was hired two weeks prior to the pay-per-view. He hadn't tried yet after due to several injuries from his and Shane's match against DX. He wanted to be in top condition to partake of that lusty woman. "Tiffany?" he called again, looking towards the open door of the adjoining offices.

"Sir," she appeared, looking flustered. "Nitro and—"

"Where's my son? I want him to find Carlsen for me," he ordered before he noticed the red creeping up her cheeks.

"But sir—" She never finished as Johnny Nitro and Melina pushed past the blonde and into the room.

"Nitro, coming to sign up for the tag-team tournament? Tsk, tsk, tsk, no partner," McMahon sarcastically joked, wagging his finger at the fuming wrestler.

"We tried all last Monday night to get in to see you."

"I was concerned with more important matters than you," Vince replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Nitro didn't let the comment faze him. "I want a match with Triple H. He violated Melina last week."

McMahon steepled his fingers and brought them to his lips. "I don't see why not."

"Not with Samia as the referee." The chairman raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't trust that bitch," Nitro sniffed and resisted the urge to rub his nose. He had had to have plastic surgery to realign his nose thanks to the night Bischoff fired her.

"Who does?" McMahon laughed with a shrug.

"Apparently Dave Batista. She went running after him like a bitch in heat the second she got here."

Vince barely paused at the news. He would deal with the both of them later if necessary.

"I want a match with her," Melina butted in, speaking for the first time. "She deserves to be punished after what she did to my baby," the Latina cooed and ran a soft finger down her lover's nose.

"Let me give this some thought. Don't say anything to Triple H and I'll announce it later."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Nitro stated and exited the room, pulling behind him Melina, who was winking at the older man.

Tiffany appeared at the door again. "Did you still want me to find Shane to get Samia Carlsen?"

"Have you?"

"No, sir," she demurely answered.

"Never mind. Don't bother with it." No amount of praise was going to soothe her anger over what he was about to do.

However, the Chairman had some other divas whose night he was about to make. Trish surprisingly won the belt the night she retired and now the Championship was open. He had meant to announce last week that the belt would go to the winner of a diva battle royal at the next pay-per-view but he was too caught up in how well Samia had managed to piss off Triple H. With the next pay-per-view still a month away, he wouldn't have to take up time with the women's division until then. Hopefully, with Survivor Series as an inter-brand event, a SmackDown diva would win and he could banish the belt to the other show and be done with those whiny women begging for title shots. Let Teddy Long deal with their histrionics.

* * *

Samia had arrived as late as possible for the show with just enough time to allow her to find out if her role on RAW had changed and to dress out appropriately. She was supposed to be officiating a match between DX and the Highlanders. It was more of a goof match to gauge Helmsley's reaction to her from last week when he walked off RAW. Finding out that the plan hadn't changed and they were scheduled mid-show, Samia began to wander around backstage before braving the women's lockerroom.

The only time she was grateful for having to enter that room without Lita was in that moment. Steps away from the door, Shawn Michaels was coming at her quick. "Samia," he called but she hurried inside. Before the door shut behind her, she heard him say, "Samia, please, wait." The blonde leaned up against it, hoping he wouldn't try to barge in. The way he said her name brought back too many memories and she truly felt terrible for what she was having to do. All her past actions were choices—this was not.

Of all the divas who were unattached to a wrestler with a private room, they were in the dressing room, which was the usual lockerroom of the female sports team of the arena. Mickie James was on her own on one end and Maria was on the other. The others were in between. They were all now staring at her and, since Michaels was still calling for her, she weakly smiled and started looking for the safest place to settle. All of the women probably wouldn't have a problem inflicting physical pain on her except for Maria. At her approach, the brunette's eyes lit up and Samia felt so guilty for disliking her.

"Hi, Samia," she greeted with a smile and patted the seat beside her. "How's Lita? I saw what happened. That's so terrible."

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"Just because she was mean to me doesn't mean that I'm not concerned about her," the brunette replied with a shrug. "I know Edge tried to bust her hotel door down."

"She's glad to be home and rid of Edge."

"What happened between them?"

"It's too long and complicated," Samia honestly answered. "I don't want to betray her trust."

"That's okay," Maria replied knowingly, as if she knew what it was like to have one's trust betrayed. "Oh, Dave's back." She smiled modestly and blushed. _Good Lord, _Samia thought and inwardly groaned. _Poor guy, I should probably warn him. _"Since you're friends and all, do you think it's been long enough since his divorce to ask him out?"

In legal practice, this is what would have been called an ethical dilemma. She could say 'no' and derail Maria but Dave just might start dating again. She could just say 'I don't know' but that might encourage Maria. So she replied in the most diplomatic manner. "Why don't I talk to him for you?"

"You would do that for me?" Samia nodded and the brunette let out a squeal of glee. "Can I hug you?"

"I didn't promise he'd say 'yes,' so save that hug," she replied to duck the question. Maria was so excited at the prospect that she was glowing and smiling to herself and the blonde wondered if she had made a mistake. "You know what, I'll go find him now," she suggested, finally hitting upon a legitimate excuse to seek Batista in a brief retreat from the women's dressing room and the public backstage areas.

After wandering around for a few minutes and then finally locating a knowledgeable stagehand, Samia found out that Batista did indeed have a private dressing room. She raised her fist to knock on his door when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, intending to see who was calling and then reject the call but it was Dave. She smiled brilliantly and answered it. "Hey, Sexy."

"Hey, Blondie. Are you at the arena yet?"

"Well…" she began and knocked loudly on the door.

"Hold on a sec, I've got someone at the door. God, I hope it's not McMahon."

Samia could barely contain her giggle as she heard him muffle the phone. "I hope you're not disappointed," the blonde commented when Dave appeared.

"Hey!" he greeted, picking her up in a hug and swinging her around. He set her back down and held her out at arm's length. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks," she replied with a blush. "You too." While they had talked some since his divorce, they had not seen each other since then. He could still take her breath away, she thought, remembering how they had almost slept together once and the sexual electricity that had followed while they were in Evolution together.

"Have a seat. Let's talk," Dave said with a smile and gestured towards the black leather couch. With the exception of size, his private dressing room was the caliber of Evolution's. She was jealous that his name could command such clauses in his contract as to get a private room. She had written those clauses personally but they were for names who could make demands or threaten to walk away otherwise. She, unfortunately, never had that power simply for who she was; it was always who she was with.

"So, got any specific plans for Edge tonight?"

"Just one good punch," he replied, reaching out to touch her cheek where the blonde had slapped her. She jerked back from his touch, her emotions still raw from her break-up with Rob. "Still hurts?"

"Yeah, a little. Just a reflex though," she replied, waving him off.

"By the time I'm done with him, he'll regret ever touching you or Lita."

She had explained Lita's unorthodox relationship with Edge when Dave had mentioned some time back that he couldn't believe the way she was acting. "Please don't bring my name up."

"Why not?"

"Don't you see the political ramifications for associating with me?"

"Not to sound arrogant but look at me," he said, gesturing at his chest, "I can handle anyone in this company."

"I said 'political,' not physical. I know you wouldn't work with Triple H again but there's no point in coming in here and associating yourself with me when I've been hired to frustrate the hell out of DX, the fans' heroes and for most of everyone backstage and on the roster."

Batista sighed and leaned back onto the couch. "I don't think it's right." He clenched his jaw but then released it. He had made a promise and he was on the verge of telling her she would just have to get over it. He then decided to be a little more diplomatic given her stubbornness. "Alright, I won't mention your name but I refuse to just ignore you. You are in a very vulnerable position. You have the protection of no one, especially if you're angering anyone in favor of DX."

"I can take care of—"

Dave cut her off, leaning forward towards her. "Don't say it, Samia. You know better." She dropped her eyes and nodded. He was right and she knew it. It was only prideful reflex to want to defend herself. "Everyone knows that I hate Triple H and would have no problem taking him on—actually, I welcome it. But I don't plan on starting anything with him. I'm more concerned about challenging whoever has the Championship belt and that doesn't seem to be on DX's radar."

"I made the mistake of pushing Rob away because I thought I was protecting him," she quietly confessed with downcast eyes but then looked back up at him, "I'm not going to do that with you. However, I just don't think you should involve yourself with me."

"I'm not giving you up to the lions."

"Dave, I have found out that I can take a lot. I need you to not interfere in anything that goes on out there. I said to you two weeks ago that you can't trust a thing I do out there."

While Dave took in her words, Samia couldn't help but be overwhelmed that he cared this much about her. It was a shame they were both on the rebound and had distanced themselves sexually to get on with those relationships that would later fail. "What exactly would I have done if you hadn't been traded over at the same time?" she asked.

"No point in asking that now because I'm here," he answered with a grin. "So, I'll tell you this. Get your stuff, come stay with me through the show, we'll keep talking because I don't think we'll settle this tonight."

"You don't want me to hide?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Alright," Samia said through an intake of breath. "If I'm not back soon, come find me."

The former wrestler couldn't help but look around suspiciously as she exited Batista's dressing room. Glancing at her watch, she calculated how much time she had to be ready to officiate DX's match midway through the show. She should have enough time to collect her things, get back, and get dressed. Halfway to the women's lockerroom, she realized that she hadn't talked to Dave about what had initially brought her to him in the first place. She started to go back but knew she didn't have time. Maria would have to just do with a lie.

"So?" the brunette asked, jumping up from her seat and clapping her hands together.

"I didn't get to talk to him because of circumstances beyond my control." Maria blinked at her curiously. "I've kinda got to go into hiding. I'm sorry I can't explain. I'll still talk to Dave and get back to you." The brunette blankly watched her gather her things and leave. Samia was feeling so guilty but who wouldn't choose to hide away from the world in Dave Batista's private room over remaining in the women's lockerroom.

Dave left her in peace to change her clothing and mentally prepare for the match. Even if she was just a referee, he knew that she was sent out there with a mission to accomplish. After she informed him that she was leaving, he wished her luck.

Samia was given free reign to officiate this match and the outcome was not a concern—all she needed to do was gauge Triple H's reactions towards her. The woman pushed the black curtain aside and stepped out onto the stage. She hated making an entrance as a referee, especially after DX was already in the ring. It was a mindgame and that much more time for Hunter and Shawn to think about her involvement, time to seethe about her presence heralded by her theme.

Triple H was doing just that—being pissed about Samia being back and officiating the match. He had no idea why she was back and she had yet to make her intentions known. In between bickering about the woman, he and Shawn had tossed out guesses as to her motive—she needed money, she really _was _a power hungry bitch, she felt she hadn't finished the job when DX reunited, she wanted Shawn back, she wanted revenge on Shawn… They came to the conclusion that whatever her intentions towards DX, she seemed to be working with someone else. She was not powerful enough to assign herself as the ref for all their matches—someone else was pulling those strings. Knowing that McMahon wouldn't give her what she wanted, she had to be forced into this role. The other option was that she had once again turned and had somehow ingratiated herself back onto the upper echelon of management. Yet, she couldn't be trusted. Her own boyfriend hadn't trust her—so why would McMahon? Neither Vince or Shane had come forward claiming her. The Chairman hadn't even gloated about naming her as the special guest referee. It was simply done without preamble or warning. All this went to prove Shawn's point—there was something else going on behind her return. Triple H agreed but all he could see was a greedy bipolar bitch with an addiction to money and power who would stop at nothing to get it.

Their salary, their contracts, and their dominance depended on winning matches. Coupled with their pride, that was what was stopping Triple H from turning on the referee. He continued to push her to the limits but this time, she called everything fair. They had actually gotten a little boost because Robbie McAllister was backing Samia into a corner, trying to touch and smell her hair. His cousin, Rory, was egging him on and that gave DX the advantage in starting the match before the bell was ever rung as they blindsided the team. Given no interference, it wasn't long before he and his partner won the match against the Highlanders.

Samia grasped Shawn's arm to raise it in victory and then reached for Hunter's. He immediately backed away out of her reach. With a shrug, she dropped Michaels' arm and turned for the metal stairs, knowing that they would have to end with a celebratory crotch chop. As the two lined up and Samia was starting her ascent up the ramp, the lights went up and McMahon's music began. The look of disgust on her face was mirrored by DX's. The Chairman stepped out, followed by Nitro and Melina. _Please don't let this involve me_, she thought. "All three of you, don't move," their boss ordered. Afraid he was coming down the ramp, Samia backed up to the corner of the ring. "Triple H, this lovely lady here," he gestured at Melina, who thrust her breasts out, "claims you violated her when you pushed her into Chioda last week. Johnny Nitro has come to me demanding a match for her honor. I've decided to give it to him."

Melina squealed in glee as Nitro put on his smuggest look possible. Triple H rolled his eyes and shrugged. _Easy match_, he thought. "I know that leaves Samia wondering what she had to do with all this. Well, I thought I'd make it interesting. See, it seems you 'violated' Nitro two years ago and Melina wants to do something about it. So, I've decided to make this a mixed tag match."

Samia couldn't protest—her entire life depended upon doing McMahon's bidding—but that didn't stop Triple H from spouting off every obscenity in the book. "Just in case, Shawn, you are banned from ringside."

Shawn would have been Samia's saving grace if the other three participants in the match turned on her. This deal could not honestly get any worse. She had more ringrust than Roddy Piper. When McMahon disappeared back behind the curtain, Hunter was echoing the man's theme song. "No way in hell am I getting in that ring with her unless she's my opponent." With those words, Samia beat a hasty retreat right to Dave's dressing room.

"Want me to beat Triple H up in advance?" Dave greeted her when she stormed in through the door.

"You are not getting involved. I've already told you that," she bit out, stalking to the restroom. Once there, she didn't know what she was going to do. This was one of those moments where Shawn would threaten to shove her under a cold shower fully clothed. She splashed some water on her face and yelled back, "Don't you and Nitro have something going? Think he'd call Melina off for you?"

His deep laugh told her otherwise. "Nitro turned on me right after I got back. Claimed I screwed it all up when I got injured," he answered.

Samia shook her head, wiped her face down, and then returned to see Dave pulling his suitjacket on. "Gotta go accept Edge's challenge," he apologetically stated.

"I've already broken his nose. Aim for the family jewels."

Batista laughed at her and then shut the door behind him. Samia turned off the monitor and changed back into her jeans. She didn't want to watch because she really didn't need another reason to make her blood pressure rise. If Dave really did hurt Edge, she would no doubt hear about it. It wasn't long before he returned, his jacket slung over his shoulder and a sheen of sweat on his face. "I want a drink. Let's find some hole-in-the-wall place where no one around here will see us."

Samia really couldn't give an excuse as to why not and picked up her gym bag. She thought it a little interesting that he suddenly wanted to spend so much time with her given that they hadn't seen each other for four months. Dave reached to take her bag from her and she noticed his knuckles were bleeding. "What did you do to him?" she exclaimed.

"Squirrely bastard ducked when I tried to punch him backstage. Got him the second time though," he grinned, "right where you requested."

"Shouldn't you have these looked at?" she asked, rolling his fingers around in her hand to try to gauge how bad they were split.

"Edge is probably in with the trainers right now. It's not like I haven't done this a hundred times," he answered with a shrug but he still hadn't withdrawn his hand from hers. A particular scene rushed back into his mind when he had intentionally punched a brick wall over his conflicting feelings for Samia when he was still married. It was the next best alternative to a cold shower, which was not available at that time.

Knowing his obstinacy, Samia stated, "If you don't let me put something on these, I won't go with you."

"You really _are _manipulative," he replied and waited until she pulled a mini-first aid kit out of her bag—a necessity she had learned to carry from her previous tenure with the company. She dabbed on a little alcohol and he hissed through his teeth. "It didn't hurt until you did that."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

"That'd be the most action I've seen in a long time."

Dave hadn't meant for his comment to sound so suggestive but, damn, she was staring up at him with those green eyes that gave away everything behind them. He could see her loneliness and all he could think about was the fact that he was indeed single again. He knew he should be reminding himself that he shouldn't get involved with a friend, especially so quickly after the divorce, but it was too easy to entertain the question of what they could have now that they were both unattached.

"Pbbttt," Samia responded, knowing he could have any woman he wanted. "Oh, oh, oh! I just remembered." She recalled her conversation earlier as she studied his knuckles, trying to discern if they needed a bandage.

"What did you remember?" he asked, bringing her back.

Samia stopped, still holding his large hand in her smaller ones. She swallowed hard but now that her mind was on it, she could feel the heat emanating from his body. Was this something she really wanted to tell him? They once almost had something. Could they have it again? Maybe after a few months, maybe once they were past the rebound stage… No, her earlier thought stood. These were just painful emotions talking. It had to be the fact that she was still hurting from her broken relationship with Rob and was just looking for a warm body. Sure she had managed to get on with her life and find some degree of happiness after mourning her failed relationship with him. However, sex and lust couldn't equal a relationship and that's all she was aware they that had ever had or quite possibly all they could have. She was still too raw inside to entertain dating. It had barely been four months since their six year on-again, off-again romance had been called to an end. It was going to take some time to get over him and she couldn't expect four months to heal a six year relationship. She also couldn't expect four months to heal Dave's failed twelve year marriage. He deserved to know that he was about to be descended upon by RAW's divas and be prepared to deal with them. This diva, however, had no business to interfere in his life despite the fact that they had almost had feelings for each other at one time. She just had to trust that this was the best decision for the both of them.

"I think you should be aware that Maria has her eyes set on you." When he gave her a questioning look, she continued. "She heard about the divorce and knows you're single and she even asked me if I thought it was too soon for her to ask you out. I told her I'd ask you for her just so I could warn you if you want to let her down easy."

"Are you dating again?" he asked before he realized it, all too quickly entertaining that question again.

"Lord, no," she hurriedly replied, afraid he was going to use her as an example or make her go on a double date.

"I guess if she asks, I'll go."

"This _is _Maria we're talking about."

"It'd be nice to spend an evening in lovely company without plotting strategy or worrying if I should watch my back," Dave mused.

Samia was utterly offended at his statement. It wasn't the 'lovely company' comment because she had never received an invitation to pose for any men's magazine. It was the 'plotting' and 'worrying.' He would rather date that bimbo because she _was _a bimbo than have Samia as his company because he would have a need to watch his back.

"Let's go get that drink," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah," she mumbled, telling herself that she shouldn't bring up wrestling at all. They were finding a place that was out of the way just so he wouldn't have to watch his back.

At the bar, they joked about being back on the road again together. When talk turned to what they had been up to the past months, Dave grew melancholy and Samia asked about Kiersten. He immediately whipped out his wallet and was handing off pictures. "This one's for you," he said, handing her a glossy studio photo of the little brunette. "She wanted you to have it but I wasn't really in the right mind to remember it the last time I saw you."

It was during last Christmas and SmackDown was coming through Atlanta. Kiersten was on school break and Dave brought her along at the girl's insistence. She loved her father and loved wrestling. She also claimed that Samia was her favorite diva after it took a lot of explaining to define her daddy's relationship with the woman and after she found out it was Samia's plotting that helped her "get better." At that time in her nine year old mind, she had linked her health to Samia. She couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't let her see the diva, so Dave sneaked her out when he could, only those three times.

During lunch, she begged Samia to fix her hair like in one of the WWE magazines and, although the former diva would not be accompanying them to the arena, she styled the brunette's locks to match her own from the candid shot. Since Dave was doing a promo shoot for the next pay-per-view, the company photographer was sent out to the arena and Kiersten had wanted in on the fun.

The pic that Dave had handed her was one of the shots and Samia grinned broadly. She flipped the photo over to see where the girl had scrawled in large looping letters, "2: Samia, From: Kiersten Batista, 10 yrs. old." Her emotions where running amuck because she began thinking about how she was probably going to never have children. Thirty had come and gone and while she still had plenty of time, she doubted she'd find the right guy who'd want kids.

"Thanks," Samia stated and reached for the wallet attached to her keys to slide the photo inside.

"You want one of her playing soccer?" he asked with a grin, not catching on to Samia's mood change. The blonde brushed her feelings aside and nodded, leaning in to take another picture from him.

* * *

The woman flipped the television off after RAW had ended and tossed the remote control aside. She looked around the dingy apartment and kicked the Salvation Army couch. Life was not fair and she had been dealt a rough hand. The woman stepped into the only room with any decent light, the bathroom, and pulled her top off to reveal her bra. She turned to her right and then to left before pulling her long blonde hair back and pouting. The woman picked up the two year old magazine sitting in the basket on the back of the toilet and flipped it open to the page with the visage of Samia Carlsen plastered across it. Wiping a smudge off the mirror, she leaned in and smoothed an eyebrow down. Then she held the photo up to her face and twisted a lock of her hair across her forehead.

The magazine picture seemed to glare at her. She had wanted to do something about Samia Carlsen a long time ago. The diva was back in wrestling and, after tonight, it seemed she'd be around for a while. Now, the woman knew exactly where to find her and how and the plan that had begun percolating two years ago was now going to come to fruition. Yes, life dealt hands unfairly, caring less who got what lot. She couldn't reverse her fortune but she could take solace in the fact that she was about to rock Samia Carlsen's life and enjoy every bit of it.

TBC…


	5. Two Ambushes

_**Chapter V: Two "Ambushes" is Not Worth One in the Hand**_

Samia had wanted to burn her wrestling gear in some sort of cleansing ceremony but Rob had talked her out of it. She was now grateful that he had done that as she dug through the back of her closet to find the gear. The last time she had worn any of it was for the No Mercy pay-per-view when she and Lita had tagged together against Stacy Kiebler and Molly Holly, something that all started when the leggy ex-cheerleader had come on to her boyfriend in a ruse to start something with Samia. The diva would give anything to return to the days of plotting against someone like Stacy, even if it was only something as childish as pouring a ten gallon bucket of soda on the bimbo's head. It was all too long ago.

Wrestling was not mentioned at all as part of her return but she knew that contract inside and out and this would fall under the "do anything requested by the supervisor to further the company" clause—the catch-all article that employers used to get whatever they wanted out of their peons. Therefore, she was rooting around in her closet for the gym bag she had hoped to never see again.

Dave had invited her back to his dressing room again and, despite her weak protest, he insisted that she make his room hers and to hell with anybody who didn't like it. Samia was torn between the private retreat and not wanting to involve him in her exploits. She was not exactly in the good graces of all those who supported DX and their rebellion against Vince McMahon. No one, including the fans, could figure out what to do with her. She had not said anything to anyone and refused everyone's interviews—Maria wasn't the only one to ask. However, she had learned not to make a decision for someone else because they had the right to make it themselves. Therefore, she showed up every Monday night and let herself into Dave's dressing room whether or not he had arrived.

Triple H's match was not worthy of main event status as Batista and Edge were having an exhibition match, which took centerstage instead. McMahon had not contacted her as to what role she was to play in the tag-team match. She was clueless as to why she was even being included in Nitro's challenge. Given the game plan and her fear of Hunter, the key would be to let Triple H win it or lose it. All she needed to do was survive Melina and tag out if the Latina came close to pinning her.

"Be careful," Dave admonished, good naturedly tugging her braid.

"I'll be fine," she replied with a smile and softly shut the door behind her.

Batista hated to send her out with her most hated enemy but he knew she had to go or the consequences would be dire. He would hold himself back short of Triple H permanently injuring her.

Samia arrived at the gorilla position prior to Helmsley but he was only moments behind her. Her heart fell into her feet and she swallowed hard at his approach. The massive wrestler stared her down and took a step close to her. He then grabbed her by the back of her neck and breathed heavily into her face. "I'm not joking when I say I will kill you if you turn on me out there. I threatened you once about betraying me. I promise I _will _make good on this threat. I still have a half a million dollars to take out of your hide." She tried to keep her gaze from faltering but his eyes were piercing, dark with hatred and anger. She dropped her own green ones but he jerked her closer. "Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes," she replied and then breathed an inward sigh of relief when her music started. He shoved her towards the stairs and she hurriedly mounted them. He was never going to let her forget that she had convinced him to put up five hundred grand as bounty on the Wolfpack and that she had helped Batista rightfully secure it.

* * *

Ross began his usual introduction to a match, reminding the viewers of why the bout was taking place. "It'll be interesting to see how Samia and Triple H get along in this match," J. R. stated. "She's back for a reason and that reason involves DX."

"You're so astute," Lawler sarcastically replied and his broadcast partner glared at him. "If she's trying to join the group, she's going about it all the wrong way."

"Triple H would refuse to allow her in anyhow. That is exactly what will make this so interesting. To win, they're going to have to work together and show some sort of trust. Trust is something the two of them don't have."

"Whatever's going on, she's taking after Victoria. Look at that scowl. She'll never win Shawn Michaels or Triple H over with that on her face," Lawler added.

Samia had yet to smile or show any sort of exuberance. She wasn't here to like her job nor would she give that impression. It was really a shame as there was something electric and euphoric about making an entrance in an arena. To appease McMahon, she went through her usual routine, sans the fedora and the coy smile. Those were too much for her, wishing that she had come up with something different for an entrance. Candace Michelle had stolen the whole bodice-popping move that Samia had originally done. Well, actually, she didn't rip her jacket open but it was the same act of revelation, only slower and more seductive.

The returning wrestler took up post in her corner, moving as far away from Melina and Nitro, who casually stood ringside. As soon as DX's theme began, Samia could feel the hair rise on the back of her neck from the electricity it elicited from the crowd. Hunter went through his usual rigmarole before stalking towards Samia.

"I'm starting," he growled and she shrugged her shoulders in response. Hopefully, he'd dispatch Nitro in one go and this part of the nightmare would be over with. Triple H ripped into him, punching, picking him back up off the mat, and hitting him again. Hunter was angry over being in the bout that it looked as if this was going to be a squash match. He smashed Nitro's face over his knee and pushed the kid away. The larger wrestler looked up at the crowd's cheering and crossed his arms to form an X but, when he started to pull Nitro up for the Pedigree, the younger man slipped out of the other's grasp and managed to tag-in Melina.

Triple H didn't move and only glared at the Latina. She slowly climbed through the ropes, hesitant when he didn't back off. The ref stepped in between the two and pushed Hunter towards his corner. The wrestler finally gave in but slapped Samia on the shoulder so hard that it knocked her off balance. She grabbed the rope to keep from tumbling off the apron and, with a glare, climbed through the ropes. Before the blonde could take a step towards where Melina waited in the middle of the ring, Hunter smacked her shoulder in the same place from behind and she tumbled forward, barely managing to break her fall with her hands to keep from eating the mat. The ref called the physical contact a tag and Triple H stepped across her body to send Melina running to tag in her boyfriend. Nitro had barely recovered but the process repeated itself and Helmsley had the win after the Pedigree.

Samia thought he was going to try out his finisher on her at the glare he sent her way as the bell signaled the match was over. The ref beckoned her over but she vigorously shook her head in the negative. He instead raised H's hand, who then proceeded to pose for the crowd and send Samia glances that told her to get the hell out of there before he lost his self control.

The returning diva hurried away immediately after Melina dragged Johnny from the ring. She wanted so desperately to curl up on the sofa of Dave's dressing room, lay her head in his lap, let him stroke her hair, and have him tell her it would be alright. Entering the room, Dave immediately shoved aside the papers he was looking over as a distraction from wanting to kill Triple H and as a front for Samia to not think he had been intently watching the match. "God damn him," he muttered when he saw the red handprint left on her shoulder.

"Can it now," she said, holding up her hand. "You can't do anything about it, don't let it bother you."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed and turned away before he lost it and hit a wall.

Samia was thrilled that he cared so much but, then again, angry that they were both put in this situation in which their friendship could be played upon. While she was glad that he was back, she was frustrated over the fact that he could do nothing but _wanted _to do something.

"Maria asked me out at the houseshow yesterday," Dave called through the thin bathroom door to take Samia's mind off the match. He could tell she was still very frustrated by the way she was banging around in there.

"And?" she asked, knowing full well she had given the diva the most vague and ambiguous statement about Dave being ready to date again.

"And I said 'yes.'"

"Oh-kay," Samia responded in a tone that said, 'If you're sure because this _is _Maria we're talking about.' "So, when are y'all going out?"

"We have a night off next Saturday, so I thought that'd be good." Samia made a non-committal noise to signify she'd heard but didn't care. "Want me to find you a date and you can come along?"

"Please," she sarcastically replied, stepping across the threshold. "And who exactly would you propose?"

He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I don't know but I would have found someone for you."

The two casually chatted about anything and nothing until it was time for Batista's match, which ended in a DQ due to Edge attempting to clobber him with the belt. The two men escaped major injury and Dave was ready to leave after a quick shower. As they headed for the parking garage, a P.A. stopped Batista and told him that McMahon would like to see him.

"I'll go on," Samia said.

He paused for a moment and then reluctantly replied, "Alright. Be careful."

"It's just to the parking lot," she stated with a smile. The blonde went on out through the metal doors and dug her keys out of her bag, positioning her pepper spray in her fingers so that she had some sort of defense. Feeling as if she was watched, she sped up and that's when she heard Shawn Michaels call out her name. She glanced over her shoulder to see him heading her way but her car was right there. The door slammed shut in his face and the locks clicked in place. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, turning on the ignition.

"Come on, Mia. I won't hurt you, I just want to talk," he shouted through the glass.

Samia was grateful that she had a spot she could pull through because she would never physically hurt Shawn to get away from him. Shaking her head, she gunned the car before he could think of any way to stop her.

This was ridiculous. She had no idea how she was going to continue to elude him but she had to. If she wanted to have some semblance of life, this was something she had to do. He would eventually get the idea when she persistently refused to speak with him.

* * *

It was a long week for Samia as her shoulder was sore for days. She didn't work out because it was too painful. What else was painful was watching the Atlanta Braves tank in the World Series…again. She had managed to get into some home games for the playoffs as a season ticket holder but her schedule prevented her from attending them all. So much for season ticket privileges. The heartbreaking loss in the last inning of the seventh game was enough to send her into a depression if she wasn't already there.

Batista immediately apologized as she slogged into the dressing room that Monday in Seattle. "There's next year," he said with a sincere smile and she flipped him off.

"They flop every year. I don't know why I let it get to me," she muttered, slumping down on the couch. "Gimme good news."

"I went out with Maria last night."

"I said '_good _news'," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"It was good. I had a good time. She's really a nice girl."

"Nicely stupid," the blonde muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered, sitting up straighter and giving the impression she cared. "So, tell me about it."

The two had gone out for dinner and a movie and he admitted to a goodnight kiss but only on the cheek. From the way he talked, Samia was sure that he really did enjoy himself. She was glad that he had done something for himself to take his mind off the divorce and wrestling. But he didn't need a compliant, lovesick puppy. He didn't need a distraction; he needed a woman who would challenge him, make him a better person, and keep him grounded. Maria wasn't that woman in her opinion.

"So what's on the card tonight?" Samia asked after he had finished telling her about the date.

"Coach is making a big deal about my upcoming match with Edge at Survivor Series and we're having an in-ring contract signing," he answered in a tone that indicated his annoyance.

"Those get old so fast," she replied, recalling how many of those she had presided over.

"The hoopla maybe but not the contract signing," he replied with a grin, already imagining the belt around his waist. "What are you getting into? How's your shoulder, by the way?"

"Still tender. If anybody touches it, I may break their nose. But otherwise, fine," she explained and then answered his first question. "The tag-team tournament is supposed to start next week, so I don't know what exactly I'm doing tonight. I don't even know what DX is doing at the pay-per-view. I just show up unless McMahon says otherwise."

Halfway through RAW, Tiffany, McMahon's personal assistant, delivered a request for Samia to come to his office. Dave wished her luck but that wasn't going to be much reassurance when she arrived to find Triple H angrily arguing with the Chairman. Hunter immediately shut up and crossed his arms over his chest, staring Samia down. He took great pleasure in the fact that the woman looked cowed.

"I've decided to give you both the night off," Vince began, "because I want to see a rematch between the two of you and Johnny Nitro and Melina at Survivor Series." Both wrestlers erupted at the same time but Helmsley drowned out her objections. Finally realizing that she had to keep a cool head, Samia backed away from the desk and waited for Hunter and Vince to finish yelling at each other. When they settled down, McMahon pointed his finger in his former son-in-law's face. "I want a tag-team match, not that crap you pulled last week. You work together, you hear me?" This time, he glanced over at Samia. She only nodded in response, her face a brilliant red.

Triple H was reluctant to leave first, refusing to turn his back on the blonde. He was also planning to play back-up in case she tried something with Shawn when he ambushed her. When she stalked out, the wrestler turned to McMahon. "You are going to pay for this," he evenly stated and followed Samia out the door.

* * *

Shawn Michaels was tired of leaving unanswered voicemails for Samia Carlsen along with her dodging him any time he approached her. He was going to find out what she was up to if it, or Dave Batista, killed him. He had been able to read her so easily when she first became RVD's valet. It was what made her an open target to bring her into the nWo and manipulate her into doing their bidding. But he had either taught her too well or she had found the hidden talent within herself to block him out. He had fallen for her schemes too easily when she trapped him in her bid to destroy Evolution. Not this time, he vowed. Given past experience, she was up to something. She wasn't associating herself with anyone but Dave Batista and then that was tentative as she publicly was not claiming to be in a partnership with him. She wasn't openly trying to ingratiate herself with people in power. The woman was acting too withdrawn to just return to wrestling of her own accord or just to enjoy another run in the company. Whatever was going on, she was targeting DX in a very ambiguous manner and he was bound and determined to nip this in the bud before it got started.

When Hunter was called to McMahon's office, Shawn stopped Tiffany and quizzed her about what was going on. The dumb blonde admitted that she had to find Samia as well and he put two and two together. This request had to be about last week's match and the wrestlers agreed that this may be Shawn's opportunity to sideline the returning diva. He waited down the corridor from Vince's office until Samia came stalking out of the room. Her eyes were down cast as she hurried through to return to the dressing room and didn't see him coming until he was upon her. She jerked out of his grasp before his fingers closed around her upper arm. "Don't touch me or I'll scream bloody murder," she warned.

"I just want to talk. Why won't you at least talk to me?"

"Shawn, I can't. I just can't. Do us both a favor and leave me alone."

He fixed her with a stare that scared her once upon a time and sternly asked, "Samia, _what _is going on?"

"I can't," she affectedly replied and then realized her mistake. She had given away that she wasn't allowed to talk, not that she wouldn't talk.

His face relaxed and he reached out a slow hand towards her face. "Samia," he softly began but she let out a scream that rivaled Melina. He jerked back from her which gave her the opportunity she was looking for to skirt by him.

Practically running through the halls, she debated on what she should do about this encounter. The woman knew she shouldn't have drawn so much attention to herself because this confrontation could get back to McMahon. Based on her past actions, there would be no reason for him to believe any of the truth. If she didn't approach him first, then she would appear guilty. But if he didn't know about it, no harm done. In the end, the chance was too great and she made a mental note to call him ASAP.

What she really wanted to do was bless McMahon out for putting her in another match with Triple H. Yes, she could see how this was going to help his cause but, god damn, she didn't want to team with that man. There was very little keeping him from putting a beating on her, one that she wouldn't walk away from. All she could do was go with the same game plan as last week and hope for the best. At least she had Batista who would give her some sort of sympathy.

* * *

The woman knew this was her 'make it or break it' moment. She had a back-up plan but it wasn't nigh as satisfactory as this one. No one had mistakenly recognized her as she waited outside the Seattle arena or in the hotel lobby as she watched her quarry. After revealing her tight leather pants, red bustier, and strappy stilettos, she had no trouble gaining entry into the club the wrestler had easily waltzed into because of who he was.

The blonde tried to make herself a wallflower while waiting for the right moment. Given her attire, it was a little difficult since several men had come on to her. When Edge disengaged himself from the woman who had been hanging all over him to obtain more drinks from the bar, she saw her opportunity and stepped into his path.

Edge immediately took a step back, surprised at her presence. "What the hell do you want?"

"We should talk," she smugly stated and jerked her head to the back of the club.

"And walk right into an ambush? No, thanks," he replied and tried to push past her.

She grabbed his arm and he whipped around, intent on telling the whore off. "I'm not who you think I am," she said, shoving a driver's license into his hand.

Edge scrutinized it under the dim light and then handed it back. With narrowed eyes, he studied her and then asked, "What do you want from me?"

"We both have the same target in mind. I need your help and, in return, I make your job easier," she replied, taking a step closer and putting a light hand on his arm.

"How do I know I can trust you? And how do I know that license is not fake?"

"Call Samia Carlsen right now and she'll tell you."

Edge considered calling her bluff but decided she was telling the truth or otherwise wouldn't have suggested he make the call. "I make no promises when I say I want to hear

what you have to say. My room, though. I don't trust you yet."

The woman breathed an inward sigh of relief. She had been shaking from head to toe over this encounter, terrified that her plan wouldn't work. She at least had her foot in the door and now he only needed convincing. She hoped she could pull this off.

Edge put a hand on her elbow and steered her towards the exit. "Aren't you going to tell that woman you're leaving?" she asked.

"She'll get the hint when I don't come back," he stated as if it was nothing and continued on.

TBC…


	6. This Changes Nothing

_**Chapter VI: This Changes Nothing**_

Survivor Series was an inter-brand event. Samia once again hid out in Dave's lockerroom even though he was out socializing with friends he hadn't seen since coming over to RAW. There was no one but the Undertaker that she even cared about seeing and a few people she was desperate to avoid. It had been so long since she and Taker had talked that she was afraid of approaching him. So, when a knock sounded at the door, Samia assumed Dave was returning. She unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the door open. "Uh, Mark, hi," she stuttered.

"Hey, Samia. You busy?" the Undertaker asked from the other side of the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, come on, what a pleasant surprise," she answered, stepping aside to let in the man who dwarfed her in size. "How's Jacob?" she asked of his two and half year old son, the main reason he chose to jump to SmackDown.

"Finally old enough where I can toss him around and wrestle with him and not be afraid he's going to break," he replied and took a seat on the couch where she gestured.

"Planning on following in Daddy's footsteps?"

"Hell, no, he still thinks he's gonna die if he bleeds at all."

"Poor kid," she replied with a laugh, "I suppose he doesn't watch SmackDown then."

"No, it scares him too much. Can you believe he's my kid?" he asked with a crooked smile.

They chuckled softly but then lapsed into an awkward silence. Samia was afraid that he was there to confront her. Yes, he called her after Bischoff fired her to tell her he was proud of her coming forward with the truth and for standing up to the General Manager _and _the Chairman. He offered any help but she declined and didn't speak to him again. She had meant to but she was too embarrassed over having aligned herself with him to get out of the nWo and then coming back to pull that selfish stunt. Instead of waiting on him to broach the subject, she began. "I know you wanna know why I'm here."

"No, I just thought I'd drop in and see an old friend. You were with Evolution for all the other interbrand pay-per-views and you can only imagine what would have happened if you'd been caught talking with me."

"I can't talk now." She could use 'can't' with him. Actually, she _needed _to use 'can't', needed him to know she was still a good person.

"I'm not asking you to. I talked to Dave and—" The Undertaker stopped when he could see the panic flood her face. "All he said was that you were forced to come back."

"You can't even know that."

"I'm on SmackDown. What difference does it make?" the wrestler asked with a shrug of his shoulders

"Because McMahon owns SmackDown too!" She gasped when she realized what she had blurted out.

"That confirms my suspicions," he mused, more to himself than to her.

"No, no, no, you don't get it. You can't—"

"Samia," he sternly stated, leaning up in his seat. "You know I won't rat you out."

"There is absolutely _nothing _you can do," she pleaded.

"Someone has to do something about that bastard."

"Well, you have at him but do _not _involve my name."

"You're just a spring chicken when it comes to this business. I know how to play it and you shouldn't worry," he sternly stated and then waved her off. "Forget all this mess. How are _you_?"

"Beyond not sleeping and being paranoid twenty-four seven, fine, and I'm being honest," Samia answered with a warning glare.

"I heard about RVD. After all I did to get you two together…" he cheekily grinned.

"Well, that should have been the first sign we were never meant to be."

"You and Dave?" Taker asked like it was juicy gossip and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? He's dating Maria."

"You'd be good for him."

"Whatever," she replied with a roll of her eyes. She felt she had better change this topic of conversation and quick. "How's Sara? Got any pictures of Jacob?"

That did the trick. Any proud father and husband could talk hours on end about his pride and joy. Samia was in a full blown belly laugh when Batista returned.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Samia barely squeezed out, trying to contain the fit of giggles. "Just stories about Jacob."

"I've heard some of those myself," Dave replied with a chuckle.

"I better get going," the other wrestler stated and rose to leave.

The blonde walked him to the door while Dave found himself engrossed in other things to keep from intruding. "You stay safe," Taker whispered. "I don't care what the deal is, if he hurts you, he won't walk for a long time."

"If I do my job, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Get that title back from Booker and take care of that beautiful family of yours."

"I'll be thinking about you."

"Same here." When she shut the door behind him, she couldn't help but smile. The new referee really needed that by way of reassurance. When it was all said and done, she knew Batista and the Undertaker accepted her for who she was and had her back if it all ended in catastrophe. "Thanks, Dave," she stated and picked up her gym bag to head for the bathroom.

Her tag-team match with Triple H was near the beginning of the second hour and followed the diva battle royal for the women's championship belt. Maria had enrolled herself in the match and Samia had wished her luck earlier in the evening, even though she knew the poor girl didn't stand a chance. Dave was the first of two main events, the second being Booker T versus the Undertaker.

Samia had enough time to change and for a leisurely warm-up. Usually, Batista would have left her alone as she focused and mentally prepared herself for the match but she seemed to need to talk and joke. Apparently, Taker's visit had done her some good and Dave was proud of himself for tracking the wrestler down and suggesting he stop in and see Samia. Then again, maybe she had spent all week focusing on the match and now she had to lighten up or the coiled spring within her would break. After some encouraging words from Dave, the blonde let herself out and he turned his attention to the monitor where Maria was still holding her own in the battle royal.

The returning diva arrived at the entrance just as Jillian was being crowned the new Women's Champion. Maria, eliminated only moments earlier, was watching the monitor by the stairs and turned away, a scowling look of defeat on her face. Samia was glad to see the belt now on the other show so that it wasn't a concern of hers as she remembered the war between Triple H, Bischoff, and herself over title matches. Plus, no other diva could consider her a threat to the belt. Maria, however, looked extremely disappointed that she wouldn't have a shot at the championship. The blonde refrained from saying, 'Buck up, you didn't have a chance to begin with.' Her attitude was only getting worse since her return and she was glad that she could at least keep her tongue on a leash. As she was trying to find some comforting words for Batista's girlfriend, Triple H saved her from the awkward moment, the only time that Samia had been grateful to him in the past four years.

Maria smiled at Helmsley, having no enemies of her own choosing. "Good luck with your tag-team match, Hunter," she said with a weak smile.

"You did very well out there," he replied but she shook her head. "You've really got a chance. You should get Samia to show you a few tricks. She is afterall a two-time champion. Not hardly fourteen but you know what I mean."

Yes, Samia did know what he meant. She was so irate she didn't bother to correct him that she had only won the belt once, holding it for three months, but thanks to her work as his advisor, she didn't get another chance to do so. Neither did she mention that she was a four time women's champion and a one time cruiserweight champion in the north Georgian AOC circuit.

"You would do that?" Maria excitedly asked.

Samia looked past the brunette to glare at Triple H. "We'll see about that after this match," she said and then focused on the other woman's face. "Dave would probably be a better trainer. I'll help you sweet talk him later. Okay?" Maybe if Batista spent more time with her, he'd figure out that she just wasn't his kind of girl. She wasn't sure if the two of them had even kissed yet.

"You are the best!" the younger diva replied, clapping her hands together but then leaving when she caught on to the tension between the two wrestlers.

"You bastard," the blonde seethed once the other woman was out of earshot.

"You still got a thing for Batista?" Hunter chuckled.

"I never had one if you recall. It was all a set-up that was so good that I think I could have called you my bitch when I was done." Triple H raised his hand to slap her but thought better of it. He didn't need her damaged prior to this match since he would have to allow her to wrestle Melina at some point. "You damn right," she responded, not having flinched although she was quaking inside. She was putting on an excellent bluff and he didn't need to know otherwise.

"You get your ass out there because, if you screw this up…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll never wrestle again. Try coming up with something a little more creative next time," she replied, catching out of the corner of her eye Johnny Nitro and Melina ascending the steps to the entrance. Triple H sucked in his breath as if he was about to respond but then he snorted and turned on his heel to make his way to the gorilla position.

Samia followed their opponents and waited at the edge of the ring, deafened from the cheers of the crowd as the smarter half of DX made his way to the squared circle. The fans were never going to understand this ever. At least with Evolution, she was manipulating the faction and the fans applauded her for that when they found out the truth. This time the truth was something that could never be revealed.

"You start this time," Hunter stated as the diva handed her jacket off to one of the attendants. She didn't look back as she climbed through the ropes and beckoned Melina forward. Once again, the key was to just keep from getting pinned. It wasn't that she had forgotten had to wrestle but that the holds and moves wouldn't be as tight or as effective.

The two women immediately locked up but Melina managed to slip Samia into a front facelock and then perform a swinging neckbreaker. The blonde blinked as her world righted itself but the Latina was already turning her over to put her in the camel clutch. Given her own finishing move, Samia struggled to keep the woman from flipping her over and kicked away. Melina pulled her up and chopped her across the chest and the newly returned diva fell back against the ropes. Using the momentum of bouncing off the ropes, she rushed forward, catching Melina with a clothesline. To taunt Triple H, she pulled the younger diva to her feet and then dropped her across her knee in a facebreaker. _Why not_, Samia thought and started to wrap the woman up in the Angel of Death. Melina would probably break out of it before it had any effect. Just as she reached for the woman's arms for the surfboard, she was knocked down from behind, tumbling over the diva's body. She came to rest where she could see Nitro being pushed back out of the ring. The metallic taste of blood began to trickle into her mouth and she realized she'd split her lip in the fall. Let Triple H finish the match, she thought and began rolling for their corner before Melina managed to stop her.

The crowd let up a roar as Hunter climbed through the ropes and the Latina hurried to tag in Johnny Nitro. The two wrestlers circled each other before locking up before Helmsley slipped around him to perform a belly to back suplex. He then pulled Nitro up to drop him into a backbreaker and then, looking over his shoulder at Samia, he dragged him off the mat one more time to crush him into a facebreaker. Johnny fell like a ragdoll on the canvas and Hunter glared at his tag-team partner to remind her that _he _had taught her that move. Turning back to his opponent, Nitro was up on his knees and punched Triple H in the crotch. The former Heavyweight Champion staggered and then fell just out of Samia's reach. The blonde almost tumbled over the top rope into the ring trying to stretch out for a tag.

Nitro then began to perform leg drops over and over on the man's throat and then choking Triple H until right before he passed out. Helmsley was within reach of Samia if he would just lift his arm. She screamed at him to get his attention but he ignored her. He was going to finish this match and not her. Nitro dropped his knee onto the older wrestler's throat and sent a cocky grin to the fans. He waved off their 'boos' but this was enough for Hunter to clip him in the knees and he fell forward. The older wrestler was still choking from the swelling of his throat and all he could do was lie there, hoping to catch his breath. Johnny could hear his raspy breath and rose with the intention of crushing his opponent's throat again.

"Damn your pride, Hunter! You can suffocate or you can tag me in," Samia yelled just as Nitro's feet left the canvas. Triple H rolled out of the way and slapped his partner's hand. She jumped through the ropes and kicked Nitro towards his corner as Melina slipped into the ring.

"You are going to pay, bitch," the dark-haired woman snarled. Samia rolled her eyes and the two women locked up again. The blonde struggled with the other woman as she slowly wrestled her towards her own corner. Triple H then figured out what she was doing. Samia forced her into the corner and elbowed her in the stomach. Hunter held her in place as the blonde chopped her chest. The referee immediately began warning the man and he let the woman's arms go. They could hear Nitro threatening them from the other side of the ring. Samia nodded at Hunter and he wrapped an arm around Melina's shoulders as his partner mounted the ropes to start punching the woman.

When Nitro darted through the ropes, Triple H released the wrestler's girlfriend and stepped through around Samia, slapping her on the butt for the tag just as Johnny was reaching to pull the blonde off of his partner. Hunter blindsided him and elbowed him in the face. He followed that with a neckbreaker slam and then set up the boy for the Pedigree. In all the commotion, Samia had managed to put Melina in the Angel of Death to hold her there until Triple H got the three count.

The referee grabbed both Samia's and Hunter's arms and raised them. Triple H jerked away from the ref and glared at the blonde. "This changes nothing," he hoarsely spat and started to stalk off.

"I didn't know it was supposed to," she angrily replied and stomped towards the other set of steps.

Batista knew not to say one word to her as she entered the dressing room. Seeing her split lip, he retrieved her first aid kit and then left to retrieve ice for a pack. She was quite the sissy when it came to injuries and, if it was bad enough to require stitches, she wouldn't have come back to the room to shower first. He was in the midst of his warm-up when she emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a sweatshirt and flannel lounge pants with her hair toweled dry. He knew from her apparel and lack of make-up that she was exhausted. He wished he could do something, anything to help her sleep better. The next best thing was to check on her lip.

"How's the lip?"

"Fine," she grunted, reaching for her laptop. This was going to be harder than he thought. He strode over to her and grasped her chin to turn her face towards him. "I'm fine," she ground out.

"Shut up," he ordered and leaned closer to her, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. Her insides began to quiver and she tried to will her arms to push him away. He then rolled her lip out to check the inside.

When Dave turned away, she muttered, "I told you so."

"I am not going to tell you to zip it again," he stated and dabbed antiseptic on the cut before she could react. "Keep it shut or you'll be tasting this crap and, I promise, it doesn't taste like chocolate." She started to stick her tongue out at him and then realized the implications. The wrestler chuckled and raised his eyebrows, waiting for her retort. "I told you so," he replied and handed her the icepack.

Batista went back to his warm-up routine and Samia shoved aside the laptop and lay across the couch, her eyes slowly closing. He didn't want to wake her but the second the door clicked when he opened it, she shot straight up, conditioned by the sound. "Good lu—" she began.

"I said to shut it," he replied with a grin. "I'll be back in a few minutes with that title." She nodded in response and, once the door shut behind him, she began getting all their things ready except for what Dave would need to shower after the match. The woman laid out his suit, knowing he'd want to go out and celebrate after the win.

If only it had been that easy. Even without Lita, Edge managed to find a way to put the referee out of commission long enough to crack his belt across Batista's forehead. It was barely enough to get the three count and for Edge to retain the WWE Championship title. Samia cringed at the blow but she remained rooted to the spot. She could not go out there and help. She couldn't even go to the medic's room to make sure that all that blood flowing over his face was just because of a small head wound.

When Dave finally returned to his dressing room, he was being helped by Maria. Samia felt her stomach turn, scared that it was worse than a couple of stitches. "I put everything you need in the bathroom," the blonde stated and put an arm around his back to walk him the few extra steps.

"I'm going to get my things and I'll be back," the brunette said once Dave was in the shower.

"Yeah," Samia replied, not knowing what else to say. As soon as the other woman was gone, she called out though the bathroom door. "Is it that bad?"

"Just five stitches."

"And you needed Maria's help?"

Dave didn't reply at first and then, in a moment, his head appeared in the crack of the door and he grinned at her. "I thought I'd let her think she was helping me."

Samia blinked at him, the water dripping off his face and broad shoulders. She tried not to think about the fact he was completely naked and all she had to do was push the door open to see it all. "Oh…"

"She came to see me while I was getting stitched up and she wanted to help me back. So, I let her," he added through the now closed door.

"She said she was coming back. Do you want me to get rid of her?"

"No, I could use a drink tonight," he answered, coming out of the bathroom with only a pair of shorts on.

Samia hoped he had not seen the crestfallen look on her face as he picked up a toiletry bag that she had forgotten to put in the shower. She wanted to reply, 'And you can't do that with me?' The two were dating now and it was none of her business. Three's a crowd and it was only right that he'd want to be comforted by his girlfriend. She flipped open her compact mirror to check her lip and could see why Dave would choose Maria over her. Her lip was puffy and the split slightly crusted with blood. One side of her hair was mussed from where she had napped on it wet. That was not counting the very unattractive clothing she was currently wearing. With a sigh, Samia closed the compact and reached for a brush.

TBC…


	7. The Green Eyed Monster Strikes Again

**Author's Notes: **At the time I wrote this, no one had broken the MasterLock. Plus, I threw canon out the window the day I started this series, so in my world, the MasterLock has still not been broken.

_**Chapter VII: The Green-Eyed Monster Strikes Again**_

Shawn Michaels had picked up on the nuance of her words: "I _can't _talk." Samia may not know it but she was going to. Like a stalker, he watched and waited and when she never appeared alone, he put his back-up plan into action. Maria had the night off after the diva battle royal at Survivor Series, which meant only Samia and Batista were in that room. The second that man ascended the steps to the gorilla position, HBK knocked on her door.

Samia hesitantly cracked the dressing room door and peered out, both feet braced against the door. "No, Shawn," she immediately replied as soon as she saw him and tried to slam the door but he had already gotten his foot in the crack. Samia cursed herself for knowing better and opening the door anyhow. She wasn't strong enough to shove him back out or slam the metal enough to hurt him.

"I just want to talk. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, making a mad dash for her when he realized she was aiming for the pepper spray attached to her keys. Shawn grabbed her around the waist as her fingers closed over the tube. His arms were longer than hers and his fingers stronger and he plucked the spray out of her hand. She struggled against him, first trying to stomp his feet but his stance was too wide. She flinched before she pulled her arm forward to elbow him and he wrapped his arms tight around her. Figuring her next move to be cracking his nose with the back of her head, he pushed her on the floor—they were slowly leaning that way anyhow—and pinned her down, rolling her over at the same time before pressing his knees into her shoulders.

Samia knew how strong his legs were and therefore knew she didn't stand a chance. She relaxed because it hurt far less. "Shawn, please," she begged, her eyes welling with tears. If he thought he was hurting her, maybe he'd let go.

He slid his knees from her shoulders but kept his legs tight over her arms. "Samia, I'm not going to hurt you. We _have _to talk."

"I can't. Didn't you hear that the first time? I _can't_."

"Samia, this is about DX and I know it. What I want to know is why?" She only shook her head in response. "Then tell me who is behind it." Her face remained impassive but he could feel the slight tense and change in her breath. She was a very good actor but she was not a poker player. "Is it blackmail?" Her body beneath him didn't change but her eyes gave it all away. Her eyes always turned a darker shade of green when she was either aroused or scared. "I _will _get to the bottom of this."

"You are jeopardizing my life," she replied. A little bit of a stretch wouldn't hurt.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You should be aware that Batista will be back any moment."

"He's in the ring with the king of long promos," he replied, referencing Edge.

"Uh, no, that would be Triple H," she angrily retorted.

"Samia, he's different. There's some things that have happened and he has changed."

"I severely doubt that," she answered and then continued, "By the way, when I said Batista will be back, I wasn't joking."

"Just tell me who's behind this and I won't say—" This time, Shawn failed to take note of the change in her eyes. He wasn't able to finish as Dave Batista physically plucked Shawn up and shoved him out the open door in one move. The larger wrestler slammed it shut and turned the deadbolt in place.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked, rushing over to help her up.

"Yes," she replied, tugging her shirt down that had ridden up. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I didn't quite get to the promo. He tried to sideswipe me before—Wait, Shawn didn't try to…I will kill him," Batista responded, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring at seeing her clothing in disarray.

"Oh, no," she quickly replied and stopped fussing with her attire. "I promise and I'm not saying that to protect him. He was trying to find out why I'm back."

Dave suddenly smirked and then began to laugh. "Tell me how it is that you manage to get yourself into more trouble than you can get out of—the McMahons, DX, Edge. I'm sure there's someone else out there just waiting to pounce."

Indeed there was. The blonde was currently slinking around backstage, finding her way back into Edge's dressing room. "Did they see you?"

"Not possible," the woman replied, removing her baseball cap.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Only that Shawn was suddenly tossed out of Batista's dressing room by Batista himself."

"Was she in there?" the wrestler queried.

"I don't know."

"Then there's probably nothing we can do with that," Edge mused. "C'mere and give me a taste of that gorgeous mouth."

She grinned at him and slinked across the room to straddle his lap. God, she felt like such a whore but, if this was what it took to get her scheme off the ground, then so be it. The woman was grateful when all Edge wanted was a kiss and then to grope her breasts before nudging her away to make sure there wasn't a hair out of a place or wrinkle in his clothing. He was actually now about to go the ring and name Batista's opponent next week.

McMahon had decided that after Edge's victory last night, the two needed a couple of exhibition matches before Batista could invoke his rematch clause. The Chairman taunted both in saying that they could use some practice before their next title match and Dave would have to work to keep his number one contendership. In other words, if he lost either of the exhibition matches, then someone else would take his place as contender. Edge's belt was not on the line; the matches were only a jab to make him furious and keep the fire in his eye. The kicker was that the two wrestlers were given the freedom to choose each other's opponents. Edge was sending out Chris Masters with strict instructions to use the MasterLock. No one had broken the bastard's hold yet. What he didn't know was that Batista had managed to sweet talk Estrada and Umaga had agreed to face Edge.

When Batista returned from thoroughly enjoying the stricken look on the face of the WWE Champion at his announcement, Samia was dressed in her referee outfit and stretching out her legs. If she had to defend herself, she was going to be ready. When she rose from the floor, Dave quickly averted his eyes from where he was appraising the low cut black pants that hugged her butt. "Wish me luck," she said, running a hand over her braid.

"Can you wish someone luck when they're not the one competing?" he asked with a grin.

"The luck is that I survive DX and Shane McMahon." Dave raised his eyebrows at the last name. "Final instructions for the match," she replied with a sigh.

Shane had called her earlier to summon her to the McMahon office before the third bout of the first week of the tag-team tournament. Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin had already lost to Nitro and Mercury. MNM coming back together so suddenly was definitely a surprise for all, except for Shane and Vince McMahon. After Nitro and Melina's first loss to Triple H and Samia, the two convinced the Chairman to allow Mercury to make his return to kick-off the tournament. Cryme Tyme had also scored a victory, which was over the Highlanders. The last match of the night was Degeneration-X versus Eugene and Hacksaw Jim Duggan.

Knocking on the door to the McMahon office, Samia wondered why Shane just didn't tell her over the phone what he wanted her to do. Tiffany saw her into the inner sanctum and the younger McMahon was waiting on her with his father nowhere to be seen. "Yes?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Shane stepped close to her and glared at her. She knew then why he hadn't told her over the phone—intimidation tactics. He was going to scare her into doing what he wanted. "Your job out there tonight is to trip up DX. Did you forget that you weren't brought back to make friends with Triple H?"

Her contract didn't say she couldn't be a wise-ass and she replied, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"That match last night? What was that?"

"Vince said we had to work together. That was me doing what my boss said," she coolly replied.

By the look in his eye, she knew that Shane was angry with her remark but chose to let it go. "We would prefer that they didn't win out there tonight but I think it hardly believable that Eugene and Duggan could beat DX. Let them lose if they do but you sure as hell better look the other way and piss them off."

* * *

"Samia doesn't seem to be on top of her game tonight, J.R.," Lawler commented as the blonde neglected to start a count-out in time.

"She's not made any crucial mistakes that would have an impact on the outcome of this match," Ross mused.

"Yeah, she is a woman afterall. It's not like we can expect her to do a refereeing job right."

"Someone thinks she can since this is third match that she's officiated," J. R. commented turning towards his announce partner.

Triple H had threatened her again, reminding her that he would do more than a split lip. "Don't threaten me," she seethed. "I can control this match and there is nothing that you can do about it." To show him that, she intentionally missed initiating a count-out at the proper time and missed a couple of punches from Eugene before warning him. It was already hard enough to look the other way when Eugene and Hacksaw didn't cheat.

Poor Eugene had cried when she reprimanded him and Samia held Shawn off long enough to comfort the wrestler. Triple H rushed into the ring and she pushed him back to his corner while Eugene and Shawn locked up again. That was probably enough and she decided to call everything else straight down the middle. After some good ol' fashioned wrestling, Shawn scored the pin on Eugene and Samia lifted his arm in victory. This was her third opportunity to raise Hunter's and he refused to come within five feet of her. "Get out of the ring before you catch on fire from the pyro," Helmsley warned.

"Hunter," Shawn chided but his best friend glowered at him.

From the tone of Michaels' voice, she still had him on her side, especially with some of the things he had said to her earlier when he held her down to talk to her in Batista's dressing room. He actually seemed to care about her but it was probably only a way to find out what she was up to. Either way, she shot him a look of gratitude as she slipped down to the mat to leave the ring. With her threat to mace him and Batista tossing him out of the dressing room, some measure of appreciation had to be conveyed.

* * *

The second week of the tag-team tournament had begun and Degeneration-X paid particular attention to the match between last week's victors, MNM and Cryme Tyme. They would be wrestling one of the teams next week when, not if, they defeated Murdoch and Cade who had been given a bye slot last week. When the match ended, Triple H turned to his partner in crime. "I would assume Samia is officiating our match again," he said with disdain.

"I told you already that she's just a puppet on a string," Shawn replied, redoing the Velcro on his boot.

"Whore, puppet, what's the difference?" Hunter angrily replied and Michaels whipped around to glare at him. Shawn held no romantic feelings for the woman. He had admitted that he first slept with her as a ploy to keep her happy and solidify her place in the nWo. He also admitted that he was never in love with her, although he might have grown to have those feelings for her. However, that had never happened and she was nothing to him now but a good friend…or at least until he hooked back up with Triple H. Still, he cared about her, especially knowing what she felt she had to do to dismantle Evolution and the Wolfpack and then seeing what she went through when she came clean about her schemes. It took a lot of balls to admit to both he and Kevin Nash, while she was still under the influences of a heavy depressant, that she had taken them for a ride. "And this time, could you please not humor her?"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy," Shawn replied with the roll of his eyes. "I let her stop Eugene from crying. Is that so bad?"

"It would have been had they won. You still haven't told me why you left her dressing room without all the answers we wanted. Shawn, do the two of y'all have something going on again?"

"No," Shawn angrily replied but then lowered his eyes. "Batista kinda threw me out."

Hunter began to guffaw, clutching his stomach, but then suddenly stopped. "She thinks you're going to hurt her every time you talk?" Michaels nodded. "Have you considered the possibility of trying to wine and dine her again?"

"I'm not sleeping with her again. The day I do that, you can count on there being some serious issues. Hell would have frozen over."

"Oh, c'mon, she's not that bad to look at," Helmsley replied, gesturing at his chest and rounding his hands to indicate her breasts.

"I mean it, Hunter. Hell freezes over," Shawn sternly replied. "I respect her a helluva lot more than that. What I said, I meant, but I will keep watching her."

"If she's here to do me in, I'm going to do her in this time and that's a promise," the larger man replied, biting the tape off that he had wound around his wrist. "I still say we find a way to turn this around on her."

"I don't agree and I'm not going to apologize for it. Let me try to talk to her, play it up, get on her side. You being an ass is not helping."

Hunter forcibly snorted. "Don't count on it changing." Michaels closed his eyes against the anger, took a deep breath, and held his hand out for the tape.

* * *

The tag-team match was well under way and Murdoch and Cade were giving DX a run for their money, especially since the rednecks liked to cheat. Samia did her best to fake not knowing they were cheating. She did, however, stop them from exposing the turnbuckle when Murdoch had Shawn at his mercy. Therefore, she had to do the same to Triple H. "God dammit, woman!" he shouted, whirling on her and pushing her across the ring.

The referee sat there for a moment, trying to get her bearings from where her head had bounced heavily on her neck and her teeth slammed together. She should have immediately called for a disqualification but the woman could only watch as Shawn and Hunter started shoving each other and arguing. She caught snippets about being a dumbass, getting them disqualified, not hitting a woman, and putting the belts in jeopardy.

As Murdoch and Cade rushed the quarreling men, Samia sprang into action but then backed off as DX dispatched the two men. Keeping her eyes on the legal men, she let the brawling Shawn and Trevor drift off as Triple H set his opponent up for the Pedigree. She dropped to the mat to count the pin and then scrambled away after calling for the bell and signaling Helmsley as scoring the win.

A fierce headache was coming on and Samia wasn't about to wait around to fight with Triple H to raise his arm nor was she going to pull Lance Cade and Shawn Michaels apart. They were adults, they heard the bell, they could do whatever the hell they wanted. She gave Batista a weak smile as they passed each other while he was leaving the dressing room. The woman popped some Tylenol and then settled down in front of the monitor to watch Dave's interview that suddenly went wrong. Maria had been asking him about his thoughts on the exhibition matches when Edge descended on them. The interviewer had learned long ago to be quick and get the hell out of wrestlers' way when they ambushed each other but this time she was not swift enough.

Samia just shook her head and rose from the couch to change and freshen up. She was still in the private restroom, tugging on her jeans, when she heard the cooing of a voice she didn't expect. The door had opened and shut and she assumed it was Dave returning. What Samia didn't see after the interview was Dave, being the gentleman that he was, had immediately checked on Maria once Edge had been corralled and begrudgingly left.

"I think it's broken," she cried, holding her leg out and pointing at her ankle. He knew it wasn't just by looking at it but he gently placed a hand under her ankle and prodded it in several places. She made several noises that he couldn't decipher as actual responses of pain versus psychological ones.

"It's not broken."

"Are you sure?" she sniffed.

"Yeah but let me help you get to the trainers."

"You'd do that for me?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"You helped me back to my room last week. It'd only be fair," he replied and carefully pulled her to her feet but she immediately hissed in pain and jerked her leg up like a flamingo. He paused momentarily and then scooped her up. It would just be easier to carry her as she weighed almost two-thirds less than for her to hobble all the way to the medics. He deposited Maria there, leaving her in the capable hands of the trainer whom he remembered attending to Samia when she had sprained her ankle so badly before the Hell in a Cell match between Nash and Orton.

Stepping outside of the room, Batista came face to face with Edge, his eyes wild with anger. "I'm not afraid to use your girlfriend against you," he hissed.

The larger wrestler glossed over 'girlfriend' and replied, "You leave Samia alone or so help me god…"

Edge stepped back, running a hand over his chin and laughing. "You _are _a man whore. I was referring to Maria." He laughed again and added, "Do your girlfriends know about each other? Or is that the way they prefer it?"

Dave grabbed fistfuls of Edge's shirt and jerked him close. "I warn you—"

"Don't bother. I know the rest," he replied and pried Dave's fingers from his shirt before stepping out of the man's reach. "Besides, I've got something for Samia that not even you can do anything about."

All words deserted Dave and he let the blonde walk away of his own free will. When the red in his eyes cleared, he stepped back inside the room where the trainer was wrapping Maria's ankle before it swelled anymore. The wrestler wasn't about to let the brunette out of his sight after Edge's threat. He just had to trust that Samia was capable of taking care of herself. Afterall, he had personally witnessed her bravely face Evolution in the Elimination Chamber match as his substitute. She would be able to handle Edge in some manipulative fashion or scream her lungs out until someone came to her rescue. Maria, on the other hand, was not athletic nor did she hold a Juris Doctor degree. Poor girl wasn't a wrestler even in the remotest sense. In other words, Samia was crafty enough to escape Edge for the moment without warning while Maria wasn't.

When the trainer was done with the brunette, Dave picked her up again, cradling her against his chest. That was how Samia saw them as she hurried out of the bathroom at the sound of Maria's voice. The blonde had seen the attack but that was all; she had no idea that the other woman had been hurt. But seeing the athletic bandage, the stilettos in one hand, an arm around Batista's neck, Samia could guess what had happened. What she wanted to know was why Dave had brought her back here.

"I think it might be safer for Maria if she stayed with us the rest of the night," he said, carefully settling her on the couch and setting her things down on the floor besides her. He glanced back and forth between the two women and guiltily and ashamedly felt like a king with his harem. Unfortunately, only one of the women he couldn't sleep with.

Dave left the two girls as he headed into the restroom to change before he disappeared somewhere else to warm up. Usually, he would stretch and prepare there but the newcomer and her multiple bags were taking up space…or so Samia assumed. But then again, the air between the two women might have been too stifling for him. Maria had tried to talk to her but Samia answered in one word replies and never lifted her eyes from the expense sheet she was working on…one that wasn't due for two weeks but kept her from having to make small talk.

The blonde visibly bristled, although she didn't know it, when Dave quickly kissed Maria on the forehead before leaving to stretch. Inside, she was fighting this strong wave of jealousy and literally jumped out of her skin when Dave said, "Samia, can I talk to you for a second outside?"

"Sure," she replied and propelled herself all too quickly from the sofa chair. "Yeah?" she asked, turning around to face him once on the other side of the door.

"Edge threatened using her against me. Do you mind being on the look-out for her?"

Samia had no clue what he wanted when he asked to speak with her but this request was not remotely on her radar. "Yeah."

"I want you to be careful too," he softly said before warning her. "Edge said he's got something planned for you."

"What does that mean?" she asked, realizing that it had been over a month since she had broken his nose for Lita. Why he hadn't come after her sooner she couldn't figure out. Maybe it was because of his concern over Batista's arrival to RAW. Either way, she wasn't surprised that he was threatening her when it was common knowledge that she and Dave were friends.

"I don't know but that's all he said."

"Well, what's new?" she replied. He shrugged his shoulders in sympathy and she added. "Don't worry about us. If Edge tries anything, he'll find himself with a face full of pepper spray."

"That's my girl," Dave responded with a laugh, clapping her on the shoulder and heading out somewhere backstage.

Samia ran a weary hand over her face and wondered what more she was going to have to do and how much lower she was going to have to stoop during this stint in the WWE. She stepped back inside the room and, one look at Maria's excited face, picked up her files, laptop, and cellphone. "McMahon's assistant wants to get together to go over some things with me. Sorry but I'll be back. Here," Samia turned towards a side table and plucked an iced water bottle out off of it, "Here's some water." The brunette curiously stared at her and then took the bottle from her with a mumbled word of gratitude. With that, Samia hurried out of the room.

She conveniently found a folding chair and set it up in front of the door before settling in it, her legs tucked up under her. She opened her laptop and began to search for an unsecured wireless network to surf the Internet. When she grew bored of her e-mail and the celebrity gossip pages, she cruised over to WWE's webpage to see what they had posted for her return in her bio. It was nothing but chronicling her past in the business and that she was refereeing DX's matches for unknown reasons. Seeing a link at the top of the page for Batista's most recent photoshoot, she clicked on it and began perusing the layout. She was mentally licking her lips at one of the pictures of him in a black suit when a figure stuck his head between hers and the laptop and asked, "What are you so engrossed in, Blondie?"

Samia shouted in surprise and the computer slipped from her lap. She scrambled for it but Batista was quicker and barely caught it before it hit the floor. "Lord love a duck! Don't ever scare me like that again," she scolded.

"You were supposed to be watching out for Maria, not drooling over pictures of me," he jokingly chided.

"I was not drooling over pictures of you."

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Why would I when I can have the real thing?" she arrogantly replied, holding her hands out for the laptop.

"Think that much of yourself, huh?" he asked. "Maybe I should take that one picture of you in that bikini and make it my desktop background."

"You wouldn't because of Kiersten."

"Well, you've got me there." He folded the laptop shut and handed it to her. "Seriously though, you were supposed to be watching for Edge and I just walked up on you out of nowhere and you didn't hear me coming. Why were you out here anyhow?"

"To better watch," she answered with the shrug of her shoulders. She didn't want to reply, 'Because I can't stand your girlfriend.' Her eyes lit up and she excitedly asked, "So you won? You're in way too good of a mood to have lost."

He beamed a wide grin at her and replied, "Yep. If you had been inside, you would have known that."

"Don't start," she warned but then slipped an arm around his waist to give him a half hug. He had toweled the sweat off but still smelled like a wrestler after a hard match. "Go shower."

"Don't you want to know if I broke the MasterLock?" he asked with a knowing smile.

She gasped. "You did?"

"Hell, yeah, baby!" She squealed in response and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to plant a kiss on his cheek. She started to pull away from him but the way his eyes held hers fixed her in place. They suddenly jerked apart as the doorknob clicking brought them back to reality and Maria's face appeared in the crack.

"I heard squealing. Is everything alright?" the brunette quietly asked.

Samia had been staring at the other woman with wide eyes but found her tongue since Batista apparently had lost the ability to speak. "Guess who broke the MasterLock?"

"Um, Dave," she replied with a furrowed brow. "I watched it on the monitor."

The blonde shook her head in a self-deprecating manner. "Sorry. I just found out," the older diva replied as her once faux lover dropped a kiss on Maria's forehead before following him inside. She sighed and told herself she was just going to have to get over his incredible animal magnetism because she was not the one he wanted nor was she the one he needed anymore than he needed Maria.

TBC…


	8. Alone and Naked in a Hotel Room

_**Chapter VIII: Alone and Naked in a Hotel Room**_

Samia relished her time at home where her life resembled some sort of normality. After the initial shock of Vince's blackmail and her return to the wrestling world, she intentionally resumed her usual routine during the last half of the week and weekend. Thankfully, her friends accepted her as she was, not what she was doing on television—although they were intent on drawing it out of her. Hiding in Batista's dressing had even begun to take on some sort of normalcy until he brought Maria in last week. Samia assumed that it would once again be the usual this week. What could she have been thinking?

Some time after her arrival at the arena and dressing out to ref the last match of the tag-team tournament, Dave reappeared, after checking in with management, with a tear-stained Maria in tow. Samia tried to keep from rolling her eyes and asking, 'What now?' Instead, for Dave's sake, she grabbed the tissue box and whipped out a few to hand to the brunette and cooed, "What happened?"

She sniffled and then blew her nose in the most ladylike manner. "Edge called us whores."

"Us?"

She nodded and continued. "Me and you. He wanted to know if we'd do him like we do Dave and then he tried to touch me." Flashing back to the outcome when Christian had propositioned her, Samia wanted nothing more than to rip Edge's private parts off. "Thank god Dave was there," she said, turning to smile up at the man like he was a hero. Well, actually, he was, Samia conceded, because he had saved her ass several times.

Batista gently rubbed the interviewer's naked back and announced, "Maybe it'd be best if Maria stayed with us except for when she's doing interviews."

Was he asking her permission? Samia decided it didn't matter because she wouldn't deny Dave anything he wanted. "Sure," she replied and bit her tongue before she wanted to sarcastically add, 'You want me to be her bodyguard backstage as well?' "Let me get you a cool washcloth," the blonde offered as a way to retreat from the situation. Not waiting for Maria's assent, she disappeared into the bathroom. Squeezing out the excess water, she stared at the ceiling as if to plead with god over what in the hell he was thinking by throwing this in as well. The woman brought the washcloth back to Maria, sitting down beside her on the couch. Knowing what it was like to be groped unwillingly, Samia wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. "Are you okay?" she quietly asked, shooting Dave a 'get lost' look. The man picked up his gym bag and headed for the bathroom.

"I think so," she sighed and held the cool wet cloth to her cheeks.

"Do you need to talk?" the older diva asked, lightly touching the other's arm. She had only Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels to talk to after the Christian-blackmail incident had gone terribly wrong. A girlfriend would have been much better. Maria looked at her tentatively and then launched into a recounting of what happened.

Once Maria had dried her tears, she smiled at Samia. "Thank you," she said and then hugged the woman before she could refuse. "Oh, we're going to be such great friends." When the brunette finally pulled back, Samia only smiled at her and then rose to knock on the bathroom door to let Dave know it was safe to come out.

"Well, I gotta go, guys," the blonde announced and edged out of the room when the couple wished her luck. She was going to have to do something about this jealousy now that she was stuck in the same room as Maria for over two hours each RAW. It had been too easy to think that she was that important to Dave as for him to have no other female friends or girlfriends. He was just that good at making a woman feel important no matter who she was. Her pride was damaged but only because she allowed herself to be so arrogant. Besides, she had more crucial issues to worry about than Dave and Maria dating and the brunette staying in their—no, _his_—private dressing room.

One of those issues was this match between Degeneration-X and Cryme Tyme. Tiffany had summoned Samia to the McMahon office once again and she was rapidly growing tired of the game of intimidation. Shane had threatened her with bodily harm and Vince had threatened her means of living. She couldn't think of anything they could force her do that would make her violate this contract.

Instead of the PA opening the door, she was 'treated' to the visage of Shane McMahon. The rhythmic thumping and high-pitched squeals coming through the door of the adjoining office told her exactly where the Chairman and the assistant were. She closed her eyes and shook her head before looking up at the younger McMahon. "Can we please get this over with quickly?"

Shane trailed a finger down her cheek and replied, "I wouldn't be adverse to some of those activities myself."

"That's nice," she responded, batting his hand away. She was hardly flattered as anything in a skirt with a nice set of legs would do it for him.

The dark-haired man grabbed the hand she had swatted at him with before she could lower it to her side. He twisted her arm around bringing her close to him and she couldn't help but notice that he was wearing the same cologne that Batista had on. "Despite your status as a guest referee in this company, you still have to abide by all the rules as the other ones. If a wrestler intentionally puts his hands on you at any time during a match, you are supposed to disqualify him," he explained carefully as if she was a child, his face just inches from hers. "DX is supposed to be out of the tournament but you screwed it up."

Samia tried to jerk away from him but he held her fast. "You and Vince are hardly giving me any instruction as to what the hell I'm supposed to be doing out there. If you noticed, the fact that I didn't disqualify them gave them the opportunity to fight." Shane relaxed his grip on her as she explained. "You do realize that the tournament's not over? They don't have the belts yet. Have you considered the possibility that the two of them losing to the Spirit Squad would be better than them going out now?"

The Chairman's son dropped the woman's arm and stepped back from her. "Oh, really?" he asked, processing her comments. She nodded and he then replied, "If DX wins, fine. If they lose, even better. Next week, they won't win."

Samia took that to mean that this conversation was over and nodded her head before seeing herself out without another word. She had to wait for the previous match to end and for the commercial break to be over but she lined up to make her entrance since McMahon was still requiring her to do so. DX was standing at the bottom of the steps right now and couldn't mistake the crunching metal and the heavy electric guitar as nothing but belonging to the former Angel, the diva now going by her own name.

The match was anything but orthodox and Samia hardly knew how to keep up with the wrestlers and how to call the match. Shad had already lifted her watch right off her wrist, too bad for him that it was a ten dollar plastic piece from Wal-mart she had bought in case it was broken in the ring. She issued warnings left and right to both teams, while continually touching her gold hoop earrings. They weren't anything special but she dared one of those two men to try to steal them after taking her watch. None of the four wrestlers had done anything to warrant disqualification, just little things for her to have to admonish them. No one touched her and no one attempted to hide their cheating…that she was aware of.

With the way this match was moving, the referee was grateful Shane had decided it was acceptable that DX could win the match. Samia particularly took that to heart the second JTG reached for one of her earrings. He acted as if it was nothing and started getting sweet on her, telling her how pretty she was and how good that outfit looked on her. Triple H was tried of waiting and began to rush the two. JTG bodily picked her up by her waist, using her as a shield and then setting her aside. Since Shane had demanded that she disqualify anyone who touched her, then so be it. She signaled the DQ and then got the heck out of dodge before Cryme Tyme decided on any form of retaliation.

The halls were never safe for Samia, especially with Edge's threat, and she hurried from the side entrance into the hall. When a hand grabbed, she shrieked and jerked away, only to look up into Dave Batista's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she huffed out, trying to catch her breath from the scare. "Try speaking to me first."

"I did. A little paranoid, aren't we?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're suddenly in this teasing mood. What's going on?"

"_You _are too stressed and wound way too tight and someone has got to make you smile." God damn his panty-dropping grin, she thought, and a genuine smile broke out across her face. "That's better. Be careful going back."

"Me be careful? Dude, you had better watch yourself tonight out there. I believe your punishment for Edge getting the Samoan spike last week is the Big Show."

Dave leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Aren't you in league with him? Think you could sweet talk him into going easy on me?" Samia jerked away from him with the most sarcastic look she could muster while staving off the desire to rub her ear where his voice and breath had sent shivers throughout her body. "Maria said something about you and her needing to talk to me, something Triple H said about the diva battle royal?"

_Dammit_, Samia thought, _so much for just hoping she'd forget_. "Here's an image to help you beat the Big Show." She glanced around and, with no one looking, leaned close, running a finger down his cheek and oiled-covered chest. "Me and Maria, naked…" she huskily whispered, "and you, all alone in a hotel room."

When Dave's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard, Samia laughed and turned to go. "That's what Maria wants us to talk about?" he called after her. She only shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, trying to figure what in the hell she thought she was doing just now by saying that.

Upon entering the dressing room, Samia cursorily greeted Maria, who asked her if she was going to watch Dave's match. "Nah, makes my blood pressure rise," the blonde replied and disappeared into the shower. By the time she was out and dressed, Batista was able to win his match despite interference from Chris Masters in retaliation for his former opponent breaking the MasterLock. Even though they were personally done for the night, Dave would want to stick around and watch Edge's match against the appointed Viscera. Dave had no doubt that Edge would win but he would strain a few muscles doing so and that was the point of choosing the near five hundred pound man.

Samia was about to excuse herself to leave and return to the hotel, as she was still driving her own rental car each Monday, when Dave passed the blonde a folded piece of paper. Maria hardly took note as he had just gotten out of the shower and had been perusing some papers that were delivered while he was in the bathroom. _You and Maria naked, huh? In my hotel room later?_

She smirked at the note and scribbled back, _You misheard me. Each of us will be alone in a hotel room and at some point we have to get undressed._

Dave chuckled and wadded up the paper. "Lawyers and their doubletalk," he muttered before turning to Maria, who was curled up beside him and watching the match before Edge's. "Honey, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied as if she had forgotten. "After the diva battle royal, we ran into Triple H and he said that I looked good out there and suggested that Samia train me."

Dave sent Samia an 'oh really?' look and the blonde shrugged her shoulders before adding, "I've only won the belt once—"

"Yeah, but what was your record in AOW?" he interrupted.

Her immediate reply was the tilt of her head and a look that said, 'Dave, I'm trying to explain something here.' "My point is that I'm just a one-time champion in the WWE and you'd be a much better trainer. I haven't wrestled in two years."

"It's okay, baby, if you don't want to," Maria cooed, snuggling up against Dave and batting her eyelashes at him.

"It's no problem. We'll see what we can do. How long are you supposed to go easy on the ankle?"

Samia really didn't want to hear about their arrangements and stood up to leave. "I'm heading out."

"Stay for Edge's match," Dave importuned and Maria nodded in agreement.

"I…okay," she replied and flopped back down into the sofa chair, doing her best to ignore the couple on the couch as they laced their fingers together and compared their hands. She had done that with RVD often, holding their hands together, her slim fingers with a writer's callous and manicured nails against his long, strong ones with the nails bitten off. That was one of her pet peeves about him and he'd allow her to wrestle him down and clip them. It was only one of the few good memories she had of the two of them.

Across the arena, another couple was lacing their fingers together as well. Edge nipped the tip of the blonde's nose and asked, "Did you get anything done while I was gone?" He had questioned her earlier about her plans concerning Samia Carlsen. The woman had done very little despite her promises the night they met in the bar. Her backstage slinking hadn't produced much of anything other than a continuing backstage hatred between Samia and Triple H and a very uneasy relationship between the woman and Maria. Edge enjoyed her company and he was slowly coaxing her into his bed. She either needed to earn her keep in paying Samia back for him or sleep with him now.

She grinned at him and reached into her pocket, producing a cell phone and waving it at him. "I stole her phone. The fun I'm going to have with this."

"Oh, you are crafty, woman. You'll be waiting for me when I return?" She let out a sultry laugh and he squeezed her butt before leaving the dressing room.

* * *

Samia had arrived at the arena before Batista and Maria as usual since she now had a safe haven in his dressing room. She hated staying alone in hotel rooms and, at the arena, she could get started on whatever WWE business was necessary for that week. It was like keeping wrestling separate from her personal life by only doing anything WWE related at the arena. She scrambled up from the floor to unlock the door when she heard Dave calling from the other side and knocking. "Where's your phone?" he asked, holding his own out in front of him.

"I've apparently lost it," she replied, settling back in the floor where her laptop was open and several small stacks of paper were spread out.

"You don't look like you're having a good day," he said, dropping his bags by the couch and sitting down so he was more on her level.

"I think some kid has my phone and is pissing off my friends," she angrily muttered, hitting the send button on the e-mail she had been working on. A few of her friends had e-mailed her today to figure out why she wasn't answering her phone and why she had sent them bitchy text messages. "I don't suppose you know where I last left it."

"I have no idea. I only tried calling you just now. Is it bad?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Some of my friends are mad at me because of the messages this idiot sent but they'll understand. I'm e-mailing them now."

"Did you have it cancelled?" he asked.

"Not yet. I gave up looking for it this morning. I'll get a new one as soon as I get in tomorrow. But I'm gonna wait to cancel it and see if I can get the punk to answer the phone."

"You don't want them to run up your bill," Batista cautioned.

"I just checked the activity on it on-line and there's only been those text messages. If they get close to going over my minutes in the next couple of weeks, I'll cancel it then."

"Maybe you should just let this go. You are stressed enough as it is."

"Dave, babe, I love you but you of all people should know not to mess with me."

"Okay," he replied, holding his hands to indicate he was backing off. "Have you seen Maria?"

"Nope," she cursorily replied without looking up from shifting papers around.

"How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Sucked." Since she wasn't returning phone calls, everyone had assumed that she wasn't in town and didn't want to come to anybody's family dinner; therefore, no one invited her and she spent the holiday alone. Well, she wasn't exactly alone as she handed out meals at the local soup kitchen, which only depressed her more seeing the number of people and their condition as they came in.

"You should have spent it with me. Kiersten spent the night after having dinner with Samantha and her parents."

"Good," she replied, looking up long enough to smile at him.

"Have you checked in?"

"Yep," Samia answered, her eyes focused on the computer screen and her fingers flying over the keys. "I'm officiating DX's match against the Spirit Squad and Maria has the unfortunate luck of presiding over you and Edge bitching at each other about your match at Armageddon."

"Bitching?" he asked as if she had offended him.

"Bad choice of words. Maria is set to interview the both of y'all at the same time so that you can try to intimidate each other," the blonde explained, still not looking up from her laptop. Dave decided to just let it go since she was obviously having a very bad day.

With DX's match as the final event, Samia had a hard time retreating into herself with Dave and Maria chatting, particularly about her training, for almost two hours and trying to get her to join in the conversation. Between the phone and Maria, she was just in a pissy mood and preferred to be left alone.

After Maria and Batista left for his and Edge's gripe session to make one last dig at each other before the pay-per-view, Samia changed into her referee outfit and began breathing like RVD and her yoga instructor had taught her. She had to settle down if she was going to officiate this match. Shane and Vince had already blessed her out for disqualifying Cryme Tyme but she shut them both up very quickly when she tossed Shane's words from last week back at him. Her mission tonight was to keep DX from winning no matter the consequence.

Finally getting McMahon to stop making her come out last, Samia waited at the edge of the ring, making smalltalk with Lilian as DX and the Spirit Squad made their entrances. She then climbed the steps and ordered all members out of the ring except for Kenny and Johnny, the two team-appointed representatives for the belts. The other three members fanned out along the side of the ring across from the main cameras. DX easily dominated the two legal members of the Squad and then the 'fun' began. With Mikey distracting Samia, Kenny got in a lowblow and pushed Shawn out of the ring. He followed the veteran wrestler and the other four descended upon him. Triple H busted in on the group but was no match for them when Johnny started wielding a steel chair.

Samia had no control over what happened on the outside of the ring; nothing could be done to disqualify any participant. She didn't want to see Michaels so beaten and bloody but at least _she _wouldn't have to cheat to keep DX from winning. Just as the woman was about to count the teams out, the Spirit Squad rolled the other tag-team back into the ring. Kenny covered Shawn and she had no choice but to give the younger man the pin. Once she called for the bell, she signaled for the medics as well to be on the safe side. Neither of them seemed to be conscious and blood was everywhere from the chairshots.

Wishing she had a sleeve to wipe his forehead, Shawn's former girlfriend dropped down beside him and tried to discern where all the blood was coming from. He opened questioning eyes but she was shoved out of the way by the trainers. Leaving the two men in capable hands, she left the ring and walked up the ramp, straight through the celebrating Spirit Squad who parted for her like the Reed Sea. One of them patted her on the shoulder and expressed his gratitude, along with an unsavory comment about her gender. She whipped around and nailed the closest one in the shin. "Next time, it'll be your nose, you ass wipe," she warned, wishing he had been in range for her to punch him.

TBC…


	9. Under No Circumstances

**_Chapter IX: Under No Circumstances _**

Armageddon had arrived and the night was hosting two popular bouts: Edge versus Batista and the rematch of Degeneration-X versus the Spirit Squad. The two matches were book-ending the event, the tag-team championship opening it and the WWE championship closing it. Samia arrived early and was whisked into McMahon's office.

"Under no circumstances, do you hear me, _no _circumstances is DX to win that match. I don't care if you stand there and do nothing. You will not give them the win," Vince sternly told her with Shane standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Another Montreal screwjob, huh?"

"Don't even put yourself in that same league, sweetheart," Shane said with an accusatory laugh.

"_No _circumstances," the Chairman viciously stated. His son whipped her around and propelled her out the door.

"So much for driving that wedge between them," she muttered, heading back to the dressing room.

"You really should quit frowning, it'll give you wrinkles," Dave Batista said before Samia was two steps in the door. She hadn't expected the two of them to arrive so early.

"Dave," Maria chided, smacking him on the arm.

"Well, it's true," he replied, winking at Samia.

"Say you're sorry," the brunette ordered.

"And what if I don't?" he asked, grinning at his girlfriend.

"I'll just have to make you," she suggestively replied. "You _have _taught me all your wrestling tricks in the ring."

"Pardon me," Samia butted in and picked up her garment bag to disappear into the bathroom. She really wasn't in the mood for their flirting. Once the diva was dressed and her hair braided, she excused herself but Dave stopped her.

"Be careful out there. I have a bad feeling tonight."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

"Just think about us being here as your moral support," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, it's working already," the blonde sarcastically muttered and shut the door behind her. Trying to forget about dealing with Maria and Dave together, she set her face and headed for the entrance to kick off RAW. How she was going to pull this off without it being ridiculously obvious was a complete mystery to her.

Samia and both teams made their entrances without incident. Johnny and Kenny were once again chosen to represent the Spirit Squad and last week's match began to play itself out again. The two young wrestlers attempted a few new strategies but weren't successful, even when Mikey tried to use the steel steps against Triple H when he was thrown out of the ring. The more they fought, the more DX frustrated them.

Johnny had incapacitated Shawn to give him time to tag in Kenny and for his partner to climb the turnbuckle. Johnny held Michaels down and Samia ordered Kenny to get down. Taking his eyes off his opponent, the blonde lost his balance and crashed into Samia. Her head bounced off the turnbuckle and she crumpled to mat underneath the wrestler. Kenny pulled himself up and pushed the half-conscious woman out of his way. Now on the edge of the apron, Samia tried to raise up but she lost her balance and fell off, banging her head against the misplaced steel steps.

Seeing Samia's prone, limp body pissed Shawn Michaels off and he attacked Kenny with a vengeance. Within moments, another referee had been dispatched, one that had not been ordered by Vince McMahon. As Chad Patton slid into the ring, Shawn pinned Kenny and the three count was made. After quickly raising DX's arms in victory, Chad slipped down to check on Samia, who was bleeding and still unconscious, and then called for the medics. Shawn started for that side of the ring but Triple H jerked him back around as the Spirit Squad started to swarm them. Chad shielded Samia and, thankfully, none of the bodies flying out of the ring came too close to them.

* * *

Samia edged out of her black oblivion with a raging headache. In all of her competition, in and out of the ring, she had only lost consciousness four times, all four some of the scariest moments of her life. Anything could happen and she had no control over her own self. The light was ridiculously bright and she tried to shield her eyes but her arms wouldn't move. Blinking hard, the woman realized she could see out of only one eye. In a panic, she tried to sit up but her body wouldn't move against the restraints.Samia edged out of her black oblivion with a raging headache.In all of her competition, in and out of the ring, she had only lost consciousness four times, all four some of the scariest moments of her life.Anything could happen and she had no control over her own self.The light was ridiculously bright and she tried to shield her eyes but her arms wouldn't move.Blinking hard, the woman realized she could see out of only one eye.In a panic, she tried to sit up but her body wouldn't move against the restraints. 

"Calm down, you're alright," a voice soothed and a warm hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Lane," she breathed when the man moved within her limited sight. Lane Wesley was the trainer who had wrapped her ankle, checked her for a concussion, and salved more kendo stick cuts than she wanted to remember. He had even been willing to fend off Christian for her if necessary.

"I did _not _like the way your head snapped off that turnbuckle and we took precautions," he explained as she realized that she was on a moving gurney with other people surrounding her.

"I'm moving my feet, right? Please tell me—" she asked, her voice verging on hysteria.

"Yes," he replied. "It's only a precaution."

"Why can't I see out of my right eye?"

"You fell on the steps and cut your head right above your eyebrow and it's made everything swell around it." He could see the panic in her face when the paramedics began to fold the bottom of the gurney at the door of an ambulance. "Samia, listen to me, Samia," he sternly addressed, trying to calm her and make her listen. "We just want to make sure everything is fine and we're sending you to the hospital for X-rays and a CT scan. Okay?"

She would have nodded but her head was firmly secured. "Okay," she whispered, trying not to cry.

* * *

Maria had to block the door to keep Batista from storming the ring to check on Samia. He almost picked her up and pushed her aside but she hurriedly reminded him of the consequences should he go out there. Maria knew nothing of Samia's return but she did know that Dave and the returning diva did not want to be associated in the ring together for fear of each other's opponents taking advantage of that. Of course, she thought it only right that her boyfriend wanted and should check on their friend but it just wasn't practical.

Batista blew out a sigh of relief when the footage showed Samia conscious and talking with the trainer. He caught a couple of snippets that indicated that she was going to be fine but, as soon as the woman was in the ambulance, he headed straight to talk to Lane Wesley. That couldn't get him in trouble.

Satisfied as he could be with Lane's answer, Dave returned to his dressing room with a singular mind. He had one focus only and that was taking his anger out on Edge to win the WWE Championship.

* * *

Samia endured the X-rays and the CT scan without her cell phone and even managed to keep herself still through the six stitches, which, of course, they had used local anesthesia on and that Lane had neglected to mention was necessary. The second she could get to her phone, she dialed Batista, positive that he had won the belt by now. He didn't bother with a 'hello.' "Are you okay?" he immediately asked.

"Did you win?"

"I'm coming to get you," the wrestler stated, ignoring her question.

"Dave," she harshly called. "Did you win?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me how you are," he sternly demanded.

"God, you are so annoying. Six stitches and a mild concussion. No big deal. Did you win?"

"Yes. Now I'm coming to get you."

"Lane's bringing me back to the hotel," she countered. "How long are you staying at the club?"

"I was going to shut the place down but now that you're coming back…" he trailed off, deciding on how long it would take her to get back.

"Stay, you deserve it. I'll see you later. 'Bye." She quickly hung up on him because she didn't want to argue with him anymore.

Back at the hotel, Samia peeled out of the bloody referee outfit and made a note to request a new one tomorrow morning. After a careful shower, she attempted to make herself presentable, trying to style her hair to cover her up the bandage and swollen eye, which was starting to go down. The pills they had given had mostly numbed the pain and she was still lucid with just a touch of fogginess. She was just going to make a quick appearance and then get back to her room and to bed.

The bouncer didn't believe at first that she belonged in the club but he consulted his list, one that _she _had sent to the club, and he allowed her in. It wasn't hard to find Batista because of crowd around him. Seeing her, he left everyone behind, including Maria in mid-sentence, to meet her halfway across the room. "Congratulations," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Dave returned the embrace, holding on longer than she expected, before pulling back to sweep her hair out of her face. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes, okay, yes. If you could find me something drink, then I'd be better." He tugged her to the bar, ordered a virgin Daiquiri, and then presented her with it. "God, this is so good," she replied, licking her lips of the tangy taste.

"If you have to be here, c'mon back and hang out with us." She glared at him but then smiled and allowed him to lead the way. There were more staff than wrestlers present but everyone asked about her. It had to be because Batista was there since most of them wouldn't give her the time of day. After another virgin drink and a contraband margarita, which she'd take over a pain pill any day, she excused herself and headed back to the hotel room. The woman was in no mood to watch Maria and Dave dance together anymore. The music was starting to get to her as the pain killer was beginning to wear off and her neck was beginning to ache. If she could just get to sleep, it'd all go away.

* * *

The night was not long enough nor the flight late enough to give Samia the time she needed and, not hearing from either of the McMahons, she walked into the arena the next night for RAW. The dressing room was empty and she lay down across the couch for a quick nap before Maria and Dave arrived. A soft voice calling her name woke her up and she shot straight up seeing Shane McMahon's face on level with hers. Startled, the woman scrambled away but he followed her, pushing her up against the wall and pinning her there.

"I-I locked th-the door," she stuttered.

"Don't be so stupid. I can get a key into any room in this place."

"What do—"

"You are in more trouble than you can get out of," Shane began with a murderous look. "Dad said 'under _no _circumstances.'"

Samia finally found her resolve and shot back, "As you can see, I wasn't in any position to do anything about it." Shane pushed her hair back and then ripped off the bandage. "God dammit, that hurt," she hissed through the pain and clutched her neck from where she had jerked away.

The younger McMahon inspected the stitches and the bruise above her puffy eye before backing away. "We're not done with you."

"I didn't expect otherwise," the blonde spat back as he turned on his heel and left the room. No doubt he had ripped skin off when he pulled off her bandage, she lightly rubbed where the tape had been and then took out the first aid kit. By the time she had a new one in place, Batista and Maria arrived together. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey, how're you today?" Dave asked, tossing his bags aside and crossing the room to peer down into her face, while Maria turned away without a word and set her bag in the corner.

"Life is so much better on pain killers."

"You aren't all, you know?" he asked, twirling his finger around near his temple. The last time she was on pain killers she had called him 'Hottie McCutie.'

"No," she laughed, rising from the couch and settling in the sofa chair beside it. "This is something entirely different, thank god. I can actually function on these pills. I seem to always have a dull headache and my neck feels like I've been in a carwreck, but otherwise, it's not so bad."

"So what are getting into tonight? You should have taken the night off."

She sent him a look that said, 'You know I can't,' and then shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you wrestling Umaga tonight?"

"Part of the deal. Estrada talked him into wrestling Edge for me if I gave him first crack at the belt," Batista explained.

"Him wrestling Edge was worth a title shot?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry," she replied.

The first half of the hour flew by and Samia found out that she was absolved of any work when Edge and Randy Orton declared a war on Degeneration X as if Edge had not just lost his belt to Batista. Apparently, he had figured out that he didn't stand a chance against the new WWE Champion and thought he had a better chance of winning the tag-team belts. Who knew the real reason why he and Randy had decided to attack DX but they claimed that it was time someone did something about the two wrestlers running rampant through the WWE without having to answer to anyone. However, she now was going to have to deal with Edge and that could prove more dangerous.

After the incident with DX and Rated RKO, what Orton and Edge were calling themselves, Dave decided to head to hospitality and bring them back some refreshments. Maria immediately shot up from the couch and declared she was coming with him. He returned shortly, carrying a plate of vegetables, and set them before Samia. She immediately popped a cherry tomato in her mouth and muttered her thanks around it.

"Samia, I need to talk to you," Dave began.

"Yeah?" she asked, uncapping a water bottle.

"You really hurt Maria's feelings last night."

"Pardon?" the diva asked, realizing the brunette hadn't said one word to her since arriving.

"I don't know what you said but you really upset her." Samia blinked blindly at him, running through her head what she had done or said that involved Maria at the club. "Just apologize to her, okay?"

The blonde wanted to tell him to go to hell but she had to figure out what in the blue blazes she had done. "I'll talk to her because I have no idea what I said."

The interviewer hadn't returned by the time Dave was ready for his match but, shortly after he left, the woman showed up looking flustered. She didn't make eyecontact with the blonde and only settled on the couch in front of the monitor.

Samia wasn't going to wait on her to find out what she had supposedly said. "What did I do to piss you off?"

"Don't you play innocent with me. You may have Dave snowed but I know better." The blonde raised her eyebrows and waited to hear the rest of it. "I'm not going to break up with him just because you threatened me," the brunette angrily stated, pointing her finger at Samia.

"Wait, wait, wait. What exactly did I say?"

"Please," Maria replied and turned away.

"No, really. Word for word, what did I tell you?"

The younger diva paused and then, after a huff, she explained. "You told me not to get too comfortable with him because the two of you had a past. You said I wasn't good enough for him and that it was only a matter of time before he dumped me for you, so I might as well just break it off now. If I didn't, you'd make me."

"I would never say something like that," Samia exclaimed, completely taken aback.

"Well, believe me you did. Maybe you shouldn't drink so much."

"I'm going to threaten you _now_ though," the blonde warned but Maria just turned away.

This was not over by a long shot. The woman was only saying those things because she was trying to intimidate her. She was jealous of her past with Dave and was trying to start something to break their friendship up. Samia seethed over the accusation so much that she couldn't enjoy Dave's match, which ended up in a DQ because Estrada got involved just as it looked like his wrestler was going to lose.

* * *

"You did great out there, baby," the blonde cooed as Edge entered the dressing room. "Rated RKO? You came up with that all on your own, didn't you? Bringing in Randy was so brilliant. I never knew he hated her so much."

Edge blew on his knuckles and pretended to shine them on his shirt. "And have you come up with anything else?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "When exactly are you going to let her know you're here?"

"I was thinking—" she began but Samia's cell phone rang, pumping out the Imperial March from Star Wars. She rolled her eyes and picked it up to see Vince McMahon's name on the CallerID. "I need to take this," she said to Edge and then answered the phone.

"Samia?"

"Yeah?"

Vince hesitated and she just knew that he wasn't going to believe her. "Are you still at the arena?"

"Uh, no. I left after what Edge and Randy did."

"I have plans for you." The woman waited for him to continue. "It is now your job to seduce Shawn Michaels and make sure that Triple H knows about it."

The blonde was stunned to hear this and knew that Samia would have protested. "But that's not in my contract. That's-that's sexual harassment."

Vince guffawed and then replied, "Check the records. No one has been successful suing the WWE over sexual harassment. Breach of contract—_that _can be proven. Don't forget how much I can sue you for. Just do it." He didn't wait for a reply and ended the call.

The woman clapped the phone shut and then the laugh bubbled up inside her. "You are not going to believe this. Vince McMahon has got Samia Carlsen by the balls."

"Um, sweetie, Samia doesn't—"

"It's a euphemism," she retorted but then smiled at him. "There's more. Listen at this," she continued and then detailed only the demand McMahon made. The fact that he was holding a breach of contract over Samia's head was a little secret she'd keep. If Edge knew, he'd go straight to the source and that wouldn't be fun. "She's obviously in some kind of partnership with the Chairman," Samara chuckled. "Let's just put our feet up and let it play itself out."

TBC…


	10. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Notes :** I just want to say that before you read this chapter, please remember all the things that have happened in wrestling in the past. Katie Vick? C'mon, Triple H climbed into a casket to simulate sex with a corpse. The following really doesn't even rival Kane's and Undertaker's relationship, their family's death, and who really set the fire (don't forget that Kane's burns were all in his mind). Plus, the revelation in this chapter is what really spurred me to write this third part. Without it, there wouldn't even be a third story.

_**Chapter X: Dazed and Confused**_

Samia had thought often that week about Maria's comments to her. She couldn't believe that brunette would accuse her of saying those things and then that snide remark about drinking too much. It was no secret that she had come dangerously close to being an alcoholic during her last year with the WWE. Her tolerance had risen dramatically and it took quite a bit to knock her out. The problem came with the anti-depressants and the sleeping pills. She should never, ever have had that margarita at the club after being given pain pills at the hospital. But the woman had done her best to hide the fact that it was alcoholic when everyone knew she was having virgin drinks. How could Maria have known? She hadn't been close enough to the diva for her to have smelled it on her. Maybe it was just part of the accusation. Dave was right in the middle of her drinking spell and, second to RVD and Shawn, knew better than anyone else about those problems then. It would be easy for him to believe that she was drinking too much again. She didn't know what she was going to do about this, especially if Maria started feeding those lies to Dave. Apparently, Dave training her was going in quite the opposite direction of what the blonde had hoped.

When the couple arrived, the room was so full of tension it could be cut with a knife. Samia immediately excused herself, stating that she was in the mood for some munchies and asked if anybody else wanted some. Maria wouldn't even look at her.

The blonde hadn't been gone more than thirty seconds when Dave checked his PDA and muttered, "Damn."

"What, honey?" Maria asked.

"I forgot about a meeting I was supposed to have with McMahon. I've gotta run. Be back in a few," he said, kissing her temple and rising from the couch.

Once on the other side of the door, Batista hauled ass to catch up with Samia. When she heard him call her name, she stopped but then dashed into a deserted hallway. He got the message and quietly followed her. "What?" she whispered.

"You apparently didn't make it right with Maria?"

Samia took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face. She glanced around and noticed a women's bathroom. The woman stuck her head in and shouted to see if anyone was inside. When there was no reply, she dragged Dave inside despite his protests and then locked the door. For precaution, she quickly checked each of the stalls. "Dave, the woman is insane."

"What did you do? Insult her shoes? Her hair? Why all this trouble? Just apologize."

"Oh, hell, no. That woman has accused me of threatening her and I did not say one word to her that could even be construed as a threat." When Samia first came to the WWE, she fell all over herself to apologize, even if she wasn't at fault. All she wanted to do was be liked by everybody and please them. That led to nothing but being walked over and used. She hadn't been that woman for five years. "She said I told her that you were going to dump her for me since we had a past and that she should just go ahead and break up with you or, otherwise, I'd make her. Does that sound like me?"

"Were you drinking that night?" Samia didn't respond fast enough for Dave. "Samia!" he exclaimed. "You know better. You got drunk and you must have said those things if you don't remember."

"No, I didn't. I had one margarita."

"One?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. "Maybe that's all you remember."

"It doesn't matter because I am not like that when I drink."

With an 'oh, really' look, he continued. "I've seen you drunk, Samia. Hell, I've been drunk with you. We almost slept together. If it hadn't been for you and your weirdass relationship with RVD and me being married, we probably would have."

"Well, what's stopping us now?" she shouted. Both of them suddenly paused as they realized what she had said and then she quickly recovered. "I'm not having this fight. I stand by what I said. I wasn't drunk and I didn't say those things," she adamantly stated, glossing over her exclamation and pushing around him to leave.

Dave's hand shot out to the door handle and she jerked her head up to look at him. "I think you should consider the possibility that you—"

"And I think you should consider the possibility that Maria is jealous and intimidated by our friendship and she's trying to break that up," Samia angrily interrupted and pulled the door open before he could respond.

The woman was not more than five yards out of the door when Tiffany, McMahon's assistant, stopped her. "Oh, good. I've found you. You have got to start answering your phone." _I don't have it on me, you idiot_, she wanted to reply but kept the comment to herself. "Vince wants to see you."

"Now?"

"Please, so I don't have to hear him gripe about when you're coming by." Samia just shrugged her shoulders in response and followed the woman back to McMahon's office. After a tentative knock and the assistant sticking her head in for a brief word, she swung the door open and motioned for the diva to go in before shutting it behind her.

Vince McMahon didn't bother to rise from behind the desk and indicated she should take one of the seats in front of him. "Both members of DX are here at the arena _together._ Now, can you tell me what's wrong with that?"

"Uh, that they've finally come out of the closet?"

McMahon's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "You didn't do your job, did you?"

"Au contraire, I have done everything that you have asked. You told me to get my ass out there and ref their matches and I did that. I didn't play favorites with them. I tried to get across that I mean no harm to Shawn but that I still hate Hunter and they have bickered over my return for two months now. I haven't said one word to Shawn despite the fact that he is stalking me. Every where I turn, that man is watching me. If you would give me more instruction, then maybe things would different. But, yes, I have done my job."

"You left out one very important thing, Miss Carlsen. Triple H has to catch the two of you in bed and you can't do that if you're not speaking with Shawn Michaels. I do believe that was the last task I gave you." Samia's mouth fell open. "Don't act so stupid," McMahon scoffed. "You finally agreed after threatening me with a lawsuit."

"You're damn straight I'm going to threaten you with a sexual harassment suit."

"We've been through this already," Vince rose from his chair. "What is your problem?" The blonde opened her mouth and then shut it again at a loss for words. She was so confused about what was going on. When he came around the desk and pulled her up by the arm from her seat, she was actually beginning to get worried. "You _will _get caught having sex with Shawn Michaels by Triple H. We have the next two weeks for Christmas and for the holiday tour in Iraq, which I'm sure you've figured out you're not invited to. You have those two weeks to come up with a plan to get Shawn in your bed and Hunter to find out. Do you understand me?"

Samia knew it was better to just nod and then get the hell out. She would figure a way out of this demand later. For now, it was just about saving her skin in this one instant. "Y-yes, sir."

"I didn't plan a match for DX because they were supposed to have split up now. Be prepared for anything."

Once again, Samia only nodded and then hurried out of the room the second he let go of her. Stopping by Tiffany's makeshift desk, the blonde grabbed a post-it note and scribbled her new cell phone number down although she had sent it to all the pertinent people the day she got it. "Just in case you're calling the wrong number," she said, knowing she had cancelled her old phone just the other day when it seemed she was getting nowhere finding out who had it.

The diva wandered down the hall with a glassy-eyed stare, trying to figure out what had just happened. Vince had said that he had talked to her already and told her what to do. From her side of it all, that was impossible. Yet, the Chairman had no reason to lie. He had nothing to benefit from by calling her into his office to ask why she hadn't done it and then to tell her to do it again if he hadn't already given the orders.

Her head was beginning to hurt ridiculously and her neck starting to ache. It had only been a week and a day since the accident in the ring. The stitches were out and the bruises were fading but she still wasn't anywhere near to being a hundred percent. That was when she considered that the concussion might have been worse than the doctors thought. What if she was having black-outs? Maybe she _did _say those things to Maria and maybe Vince _did_ tell her his plans for her but she couldn't remember because of the concussion. Her steps slowed and she blindly reached for the wall to support her. The implications of these black-outs could be severe.

Instead of a wall, Samia's hand met with warm flesh. Turning to see who it was, she was met by the narrowed eyes of Triple H but he grabbed her arm when she jerked away. "I'm going to find out your game, woman. Are you for us, against us, whatever the hell it is," he stated and began to drag her away.

Samia opened her mouth to scream for help but suddenly there was Batista. How many times he had saved her ass, she couldn't count. "Dave," she yelled and he turned toward them, his eyes wide.

Just as she had called the wrestler's name, Triple H immediately dropped her arm. DX did not need to deal with Batista, Edge, and Orton at the same time. Conceding to the wisdom of the situation and not his pride and anger, Hunter turned up his nose and walked off, carefully listening for the possibility of advancing footsteps.

Given her vacant stare, Helmsley had seen his opportunity to grab Samia and intimidate her. He was tired of arguing with Shawn, who had promised to find out what the woman was doing back but hadn't gotten one shred of information that was helpful. He wasn't beyond physically hurting her to get her confession and, without Shawn around at the moment, he could do that. But then that damn Batista had shown up. Everyone knew that Maria and Dave were dating but no one could figure out Samia's relationship with the man, however. Whatever was between them, it was enough for Batista to risk a feud to save Samia from him. Shawn was going to have to get his ass in gear or Hunter was indeed going to take drastic measures against the conniving diva.

* * *

Samia walked back to Batista's dressing room beside the man in silence. She had expressed her gratitude and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. Before he opened the door to their room, she stopped him. "Dave, I think I'm having black-outs."

"What?"

"It is conceivable that I may have threatened Maria and the reason I don't remember is because I can't," the blonde confessed.

"And what brought this on?" he asked, turning fully towards her.

"McMahon claims a conversation that I don't remember as well and maybe the concussion was worse than we thought," she demurely explained, her eyes downcast. "I'll apologize to Maria now."

"This is more important than an apology," he stated, tipping her chin up to look at him. "This is serious. I'll take you to Lane."

"He probably can't do anything about it now. I'll get it checked out as soon as I get home."

"And what if you don't get home?" he asked with concern.

"It'll be fine."

"I'll get you to hotel and to the airport," Dave insisted, his voice commanding no argument. "Is someone picking you up in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, Kerri will."

"Then it's settled," he simply stated.

"I still should apologize to Maria."

"That's up to you."

Maria was more gracious than Samia expected and the brunette returned to treating her as if nothing had ever happened. The returning diva didn't feel she deserved that after what she had said but, then again, she really couldn't be held at fault. The two women chatted amicably and watched Dave's rematch with Umaga that ended in a disqualification again. This time it was because Chris Masters interfered. He was still wasn't taking well the ignominy of Batista breaking his hold and wasn't going to stop until he got the chance to avenge himself.

* * *

Two weeks off. They would have been quite restful if it wasn't the Christmas holidays, which she totally despised as she had no family to spend it with, including a boyfriend. Plus, she was still waiting on the results of a barrage of tests to determine what was causing the black-outs. That was also not counting how she was going to handle McMahon's latest orders for her. She was not sleeping with Shawn Michaels no matter what. There was no point in just sleeping with him to enjoy the sex because there was nothing between them. Besides, she wasn't like that anyhow. How could she be guaranteed that he was interested in meaningless sex between them anyway? She was going to have to find a way to pull this off somehow and thinking about it until her head hurt wasn't going to help. Instead, she hoped the answer would come to her and tried to enjoy what she could of the holidays.

Kerri dragged her to a Christmas party with her co-workers, hiding the fact that she was trying to set her up with another employee. The man turned out to be a bit overzealous in his fanaticism of wrestling and it was making her highly uncomfortable that he could tell her more about her tenure in the WWE than she could. Samia immediately asked Kerri what she was thinking but her friend had no idea that her co-worker was that into wrestling. She assumed, that as a fan, he would treat Samia right because it would be a privilege for him to date her. Samia made her promise to not set her up with anybody who knew her as a WWE diva.

Samia threw her own get-together but it was just the six of her closest friends sitting down for dinner and it was possibly the most refreshing and relaxing time that she had had in three months. At least with Jamie's party she would know most of the people who came by, the majority being her friends and acquaintances from before she started working in wrestling. For now, she toasted her virgin Daiquiri—no alcohol per doctor's orders while waiting on the test results—and leaned back on the sofa with a sigh before Susan began their annual viewing of the movie _A Christmas Story._ For a while, her mind was taken off Shawn Michaels and the results of the tests, which she would be getting tomorrow.

Even the call from Batista's daughter was uplifting to thank her for the Christmas present. Samia had chosen a pink 'diva' charm for the girl to add to her charm bracelet and sent it through Dave. For the past two years since Kiersten had gotten her a birthday present, Samia had reciprocated, finding that she absolutely adored her. Maybe it was the fact that she was childless or that Kiersten was really that lovable.

* * *

Shawn Michaels was one crafty son of a bitch when backed into a corner. Most didn't consider him the brains of the outfit but that his job was to look good, act cute, and handle the ladies. That wasn't _all _that true. He just wasn't given the credit he was due and this was one of those times.

The wrestler knew exactly where Samia Carlsen hid the extra key to her apartment—in the corner of the flowerbox of her livingroom window. Glancing around, he quickly stuck a couple of fingers into the dirt and fished it out. Brushing it off, he walked up to her door and inserted it, letting out a sigh of relief when it turned in the lock. She wasn't home and shouldn't be returning for a couple of hours, which was more than necessary. He had overheard Samia telling Maria in the parking lot about her holiday plans and that was when he knew what to do next.

Shawn knew Jamie, one of Samia's friends, from when he had met them the last weekend he and the blonde were dating and it didn't take much to get his phone number. Without identifying himself, he called the man and simply asked when the party was because he lost the piece of paper he had written it down on. Jamie hesitantly replied and then they ended the call. The pharmacist hadn't recognized Shawn's voice and passed on the information thinking that he must know who it was but didn't want to insult him by asking who he was. If the man was asking about the party, then Jamie must have invited him.

The apartment was dark except for a small lamp by the couch and Shawn took note of that. _Just like Samia_, he thought as he made his way to her filing cabinet and flipped on a flashlight. The man went file by file but he could find nothing except her old contracts and he couldn't resist flipping through the last one that had guaranteed her a job as long as she put himself, Kevin Nash, and Triple H out of commission. Thank god that had failed but it had gotten her fired. Thinking there might be something in that, he pushed the papers into the top of her printer/fax/copier and hit copy while he began to peruse her desk drawers. Still, absolutely nothing.

Next, Michaels flipped open her laptop but it was password protected. Feeling a little arrogant, he typed in his own name. Chuckling to himself when the computer rejected the entry, he tried RVD's name and then Batista's. There was something going on between the two of them despite the fact that he was dating Maria. What man brings his female friend into his locker room even though he's dating someone else? Samia could have fooled him if he didn't know better when she and Dave were "dating" during her schemes as they honestly looked like the real thing. Even though, the password wasn't the new WWE Champion's name. After trying some of her favorite bands, he decided to scour the rest of her apartment and then try the computer again.

In a lawbook by the bed, HBK found a chart with a schedule of figures that had her name on it and was titled 'projected revenues.' The dates were from when she was fired until when her last contract would have ended, which he had only learned about. The paper looked like it had been wadded up and then smoothed out again. He hurriedly copied the figures and the pages of the legal book it was stuck between and put them back.

To be safe that she wouldn't arrive home sooner than he hoped, Shawn gathered up his copies and glanced over the apartment to make sure that he had left everything the way it had been upon entering. His eye then caught several papers on the refrigerator and he quickly crossed the room to check them. There was nothing there but test results from several physicians and the accompanying invoices. All of the results were negative and whatever the issue was—he quickly deduced it must have been in regards to her injury at Armageddon—they hadn't found the problem. The wrestler then locked the door behind him and pushed the key back into the flower box, hoping the dirt wasn't disturbed so much she would notice.

* * *

It was the new year but there was nothing new to celebrate, only old, unfinished business. Samia couldn't bring herself to even attempt to sleep with Shawn and that wasn't counting the fact that she knew he wouldn't anyhow no matter how much she came on to him. Still, she didn't try and the best she had was a lame excuse to McMahon. She'd claim female issues and maybe that would be the end of the problem for at least another week. Something would come to her eventually and maybe she'd even tell Dave with the hope that he could come up with an alternative. Otherwise, she didn't want him to know anything about this.

The card told her that McMahon didn't expect DX to still be together and Samia nervously waited to be called to his office. She felt some comfort when Dave arrived but he seemed to be apprehensive as well. The woman would have asked him about it but Maria was around and he apparently didn't want to talk about it

"Dave told me all the tests were negative," Maria commented, settling on the couch in front of the monitor.

"Yeah, but we still don't know what's wrong."

"Have you had anymore episodes?" the brunette queried.

"Not as far as I know," she replied and paused as Edge and Orton called out DX to start the show, challenging them to an impromptu match. "This is one of those moments when I wish I could black-out. I've gotta go."

Dave only nodded at her but she was too concerned with what trouble she was about to be in as this was her first time stepping into the ring with Randy Orton, a former member of Evolution that hated her, and Edge, whom she helped Lita humiliate. The referee had to hurry to the ring and was halfway down the ramp when the first punches were thrown. Edge had Michaels shaken by the time she had taken up position and beamed a toothy grin at her as if he knew something she didn't.

The belts weren't on the line but she had to do something as a show of good faith to McMahon. Both sides played dirty, so it was impossible to disqualify one and not the other. Hopefully, Triple H would do something stupid and she could call it on him. The match ranged all over the mat and she was constantly dodging the wrestlers.

Edge was working Shawn over in the corner with Randy helping him and Samia continually called a five count. Orton tagged in and the two worked Michaels over before Edge had to step out of the ring. He barely set his second foot down before the younger wrestler tagged him back in, giving the two of them another opportunity to beat up on HBK. When they did it one more time, Triple H charged the opposite corner, knocking Orton to the outside. Hunter followed him and the two brawled on the black mat while Shawn found an inner strength to fight back at Edge.

Then all hell broke loose and Samia lost track of it all. She was counting Michaels' pin while Helmsley was attempting to Pedigree Orton through the Spanish announce table. The crowd let out a collective 'boo' and the woman knew something had gone wrong. Glancing in that direction, she saw Hunter laid out on the table across Orton with no one else in sight. Shawn jerked on her arm to count the pin again but Edge had slipped out from under him in that second. Michaels jumped up to meet his attack and that was when Samia felt another presence in the ring. She turned around to duck a chair coming at her but, before she could spin back, she heard the impact of the shot and Shawn's groan.

The blonde woman holding the chair turned around to face Samia. "Count the pin," she shouted and pointed to where Edge was covering Shawn. In a daze, the diva shook her head and feebly signaled for the DQ.

The woman in the ring facing her was dressed just the same. Her hair the same color and styled in the same manner. What was worse was that she was looking into her own face. Samia kept backing up until she felt her back touch the turnbuckle. "Adrienne, you have gone too far. Plastic surgery to look like me?"

"I'm not Adrienne," the woman harshly laughed. "I'm your sister."

"I don't—I don't have…a sister," Samia stuttered and quickly ducked out of the ring, running up the ramp and for the haven of Batista's dressing room.

TBC…


	11. Mistaken Identities

**Author's Notes from previous chapter still apply, even more so in this chapter! So I'll repeat them.**

**Author's Notes: **I just want to say that before you read this chapter, please remember all the things that have happened in wrestling in the past. Katie Vick? C'mon, Triple H climbed into a casket to simulate sex with a corpse. The following really doesn't even rival Kane's and Undertaker's relationship, their family's death, and who really set the fire (don't forget that Kane's burns were all in his mind). Plus, the revelation in this chapter is what really spurred me to write this third part. Without it, there wouldn't even be a third story.

_**Chapter XI: Mistaken Identities**_

"_I'm not Adrienne," the blonde harshly laughed. "I'm your sister."_

"_I don't—I don't have…a sister," Samia stuttered and quickly ducked out of the ring, running up the ramp and for the haven of Batista's dressing room._

"J. R., are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Lawler exclaimed.

"I think so," the other announcer mused.

"Did that woman just say that she was Samia's sister?"

"I do believe so, King."

"Is she her twin sister? Or are my eyes deceiving me?"

"It seems so," Ross responded, at a loss for words. There had been some crazy things happen in this company and this was, by far, not the most shocking. However, it was definitely a first for the WWE.

"I can't believe we have twins! Whoohoo!" Lawler shouted, practically coming out of his seat.

* * *

Samia slammed the door behind her, breathing hard and her eyes wild. She really didn't know what she was about to do; she just had to hide.

"Do you know that woman?" Dave asked, putting a hand out to try to calm her. The blonde shook her head in response.

Maria shot up from the couch. "Let me try to get an interview," she offered and hurried out of the room when Samia moved out from in front of the door, in an effect giving her consent.

"Sit," Dave ordered and walked her to the couch before locating a bottle of water and handing it to her. After a deep gulp from the bottle, she pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them. Dave didn't know what else to do but stroke her hair, which she had neglected to braid. "Samia," he said, breaking the silence, "she got the interview."

The woman slowly raised her head towards the monitor where Maria was flanked by Rated RKO and their accomplice. "Let me introduce myself," the blonde began. "Samara Carlsen. I know what you all want to know. Yes, I am Samia's twin sister. That little bitch took my life. Our grandparents made our junkie mother give us up. Our uncle took Samia but our mother took me and ran away. I grew up with an alcoholic mother and her abusive boyfriend. Samia grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth and I had nothing. Nothing! I never got to the chance to go to college. I wasn't handed everything on a silver platter like she was. She even walked into this company and had everything handed to her—RVD, nWo, Evolution. Even here, she got what she wanted. I can't get my life back but I can make hers miserable."

"Edge," Maria began, "did you seek out Samara?"

The wrestler laughed in response and pulled the woman to him. "She came to me. Didn't ya, babe?" Samara laughed and smiled up at him.

"I take it the two of you are an item?" the brunette queried.

In response, Edge spun the woman around and bent her over his arm, kissing her like he would kiss Lita in the ring. "Lita? Lita who?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You wanna hear something funny?" Samara asked Maria. "Samia thinks she's been having black-outs from that concussion but it's been me. Not only that, _I _stole her cellphone and pissed off all her friends. _I _was the one that insulted you after Armageddon, Maria, and _I _was the one coming on to your boyfriend last night," the blonde spat in the brunette's face. The interviewer backed up, not prepared for a fight. Samara simply turned away, having purposefully left out the phonecall from McMahon—that was for later—and spoke to her boyfriend. "Let's get out of here and celebrate."

Samara Carlsen had every intention of getting drunk, very drunk. She was not her mother and she knew that she wouldn't become an alcoholic just because of this one night. But she wanted to become so intoxicated that she forgot about her life prior to the WWE. The woman had wanted to wait just a little later to make her debut as Edge was still training her but he was becoming impatient and she was afraid to wait. Samara was going to confront Samia next Monday and give her the entire rundown of the dark secrets of their family. Watching her little world fall apart was going to taste so good and then pummeling the hell out of her was going to feel even better.

* * *

When Samara stated accusing Samia's family of those awful lies, the woman shot straight up from the couch. "That's not true," she shouted and started for the door.

Dave grabbed her and blocked the door. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Shut that woman's mouth."

"I can't let you go."

"Get out of my way," she ordered but he shook his head. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"If you go out there, Orton and Edge will tear you apart. I made a promise to protect you and I'm going to do it," he adamantly stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"A promise? You made a promise? To whom?"

Dave hadn't realized what he had said until she questioned him. It was better to fess up than try to lie his way out. After last night, he didn't want to admit it at all. "RVD."

"Rob? When?"

Dave sighed and then answered, "He called me the night after your return and asked me to do my best to protect you."

"Rob called…" she began and turned away. There was way too much to take in tonight. Rob had called Dave about her, this woman showed up who looks exactly like her, her family may have hid an ugly secret from her, she wasn't having black-outs, and all her paranoia could be attributed to one person. She really just wanted some alcohol and some sleeping pills.

* * *

Those who had a vested interest in Samia took notice of what happened in the ring and had their own opinions about it. Vince McMahon was prepared to rip the diva from limb to limb for failing once again to fulfill her mission until the appearance of Samara. He was just as shocked as anyone but, given what he had seen in his own company, he only saw the benefit in it. He was going to have to sign that woman and let the sisters have at each other. It would serve Samia Carlsen right. But, first, she still had to handle DX. At this point in time, he was counting on her to break the two apart before he tried to do so by illegal means.

Degeneration-X didn't know what to think. Shawn's thoughts were filled with pity and concern, wishing she'd let herself open up to him so he could comfort her. Triple H was only thinking about how it served the diva right. Someone needed to turn on her and show her what it felt like to be screwed over. He was already wondering if there was any way they could use this to figure out Samia's ulterior motives.

Lita paced the floor of her livingroom, wondering if she should call Samia or let the blonde call her. This was getting ridiculous and that was why she got the hell out. Seeing Edge with Samara had hurt in that Edge hadn't cared less about their break-up. She had really loved him until he had started emotionally abusing and psychologically manipulating her. His actions only solidified her decision in leaving.

RVD could only blink in confusion at the television, as if he had missed something important and now he couldn't follow what was going on. It was not a good time for this to happen. He needed to talk to her and had every intention of calling her this week—not now. Given this, he didn't know when he felt he could call her, when she'd be emotionally able to talk to him. He wanted to see her when ECW would be coming through Atlanta in a couple of weeks.

Dave Batista was feeling extremely selfish. His surprise at this woman's appearance and her claims gave him the ability to push aside what he had been thinking about Samia since the previous night. Her well-being came first and then he'd deal with their actions. When Samara claimed to have come on to him, he suddenly knew that she was right. Everything he had been thinking and feeling was entirely wrong.

The night before, he and Maria had been out to a nightclub to have something to do. She had excused herself to the restroom and then out of nowhere Samia had appeared. At first he hadn't noticed her because the place was so dark but then she walked straight up to his table. Her hair was down, a hank of it falling across her right eye, giving her a seductive look. In a low voice, she asked if he wanted to dance. He couldn't see why not, especially since he wanted to know why she was already in town. Usually, she flew in the next morning.

Plus, there was another reason. He couldn't resist her and that was becoming obvious to him very quickly. Yes, he had feelings for her. He had had them from the night he had opened himself up to her and he had come dangerously close to cheating on his wife with her. His family was more important than a night of sex and he had been able to keep Samia at arm's length, which was all the more difficult when they were acting as a couple. The week he had stayed with her after the divorce, it wasn't his ex-wife he had been thinking about when he began to kiss her neck and caress her hip. He quickly realized what a mistake that would have been and got out of her apartment as quickly as possible before something did happen in the wake of his raw emotions. Since the divorce and her subsequent break-up with RVD, he was doing his damnedest to keep from falling for her. He didn't want her to be a rebound relationship and he didn't want to be _her _rebound relationship either. Sex didn't make a relationship.

The woman he thought was Samia pressed her body close and he whispered in her ear, "What're you doing back tonight?"

"Nothing else better to do," she replied, snaking her arms up his chest and around his neck, and he laid his cheek against her hair. She was wearing a new fragrance but it was equally as intoxicating.

They swayed in silence, her body fitting perfectly into his, making Dave forget that he was there with Maria. The blonde lifted her head and began to kiss his neck, sending shivers throughout his body. "Samia," he breathed. "What about—"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips and then pulled his head down so she could lightly brush her lips across his. He wanted to scoop her up and rush upstairs to his hotel room to ravish her. He had been trying to hide these feelings for her for far too long but he had to stop—he was dating Maria. She stepped back from him and shook her head. "I should go. Maria'll be back," the woman said, just barely loud enough for him to hear, before turning to go.

Dave reached out to stop her but thought better of it. He was so confused about what was going on. She had made no overtures to him since her return but here she was, offering herself to be touched and he hadn't been able to resist when his arms encircled her waist. He didn't want to admit it because he was afraid of the truth—he was on the verge of falling in love with Samia Carlsen.

Arriving at the arena the next night, he didn't know how to face her. She was acting as if nothing happened, probably for Maria's sake, or maybe it was because she hadn't meant her actions. He didn't know what to do with Maria now. He had only dated her because he needed to move on with his life and because he couldn't date Samia. The brunette really was a great girl and a perfect girlfriend at that but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't love her. But now that he knew it wasn't Samia dancing with him last night, he didn't know what he should do. For Maria's sake, he should break up with her, even if Samia felt nothing for him. Yet, he couldn't help but think otherwise from the little things, when she was concerned about his knuckles, catching her looking at his photos on the website, that one moment between them when he told her he had broken the MasterLock, and especially when she had shouted at him about what was stopping them now…and that incredible sexual tension between them. Maybe it was just his arrogance talking.

Despite his inability to avoid Maria, Dave was still thinking about how he was going to break this off with the brunette. He still felt ridiculously selfish because he spent more time over the next week worrying about that than worrying about how Samia was going to handle the revelation of Samara.

Dave arrived at the arena first and Samia looked like utter crap when she entered their dressing room. One thing he admired about her was her pride in her appearance but she had barely brushed her straight hair and pulled it back at the nape of her neck. She was in jeans and a t-shirt with no make-up and there were dark circles under her eyes. The first thing he wanted to ask was if she was drinking again. He needed to apologize to her for accusing her of that when it was Samara who had insulted Maria.

"Stupid question but I have to ask. Are you okay?" Batista softly asked as she flopped down into the sofa chair.

Samia resisted the urge to utter a sarcastic reply and shook her head. "I'm so tired. I spent the entire week combing through everything of my parents' in storage and then stayed with Grady for a couple days, combing his brain for anything that can shed light on this." Grady Bennett was her formal wrestling trainer after she had quit the WWE and before she returned to launch her revenge on the former members of the nWo. He was also an old family friend, one that she had assumed knew her from birth. There was a short period in which he and her parents had not been speaking and, when they had moved back into town, they had arrived with Samia.

"Did you find out anything?" Dave asked, although he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"Nothing. I have a friend from the firm I worked at years ago getting my birth certificate authenticated. I should know something next week."

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Unless you count skipping the country with me. Got relatives in Greece that would take us in?"

Dave chuckled in reply and tried not to think about her on the topless beaches of the Mediterranean, golden rays glinting off her body as she sunbathed. "I do have relatives in Greece but I don't think skipping the country is the answer."

"Yeah, I know," she dejectedly responded and then rose from the chair. "I should probably try to make myself presentable."

Maria had arrived by the time Samia emerged from the restroom, looking considerably better but still unable to hide the circles under her eyes. She submitted to the other diva's inquiries until Tiffany knocked on their door, requesting the blonde's presence in McMahon's office. She slogged off behind the PA, hardly caring what Vince was going to threaten this time. She still had her old excuses up her sleeve if need be.

Seeing Shane standing behind his father, who was seated at the large wooden desk, didn't make matters better. She closed her eyes slowly and then opened them as if to clear her vision before settling in the uncomfortable chair in front of them. "I'm going to be as diplomatic as possible about this," Vince began in a cool tone as his son stepped out from him and circled behind Samia. "It has been two weeks since the last time I told you exactly how I want you to break up DX. I'm giving you tonight off to start working on it. Don't go anywhere just in case."

Shane slid his fingers into her hair and placed his hands on either side of her head. "You honestly don't want to know what's going to happen if you don't accomplish this by next week." Samia tried to jerk away but the younger McMahon held her in place.

"Just remember," she carefully replied, "if you physically hurt me, I'll bring charges against you both. The two of you are not exempt from hurting me outside of the ring."

"That won't stop a lawsuit for breach of contract or for loss of revenue," McMahon replied as if it was nothing.

"I'm not afraid of you," she stated.

Shane released his hold on her and moved to stand in front of her. "You should be," he replied, firmly grabbing her chin.

"Stop with the intimidation tactics," Samia angrily responded, forcing his hand away. "I'll do it." When it was obvious that Shane wasn't going to move, she pushed her chair backward and saw herself out, not once looking over her shoulder.

"Samia," Vince called and she stepped back just enough for him to know she had stopped. "Watch your back because I hear that Samara Carlsen is a hellcat." When her nostrils flared and red began creeping up her cheeks, McMahon knew he had upset her in that one comment more than their threats just minutes ago. "You're dismissed."

Samia tried to keep her dignity and didn't deign to respond as she kept her head up and walked out of the room. This was going to be a trying night. She wasn't a whore and she wasn't going to prostitute herself out for any price. No sense in walking the halls alone, she thought, despite not wanting to return to Batista's room with sex and Shawn Michaels on her mind.

* * *

Shawn Michaels hurriedly opened DX's lockerroom door when he heard the thumping on the other side. "I've got'er," Triple H announced, hauling his struggling bundle inside before setting the woman down on the couch. He pulled the jacket off her head but left the restraints on her arms.

"You son of a bitch," she shouted at Hunter. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know what you think you're doing back here," he answered.

"Who are you working for?" Shawn asked. "You might as well face up. Dave's not coming for you this time, Samia."

The laugh began deep in her throat and rumbled up to her lips. "You stupid fools, I'm not Samia," she answered, continuing to chuckle.

Michaels immediately turned to Helmsley, who shrugged his shoulders. "Don't trust her," he said.

Shawn advanced on the blonde, towering over her. "And why would we believe you?"

She tossed her head to shake the hair from her face but was unsuccessful. With a cool smile, she looked up at him. "I know who Samia is working for. I'll tell you if you'll let me go and I won't say a word to Edge about what you've done."

"How can we trust you?" Shawn asked.

"You can't," she flippantly replied. "It could all be lies but this story'll check out."

Hunter was obviously angry and leaned into whisper to Shawn, "What choice do we have? If it's Samia, she's not going to admit it no matter what. If it's Samara, she might be telling the truth to get back at Samia."

Michaels nodded and they pulled apart. "A'right. What's going on with Samia?"

"I intercepted a phone call to her from Vince," she answered, her eyes staring into Shawn's. "He reminded her that he could sue her for breach of contract for a lot of money if she didn't do what he wanted."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Hunter asked, taking another step towards her.

"No," Samara lied. She hoped that she got to see the fall-out of Samia trying to sleep with Shawn. If either of DX went to McMahon over the issue of the lawsuit, it only meant that she personally wouldn't be spilling the beans. What she was positive would happen is the two wrestlers confronting Samia. Afterall, that's what they thought they were doing when they abducted her.

"One word of this to Edge or Orton and we won't be so nice next time," Hunter growled, pulling her up from the couch and pushing her toward the door before removing the tie from around her wrists.

With Samara gone, Michaels withdrew the photocopied papers and spread them out. He had gotten nowhere with them before but, now, at least one sheet made sense. The graph had to be projected figures for the breach of contract for which McMahon would sue her. That figure was hefty enough to blackmail her into returning. He had gotten nowhere with the pages of the lawbook or the contract. With this revelation, he began to comb the contract again.

TBC…


	12. When Hell Freezes Over

_**Chapter XII: When Hell Freezes Over**_

Samia hoped she had this all planned out to perfection. Remembering how she had managed to set Adrienne Bradley up to look like she had slept with Chris Benoit gave her confidence that she could pull this off. If it was essential for her to appear to have slept with Shawn Michaels, then it would indeed be public and Dave Batista would need to know. She confessed to him what McMahon was forcing her to do and he agreed to help only if she actually didn't have sex with Michaels. _Well, duh_, she wanted to retort. He explained as much as was necessary to Maria to acquire her help as well.

After locating the pair of wrestlers in a nightclub, Maria managed to catch Shawn Michaels alone. "I need to talk to you," she stated, pulling him aside where they wouldn't be seen.

"Yeah?"

"I know someone who has a tip on the information you need about Samia Carlsen," Maria nervously admitted.

"And that would be?"

The brunette looked around, acting as if she was making sure no one she knew saw them. "She wouldn't tell me. She only said that you needed to go back to your hotel room and she'd call you there."

"You're friends with Samia. Why would you offer this information?" Shawn asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because I want her away from Batista. He's _my _boyfriend and she needs to get out of our dressing room and away from him."

"When is she calling?"

"In ten minutes," Maria answered. "Please, I love Dave and I don't want to lose him to her."

Something didn't feel right about this but Shawn was afraid to pass up the opportunity to maybe get another tip on McMahon's agenda with Samia. He quickly told Triple H that he wasn't feeling well and was going back to the room. If this call got them nowhere, there was no point in telling Hunter and then feeling his wrath when it didn't pan out.

* * *

Shawn Michaels had changed very little about the way he did business and Samia had little difficulty in obtaining a keycard to his hotel room. She came dressed but covered in a long overcoat, which was hardly out of place in the January weather. Tossing the coat aside, she lay across the bed in the most provocative position that she could come up with, one she had seen from a Playboy photoshoot for one of the divas. That felt entirely wrong and she shifted around again, stilling feeling uncomfortable. Uncomfortable, that was the key feeling about all of this. Smoothing out the cotton candy pink negligee, she tried to think about how she would have tried to entice Shawn when they were dating. When the door opened, she jerked up in startlement and then hurriedly lay back across the pillows. _So much for a sexy pose_, she thought, pressing the send button for a text message to Batista and tossing aside her cellphone.

Shutting the door behind him, Shawn knew there was another person in the room. The perfume was his first tip-off but he could feel her presence. Expecting a groupie, he was surprised to see Samia Carlsen…or was it Samara…lying across his bed in filmy lingerie and stilettos, her long hair splayed across the pillow and her make-up done to perfection. How could he not have some kind of reaction to that given their past romance, he thought as she slowly rose up to her knees and slid across the bed towards him.

In the dim light, Samia beckoned him forward, licking her lips. Michaels decided to play along to figure out her game and stepped close to her body, running his hands into her hair. She began to unbutton his dress shirt and whispered, "I heard that you are a tasty treat that _must_ be had."

Despite her words, the fresh scar above her right eye quickly told him that he was dealing with Samia, his former lover. He had realized that after Hunter had abducted her sister. "Oh, really?" he replied as she pushed the shirt from his chest and raked her nails through the hair. He was debating on seeing how far she'd take this before stopping.

Samia knew that she was completely over Shawn Michaels when he bent down to kiss her neck and then trail his hot mouth across her collarbone. There was absolutely nothing there, not even lust, and it was nothing less than what she had hoped for herself. There should be an interruption at any moment and it wouldn't matter anyhow. The woman undid his beltbuckle and snapped the belt out of its loops with a throaty laugh.

Shawn pulled back to smile at her and added his own chuckle. "Don't you think Edge would be jealous?"

"We have an open relationship," she replied and pulled the band from his pony-tail. "I just want everything that my sister has had."

"She's never had Edge," he responded, pulling her hands away from the zipper of his pants and kissing them each on the heels of her palms. He was surprised that she wasn't caving and, as sweet as the temptation was, he would have to end this soon. Because she was lying, McMahon was probably behind this and she would hate herself and Shawn if they did go through with it. She would probably close herself off even more from being open with him about the blackmail.

"Well, then I've got one up on her, don't I?" she huskily breathed, withdrawing her hands and running her fingertips down his temples and cheeks. The next step of her plan wasn't moving fast enough and she prayed that the text message to Batista had gone through; she could only get so far in this charade by pretending that Shawn was Dave. Twining her hands behind his neck, she pulled him down to plant slow kisses across his jaw to distract him. The woman then slipped her hands down his waist just as the doorknob turned in place. She nimbly undid the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down. As Shawn turned his head towards the door, she jerked him close to her and feigned surprise at an outraged Triple H.

"Samia," HBK chided and pushed her away before turning towards Hunter.

The wrestler shook his head, backing up towards the door. "'I won't sleep with her'," Helmsley mocked and then angrily added, "Hell just froze over."

"Hunter," Shawn called to the man's retreating form and almost tripped over the pants that were around his ankles. He had no chance of catching up with his best friend now and pulled his trousers back up to fasten them.

Samia shot across the bed for her cellphone and was lunging for her coat when Michaels fixed a glare on her. "Don't you dare move," he growled but she dove across the bed opposite of him.

In tumbling across the mattress, her phone popped loose and she scrambled for it and the door at the same time. "This was a mistake, I gotta go," she said and tried to dodge him but he made it to the door before she could get there.

"Samia, stop and listen to me," Shawn ordered, grabbing her by the shoulders and twirling her around so that her back rested against the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. You just don't understand," she cried.

"So you admit to being Samia?"

"God dammit, yes," she exasperatedly replied.

"I know that McMahon is blackmailing you and holding a breach of contract lawsuit above your head. Tell me what it is and we'll fix it together."

Samia's eyes grew wide and she tried to hide her shock that he knew so much. "You know too much but there's something you don't know. If you know anything, I can be in more trouble than you can imagine. You know nothing and I want it to stay that. Tomorrow, all of RAW is going to know that Triple H caught you sleeping with me. You need to be more worried about that."

"I'll call you out and you can set things straight. We'll blame it on Samara," he cajoled.

"You just don't _get _it," she replied. "I won't say a word and you can't make me because of what's at stake. Don't threaten me either because I know you would never hurt me."

"I'm going to find out, Angel."

"Don't call me that," she angrily replied and tried to slip out of his grip.

"I know enough that I'll get to the truth and—" Shawn suddenly stopped as a knock sounded on the door.

Samia twisted around to glance out the peephole. "Holy crap, it's the police!"

HBK let her go and put a hand to his head. It was the opening she needed and the woman jerked on the knob to slip out the door. He stepped out to make sure she kept her story straight to the police but she was dragging a confused looking bellboy down the hall and talking non-stop. She had gotten away this time but she would have to fess up as soon as he had all the pieces to her story. Right now, he had to find Triple H and set the record straight.

* * *

Samia should have gone straight back to her room but she was terrified of the mini-bar that waited inside. The diva knocked on Batista's hotel door and Maria answered. "Did everything go okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," the blonde wearily replied and allowed the other woman to pull her inside. "I need to use your bathroom, please."

When she came back out, Dave was waiting on her with a glass of water. "Here," he softly said, "Let me take your coat."

"No, that's okay."

"You need to relax and calm down before you go back." Samia rolled her eyes toward where Maria sat on the bed and then unbuttoned the top button where Dave could see the pink negligee. "Oh," he quietly replied but his heart was hammering inside his chest. He didn't need to see that as his head was now filled with naughty thoughts.

Samia pulled up a chair and began to explain the sequence of events. Maria was sworn to secrecy but she was only told that this was revenge on Triple H for getting her fired and on Shawn Michaels for siding with Helmsley after what Samia had done against Evolution as retribution for HBK.

"Dave, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you made that call Triple H," the blonde said with a sigh. "I couldn't have pulled it off any other way. Think he'll figure out it was your number the text came from?"

"I used Maria's. Her number's blocked."

Samia still didn't like the woman but, she had to hand it to her, the diva could pull through when necessary. She'd find some way to make it up to her. "Thanks," she said to Maria. "I can't believe you actually went down there to talk to Shawn."

"Well," the brunette replied as if it was nothing. She didn't want to admit what she had said as bait.

Samia's phone rang, startling her, and she pulled it out of her pocket to see RVD's number on the callerID. "It's Rob," she sighed, her heart suddenly pounding, but then hesitantly answered the call. "Hello?"

"Samia, hi, it's Rob Van Dam."

_I'll never forget your voice to know who you are, _she wanted to reply to his introduction. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I was hoping maybe I could see you when ECW is in town this week. Maybe Wednesday night?"

"Uh…yeah," she replied, although it sounded more like a question. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind—the main one being why he wanted to see her. She couldn't handle this all right now but she couldn't resist him either. "For dinner?"

"That would be great," he answered.

"You want me to cook?"

"Only if you want to."

"You know it's either Italian or Southern," she replied with a laugh.

"It's been a while since I've had some good Southern home-cooking," Rob mused.

"Alright then, I'll do that and you can come by about seven?"

"Yeah, that's good. I'll see you then. 'B—"

"Wait," she suddenly said. "There is something that you're gonna see tomorrow on RAW and you have to trust me that both Shawn Michaels and Triple H are lying. I know you don't know why I'm back but just know that the two of them are fighting about me calling their matches. Okay?"

There was a moment of silence and then Rob replied, "I can do that. Thanks for letting me know. Wednesday then?"

"Yes." It was almost routine to always say 'I love you' at the end of their calls and she caught herself before she added, "'Bye."

"What was that all about?" Maria asked, giddy over the prospect that RVD just asked Samia out again.

"I think I'm having dinner with Rob on Wednesday," she replied as if she wasn't sure that it had just happened. The blonde could no longer stand their company and rose to excuse herself. "I think I'm going back to my room now."

"I'll walk you back," Dave offered and Samia dumbly nodded. "Be back in a moment, babe," he said to Maria, who smiled and waved him on.

Batista didn't say another word to her until they were in her room. He was insanely jealous over the possibility of what that phone call could mean. He only wanted Samia to be happy but he honestly didn't believe that she would find that with RVD. Six years on and off—that was hint enough at the instability of their relationship. Even if she didn't choose him, Dave didn't want her heart crushed by Van Dam if she thought they could make it work again. "Call me if you get into any trouble," he began and turned towards the door before finally adding what he wanted to say. "Samia, be wary of this dinnerdate with Rob."

"What do you mean?" she asked, clutching the front of her coat.

"We don't know his intentions and I don't want you to get your hopes up just to have them dashed."

Had he not been so serious, Samia would have countered with a sarcastic retort about him being jealous. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

To be on the safe side, Samia didn't contact Vince McMahon prior to or after arriving at the arena. Hopefully, everyone would know about the set-up and she'd never have to cower before him, begging him to believe her. She had two outfits carefully tucked into a garment bag, waiting to see if it would be her referee outfit or pants suit. With nothing on the card that indicated her job, she chose the black suit with pink pinstripes and a pink camisole to match. She fashioned her long hair into a French twist and applied demure shades of make-up. Then she sat down to wait.

Dave and Maria arrived shortly and complimented her attire but, after asking about her well-being and tasks for the night, they began to discuss his upcoming match with Chris Masters. The wrestler wasn't satisfied losing with dignity last week but needed to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter this week. Dave was looking to take out his frustration on something or someone and couldn't wait to get in the ring. He still hadn't found an excuse to use to break up with Maria and it was getting more difficult to reject her advances. He had told her just this weekend that he wasn't ready to have sex again after the divorce and she bought the lie. But he still had to kiss her. He was grateful that she hadn't said those three little words yet.

It was after the first match that RAW and the viewing audience found out that DX was on its way to breaking up. A cameraman caught the argument between them just as it was beginning. "Get the hell away from me, Shawn," Triple H shouted.

"It was all a misunderstanding," HBK pleaded.

"A misunderstanding? I caught you with your pants down in a hotel room with Samia Carlsen in lingerie after you told me you weren't feeling well and left the club. How is that a misunderstanding?"

If Michaels admitted that he had been set-up and he had fallen into the trap because he thought he was going to receive a tip about Samia's hidden agenda, then everyone would know and he wouldn't find out one damn thing. "She somehow got my room key and she was there when I got back. This is all a set-up."

"_Shawn_," Hunter began, crossing his arms across his massive chest. "You didn't have a shirt on and your pants were around your ankles. If it was a set-up, then why were you down to your boxers?" Another question he couldn't answer. "You told me that the day you slept with her again was the day hell froze over. You _are_ working with her again, aren't you?"

Michaels took a step back, shaking his head. "No, god, no."

"Don't lie to me. Hell froze over, remember? You've destroyed the trust that we worked so hard to rebuild and all for a piece of ass." Shawn started to speak again to defend himself but Helmsley picked up his gym bag and pushed past him. "I don't know why I bothered to show up."

As the camera cut away from a dejected Shawn Michaels, Samia's stomach roiled at what she had done to him but then reminded herself that it served him right for siding with Triple H in the first place. He had betrayed her when he reformed Degeneration-X. She looked at Dave and Maria and sighed, "Well, that's over. Maria, think we could do an interview to reclaim my name?"

"Really? Can I ask you anything?" she excitedly requested.

"I'm sorry," Samia apologized. "I think we just need to stick with the fact that I didn't even do what they're accusing me of and that it must have been Samara that Triple H caught Shawn with."

"That's better than nothing," she replied with a smile and rose from the couch. "Let's go see if we can secure a spot later in the show."

Within seconds of walking out the door, Samia's phone rang the Imperial March and she answered, "What?"

"Congratulations," Vince sang.

"Now what do you want?" she asked condescendingly.

"I just want you to be aware that you are not out completely out of your contract."

"I know that," she snapped but he continued as if she hadn't replied.

"You still have to finish out your time here."

"Yes, thank you for that reminder. What do you want me to do next?"

"Granted that DX is truly broken up, why don't you and your sister have fun? You are both a nice addition to the women's division," he said with a laugh before hanging up.

Samia clapped her phone shut and Maria immediately asked if everything was alright. "Yeah, thanks" she muttered.

The television coordinator worked the women into an interview after Jeff Hardy and Carlito's match, which had just started. The brunette discussed the questions she would ask Samia to give her a chance to be thinking about her answers. As the bout ended, the camera crew cut to the two women and Maria launched into the interview.

As if summoned by her name, Samara Carlsen appeared shortly after Samia accused her of setting Shawn Michaels up. She immediately butted in and grabbed the mike from Maria. "You and I are going to sit down and talk about our family."

Samia jerked the microphone back and replied, "I don't know who you are and why you claim to be my sister. I'm not listening to a word that you have to say."

Samara leaned in close and the mike picked up her words. "If you don't willingly listen to what I have to say, then I'll make you."

"You just try," the former women's champion shot back.

Maria sensed a fight coming and pushed in between them, plucking the microphone out of Samia's hand. "Were you really the one Triple H caught with Shawn Michaels?" she asked, pushing the mike towards Samara.

"Do you dye your hair brown? Jeez, woman, butt out," she said and then glared at Samia. "Next Monday, you'll listen to me one way or another."

The woman turned on her heel and stalked off as the diva shouted, "Bring it, bitch!"

"That went well, don'cha think?" Maria asked with sarcasm.

"Let's just go back, chill, root for Dave, and get the hell out of this place," Samia replied.

"Sounds like a plan," the brunette agreed.

TBC…


	13. The Sins of the Mother

_**Author's Notes: **_Only one review for the last chapter? It didn't suck that bad, did it? It had over thirty hits. I'm not a review slut but I wouldn't mind a little love every now and then. That just sounded really whiney, didn't it? I wouldn't review a whiner either. Hmmm… Well, while you contemplate reviewing this chapter, may you enjoy RVD's first real appearance in this fic.

_**Chapter XIII: The Sins of the Mother**_

Samia had never thought life could move so slowly as she waited for Wednesday evening to arrive. She almost attended the ECW event at Phillips Arena but she refused to step foot backstage until she knew RVD's reason for wanting to see her. Purchasing a ticket and sitting in the crowd only asked for trouble. Watching the show that night only made her nervous and she turned it off within fifteen minutes, deciding instead on a long, hot bubblebath.

The next afternoon, shortly after returning from the grocery with what she needed to prepare dinner, Samia received a call from her former firm. "I've got the results. Do you want to come by?" Tony Andrews asked.

She and Tony had dated at one time for only a few months shortly after graduating together and the relationship ended amicably as they both admitted there was nothing between them. They still remained friends, enough for him to do this favor for her. "Um, I can't today."

"I'll come by, if that's alright?"

"You don't have to do that, Tony."

"It's on my way home. I'll be there about 6:00."

Samia agreed and they hung up; that was a half an hour. She glanced around the apartment to make sure it was presentable but she had already cleaned it twice over in anticipation of Rob coming by. She then took out the seasonal vegetables that she had frozen and spread the pieces out to thaw. Puttering about, the phone rang at six. It was Tony again. Apparently, there was a wreck on the interstate and he was going to be another half hour. With that news, Samia headed out of her apartment to pick up fried chicken from a local, home-grown restaurant. Of all the things Southern she could cook, fried chicken was beyond her. Unable to wait on Tony any longer, she battered the squash and okra and set it to fry, along with the potatoes. She slipped the cornbread into the oven just as her door bell rang. It was Tony forty minutes later rather than the half hour.

"Come in," she greeted and then closed the door behind him.

"What smells so good?"

"Just dinner."

"For a friend?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile and blush. "Then I'll make this quick."

Samia settled on the sofa arm, afraid to stand for the news. "Let me have it," she sighed.

"Your birth certificate is a forgery." Tony put a hand on her shoulder as she closed her eyes. "I did some research for you and I managed to find your original."

Samia opened her eyes and looked up at him. With a ragged intake of breath, she said, "Go ahead. I can take it."

The man handed over the manila envelope that he had brought in. With a wary glance at him, she took it and undid the clasp to withdraw the photocopy inside it. "It's only a fax," he said. "I forged a few documents to get it. I didn't look at it. I didn't feel it was my business."

"I won't tell a soul," she replied, turning the paper over to peruse it. The county of her birth was different, a small place in upper Northwest Georgia, farther than Grady Bennett's home. What was shocking was the name of her mother. It should have said Amira Carlsen. Amira was Arabic for 'princess' and her father, Charles, always called her by that pet name. Instead, the name was Charlotte Carlsen and her race listed as Caucasian; there was no name listed for her father. Scanning the page, a box indicated that her birth order was second—she was the second of twins.

"You don't look well," Tony stated, running his arm around her back.

"Some skeletons in the closet," she stated and then rose. "I need some water." Samia hurried into the kitchen and realized that she hadn't stirred any of the vegetables. After quickly raking the spatula through all the skillets, she poured a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you gonna be okay?" her friend asked and settled in a chair across from her. "You don't look well. Is there anything I can do? Wanna sue somebody?"

She chuckled in response to his last question. "Nope, nobody to sue."

"I'll be going," he said and began to rise.

"Stay for a few minutes," she asked and the distraught look in her eyes kept him to his seat. "Tell me what's going on at the firm. You still dating that brunette?"

"Gail? Yes, I am. Our son is due in three months."

"Really? I didn't know you got married."

He sheepishly glanced down at his hands. "Well…we're not yet but the wedding is set for June. How about you and that wrestler? Rob, was it?"

Samia gave the shortened version of their break-up and left it at that. She had been thinking about the two of them dating since he had called Saturday night. What if he was coming back to ask her to get back together with him? What would she say? She had to say 'no' but could she? They weren't meant to be together but could she resist him if he asked?

The former colleagues chatted while Samia occasionally rose and stirred the vegetables until her door bell rang again. She had lost track of what little time there was and it could be none other than Rob. "Your dinner date," Tony stated and quickly rose from the table, heading for the door.

Samia was there first and opened it to a nervous-looking RVD, dressed in jeans and a fleece pull-over. "Hey," she said and gestured for him to come inside.

"Here's the wedding invitation," Tony stated loudly, tapping the envelope. "See you then," he added, stepping around them and pulling the door open.

Samia was going to introduce the two men but Andrews had already seen himself out. "That's a friend from the firm I was working at when I quit to work for WWE. He was dropping off the invitation to his wedding and some paperwork I requested."

"Okay," Rob replied with a shrug.

"Have a seat," she said, indicating the dining table and heading for the kitchen. Rob pulled off his fleece sweater to reveal a black shirt with a red phoenix and then stepped up beside Samia at the stove.

"Anything I can do?"

She shook her head and replied, "I hope you brought your appetite."

"You look a little pale. Are you okay?"

"Of course," she answered and shooed him towards the table. She doled out a generous portion of each of the dishes and a slice of steaming cornbread before setting it before Rob with a glass of sweet tea. "Before you ask, I didn't cook the chicken."

"I figured as much. I often wondered what we would eat if we got married since neither one of us cook."

Samia swallowed hard at the word 'married' but thankfully her back was still to him as she fixed her own plate and brought it to the table. "Tell me how ECW has been since the last time we talked."

That was enough to keep him chattering through most of the meal but then he asked about RAW and inquired after a few of his friends. "Have you talked to Lita lately?" Rob tentatively asked.

"Just last week," she answered with a smile and downed the last of her sweet tea. "She's doing so well and she sounds so happy."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"No, why would she?" Samia gathered up the plates and set them in the sink. She then offered Rob a toothpick and a mint from the bowls on the table before taking one of each herself.

"No reason. I hear you're stuck with Maria. How d'ya like working with her?"

"Let's not discuss that," the blonde said with a laugh. "The rumors of her ditziness are in fact truth. She's got a good heart though. She and Dave are dating."

"That's what I heard," Rob replied as if it was nothing.

"Now what?" she asked with a smile and tossed the toothpick away.

"I asked to come over so we could talk," he began and she could sense his apprehension. She wanted nothing more than to kiss away his worries.

"Okay, so talk."

"Samia, I… Well, I…" He reached for her hand and her heart plummeted to her feet. "Given our past, I felt I should tell you that I'm engaged before we go public."

"Oh," she replied and started to pull her hand away from him but he didn't let go.

"I needed to see you one more time to make sure that this is what I want and that I've let you go," Rob confessed with those hazel puppy dog eyes.

"Well, here I am," she replied.

"Samia," he began again and then quickly rose from his seat, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him to kiss her. At first, their lips met with eagerness and she returned his kiss fervently but then, as recognition dawned on them, they pulled apart.

"Nothing," she sighed and then looked up at him questioningly.

"Me neither."

In one week, she had learned that, without a doubt, she was over Shawn Michaels _and _Rob Van Dam. _All the better_, she thought. "Did that answer your question?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. We've had this discussion before. So, tell me. Who is she and how come the rumor mill hasn't reached RAW?"

Rob had never found himself stunned and speechless upon meeting a woman until he set eyes on Zoe Kaplan. When ECW came through Cameron, North Carolina, RVD stopped in to see Lita but was instead greeted by the receptionist of Lita's charity and pet shelter. Instead of heading back home until the next event, Rob stayed in Cameron and, by the end of the week, he had fallen for the black-haired, blue-eyed beauty that was as mellow as he was. Her dragon tattoo, with the creature clutching the yin yang symbol, had him sold.

Given his and Samia's prominent six year relationship, Rob didn't want to give everyone the wrong impression that he was already so in love. He asked Zoe to marry him three weeks ago and they didn't want to tell a soul until he had had the chance to tell Samia himself. Because of how they ended the relationship, he felt he owed Samia that courtesy. He also wanted to prove to himself that Zoe was not a rebound relationship. He knew that if he saw his former girlfriend that he'd know that. Of course he would always feel something for her, but now he knew that Zoe was indeed the woman he wanted to marry.

The former couple talked late into the night, discussing the past six months of their lives. Samia admitted McMahon's blackmail because she felt she owed Rob the truth and he swore no one, not even Zoe, would know about it from him. She didn't tell him about the forged birth certificate but shared her thoughts on Samara. Rob talked more about Zoe and about the wedding. They were getting married on the beach in the Bahamas and he wanted Samia to be involved, particularly in directing the wedding that day, as he knew no one else who was as uptight as she at getting things done and done right. She was hardly offended at the offer or the accompanying comment because she knew it was true. The wedding was to be on Valentine's Day, almost a month away. At least it would be a nice distraction from this mess with wrestling.

When neither could talk for the interrupting yawns, Rob excused himself and Samia saw him to the door. "Thanks for coming by and thanks for considering me in your announcement." He nodded to her with a shy smile. "I'm really happy for you and I do mean that."

"I want you to bring a date. That all expensed paid hotel and flight includes a friend, a _very close _friend," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Who exactly?"

"Maybe you should try fighting Maria for Dave?"

"What? Call her out for a pillow fight in the ring?" Samia asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"I mean in the typical sense of fighting for the one you love," he said with a shrug.

"I don't love Dave."

"You just might. The two of you are made for each other. Never a hair out of place for either of you. So well spoken, so collected, that same type of arrogance. Both of you own more suits than the entire WWE roster put together." She opened her mouth to protest but he continued anyhow, whispering to her as if the next statement was a secret. "I heard that he has his nails manicured and he likes Broadway musicals."

"Go before I kick you out," Samia jovially replied, opening the door.

"I'll send everything over for the wedding and we'll keep you updated as we finish the plans."

"Honestly, Rob, thanks," she said and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek.

With Van Dam gone, Samia ran a hot bath, added some fragrant oil, and settled in. She was suddenly having some severe issues as she could no longer hide her jealousy of Dave and Maria dating. The green-eyed monster had reared its head on several occasions when the pair was together but she wouldn't admit the truth behind the feeling. She was jealous as hell.

When Rob had said that she should fight for Dave and that she just might love him, she felt she had been slapped in the face, like a smack from a grandmother trying to knock some sense into her grandchild. Everyone else, the Undertaker, Lita, Rob, Shawn, knew what she wouldn't admit, that she felt something for Dave. She had only believed that she had found a haven, a refuge, in their friendship and in his status, particularly in his physical strength. Yes, she had found a haven in Batista but, in truth, it was for who he was as a person and her feelings for him.

What was the most upsetting was not that she was having these feelings but that there was nothing she could do about them. He as much as admitted that he didn't want to date her when he accepted Maria's offer and now they were together. As much as she didn't like the brunette, she wasn't going to attempt to break them up or fight her for him, literally and figuratively. The best she could do was take a chance and admit her feelings. She could handle the women's lockerroom again if she had to. Maria was on vacation next week and there would be less awkwardness between the three of them if he asked her to leave without the brunette there.

More pressing, however, was dealing with Samara. She was terrified to admit that the woman may actually be her real twin sister and, since she had no surviving relatives, Samara could be the only one to explain the forged birth certificate.

* * *

Samia had not been able to wait to tell Batista about the dinnerdate with RVD or Tony's revelation about her birth. Dave hung up the phone with incredible relief after hearing about Rob's engagement. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Maria and these feelings for Samia. He had to quit stringing the brunette along but didn't want to hurt her. He was going to have to anyhow but procrastinating was much easier. At least he wouldn't have to deal with her this week as it was her weekend and Monday off, which was all the better because he had a surprise for Samia. 

With that surprise in tow, Dave checked the card and spoke with the backstage coordinator for what RAW would require of his services for the night. Since he had defeated Chris Masters two weeks in a row, he'd be issuing an open challenge tonight per Vince's orders; the first person to accept would face him at the next pay-per-view, No Way Out, in two weeks. Samia wasn't listed in the program but there were always open spaces penciled in for those moments no one could predict. No doubt her confrontation with Samara would be videotaped and spliced for some part of the show.

While turning to wave at Hacksaw Jim Duggan, Dave managed to run into another person. Muttering his apologies, he came face to face with Randy Orton.

"Was that an apology? I didn't hear you," the smug wrestler stated.

"Don't start with me," he hissed where only Orton could hear him.

The brunette chuckled and then replied, "Shouldn't you be setting an example for your daughter?"

Batista visibly bristled, releasing Kiersten's hand and wrapping a protective arm around her. "She has more manners than you by simply being alive. I don't have to set an example but I could teach her how to kick your ass."

"Daddy," the little girl hissed, tugging on his jacket.

"Call me when you're eighteen, sweetheart," Randy said and walked on by.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

He almost replied, 'Ask your mother,' but didn't want Samantha to know of the encounter. She'd only harass him about how this was no place to bring their daughter. Kiersten had two days for winter holidays and it was his turn to keep her for school holidays, which he wouldn't give up for the world. Plus, she loved visiting and had been pestering the hell out of him to see Samia again. "Ask Samia later," he said, pressing a speed-dial number on his phone. "Here ya go, babe."

She took the phone and, when the other person answered, she asked, "My daddy wants to know if you can open the door?"

Within seconds, the dressing room door flew open and Kiersten was greeted with a bearhug from Samia. "What a surprise!" the blonde exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on winter break and Daddy said I drove him crazy asking to come, so he finally gave in. Apparently, if I pester him enough, he'll give me whatever I want," she said, emphasizing the last statement and sending an obvious glance towards her father.

"You are so growing up," Samia cooed and twirled the girl, who blushed through her tan skin. "How many boyfriends do you have now?"

Kiersten giggled and shook her head. "Just one."

"Have a seat and tell me about him," the blonde excitedly asked, patting the couch beside her.

Dave was completely forgotten as the two girls dished on the secret world of women while he settled in the sofa chair and attended to work that he had put off all weekend knowing this would happen. Throughout the night, he couldn't help but look up often at them and smile. They got along so well that the wrestler had to quickly quash the idea that Samia would make a great stepmother. Her answer for Orton's idiotic comment was much better than his. "Because your daddy can sue him for touching you before then." There was much more than that as well, something about cooties, how disgusting Orton was, and, how she would be so smart by then, she'd have a million ways to tell him to 'get lost.'

Dave hated to leave them but he had to issue the open challenge. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and sternly ordered, "Kiersten, you keep Samia out of trouble. You know how she is."

Samia playfully smacked him and he slipped her a wet willy. She grabbed him around the neck and faked a sleeperhold. He dropped to his knees, holding his arm out to show that he wasn't unconscious yet. Finally, reaching the floor on the all fours, he suddenly raised up on his knees and tossed Samia over his shoulder. "Cry uncle," he called, twirling her. She was laughing so hard she could barely gurgle out the words.

"Daddy, you cheated," Kiersten stated, folding her arms over her chest as her father dropped the blonde to her feet. He raised his eyebrows in an 'oh, really' look and she responded, "You're bigger than Samia."

"That's hardly cheating, pumpkin," he replied and ruffled her hair.

"Well, I was rooting for her the entire time," she huffed and stuck her tongue out. Dave swiped his hand over her tongue, smearing spit down her chin and then wiping his hand across her cheek. "Ewww, Daddy! That's disgusting!"

"Don't stick your tongue out. That's rude," he replied, rubbing a towel across his hand. "The two of you, behave," he added and slipped out the door.

"I hope he marries you and not Maria," Kiersten pointedly stated, settling back on the couch again. Samia could only blink at her and the girl prattled on. "Maria's pretty and all—not as you pretty as you—but she's just no fun. She just wants to shop all the time and she treats me like I'm four. She doesn't do that kinda stuff with Dad like you do."

The best response Samia could muster was an "Oh." Thankfully, the dark-haired girl started on about something else. The diva was going to need some time to digest that thought.

Out of nowhere the girl added, "Do you think you and Daddy would have any kids? I would love to have a little sister."

"Uh…"

"Maria said that there was _no way _she was having a baby." And off she went again, this time extolling the virtues of having a baby sister. Samia wasn't one to pray in earnest but she suddenly found herself praying that Dave would get back soon. Samara was going to be a piece of cake compared to Kiersten. It was almost time, anyhow, to have to deal with her own supposed sister.

When Dave returned, the diva learned that Orton had immediately taken the Champion up on the open challenge as she and Kiersten were so wrapped up in their conversation they missed it. He didn't reveal that the challenge had involved him insulting the younger wrestler earlier in the evening.

Samia then excused herself to leave for the scheduled confrontation in McMahon's office. For some weird reason, Vince wanted to be present for Samara's explanation for the twins' separation. She assumed it was because he was going to take great pleasure in watching her suffer.

Samara was attired in a smoky dress suit to mock Samia, who was once again present in a black pants suit, this time with fuchsia trim. The former Women's Champion settled into a chair at the conference across from the newly signed diva and coolly folded her arms on the glass top. "Please, tell me exactly what it is that I've done to you for you to viciously attack me."

The other blonde laughed and Samia wondered if that was what she herself sounded like. "Here it is, all of it," she began. Samara claimed that she had seen Samia on wrestling when she first valeted for RVD and then joined the nWo. At first, she waved it off because everyone in the world had a twin but, the more she watched, the more she couldn't shake Samia's name. They're first names were eerily similar; Samia being Arabic for zenith and Samara being Hebrew for mountain. Something felt odd about the fact that the wrestler's last name was Carlsen and her own was Clarkson. After several extremely upsetting and violent confrontations with her mother, Charlotte, about her past, she learned that she was a twin and her mother produced birth certificates for the both of them. Samara's grandparents didn't believe that Charlotte had any capabilities of being a mother given her drug habit and only being eighteen and they tried to force her to have an abortion. When she refused, they coerced her into giving her daughters up for adoption. When her brother Charles and his wife, Amira, had gone through a second miscarriage two months before the birth of the twins, the two agreed to take both of the girls.

Because Amira was the only person in the family who had treated Charlotte with any respect, the soon-to-be mother asked for help in naming the girls, hence their Middle Eastern etymologies. She handed over Samia first but then bolted with Samara, too torn with grief to give up both of the babies. According to the eldest twin, this condemned her to a life of hell while her sister was given the life of a rich bitch. Samara's mother tried to kick her drug habit but became an alcoholic instead. Charlotte's boyfriend, while her daughter was growing up, was verbally abusive and hit her once in a drunken rage. They lived below the poverty line and food stamps were badge of shame to her. What was worse was that Charlotte had hid from her family all these years but she had kept up with her other daughter's life.

By the time Samara had gotten all this information out of her mother, Samia had long since quit wrestling and her sister didn't have the financial means to stake her out. Then her mother died, a time of immense pain and anger. When Samia returned to WWE, Samara was so outraged that she began to formulate a plan to get back at her. She saved every dime she made as a waitress after paying bills but the diva had dropped off the face of the wrestling world again. She had hidden herself so well that Samara couldn't find her. When she returned for the third time, her unknown sister assumed her real name, kissed her sorry life goodbye, and contacted Edge, who took her in because he too had a grudge against Samia.

"Who's our father?" Samia demanded.

"A one night stand."

"This is ridiculous," the other woman scoffed. "My parents are Charles and Amira Carlsen and a little PI work could have told you that."

"You really think that those people are your biological parents?" Samia closed her eyes in anger. "Are you such a dumbass that your really believe you inherited your looks from your father and none of your mother's features? Amira had jet black hair, stupid! There's no way."

Samia knew it was possible because her biology professor in college had walked her through the genetic combinations that would prove it. However, he did admit that the odds were not in favor of it. "It's very convenient for you that none of our respective families are alive to corroborate this story."

"It's not a story. It's the truth," Samara shouted and produced a thick legal sized envelope before tossing it across the table. "Those are letters from _your _supposed parents to Charlotte Carlsen. Why don't you have those authenticated as well?"

"Do you listen at doors?" Samara coolly smiled and Samia shot up from her seat, making a beaten path for the door. She had heard enough and she was terrified that it was all true. Clutching the packet of letters, she rushed for the dressing room, needing Dave and Kiersten to take her mind off Samara's revelations. She was forcing herself not to think about which writing samples of her parents' she'd produce or the fact that she still had a locket of her mother's hair against which DNA testing could be done.

Batista opened the door to Samia's knocks and whispered to her upon her entrance, "How did it go? Are you okay?"

"I'm going to be fine. I just need to calm down, drink some cold water, and just hang out with you two for a while."

"There's a new development with DX. They're still split though." He added the last when panic spread out across her face. "We'll talk later."

With both of them through for the night, they decided to go out for food and let Kiersten pick it—some place that served cheeseburgers and fries. "I hope she gets over this phase soon," Dave had muttered.

"Be glad she's not anorexic," Samia whispered back. After eating at the greasy burger joint, the three headed back to the hotel and stayed up talking for as long as his daughter could handle. When she was out like a light, Dave and Samia shared with each other what they had missed.

Shawn Michaels and Triple H had both shown up at RAW, which provoked an explosive argument and invoked Samia's name and culpability. Shane McMahon stripped them of the tag-team titles and planned to put the belts up in a tag-team Battle Royal next week. Samia and Dave debated on whether Rated RKO would enter the Battle Royal since Randy was challenging for the WWE Championship. Knowing the tag-team's arrogance, the two agreed that they would probably try.

TBC…


	14. A Lit Fuse Explodes

_**Chapter XIV: A Lit Fuse Explodes**_

Batista had tried to get Samia to read the letters Samara had given her the night of RAW after Kiersten had fallen asleep. He knew her to be a strong person but there had been a lot dumped on her in the past few months and he wanted to be there for her to be a supportive shoulder. She refused, claiming that it was something so private that she wanted to be alone. Dave's feelings were hurt at first but only because she had shut him out, not because he didn't understand.

It wasn't about privacy but that she needed to know what was in the letters before she shared them. Also, she was afraid that she would break down in his arms. The last time that happened… Not with Kiersten in the room or in Samia's room a floor below with his daughter alone above them.

The blonde read the letters on the plane because she had to keep her emotions in check in public. It hardly mattered as there was nothing in them that Samara hadn't already told her with a few exceptions. Four of them were from Charles and two were from Amira. Apparently, her mother had hoped to sway her through softer words. The Carlsens had tried to hunt Charlotte down. Every time they had an address, always a post office box, Charles tried to find her. But she hid herself in large cities and was always moving. As much as Samara would have liked to think, Samia's family was only middle class and without the means to hire a private investigator to stake her out all the time. In the beginning, they had tried but the investigators came up with nothing with only a P. O. box to go on. The police refused to do anything because Charlotte was of age and the baby was her own. All they could was beg for her to return.

Samia had been terrified that all of this was true. She had always wondered about the chances of how she received her father's recessive genes and this was an easy answer. Hearing that her supposed birth mother was an alcoholic had only added to the uneasiness but if Samara had overheard conversations that she had had with Dave, then she could have found out about her near addiction. Another aspect that made her afraid that it was all real was that if Samara had forged the letters, she would not have added those parts about the Carlsens trying to hunt Charlotte down and begging her to come back. The woman would have painted her as a pariah, just like she was painting herself. She resigned herself to the fact that she would never know why her parents chose to hide all this from her.

The former lawyer handed the letters off to Tony Andrews, promising the best wedding present in the state of Georgia if he could get these done ASAP. She managed to get around his 'so I thought you weren't dating that RVD guy anymore' comment and get the hell out of there. He'd have her revealing her feelings for Batista if she said another word.

Samia had chickened out last week about telling Dave how she felt. When he had surprised her with Kiersten, she wanted to spend the time with his daughter, afraid that she might not see her again for a long time if she screwed this up by confessing her feelings. Now the diva was going to have to get him alone and hope he didn't hate her. She really didn't know what she was going to accomplish by telling him except release that weight on her chest of never knowing what might have been.

Upon arriving at RAW and checking in, the blonde was given a note that told her what time her presence was required in McMahon's office. She had quit speculating a long time ago what the man wanted when he called for her.

Batista arrived shortly before RAW started, sans Maria. Samia danced around conversation with him, trying to figure a way to broach the subject that she was holding secret. Just as she said, "Dave, there's something I need to talk to you about," the brunette showed up, looking very agitated. The older diva waved the wrestler off about what she had to say and engrossed herself with the battle royal for the tag-team belts. Dave then announced that he was going to watch the bout near the entrance and stir up some trouble if Edge and Orton won.

"Good luck," Samia called, not looking from the monitor.

Once the WWE Champion was out the door, Maria scooted close to the blonde and asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," she replied, figuring it was about the color of her new nail polish. The veteran heard Maria's voice but didn't listen to a word she said. This match was too important to turn away from for petty things like ring attire that she was considering. She continually nodded her head and said, "Uh-huh," occasionally. The blonde held in her curses as Rated RKO emerged triumphant over Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin and quieted her cheers as Batista stormed the ring, getting off a couple of punches on Orton before the new champions scattered.

"So you think it's a good idea?" Maria asked, her brow furrowed.

"Do you?" Samia replied, turning the question back on her.

"I think so."

"Then totally, absolutely, go for it, chick."

Maria let out a relieved sigh. "I'll tell him as soon as you leave to go to McMahon's office. That way it's private."

The blonde stopped, staring at the monitor. What in the blue blazes had she just agreed with? The possibilities were running rampant through her mind and they all did not bode well for her. "Uh, sure. Great idea."

"That sucks that Edge and Orton won. Oh, look, there's Triple H," Maria said, changing the topic now that she had Samia's opinion.

It was Hunter Hearst Helmsley indeed, heading down the ramp towards the ring. If this didn't concern her so much, she would have turned the monitor off. The wrestler took a microphone and launched into a scathing tirade, bringing up all past grievances he had with his partner. He then called Shawn Michaels out, who appeared moments later at the top of the entrance and looked very weary. Shawn didn't dignify the vituperation and only asked that Hunter just talk with him. To that, the younger wrestler challenged him to a match at No Way Out, saying that they would only settle this with their fists. Michaels only dejectedly shook his head and left the stage.

Samia would always care for Shawn and she felt so guilty for doing this to him. She tried to tell herself that it was for the better with the way Triple H was treating and using him just to re-form DX and get what he wanted.

Batista returned shortly thereafter and Maria began acting nervous again. Samia only hoped that when she returned from McMahon's office that all of her things were still there and Dave and Maria weren't engaged or something crazy like that. Having no choice, she excused herself and they both wished her luck against the egotistical Chairman.

Tiffany, who was looking a little flushed and whose skirt was misaligned, showed her into the office where Vince waited with a cameraman. Samia rolled her eyes and settled in the chair at the desk that Shane was proffering. "What?" she angrily asked.

"Not yet, we're waiting on one more guest," Vince replied in a cool tone. "And here she is. Please, come in and have a seat, my dear."

The diva swiveled her head to see Samara prance in dressed in red leather pants and a black halter top. She turned back towards McMahon to glare at him. She had completed the part of the contract of which she had no control but she was about to start arguing with his actions now.

"Since there has been some concern about your biological relationship," the Chairman began and took note of Samia's visible agitation, "I am offering to pay for a DNA test at the best facility. To make it even more interesting, we'll reveal the results at No Way Out this Sunday in Dallas."

"Where and when?" Samia huffed and Shane produced a paper with the details. They knew full well that she wouldn't submit to a test right there to prove that it was indeed authentic and not something that the two of them had fabricated.

Samara was grinning from ear to ear and turned a cool head towards her sister. "Think of all the wrestlers that you can bed with us being twins. Dave would certainly not turn us down."

Samia's fuse had grown shorter and shorter since ever stepping foot in a WWE arena. Lately, there wasn't much of a fuse and she shot across the small expanse separating them to spear the other blonde. The woman and the chair she was sitting in tumbled backward and the veteran pummeled the new diva. Samara twisted out from under her and hastily rose to her feet as Samia did the same. She tried to sweep Samia's legs out from under but the woman jumped back. It was enough to catch her offguard and Samara struck out, landing a punch to the woman's nose.

Samia had seen her fist coming and tried to dodge it. The crunching sound was all too familiar as she stumbled backward. She felt the blood start to flow from her nose and could only stare at the red now covering her hands. Then she started choking as it ran down her throat. Someone pushed her head backward as she coughed and shoved tissues toward her. Between blood coming out her mouth and nose, she was beginning to panic as incredible pain set in. Nobody else seemed to be in this much pain when she had broken their nose. Holy hell, she was never going to hit someone there again.

Lane Wesley appeared within moments and had to pry her hand away from her face to assess the damage. "Come on," he gently said and put an arm under her elbow while another medic flanked her on the other side to help her stand.

"God damn," she moaned through the tears, "it hurts."

"I know," he soothed and the two trainers walked her back to triage.

Settling her on the table, the surgeon, whom Samia had thankfully had little experience with, peered at her face and prodded her nose. "Could you not do that?" she said, barely unintelligibly for the swelling.

"You mean this?" he asked and pushed on her nose again, sending sharp pain throughout her face. "Well, that'll make it easier," he said as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Samia later woke up to the sight of Dave Batista hovering over her and she smiled, enjoying the dream from the nightmare that she was sure had just happened moments ago. "Feeling better?" Dave asked, putting an arm under her and lifting her up into a sitting position.

"Damn," she muttered. It was all real…or was it? Her entire face was numb and she hadn't even felt her lips move. What did they shoot her up with? Noticing that Lane was standing on the other side of her, she asked, "Is my face still there?"

Both of the men chuckled but then Wesley grabbed her hands as she reached up to prod her nose. "It's definitely broken but there's not anything you can do but let it heal on its own."

"It's no worse than when I broke mine," Dave added. "I didn't even have to wear anything on it. But you're not going to be able to wrestle for six weeks."

Giving her an ice pack to apply now, Lane walked her through what she would need to do over the next few days, Tylenol, nasal decongestants, some pain medication just in case, and more icepacks. Dave assured him that he'd take care of her as he would never forget his own broken nose.

Batista helped her down from the table and wrapped an arm around her while walking her back to the dressing room. "Do you want to change before we go back to the hotel?" he asked, glancing down at her stained cream camisole.

She nodded and rifled through her bags, which she now realized were packed and set beside Dave's. "Where's Maria?" she asked, pulling a white t-shirt from the satchel.

"Uh, well, that's another story," he answered. "Let's get you back to the hotel and I'll tell you."

"Must be a whopper of a story," she replied and drifted into the bathroom to replace the camisole and then zip up the chocolate suit jacket to where only a bit of the shirt could be seen.

"I saw the replay, slow motion too," Dave offered on the way back to the hotel. "You never fail to amaze me."

"What? That I keep getting myself hurt and I can't take the pain?" she asked.

"No, that you _do_ take the pain. You take a licking and keep on ticking."

"Now I'm a watch."

"You know what I mean," he replied with a grin and she melted in the seat—she wasn't even on painkillers this time.

Back in her room, Batista sent her to get a shower while he claimed he was going to get more ice for her nose. When she exited the bathroom, she noticed his luggage on the other double bed. "Excuse me?"

"I'm staying here tonight that way you can rest without having to worry about anything. I said I would take care of you."

She was grateful that she had packed a pair of cotton capris and a t-shirt to sleep in, modest enough but decent enough to sleep in the same room with him. She didn't dare argue because she knew he would win out. "Well, then you better start spilling your story about Maria 'cause I don't think she'd like this arrangement."

"Get in bed first," he ordered, stacking pillows behind her and handing her another ice compress. The wrestler then settled down beside her, his hip touching her left knee. "I got dumped."

Samia busted out laughing but then settled when her face began to hurt. "Seriously?" He solemnly nodded. "Oh, I am so sorry, Dave. I didn't… you know…"

"It's okay," he said with a chuckle and related the story. As soon as Samia had left the room, Maria had immediately asked to talk to him. She laid it all out, as sweetly and apologetically as she could. She wanted to go to SmackDown to compete for the women's title and the opportunity came up. She had spent all last weekend at the houseshows and had come to an agreement with Teddy Long. The brunette didn't feel that Dave was ready to date again or there was something else going on that she didn't know about and it wasn't right to try to make a relationship work when they would hardly be able to see each other. "So I got dumped for a belt."

"Well, that's a new one," she replied with an unsuccessful sniff, wondering if she had agreed with Maria that she should break up with Dave or that she go to SmackDown.

"Yeah," he replied with a small nod, staring at the floor. Dave was absolutely stunned when Maria broke up with him—not that she was dumping him but that it was now over and he hadn't been the one to have to do it. It was probably the only time procrastination had paid off. He schooled his face into one of understanding instead of relief. Yeah, he'd miss Maria; she had been fun to have around. However, Samia was the one he wanted to have around for many more reasons. And she was sitting right before him.

If he had trouble trying to break up with Maria, it was even worse trying to tell Samia how he felt. His mouth suddenly went dry as he looked up at her. "You know, Samia…" he began and she met his eyes. He suddenly couldn't do it. What if she didn't reciprocate? He didn't think she'd run from him, hold their friendship hostage. She wasn't that type but was it worth the gamble until he was for sure? Tonight probably wasn't the best time to tell her anyhow. He was in her room because some chick had shown up on RAW claiming to be a long lost sister and said woman then insulted her, prompting a fight that had gotten her a minor nose fracture.

"Yeah?" she asked when he didn't immediately continue.

"Uh…why don't I change our flights for Wednesday? Give you another day before you have to be up and moving again."

"What about Kiersten?"

"My flight is too late tomorrow to pick her up. I wouldn't have been able to see her until after school on Wednesday anyhow."

"I guess so but only if you want to."

"I'll take care of it in the morning. Sleep well," he softly said, taking the ice pack from her and reaching up to turn the lamp off before disappearing into the bathroom.

Between the discomfort and thoughts of Dave, Samia couldn't sleep. She had the opportunity literally right there before her. She could have easily told him how she felt now that he and Maria were through. But that was the problem. What kind of woman descends on a man who was dumped just hours before? It just wouldn't be right, she rationalized. Finally, some time after the woman heard Dave's soft snores, she too drifted off.

The next day, Dave plied her with icepacks, Tylenol, and decongestants, ordering her to nap as much as possible. She reveled in the attention and the ability to lie in bed all day despite the fact that she felt like she had a painful sinus cold. The woman tried not to think about the size of her swollen nose or the bruises that were appearing around it but she couldn't help it. There were plenty of opportunities to tell him how she felt about him but it hadn't changed the fact that he was just dumped and she looked like a trainwreck, hardly a good time to be asking someone out.

Wednesday morning came all too quickly and the two of them separated until Saturday night. Samia had a doctor's appointment on Thursday to check out the break once the swelling was down and then she was back on a flight Friday morning. As soon as the plane touched down in Dallas, she drove straight to the DNA testing facility. After signing some release forms and a swab of the inside of her cheek, she was already on her way back to the hotel room. The facility had agreed to work on the tests outside their regular office hours due to the exorbitant amount that Vince McMahon was willing to pay for a simple DNA test. Even though they'd be done before the pay-per-view, the results wouldn't be released until then—all about ratings. So, Samia was stuck in Dallas alone for the rest of Friday night until Dave would arrive Saturday afternoon as there was no houseshow that night due to No Way Out.

After Samia climbed back into her car at the testing lab, Samara watched the rental car maneuver through the parking lot and back out on to the street. She had seen her sister enter the building and she wasn't in the mood for another confrontation. Assault out here would get her arrested and she didn't think Vince McMahon would appreciate being called from jail for bail money or to let him know that she wasn't going to be there for the pay-per-view.

Samara had no doubt of her parentage or how she grew up in more cities than she could count, spending her later teen years in New Orleans and now stuck in the worse part of Houston, Texas, because she had been displaced due to the Hurricane. She could have returned to N'Awlins but the place only had bad memories. She had learned to fight and defend herself as a teen, working in restaurants in the French Quarter even before she was legal. It was upon her to pay for rent and her own necessities as her mother couldn't hold a job because of her addictions. When she couldn't take much more of tourists barely tipping enough for her to make minimum wage, she resolved to attend community college. However, it was either rent or school. She found herself several months behind and suddenly she was twirling around a pole and popping off her top. It was her first night and her first set but the second she walked off that stage, she was fully clothed, in the manager's office, and demanding what little she had made that night. Fortunately, between what the establishment owed her and the tips she had collected, rent was caught up and she was back in the restaurants, slapping drunk men pinching her ass, while Samia was being treated to shopping sprees by Shawn Michaels and sleeping in his bed.

This DNA test was perfect for her fight to make Samia believe. She wanted retribution and for her sister to be as miserable as she. Since taking a chance and joining with Edge, she had enjoyed the WWE life like she had expected. McMahon had awarded her a nice contract and the traveling was made all too easy by the night life of each city and the hotel rooms bigger than her own apartment.

The loneliness had eased as well being around so many people in the company. The problem was that she had attached herself to two of the most hated men in wrestling. Randy Orton literally made her sick because of his self-righteous, 'god's gift to women' attitude. Edge was different and she didn't know how to deal with him. He made her feel like a princess and he didn't demand she have sex with him like she expected the night she approached him. He was a different person outside of the ring than in it and that change in him left her wondering how she should feel about him…especially after last night. She wasn't a loose woman but she had slept with men before that she didn't love. There were things he had done to her body that made her want to fold and allow him to ravish her to no end. She finally gave in last night and, while the sex was incredible, she wasn't sure that selling her body as well as her soul was a price she was willing to pay for her revenge. Was it so wrong to partake of the pleasures of the flesh despite not loving a person? From what she could gather, her precious sister who could do no wrong had done that with Shawn Michaels and Dave Batista. If Samia could be a whore and still be a saint, why couldn't she? Maybe it was because she believed in love that made her uneasy about the deal.

TBC…


	15. Necessary Case of Breaking and Entering

_**Chapter XV: A Necessary Case of Breaking and Entering**_

Once again, Samia found herself at an interbrand pay-per-view but this time she wasn't wrestling with Triple H. However, she would rather be teaming with him than awaiting the results of the DNA test. Batista seemed to have decided it was his task to take her mind off of it Saturday evening when he picked her up for dinner.

Dave could tell Samia had overcompensated for the bruises beneath her eyes by carefully styling her hair down and the ends flipped out and by her attire, knee high boots, a form fitting plaid knee length skirt, and an off-the-shoulder sweater. She looked so demure and so stunning at the same time. He actually felt underdressed in jeans, a blue pullover, and black leather jacket. He was just taking her to grab a bite to eat and to see a movie, a ridiculous Will Ferrell comedy. She was quiet for the majority of the night and the most he really heard of her was her laughter throughout the movie. It was good to hear her laugh given the past couple of weeks at RAW.

When Dave dropped her off at her hotel door, Samia broached the subject she had been trying to bring up all night. "Rob's wedding is coming up in a week and a half and I have an extra ticket to the Bahamas. It's already paid for, so it'll go to waste if someone doesn't use it. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go with me." Given the craziness that was going on in their personal lives, Samia considered the possibility that Dave would enjoy a couple of days in the exotic setting and it would be so much easier then to open up to him when they were both relaxed and miles away from work.

The wrestler paused for a moment, thinking of his daughter. Would she think that he was abandoning her by not coming home that week? It was only the one week and he could arrange to have flowers and his Valentine's gift for her delivered on that day. "Yeah, I'd love to."

She smiled broadly and replied, "Great. I'll get everything worked out with Rob and get you the tickets. I'll see you at the arena tomorrow evening."

"Good night," he responded, squeezing her arm gently and then turning to go. This would work out perfectly, he thought, as he stepped into the elevator. He'd tell her everything in the Bahamas.

While they were both still thinking about the trip for RVD's wedding, the ambiance of last night's 'date' didn't spill over into the pay-per-view. The pending results weighed heavily on Samia's mind and Batista was concerned about Edge interfering in his match with Orton.

Samia stopped in for a few moments to talk with the Undertaker, who had indeed won the Heavyweight belt from Booker T and held it since then. Now, Mr. Kennedy was challenging him for it. The Deadman wasn't too concerned about the smaller wrestler. The diva immediately volunteered an account of what happened with Degeneration-X, feeling as if she owed him an explanation. She left out that it was a demand by McMahon, just that she had an opportunity to set Triple H and Samara up and that she did not indeed have sex with Shawn Michaels. Undertaker's words were a boon to her heart: "I never doubted you. From the day you stood up for yourself by turning from the nWo, I've never doubted your heart." She dismissed his threat against McMahon as just anger over her circumstances when he said that the Chairman was going to get his due sooner than the arrogant ass thought. Not knowing about Maria's debut tonight as part of the SmackDown roster, he hinted at Samia's relationship with Batista but she didn't reply, not wanting to set herself up for embarrassment if her plans fell through on Paradise Island.

Wandering down the hallways was never smart and the diva knew it. Still, she was totally caught off guard by Maria, bouncing in front of her from out of nowhere. "Oooh, you don't look so good," the brunette began, eyeing Samia's nose and surrounding bruises. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not unless you touch it."

"Sorry I ran out on you like that last week. I just felt so uncomfortable after I broke up with Dave. How is he doing?" Maria asked, obviously concerned.

Another one of those ethical dilemmas. Samia paused and then nodded. "Good. He's not really talking about it."

"I feel so terrible but, when you agreed that everything is worth having that belt around your waist, I knew I had to do it."

The blonde inwardly sighed with relief. It wasn't half as bad as she had thought. "Title match for your debut?"

"Uh-huh," the brunette replied with a wide grin and a giggle.

"I wish you all the luck in the world. If you don't win, just remember to keep fighting. You'll get there eventually."

"Thanks," the Smackdown diva replied and then grew serious. "Do me a favor? Take care of Dave. He needs you around."

"No problem."

"Oh, oh," Maria excitedly began, bouncing up and down. "Did you hear about RVD? He's engaged!"

"Yeah, I know," Samia replied with a smile, resisting the desire to ask her if she realized that it hadn't been all that long since it was she that Rob was dating and if the interviewer had given any thought to her feelings. "I'll be at the wedding next week. I'm so happy for him."

"Really?" Maria asked, finally realizing what she must have sounded like to Rob's ex-girlfriend.

"Absolutely or I wouldn't be going to the wedding."

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to."

_I'll call my best friend Kerri_, Samia thought but she nodded at the brunette and replied, "Thanks. I gotta get back. Good luck tonight."

"The same to you!" the diva called and headed off, bouncing along as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Entering the dressing room—Dave hardly locked the door if he was inside, Samia was greeted by his broad grin as he pointed to a package on the sofa. "Something arrived for you while you were gone and I think I know what it is."

The blonde beamed a smile back and descended on the long cylindrical parcel. Uncapping it, she pulled out a bundle of six kendo sticks. "Bring it on now," she muttered to herself, untying the cord that held them together before taking one and twirling it around.

"Are you taking those to McMahon's office for the results?"

"I'm thinking about it but I doubt it. That would be asking for trouble and I'd rather use them on her in a match," Samia answered with a devious grin.

"Speaking of results, it's almost time."

"Yeah, I know," she replied and disappeared into the bathroom to make sure her hair and make-up wasn't out of place. There was nothing she could do about the bruises under her eyes that were much worse than any dark circles she had ever had. Foundation or concealer wouldn't even take care of that. "Well, here I go," she announced, heading for the door. "The damage has been done, so I don't know why I'm so bothered by this."

"Because you've been on the other side and you know what it feels like. There are other ways of going about this than what she's doing," Dave said, somehow discerning exactly what was in her subconscious.

"What scares me is that I understand why she's doing what she's doing if it's all true but that doesn't mean I agree with it."

"I'll be thinking about you."

She smiled at him in gratitude and began the long walk to McMahon's office. She was shown in again by Tiffany and seated in front of the Chairman's desk like last Monday. Vince tried to engage her in conversation by way of needling her but she didn't give chase. Samara arrived soon and took the chair beside Samia. It was as if they were playing RAW out again with the exception of the tall, lanky man dressed in a dark suit standing beside McMahon. He was the same administrator who had presented her with the release forms at the testing facility.

Vince took pride in announcing why they were all gathered there and Samara smugly lifted her head to listen to his every word. If she could get beyond the fact that the woman was probably her sister, then Samia couldn't wait until she was cleared to wrestle in five weeks to take her on in the ring. Dr. Breslin was introduced and the administrator cleared his throat before unfolding the paper. This was like a wrestling version of the Maury Povich show and his 'Who's My Baby's Daddy?' episodes.

"In the case of Samia Devane Carlsen and Samara Devorah Carlsen, you are twin sisters."

"I told you," the woman sneered. "What does it feel like to be the daughter of a whore?"

"It's better than being the sister of a whore but I guess I can't help that either," Samia replied, rising from her seat and quickly exiting the room. Her emotions were running too high and she couldn't be drawn into a fight right now.

As the blonde was pushing the dressing room door open, Batista was pulling it open. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied.

"I've gotta run. Something's come up with my match. Be back in a few minutes."

Just as quickly as she had come, he had gone. She needed the time alone to deal with the revelation that she indeed was a twin sister. She knew it was true from the moment that she saw the fax of her birth certificate but she kept denying it, telling herself that there had to be some mistake. Even then, the woman knew better but there was something scary about learning after more than thirty years of her life that she wasn't an only child. She had a sister, one that she had desperately wished for growing up. That was a relationship that would never happen now. This revelation seemed to foreshadow that the letters she would be receiving back this Thursday were indeed authentic. That meant her entire life had been a lie and she had no family to confront, a few of those family members she didn't want to claim if this was true. There was nothing that could be done about it, especially now. No sense in worrying herself about it.

Batista returned shortly and he was pissed. "He did it—Orton found another way to get under my skin. Edge and Samara are accompanying him to the ring and Vince is allowing it."

"Can they interfere?"

"Not in the ring but anything outside is fair game," he angrily answered.

"I'll come with you," Samia offered, fingering the kendo sticks.

"Now that Samara's involved, you're willing to be associated with me?" he asked with a curt laugh.

"Dave, don't start with me. That was when I was gunning for DX. I'm not even officiating their match—who knows why—but it would only be natural for me to be there if Samara's out there."

"Sorry," the wrestler replied, "I didn't mean to be short with you."

"Does that mean I'm coming with you?"

"I don't want you to get hurt but, if this is what you want to do, then I guess."

"It's a shame I'm going to ruin a new cane," she sarcastically said with a broad grin.

While Batista was changing in to his wrestling gear, the DX match was about to begin. Samia stopped twirling the kendo stick at the sound of Triple H's music and settled on the sofa to watch. Hunter immediately motioned for a microphone and rehashed his issues with Shawn Michaels. HBK, still using DX's theme to make a statement to his best friend, stepped out on the stage, dressed in his green and black chaps.

Shawn produced his own microphone. "I'm not going to fight you," he softly said, his eyes reflecting a sadness that cut Samia to the bone. "Yes, you caught me in a compromising position but this is something that the two of us need to talk out in private, not in front of thousands of people. I know something about you that you do _not _want broadcast to the world." With that, Michaels dropped the microphone and it thunked onto the stage. Hunter had already given up his mike and was now spewing obscenities and threats at his partner. With a doleful glance back to the ring, Shawn slowly turned, shaking his head, and exited back through the black curtain.

"That's the smartest thing Shawn could have done," Batista said over Samia's shoulder.

"I agree," she replied, turning around to face the wrestler. "I wonder what it is that he knows about Hunter. He told me that some things have happened and Hunter's a different person." She paused in thought and then looked back up at Dave. "I guess I'll change. Can't exactly go out there in a skirt and a blazer with high heels."

Samia changed into her ring attire, all the while hoping that there would be no bodily confrontations. When Dave finally slowed down from stretching to gather his mind, she laid cool hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. Dave rolled his head on his neck and her fingers traveled up to knead it as well. He didn't want her to quit but his thoughts were only on her hands all over his body. He had to concentrate on this match. She quickly withdrew her hands when he laid his own over hers. She didn't know what made her react that way but it was becoming more than just a massage.

"Let's get this over with," he said, rising from the couch.

As the defending champion, Dave made his entrance after Rated RKO. The crowd popped at his presence, so much so that they didn't react to her stepping out from behind the black curtain shortly after him. She simply waited at the top of the ramp, casually twirling the kendo stick. It was about time that she started exploiting her body to get the fans back on her side, so she walked down in front of Dave, undid her jacket, and popped it open on the last explosion of fireworks. She tossed it over Batista's head and patted her décolletage before wagging her finger at the crowd. Dave removed the jacket with a broad grin and tossed it aside to a ringside attendant. He stood beside the steps, holding her hand as she climbed them and then following her. That was the extent of that as she separated and posed in the opposite corner from him. She wasn't about to slide into the ring and then lay on her back, letting him slide in on top of her ala Samara and Edge.

At first, the match was nothing to write home about as Samia paced the corner where the only available steel chairs were. It was too easy to threaten either Edge or his girlfriend the second they even thought about interfering; she was having trouble calling the blonde her sister. It was when Dave had Randy worn down that the veteran diva knew something was about to happen.

Samara climbed up on the apron in an effort to swipe at Batista but it was a move to draw the referee over. The other woman had two options, preempt Orton and attack him or leave him to Batista and attack the new diva. Deciding Dave could handle himself, Samia skirted the ring and reared back with the cane.

Edge had seen her coming and tossed the brass knuckles into the ring behind the ref. Leaning over the barricade, he jerked a fan up by his shirt and lifted the steel chair. As Samia swung the cane, Edge swung the chair, the stick shattering across the steel. The woman didn't hesitate and slid into the ring, her hands closing over Orton's ankle as he managed to palm the knucks. Edge grabbed her by the ankles and jerked her backward but she had a grip on Randy and he tumbled forward. Samara didn't want the match to end in a DQ and managed to keep the referee distracted from Samia's interference.

Batista stepped across Randy and was already climbing out of the ring before Edge had Samia back on her feet. The man immediately released his hold on the blonde and backed up, along with Samara jumping down from the apron. As Dave turned around to climb back into the ring, Samia called, "He's got brass knucks!" He nodded at her but the warning was enough for the referee to confront Orton and discover the illegal weapon. The WWE Champion couldn't care less if the younger wrestler was disqualified—he would still retain his title.

As the ring attendant retrieved the championship belt, Batista motioned for Samia to join him in the ring but she declined, casually leaning up against the apron and tapping her fingers absently on a folded chair. The trio was angrily backing up the ramp and hurling insults.

"Maybe we should do this more often," Dave said, coming up behind her.

Samia glanced up at him and smiled. "At least the fans will like me again."

Speculation had exploded over their teaming together. Were they a couple? Was she just his valet? Was she exploiting their friendship to get to Samara and Edge? Was it a relationship of mutual benefits—you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours? Twenty-four hours later, the two of them were unsure of that relationship as well. In all honestly, there wasn't much of a good reason for them not to unless, for some reason, DX reformed. Shawn's threat of revealing Triple H's secret wasn't encouraging. Otherwise, Samia could watch Dave's back and be a minor threat and he could be her all around bodyguard. She was getting the better end of the deal but, at least, she could offer something in return. If Rated RKO had anything to do with Dave, Samara would be there to try to draw Samia out. There really wasn't much of a reason for the former women's champion to not team with Batista to keep Samara away from him. It was easier to give the newcomer what she wanted than risk Dave losing his belt or getting hurt.

To open the show, Samara pranced out to the ring, accompanied by Edge. The woman immediately launched into a tirade against Samia, reminding everyone that she was there to make her sister's life hell. It was about time that she started doing exactly that but in the squared circle.

Samia knew what was coming and informed Dave that she was heading out to the ring. "Not without me you aren't," he declared.

"Then get your ass in gear," she replied with a smile and he followed her out the door.

By the time the two of them arrived, Samara had called Samia out, just as she had expected. The blonde paused in the gorilla position, asking for a special request from the soundman. The look on the couple's face was worth deferring to Batista's music instead of her own. Samia casually strolled out from behind the curtain, allowing for the fireworks to go off before responding to her sister's challenge. Batista stood behind her with his ever present arrogant smirk. "I would absolutely love to but, you see," she said, pointing to the deep bruises under her eyes, "you screwed that up. I'm not cleared to wrestle for another five weeks. Sorry but no thanks."

When McMahon's music started, Samia wondered if the Chairman intentionally watched her every move, hoping to make her life even more miserable. She stepped to one side of the stage but Dave refused to move, crossing his arms across his chest. Vince acted as if the Champion didn't exist as he strode out, pausing at the top of the ramp.

"I've been informed, Miss Carlsen…" McMahon stopped and chuckled. "Can't address you that way anymore, now can I? Who knows which of you two I'd be talking to?" No one seemed to think his joke funny and he continued on, pulling something black from his pocket and twirling it from a strap attached. "It seems you're cleared after all," he said haughtily, tossing the item at Samia. The blonde caught it and recognized the mask that served as a face guard. She held it up and shook her head. "Wrestle or be fired," he simply said, turning on his heel and leaving an angry diva in his wake.

"Next week, me and you," Samara added as Edge's music began.

Samia resisted the urge to add, 'Get your own theme,' and chose to ignore the comment instead. As she took a step to leave, Batista plucked the microphone from her hand and called for the music to be cut. "Don't get too excited there, little miss. I plan on being ringside to make sure your asshole of a boyfriend doesn't interfere." Samara's eyes narrowed into a glare but Edge slipped a hand underneath her hair to caress her neck and whisper something in her ear. "Now, you can hit _my _music," Dave added before steering Samia off the stage. As they descended the steps on the other side of the curtain, he stated, "Let's add my pyro to your music."

"I like your music better anyhow," she stated, thinking of how the stage rumbled with the theme.

"Yeah, but you aren't exactly out there standing alone."

"And you're not exactly an angel," she said with a devilishly grin.

He pouted and seductively responded, "But I could be."

"Stop it," she replied with a laugh, smacking him on the arm as they entered the dressing room.

As ridiculous as that place got, the two of them knew that they should leave despite the fact that neither of them were on the card for the rest of the night. Plus, Samia was very interested in what could happen between Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Both were seen arriving, Shawn Michaels only moments ago. Hunter immediately assaulted him, calling him a coward and turncoat as he wailed on him. "You don't threaten me," he shouted, throwing HBK into the garage door. "You tell one soul that secret and I will make sure you don't get up from that wheelchair this time. You want me to listen, bring me some proof."

And that was exactly what Michaels had planned on. His plane landed in Stamford, Connecticut, early in the afternoon on Thursday. He checked into his hotel and waited for the call from his source, telling him McMahon had already left for the day. Because of who he was, the guard had no problem letting him through but he parked behind the building and was let in through the back. The fewer people who saw him there the better.

McKenzie Boyd had worked in personnel for as long as Shawn had been with the company. She was a fresh, starry-eyed intern then but had only moved up to the assistant of the department. The man over her had been there since the beginning with McMahon. McKenzie was probably the only woman to have turned Shawn Michaels down. It was such a blow to his ego that he had made it his mission then to get her to date him. It had become a game that eventually, after a while, had turned into a joke between them and had remained that way all these years. Besides going out with him, there wasn't anything that McKenzie would deny him, especially because she hated the Chairman. While no one would ever know it, she had obtained a pass for DX to have access to the headquarters to spraypaint the building and McMahon's jet.

"Hey, Mac," Shawn greeted.

"Let's go up the stairs. There's no security cameras in them," she stated and they huffed it up the six levels. "I double checked our records again after my boss left. What you're looking for has to be in either McNeil's office or McMahon's. McNeil is senior counsel to Vince."

"Cameras around both?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But they won't review the tapes unless they notice something wrong. Put everything back exactly the way you found it. I'll go first, head past the offices to draw attention to myself and then you can slip in. Here's the key to McNeil's and here's the key to Vince's," she explained, handing him the keys separately. "Call me if you need me and I'll come back and create a diversion."

Michaels followed the dark-haired beauty out the stairs' doors and waited until she knocked papers off an outer secretary's desk and made a big deal about the mess. He inserted the key into McNeil's door and slipped inside. Taking out a small flashlight from his pocket and a small lock pick, he began picking file cabinets and pulling them open, finding notes on all of the most recent lawsuits by and against the WWE. Wishing he had time to look at them, he continually opened and shut drawers. The initials, 'SDC' scrawled at the top of a file in the third cabinet caught his attention. There were many other files with wrestlers' names on them and he thumbed through them, finding all the deals Vince had made with them. Jonathan Coachman's and the Big Show's files were extraordinarily thick. Plucking the first file out with Samia's initials, he settled at the desk to thumb through the pages.

Inside, Shawn found the same schedule of figures that he had lifted from her apartment. Underneath was her contract under Bischoff, turned to the last page and the termination clause highlighted. Next was a hastily drawn outline of a suit against Samia, explaining the breach of contract and the rationale for the sum of reparations they were demanding. The last set of papers was her new contract. Glancing over the preliminaries, he found exactly what he was looking for. Everything was there that he needed to prove that Vince McMahon was blackmailing Samia Carlsen into breaking up DX. He hurriedly fed them through the fax machine to make copies since there was no copy machine around and replaced all the papers and files.

With a quick text message to McKenzie, he heard a soft knock at the door and he carefully pulled it open to find the woman gesturing for him to get to the stairs. Whispering 'thanks,' he made a mental note to send her flowers tomorrow.

Back in his rental, Shawn pulled out his cellphone and called McKenzie. He needed the number of one particular wrestler who had been around almost as long as he had. There was only one other man in this company who had the kind of power and respect Shawn needed to put this all to an end. By now, maybe Michaels had proven he could trust him because HBK knew he could trust this man.

* * *

As Shawn Michaels was entering WWE headquarters, Samia Carlsen was entering her former law firm. This time she came to see Tony. The intern showed the blonde into Andrews' office where he was waiting for her.

"I hope this is better news," he said, handing her the manila envelope.

"You don't watch wrestling, do you?"

"No, sorry."

"Good, don't start," she replied, undoing the clasp on the envelope. The woman had prepared herself for the worst and schooled her features as she read over the results. Every word that was on those letters indeed belonged to her parents—her adopted parents. She pretended to continue to read, trying to come to terms with the news long enough to thank Tony and get out of there. "What do I owe you?"

"I wrote it off as being necessary for one of my cases," he said, waving to dismiss the question.

"Tony, you know better."

"I'm about to make partner. As long as that happens first, then it won't matter. Until then, I'll just blame one of the paralegals for getting it mixed up and I'll send you a fake bill."

Samia lowered her eyes and put a hand to them, praying the tears wouldn't come forward. She had good friends and here she was, back in the petty world of wrestling. If she could just ride out the rest of this contract, she would never set foot in the WWE ever again. "You are a blessing."

"Tell my fiancée that. With two months to go for the baby, she's really starting to hate me right now," he replied with a laugh.

"I hate to run but I've got to go. If I don't see you before the wedding, I'll be there. Send me a picture of the baby."

Driving down the Interstate on the way home, Samia felt a pity party coming on. Rob was getting married; Tony was getting married _and _having a baby. Somewhere in there, life was not fair. Fumbling for her cellphone in her purse on the car seat beside her, she hit speeddial. "Kerri, when was the last time you played hooky from work? …How much liquor do you have? …I'll be there in about half an hour."

TBC...


	16. A Deserving Drink

_**Chapter XVI: A Deserving Drink **_

Shawn Michaels was on a mission. Triple H wouldn't return any of his calls despite the fact that he insisted he had evidence. He was going to have to corner his former best friend in a place where no one could hear the explanation. Whether or not Hunter stopped being a bastard, he had a plan and it didn't involve the world knowing about it.

Triple H's dressing room wasn't that hard to find and Shawn knocked on the door. When the door cracked open, the older wrestler jabbed his fist into Hunter's face and pushed his way on in. He slammed the door behind and was barely able to lock it before Helmsley speared him into it. His back screamed in pain against the metal door and he lost his carefully prepared statement to make the man listen.

On the other side, several of the bookers and referees were trying to get in while they heard the brawling continue on the other side. When the noise subsided, they waited a few moments for one of the men to exit but, when nothing happened, they strained to hear anything else and caught angry voices but couldn't distinguish the words. The men looked at each other and began to disperse.

"I have it right here," Shawn retorted, pulling the papers from the waistband of his jeans as Hunter held him by the neck against the wall. "You said to get it and I got it. Just stop long enough to look at it."

Helmsley backed down and whipped the packet from the other man's hands. He took a couple of steps away and glanced over the parts Shawn had highlighted. "That son of bitch," he muttered but then looked up at his former partner. He had wanted Shawn to be right. He hated fighting with him but what exactly was he supposed to do when he caught him conspiring with the enemy. He wanted his best friend back but not if said friend was going to destroy him. Reading over those papers, all of Samia's actions made sense. "Where…how…"

"I broke into headquarters."

"No way," he replied, staring at the papers.

"I'm one half of DX. What do you expect?"

"I'm sorry," Hunter apologized, one of the few times those words had ever been uttered by the former Heavyweight Champion. Shawn only shrugged his shoulders in response. He honestly couldn't fault Hunter for his actions. What hurt the most was that he wouldn't listen to him in the first place. "What are we going to do about Samia? If we team again, she'll be forced to start all over on us."

"We'll have to do something about her and about Vince."

"Vince McMahon is going to get his ass kicked," Hunter angrily said, throwing the papers down.

"Before we figure out what we're going to do to McMahon, we need to keep this quiet and pretend that we're still fighting. I've been in here too long already. Throw me out and we'll find a way to get Samia to talk next week. She'll have to admit it when I show those papers to her. And this time we'll get the right woman."

"We'll hook up later," Triple H stated as Shawn picked the incriminating evidence back up. "Ready?"

"Let's go," Michaels replied, reaching for the door handle and bracing himself for Hunter to throw him out.

* * *

"DX is still at it," Dave said to Samia as she exited the bathroom after having changed for her match.

"That bodes well for me still, doesn't it? What happened this time?" she asked, wishing the two of them would just go their separate ways or beat the hell out of each other and get it over with.

While Samia began to stretch, Batista explained the initial confrontation and then how Triple H threw Michaels out of his dressing room, looking worse for wear. The speculation was now about what Shawn knew about Hunter and if that was what they were discussing behind closed doors. Apparently, whatever it was, their conversation was enough to get HBK summarily tossed out on his ass.

"Have you tried this on yet?" Dave asked, holding up the faceguard.

"No, I just couldn't stand having it on."

"You are going to _have _to wear this."

"I know," she replied, standing up and sitting down beside him on the couch. "I asked Lane about it and it won't completely protect me. At least it'll stop some of the damage."

"Here," Dave offered and slipped the straps over her head.

"I feel like I can't breathe," she stated, fidgeting with the edges of the mask. As he buckled it in place, she began to shake her head and nervously asked, "Take it off, please." Sensing her apprehension, he hurriedly undid the straps and pulled it off her face. "I'll put it on right before we go out there."

"Is it important that you win this match?"

"I don't _want _to be in this match," the blonde answered, not meaning to sound so whiny.

"Can you wear it long enough for me to provoke Edge and get a DQ?"

"You were going to do that anyhow, weren't you?" she asked with knowing smile.

"Well," he began and smirked. "You know me too well."

With a deep breath, she replied, "I'll do my best."

"It'll bring Orton out," he warned.

"Then I think there'll be a cane waiting on him." Dave grinned at her comment and left her to continue warming up as he called for an assistant to see that one of her kendo sticks found itself ringside between now and the match.

The two wrestlers headed to the ring, both in silence as they formulated their own game plans. As the challenger, Samara had made her entrance with Edge seconds before Batista and Samia arrived. As Dave fastened the straps of the faceguard over the diva's braid, Samia's music began. She stepped out from behind the curtain as the metal crashed through the sound system and tried not to think about how very unattractive the mask looked. Her partner, dressed in a pair of black warm-ups and a t-shirt with his own visage plastered across it, simply walked behind her, a scowl on his face, his arms crossed, and the Championship belt slung over his shoulder. Given how much she did not look sexy, Samia forwent her usual entrance and shrugged out her jacket, handing it to Dave, who didn't take his eyes off Edge.

The two women locked up and struggled to gain control over the other. Samia was unnerved staring at other diva's face, like she was looking in a mirror. The hesitancy was enough for Samara to twist her sister's arm around her back. Samia whipped her head back, catching her captor in the forehead. The crack was enough for Samara to let go, putting a hand to her forehead. Samia saw her opportunity and jabbed the blonde in the stomach with her elbow. With Samara bent over, the veteran diva pulled her up by the hair to slam her in a facebreaker. Samia hadn't trained in a wrestling ring for over two years and the two matches with Melina was the extent of her practice; she wasn't supposed to be wrestling anyhow. Samara was still training, given her a dangerous edge but still being inexperienced. Both women were never angrier and that passion led them to a draw in regards to advantage.

While the two women wrestled in the ring, Batista moved to the corner where he could face Edge and began to taunt him. Edge went back and forth, watching the divas and keeping an eye on the Champion. It was when Samara gained the upperhand and forced Samia into the new diva's corner that Dave saw his break.

After the facebreaker, Samara had cut the other woman's legs out from under her. Samia scrambled up, afraid that her nose would be attacked. That was enough time for Samara to recover and she began jabbing at her sister's face. Gauging that she was terrified of being hit there, the newcomer faked a punch and then caught her in the stomach. She sent Samia into her own corner with an Irish whip, followed by an unsuccessful splash. Samia dodged at the last second but Edge grabbed her by the ankle and she tumbled down, barely catching herself before her face smashed into the canvas.

Edge was immediately speared into the barricade and Batista picked him up and tossed him into the ring, breaking Samara's anklelock. The referee immediately called for a DQ as Dave straddled the former Champion and continually punched him. Samia slipped out of the ring and grabbed her kendo stick. Back inside, she whacked it across Samara's body where she was pounding on Dave's back. She scrambled out of the way in pain but faltered in her step, giving Samia another chance for a level swing but this time across the back of her knees. Samara dropped to the map, the cane's sting too much. One more hit across her upper body and she was curled in on herself. Samia dropped to the mat and hurriedly twisted the woman's legs into an Indian deathlock and then pulled up on her arms to lock on the surfboard, the second Angel of Death she had performed in over two years.

The hold was broken as the mat shook beneath Samia and she lost her balance; Batista had powerbombed Edge. Samara feebly tried to crawl out of the ring and Samia was righting herself to come back for seconds but Randy Orton slid into the ring. Batista immediately rose to his feet and kicked Edge toward his partner. Samia raised her cane in preparation but Orton backed off, dragging the other wrestler with him. On wobbly legs, Samara followed, using the left side of Orton as a brace while he supported Edge enough to get him up the ramp. The trio was startled as they reached the top as McMahon's music blasted from the speakers. He arrogantly strode out from behind the black curtain, microphone in hand. Every time Samia saw that image, her stomach instantly turned and she ripped the faceguard off and clutched the turnbuckle beside her, knowing it could only get worse.

McMahon waited until the crowd's 'boos' subsided before speaking. "I think there's a couple of matches to be made here. Next Monday, I'm gonna give you Carlsen versus Carlsen. Anyone interferes and they will be fired." There was a mixed reaction by the crowd but his next announcement brought the place to their feet. "Then I think we'll have Champion versus Champions. Rated RKO versus Batista and a partner of his choosing."

Why wrestlers would hurl insults at each from the ring to the entrance and vice versa when they couldn't hear each other had always been beyond Samia but she found herself doing the same. Eventually, Rated RKO and their slut had enough and left through the gorilla position. Dave held Samia's hand until her feet touched the black mat outside the ring. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," she replied with a sniff and then smiled, "My nose survived. You?"

"Very much looking forward to Paradise Island."

With a bit of excitement mixed with trepidation, Samia agreed although though she was not looking forward to getting up at an ungodly hour in the morning for their flight there.

* * *

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," Samia stated to the desk attendant at their hotel. She was exhausted from being up since before daylight and barely catching any sleep on the flight that felt like it lasted the entire day. Surely she had misheard the man.

"That's one room, two nights, in the name of Samia D. Carlsen, charged to Rob Van—"

"No, the part about the bed."

"Yes, that's one California King bed and—"

"There's been some mistake," she interrupted. "There should be two beds. Mr. Van Dam assured me of that."

After a few moments of clicking away on his computer, the man replied, "I'm sorry but that's all we have. I don't have another room with twin beds to move you into."

Samia rubbed a weary hand over her eyes. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't want to sleep with Dave Batista. Yet, she believed that the cart didn't go before the horse. She wanted a relationship first and the physical consummation next. "It'll have to do."

Dave soon appeared beside her with their luggage and began massaging the back of her neck. "I'll call Rob and let him know we're here. You get a nap as soon as we get in the room." She nodded at him, too tired to protest.

With card keys in hand, they rode the elevator up to their tenth floor room. Samia glanced around, taking note of the room that resembled the same ones they spent night after night in. However, the view was amazing—the sea was the clearest and loveliest shade of aqua. She pulled open the glass sliding doors and inhaled the salt scent. "I think I'm going to leave these open if you don't mind," she said, turning to give Dave a weak smile.

"No problem," he said after checking out the bathroom. "One bed, interesting."

"Yeah, there was some mix-up. I don't see any point in bothering Rob about it the night before his wedding.

"It's big enough for the both of us. Now, sleep."

Samia flopped down on the bed that was the size of a small country, hardly caring less that she was still in her travel clothes. The woman drifted off into sleep with the sound of the waves rolling in and Dave's soft voice on the phone with RVD. She had no idea how long she had been asleep when he gently shook her awake. The only thing that soothed her ruffled feathers about being woken up from one of the best naps of her life was the sight of Dave smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry to wake you up but we have to be at the rehearsal dinner in an hour and a half."

"Thanks," she said with a yawn. "You want the bathroom first?"

"Already showered. It's all yours."

An hour later, Samia took Dave's proffered arm and they struck out for the restaurant that was only a fifteen minute walk away. The two strolled slowly, soaking up the scenery. Glancing at her in the blue sleeveless sundress that hugged her curves, Dave wondered if he should tell her tonight. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for her as it was her job to keep everyone on schedule. If she reacted negatively to the news, it wouldn't help her stress. Maybe he should just wait until after the reception tomorrow…if he could keep his lips and hands to himself that long.

Samia was thinking about the man beside her, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't reject her tomorrow night. She had too much to do and too much on her mind to talk to him until then. Tomorrow, she thought, tightening her grip on his arm. He glanced down at her and she returned his smile. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Absolutely," she replied, opening the door to the restaurant to be immediately greeted by RVD and Zoe Kaplan.

"Samia," Rob said, hesitantly taking her hand. He so wanted her to like his fiancée. "This is Zoe. Zoe, Samia."

The dark-haired woman widely smiled and then hugged Samia to her. "It's so good to meet you. Rob has told me so much."

"All good things, I hope," she weakly replied.

"And who is this handsome devil?" Zoe asked, looking at Dave.

Samia took stock of the woman who had captured her ex-boyfriend's heart while she shook hands with Batista. She was exactly as the blonde had imagined her. Beautiful, hardly shy, just a couple of inches shorter than Rob, she was a cross between the girl next door and a female version of RVD. They were made for each other and it was a shame they hadn't met sooner—would have saved him and Samia from a lot of heartache.

"Getting anywhere?" Rob whispered, trailing behind Zoe taking the couple to their seats.

"Rob," Samia chided. "Maria just broke up with him."

"Maria dumped _him_?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head, replying in a whisper, "Not a word."

Only the bridal party, including parents and grandparents, was present with their significant others. Samia had met Rob's parents only twice but they remembered her and treated her as if she was a family friend, not the ex-girlfriend of the groom. Lita descended upon them as soon as she saw the couple coming across the room. The redhead was not expecting to see Dave there and Samia was grateful that Zoe was calling for everyone's attention to start the dinner. She needed to explain this in private, something that was going to be difficult to attain over the next day and a half.

If it wasn't Samia's job tomorrow to make sure everyone got where they were supposed to be, she wouldn't be at the dinner and she actually wished she wasn't. It just didn't feel right. The final details were given to her afterward and the bridal party reminded of the itinerary for the entire day before walking through the wedding. Finally, she could retire to her room where she could deal only with Dave instead of all these people she either didn't know or was afraid they were thinking she shouldn't be there.

As they were all filing out, Zoe broke away from her parents and grabbed Samia by the arm. "You _are_ coming with us to the bachelorette party?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied, not wanting to upset the bride in any way.

* * *

Samia was glad to be back in her hotel room. She opened the door to complete blackness, indicating that Dave was not back yet. He had been hijacked as well for the bachelor party. His presence wasn't required until the wedding early the next evening, so it would be absolutely fine if he didn't drag in until early in the morning. However, that would make her job harder getting everyone where they were supposed to be. Because she had to be up before everyone, knocking on doors and rousing everyone to get the ladies to the bridal breakfast and the guys just awake, Samia had excused herself from the party. It was a small group of the bridesmaids and any of the couple's friends who were already in and willing to come. She drank a little more than she should have but she was only thoroughly tipsy, which made for a great night. All the girls were either tipsy or drunk, so that by the time the male stripper arrived, everyone was laughing their asses off at everything that was even remotely funny.

It was too late to be up and Samia slipped into a tank-top and capris before cracking the balcony doors so she could hear the sounds of the ocean. Not long after she had lain down, the door softly opened and Batista attempted to undress and climb into bed without disturbing her. She turned her back to him as if to shield herself from the thought of being in bed with Dave Batista and both of them unattached.

"Sorry," he whispered, thinking that he had woken her. Samia turned back over to tell him that it was okay but she cracked her head against his. "Did I hit your nose?"

"No, I'm fine. You?" she asked.

"Yeah. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yeah," he replied. Samia was trying not to laugh over their repeated 'yeah's. However, it was in the middle of the night and their vocabulary was fairly limited. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really. Goodnight, Dave."

"'Night, Blondie."

The wrestler was immediately out like a light but she couldn't sleep. The last man in her bed had been Rob and that wasn't very often. It was just odd to have another person sleep with her but it was even worse that it was Batista. With only a few hours to go before she had to be up, the woman drifted off.

Samia had so much to do that she didn't have to time to be tired from lack of sleep nor think about that fact. The forty-five minute beach wedding was the most rest she had had since waking up. Her last task was to get the greeting line started and the bouquet and garter tossed.

The reception was buffet style finger foods with the tables set up out on the terrace. Finally free of her obligations, Samia settled in a seat beside Dave, propped her feet up on the railing, and sipped the pina colada. "Well, that was fun, now wasn't it?" she said.

"I guess. I spent most of the day lounging on the beach," he replied, appraising her legs in the light grey skirt that had replaced a pair of white capris from earlier. She was also now in high heel sandals after running around all day in flip-flops.

"Don't wanna hear it. Oh, hey, Lita," she added as the redhead settled beside her.

"Hey. I brought you a drink because I thought you deserved one after today but I see you already have one."

"Leave it. I'll get around to it," Samia replied as Lita set the glass down. That should have been her last drink and she knew it but the servers kept putting them down in front of her and they somehow found their way into her system. She was so surprised when Dave asked her if she wanted to dance she blurted out, "Sure."

Leading her out onto the floor, Dave wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand in his. They swayed together and instinctively moved closer, their bodies molding together. Samia smiled up at him and asked, "Do you remember the last time we did this?"

Dave chuckled in response. "You were rescuing me from the rest of the guys, particularly Triple H who kept setting me up with bimbos."

Samia laughed and replied, "They picked on you mercilessly, didn't they?"

"You wouldn't believe it. Did you see the look on their faces after we kissed?"

"I, uh, no," she answered, remembering that she had been so floored by the kiss that she wasn't sure where she was. Suddenly, all she wanted was for him to kiss her now. Between the headiness of the alcohol and the sex emanating from his body, she wanted to give in completely.

Dave realized the implications of his comment and all he could think about was kissing her. Was it the alcohol or was it the incredible sexual tension between them? When she didn't look away, he dipped his head and brushed her lips with his, sending chills throughout her body. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she admitted her attraction years ago. Lifting her hand from his shoulder, she wrapped it around his neck and pulled him down closer, their mouths now devouring each other's and their tongues sensually gliding together as they drank what they had wanted for far too long. He wondered if the sweetness on her lips was rum or if she just tasted that way. When they parted, both were breathing heavy and their eyes were dark with want. Her stomach was now swirling and her legs tingling. Dave quickly led her away to their table where she grabbed her purse and wrap and they dashed off towards the hotel, neither saying a word; it was all understood between them.

Once in the elevator, their mouths met again and Dave ran his hands down her back and across her butt as she gripped his. Samia could barely breathe from anticipation but it hardly mattered as the kisses deepened and lingered. When the car dinged to let them know they were on their floor, the couple immediately split apart in case anyone was on the other side but there was no one. They strode down the corridor, her hand in his. Her fingers trembled as she inserted the card key as his hands snaked around her waist and up her body, brushing the undersides of her breasts, but the lock didn't click open. Dave's hands clasped over hers and he gently tried the key again. The tiny light lit up green and he pushed the door open, walking her inside with his hips pressed into her back.

Before the door even shut, Dave had already unbuttoned her short-sleeved blazer and pushed it off her shoulders. She jerked the polo shirt out of the waist band of his pants and pushed it up to expose his stomach. She was too short to pull it over his head and he whipped it on off as she ran her hands over the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. He immediately reached for her camisole and divested her of it. While she unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the belt loops, Dave unclasped her bra and slipped the straps down her arms. They paused for the first time and he gently pushed her down onto the bed, settling beside her.

The woman lost all thought of time and place as his lips brushed her nipple, then his mouth closing over it. His hand found her other breast and her back immediately began to arch with small moans escaping. Just when she thought she could take it no longer, Dave slipped his hands beneath her back and unzipped her skirt. She shrugged out of it, her panties sliding off as well. He rose up from the bed and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing. The man gently nudged her legs apart and edged up toward her, his fingers playing in the curls at the apex of her thighs and his other hand pulling her head to meet his mouth. He could feel the vibrations of her moans against his lips as her hips jerked against his hand. He then trailed kisses down her jaw and neck and began to suck on her collarbone. As much as she wanted to touch his body, Samia couldn't release her hold on the sheets.

"Please," she panted, "please, now."

After planting kisses on her breasts, Dave raised her hips and slid inside her. She cried out and bit her lip to try to hold it in. Her hands flew to his shoulders, seeking solid flesh to grip. Her fingers burned his skin, every nerve ending was on fire, and it drove him deeper, heightening his desire.

While she didn't want it to end, Samia thought her insides were going to explode if she didn't find release. She tightened her muscles around him and he gasped her name, pushing harder and faster. She met each thrust and, finally, that searing pleasure deep inside her core burst over her and she cried out his name. Seconds later, he growled out his own release and collapsed beside her.

TBC…


	17. The Easy Way or the Hard Way

_**Chapter XVII: The Easy Way or the Hard Way**_

The morning light peeked in around the edges of the curtain that obscured the balcony view. Samia blinked against the ray that had settled on her face. She stretched her tired muscles and sighed, a feeling of fulfillment flooding over her. She sat up in bed and, as the sheet fell to her waist, she realized that she was naked. When the man beside her slightly stirred, she whipped her head around to see his tanned flank highlighted against the white sheet. "Oh…my…god," she gasped, popping out of the bed and dashing for the bathroom.

This was not supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to confess her feelings, they were supposed to date and fall in love, and then make love together. She swore she would never make another mistake like sleeping with Shawn Michaels, a man that only represented sex and lust. She wanted to do this right with Dave after they had almost had an affair together. She had thoroughly screwed this up. What had possessed her last night? It was all so foggy but the intense pleasure was all too vivid.

Samia ran a hand over her face and glanced up into the mirror. She looked like hell. Her hair parted in two places and the edges of the bruises under her eyes matched the aqua of the ocean. A thin white line was all that was left of her split lip, just centimeters away from another one. There were several tiny lines across her forehead, reminders of a pair of brass knuckles and one too many Singapore cane matches, but they were so small one had to know they were there to notice them. The scar above her eye stood out like a sore thumb but she was actually grateful for it because it was the quickest way to identify her from her sister.

"Lord love a duck," she exclaimed. Was that a hickey on her collar bone? That wasn't going to be hidden by her ring attire and she hoped that it was faded enough to cover up with make-up by Monday. Quickly turning around in the mirror, she looked for more but the one was all. However, the hickey was the least of her worries with Dave Batista still in her bed. How did she walk out that bathroom door and confront him? She had no idea but at least a shower would help clear her mind. Then she'd try to figure out a way to keep him from thinking she was just after his body or that she was a tramp.

* * *

Dave heard Samia gasp but, when he turned over, he only caught sight of her retreating form. Instantly, he knew he had screwed this up royally. She was still in love with RVD and she should have never been here at the wedding in the first place—_he _should have never been here even if she did come. She was in a very vulnerable position and he took advantage of that. He could smell the alcohol on her breath after the bachelorette party when their heads collided and they were both intoxicated last night. She had been trying to drown her sorrow over Rob getting married. Dave Batista knew he was a fool.

Still, they were going to have to deal with this—it could make or break their friendship and a possible relationship in the future. He had to be understanding of her feelings for Rob but she also had to get past him. Dave wanted to be the one to do that but not by bedding her. He had to apologize first thing and then he'd tell her how he felt so she'd understand why he had no other regrets about last night. But she would probably reject him and then run away. He couldn't have that if he was going to make her forget about Rob. Did he act as if nothing happened? Should he let her speak first? That was probably best. He'd open the conversation and give her the opportunity to talk, hopefully leading him in the right direction for a response.

Dave pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts—talking naked would get them nowhere. He waited for awhile and then heard the shower start. Suddenly, he couldn't do this. If she walked out of that bathroom naked or in a towel, he wouldn't be able to resist her. He would have to have her body again. He slipped into his running shoes, scribbled a note, and left the hotel room. Maybe a long jog would straighten out his libido and he could think of something other than her Southern drawl crying out his name in the throes of passion.

* * *

Samia didn't know what she was going to say and just decided to wing it if she said anything at all. After his note, she had no idea what to think. The innate student and lawyer in her had never allowed herself to improvise before but she had never been faced with a decision like this. With about two hours to go before check-out, she brewed a cup of coffee and settled in one of the balcony chairs. The ocean was so gorgeous that she hated they had to leave. Dave had to be back tomorrow for a houseshow and any more nights would then be billed to her credit card. Even so, the trip was an utter failure. She was going to confess but that simply turned into a night of carnal pleasure—_and what pleasure it was_, she thought but then chided herself. Dave had apparently only thought that as he decided to go for a jog after waking up this morning. She either wasn't good enough for him or he thought nothing of their night together to stick around—but it was hardly nothing.

When she heard the door open, Samia glanced at her watch. They had an hour to go before they had to be out of the room and at the airport in another hour at the latest. The door to the bathroom then shut and, a few moments later, the shower started. She could still hide for a few minutes longer on the other side of the curtain, thinking only of Dave naked in shower. Shortly thereafter, the shower shut off and the door opened. She peeked into the room to see him from behind, still unclothed and his skin moist from the bath. With flaming cheeks, the blonde jerked her head back around. She listened closely to determine when he was indeed dressed but couldn't tell. How long could she stay out there on the balcony? Her nose began to tickle and she clamped her hand to it to stop the sneeze. "God damn," she muttered from the pain of touching the fracture.

"Samia?" Dave called and she heard the rustle of clothing and then his approaching steps.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up from her seat as he walked out onto the balcony.

"I didn't know you were here."

"Sorry. I was napping. I didn't hear you come in. You about ready to go?" _What a way to greet the man that you just had sex with_, she thought.

He nodded and then asked, "You?"

"I'm all packed. Just waiting on you."

"Then I guess we should go," he replied but looked out upon the view for a few moments. He could feel her eyes on the back of his head but when he turned around, she was staring into her mug. She was avoiding him and the issue; bringing it up would only make it worse. "Just a few minutes and I'll be ready," he added and disappeared back in.

Samia let out a tired sigh. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't want to confront her with it. She was going to have to respect that. But what did that do to their relationship now?

* * *

Samia handed the sign-in sheet back to the parking deck guard and then took the temporary parking pass from him. "A little late, aren't we?" the guy asked with a genuine smile.

"Yep," she answered, caring little for conversation at this moment and tossing the permit onto the dash before pulling in and finding a parking spot. She was very much dreading walking in that door to the arena to face Dave. They had ridden together to the airport in the complimentary hotel van, hardly a time to talk about their tryst. From there, they split ways to go to their appropriate terminals, Dave heading on to Tonganoxie and Samia back to Atlanta. Neither one had called the other and she had no idea how he was going to receive her back in his dressing room. To make it a little easier, she had chosen to show up as late possible. She called Margaret Salley and, despite the rule that kept wrestlers from knowing the card until they arrived, found out that she was scheduled at the top of the second hour for her match with Samara.

With enough time to change and warm-up, the blonde climbed out of her rental and opened the back door to take out her gym bag and suit. She was always prepared for everything. Two parking spots away from her car, she was suddenly jerked behind a van and a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to bite whoever it was when she was pushed up against the vehicle. Her eyes widened at the sight of Triple H and she stomped on his foot, which was useless through the thick black boots. Before she could knee him, he had his body pressed flush against hers to where she couldn't move.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Stop struggling and listen to me," he whispered. She shook her head back and forth, her eyes searching for help. "I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth to prove to you that I'm not gonna hurt you. You just need to listen."

Hunter slowly removed his hand and then eased up off her body but was still standing so close that she couldn't run. Even if she did scream, he could easily hurt her, so she decided to play by his rules. "I'm listening," she whispered.

"When I tell you to, in just a minute, you are going to walk through those doors, check in, and then go straight to Shawn Michaels' dressing room. You can't let anyone see you go into his room and I know you're good at sneaking around," he said, an angry tone to his last statement.

"No. I don't know what's going on but I don't care," she replied, thoroughly confused and thoroughly scared. Triple H was sending her to HBK's room?

"Yes, you are," he responded, closing a meaty fist over her neck. "I owe you the ass-kicking of a lifetime. I am willing to let what you did to me slide if you do this."

Samia could only blink at him. There was no way in hell he would let her get off for orchestrating the destruction of Evolution. Something was going on but she was too terrified to defy him, especially if he was offering some type of absolution for doing what he asked. She nodded and replied, "I'll do it."

"Good," he said, releasing his hold on her throat. "Now, go."

The woman walked out from behind the van as if it was another day at the arena and followed her usual procedures with the exception of going to Shawn Michaels' dressing room rather than Batista's. She gently knocked on the door and it quickly opened followed by a hand jerking her inside. Coming face to face with Shawn Michaels, she was about to give him hell for whatever was going on. Throwing aside her bag and suit, she put her hands on her hips, ignoring him speaking her name, and took a deep breath to let him have it when the door opened again and a rough voice ordered her to sit. She could feel Triple H's looming presence and any sort of defiance deflated like a balloon. The woman withered onto the couch and waited to hear her fate.

"We are finally going to have that little talk that we've been trying to have since October," Shawn resolutely stated.

She still had to make them think that she wasn't afraid of them, that she was in charge, or at least that she wasn't some damn sniveling woman, so she straightened up, trying to show some confidence and poise. "Please, go ahead."

"I'm gonna give you the chance to come clean first," Shawn offered.

The diva first looked at Triple H and stated, "I don't like you." She then turned her gaze upon Michaels. "And I don't like you either for teaming up with _him._ Forgive me if I get offered a chance to return and show that."

"The easy way or the hard way?" Hunter broke in.

"What are you going to do? Torture me until I admit to something I didn't do?"

"No, just until you admit this," the larger man replied, tossing a handful of papers into her lap.

Crossing her legs, she reclined on the couch and took up the papers, wishing she was dressed in one of her powersuits. After facing Vince McMahon practically throwing a lawsuit in her face, nothing they threw at her would faze her on the outside but inside she was a mess as she schooled her face and lifted the documents. Quietly and carefully, she thumbed through her new contract, an adumbration of the lawsuit for breach of contract, and that damn schedule of figures for reparations. She perused each of them in order to stall for time. With the last page and at her wit's end, the woman set the papers aside, straightened her back, uncrossed her legs, and glared at the two members of DX. She had no idea how Shawn got those papers but he had and then had shown them to Hunter, proving that she was more innocent than he thought. There were apparently teaming together again because of this. "I have no comment," she coolly replied.

"You're gonna deny it?" Hunter asked with a harsh laugh. She tilted her nose up with a frown that said, 'whatever.' The wrestler ran both hands through his hair and exasperatedly stared her down before turning to his partner. "Can I beat it out of her now?" Samia was hardly afraid because she knew that Shawn wouldn't let him hurt her.

HBK nonchalantly responded, "She's not going anywhere if she doesn't and it's not that long until her match with her sister. She'll come around when she realizes that she's going to miss beating up the woman who completely destroyed her childhood and is now giving her sleepless nights."

Samia sucked in a breath through her nose and slowly let it out. She could play his game. What he didn't know was that she didn't want to be in that match right now. She still had four weeks to go before she could get in a ring and she wasn't risking injuring her nose further. It wasn't that she was vain but that it hurt like hell—a Singapore cane match any day versus a broken nose. The blonde kicked off her leather loafers and swung her feet up onto the couch. "You mind moving that monitor where I can see it, Hunter?" The wrestler in question ignored her but she could see his eyes narrow as he settled in a chair in front of the set.

It wasn't long before she heard Samara's music and the introduction of the new diva. Samia casually rose from her seat and stood behind Triple H to see what would happen with her missing. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Who is it?" Shawn demanded.

"None of your business," she replied but Helmsley jerked the cellphone from her hand.

"It's Batista," he stated with bitterness and sent the call into voicemail. Before he could pocket the phone, it rang again. "Huh, Margaret Salley, I wonder what she wants," he said, as if he couldn't understand why in the world the backstage coordinator would be calling, and cut that call off as well. "Is your voicemail password protected?" he suddenly asked and pressed the '1' button.

"Oh, no, you don't," she shouted and lunged over his shoulder but Michaels grabbed her around the waist and held her back as Hunter put the phone to his ear. Knowing she couldn't stop him, she quit struggling and turned her attention back to where Samara was calling her a coward. After a few more choice words, Chioda started the count out and, shortly thereafter, the bell was rung and the other Carlsen sister declared the winner.

"Samia, where are you?" Triple H mocked, clapping her phone shut. "Please, call me when you get this. I'm really worried about you. Don't ignore me because of what happened RVD's wedding."

Shawn's eyebrows shot up. "Rob got married?"

"What happened at his wedding?" Hunter interjected.

"You two exasperate me," she angrily stated and flopped back down on the couch, tucking her feet up under her and crossing her arms. "I'll tell you about those documents before I'll tell you about that."

"Ha!" Helmsley exclaimed. "So you do know about them?"

With the shake of her head, she only turned away from him. "Let her be, Hunter. I'm going to go challenge you for a match next week. Best excuse I could come up with is that the proof is in my fists. That work?" Hunter nodded and he continued, "Please, if you don't mind, I'd like her in one piece when I get back."

Samia wanted to backhand Shawn for that comment. She could tell he was teasing her and this was all going too far. Also, there was something else going on that they weren't telling her. If they wanted information from her, then they were going to have to give her some as well.

Shawn returned shortly thereafter and then Hunter left to accept the challenge. They couldn't leave her alone or she would escape. When McMahon's music interrupted Helmsley's tirade, Samia shot up from the couch and hovered over HBK's shoulder to see how this was going to play out. McMahon simply stated that he wasn't butting in to stop Triple H from agreeing to the match but to insure that the match took place. Both men would have to sign a contract that had severe repercussions if either of them backed out of the bout. This was the first time the Chairman had bothered himself with DX and he was only happy to kick back and watch the two of them destroy each other. From the past feud, this was going to be a long drawn out process that he was going to enjoy immensely. If not, he'd throw Samia back into the mix. If Hunter's little secret didn't come out by the end of their feud, she would definitely become a factor again. It was nice knowing he had her tucked into his back pocket.

After Triple H's return, they began the quiet game, something she was not new to given her past stints with both of them. When her phone rang again, the theme 'I Stand Alone' belting out, Samia literally jumped from the couch startled. It was Batista again. Hunter watched her phone until it signaled that a voicemail was in her box and he dialed it again. "Same crap," he said in a derogatory manner. "Boy did his homework though. He knows your car is here, talked to the security guard. You're not gonna get out of this one, chick."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped.

"Talk and you can walk out that door right now. Even be ringside for his match. He's not even announced who he is partner is yet," Hunter stated and swiveled the monitor around where she could see it. Rated RKO was just now making their entrance. Apparently Dave had put out an open challenge for his partner from what J. R. and Lawler had to say. The WWE Champion then made his way to the ring and Samia could see the tension in his forehead and he was working his jaw. It would give him a headache if he didn't quit, she thought. After stepping into the ring, the punk rock music blared through the speakers and the crowd roared, especially the women present. Jeff Hardy stepped out from behind the black curtain, the only man crazy enough to team with Batista against Edge and Orton.

With only the main event left after this bout, Samia knew that the two wrestlers were not going to budge. If she was going to get out of there without a scratch or without McMahon knowing, she was going to have to cave before the end of that match. "Let's say that I admit to those documents. What then?"

Both of them suddenly turned around and Shawn flipped his chair around to face her. "We want your help in getting back at Vince McMahon."

"Whatever you have has to be absolutely fool proof," she stated, scared to death of what would happen if they failed and the Chairman found out.

"I have told you time and time again that I won't let anything happen to you," Shawn softly said and Helmsley rolled his eyes.

"I'll trade you whatever information you want and I'll do whatever you ask to get retribution if you'll do one thing for me."

"We could go straight to McMahon with that information and you'd be out of here in a heartbeat," Hunter warned.

"What do you want?" Michaels asked, ignoring Triple H.

"As a token of good faith about how serious you are about this and how much you trust me to help you, I want to know what this secret of Hunter's is."

"Don't you dare," the larger man warned, pointing a finger at HBK.

Somehow Samia sensed that whatever they were hiding involved the same reason that Shawn insisted that Triple H had changed. Turning her gaze upon her former lover, she said, "You keep telling me things have happened and that Hunter has changed. If I'm to work with him, I have to know. What proof can you offer?" The look on the larger wrestler's face told her that she had hit paydirt as he put a warning finger in his partner's face.

"Stephanie's baby is his," Shawn blurted out and, in response, Helmsley punched the brick wall in anger. Samia's mouth dropped open and she could only stare at the blonde.

"Look, I got drunk, we ran into each, and she got pregnant." He paused and then with a deep breath continued. "I love that little girl and Steph with all my heart. We're back together for good but we're hiding it right now because of Vince." The wrestler bent down, his nose inches from hers, and growled, "And if you do anything to mess this up, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Wow," she said, blinking her eyes at them. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I am not joking," Hunter ground out.

"Okay," she replied, admitting that she understood. "McMahon came to me the week after Unforgiven. Every word on those papers is true. I signed the new contract, albeit under duress, but only because I was terrified of what he could do to me. If the two of you can make this work, I'm in one hundred percent. What are your plans?"

After Shawn had explained their course of action, Samia nodded and agreed. "I can do it. Now, if you don't mind, how do you suggest I get out of here?"

"Want to get Edge and Orton in trouble?" Michaels asked.

"Why the hell not?" she responded with a smile, especially since the two had managed to beat Batista and Hardy by ganging up on the smaller wrestler. Things were looking up for her. Even if she was having to team with Degeneration-X to gain her retribution against Vince McMahon and get out the predicament she was in with him, then she was all for it. Within a month, hopefully all would be revealed.

* * *

Dave Batista had showered and was now pacing his lockerroom. He didn't know what he should do about Samia. With ten minutes to go for her match, he had begun asking around backstage for her. Someone said that they had seen her come in but that was all. Checking with parking attendant, he knew that without a doubt she had arrived. He could stand in the garage all night and wait for her. But if something had happened to her, he could be waiting all night. Packing all his things up, the wrestler carried them out to his car and tossed them into the backseat. Glancing around for her rental, he heard boots scuff on the concrete and the muffled cries of a woman. Within seconds, Dave had located from where the sounds were coming.

"Samia," he gasped and dropped to his knees beside her, jerking the handkerchief off that served as gag. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a relieved sigh and he quickly began to undo the ties around wrists and ankles.

"Who did this?"

She looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "Orton and Edge."

"I swear to God…"

"I barely got in the door before they kidnapped me. They kept me in their lockerroom and then dumped me just now."

"I don't believe it," he muttered to himself. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"They didn't do anything to me. Just kept threatening me about you."

Dave helped her up, gathering up her bags, and walked her to her rental. "You can drive back?"

"Yes. I just want to go back to the hotel and get a shower—" she bodily shivered, "blech, I smell like Orton, and then just go to sleep."

"Okay," he replied, unsure of her answer. "Call me if you need me."

"I will, I promise," she replied, pressing the remote unlock to the car and climbing in as he set her things in the backseat. "Thanks."

Samia was relieved that was over. Dave seemed to have bought it and she didn't have to talk to him about what happened on Wednesday. She was going to have to confront it one way or the other because she couldn't get the feel of him off her skin. All she could think about was their bodies joined as one and how much she just wanted to be with him period.

Dave watched her go, wishing he hadn't said anything on the voicemail about the night they spent together. They were going to have to talk about it now. He didn't want to do it over the phone. You didn't confess your love for someone on a piece of plastic. Yes, he loved her. He was so terrified that he had completely lost her tonight because of his stupidity and he knew that he had fallen in love with Samia Carlsen. She may still be hung up on Rob Van Dam but he was going to make sure she forgot all about the ECW wrestler if only she would give him the chance.

TBC…


	18. Family Loyalty

_**Chapter XVIII: Family Loyalty**_

Still with no phonecalls between them, Samia arrived at the arena late again, having begged Margaret to tell her the card again. The coordinator warned her that this was the last time she was going to give out that information. The blonde had the older woman's favorite chocolates with her to make it up. The Carlsen twin match-up was still on, this time in the middle of the first hour. The pyro was rumbling to signal the start of RAW as she entered Batista's dressing room.

"I was getting scared that you had been kidnapped again," Dave greeted.

"No luck for you this time," she replied with a grin and then lied, "I got caught up with some stuff with Kerri. Had to make sure she didn't think it was the end of the world because this scum dumped her."

Dave watched her drop her keys on the coffee table and then dump her bags on the couch before rustling through them for her wrestling gear. There was no time to tell her now unless he wanted to distract her from this match. There was still time afterward to talk to her because he had every intention of beating the ever-loving shit out of Edge. McMahon had split up Rated RKO and the impromptu team of Jeff Hardy and Batista. While Dave was taking on Edge, Jeff would be wrestling Randy.

After changing and warming up, Samia began to slip the kneepads over her feet when her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Samia, dear, it's Margaret Salley."

"I'm almost there. Give me just a few more minutes."

"Your match is cancelled but I still need you to get here ASAP, as in now," the woman urgently demanded.

"Just a second," she replied and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, watching her hurriedly slip her boots on and not bother to tie them as she shot up from the couch.

"I don't know. The match is off but Margaret still needs me. I'll be back."

Before Dave could protest, the blonde was out the door and heading for the entrance. The backstage coordinator saw her coming and waved her over. "Come with me," the elder woman said and tugged Samia down several halls before pushing the door open to a women's restroom. The blonde hesitantly followed her and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Margaret turned to her and softly said, "She wouldn't let me get anyone but you."

Samia nodded in response, taking the tissues that the grandmotherly woman held out. She dropped down beside Samara Carlsen and pushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Here," she offered, holding out the tissues.

Her sister took them and dabbed at her eyes and then at her nose. There wasn't more she could do. One eye was almost swollen shut, her cheek was puffy, underneath her nose was dried blood, and her lip was split in two places. Samia also noticed dirt on the bottom of her midriff top and, below that, a large red splotch on her skin.

Samia hadn't thought twice about going to Samara's side and she didn't have to think twice about what had just happened. No matter how she felt about the woman before her, there was one thing you didn't do to women and that went doubly for family. "Samara," she softly said, curling her fingers around the other woman's hand, "we need to get you to the medics." The woman violently shook her head. "Honey, you could be severely hurt." When she still didn't reply, Samia knew she had to at least get her talking. She was almost positive she knew who did this but the diva asked anyhow.

The tears started to leak out of her eyes again and the kneeling woman squeezed her hand. Samara whispered, "Edge."

Ever since she had watched Samia leave the diagnostics center, she was having serious doubts about her method of attack and couldn't stop thinking about it. The problem was with Edge. She felt so disgusting playing up to him but, even though she wanted to do this on her own, she required a way to get her foot in the door. She screwed up when she made sexual overtones to the wrestler and now she was paying for that. He generally treated her well and he was amazing in bed but she didn't love him and never would. No doubt he would never love her either. Who knew how many women he slept with before she came to fill his bed? Samara knew she should have done this last week before her match against Samia but Edge had insisted he was coming to ring with her.

With Batista in attendance and Samia not showing for their match, she had convinced Edge that she could handle the woman alone. Dave wouldn't come out with her sister if she was out there alone already. Come Monday night at the start of RAW, Samara decided to break the news—she wanted to end their relationship. She wanted to do this one hundred percent on her own and she couldn't be with him to do that.

Edge flew into a rage and backhanded her. "No one leaves me," he shouted.

"Lita did," Samara defiantly responded, picking herself from the floor. "By the way, nobody—" She never finished the sentence as he slapped her again and then proceeded to start hitting her over and over. She managed to kick him the crotch but it only bought her enough time to get the door open. He followed her and she dashed into the women's restroom, trying to shut the door and lock it. Edge got a foot in and threw her up against the wall. Her head exploded with pain and her vision swam as she sunk to the tile floor. She passed out right as his boot descended upon her ribs.

From the way her nose was still bleeding, it couldn't have been but a few minutes that she was unconscious as a startled squeal roused her. A backstage employee had seen her and then rushed out. Within a few moments, Margaret Salley had entered the restroom. She asked about what happened but Samara couldn't speak, the emotions and pain too raw. The woman tried to cajole her into going to see the medics but she was too afraid to step out of that door. Who was she supposed to go after that? She had no friends, no partners—just Orton and Edge. Randy would probably do the same thing to her given how he had tried to attack Samia after her betrayal of Evolution. There was only one person in this place who would accept her, who would forgive her, and who would help her.

Despite her anger and need for retribution about what her family had done to her, she knew that Samia had done nothing to warrant this attack. It was the hurt of their family's acts that had driven her to want to punish Samia, even though her sister had not been the one to make her life miserable. The woman had stayed loyal to her family throughout this attack upon her and them. She hadn't even announced that the letters from her aunt and uncle were indeed true, probably to protect them despite their being deceased. Samara would have done anything to have gotten to know the people who had raised Samia to stand so proud, strong, and true despite her troubles in the WWE. Her sister was a good woman, a much better person than she.

Margaret promised to return with Samia and, after what felt like forever, the blonde had indeed appeared. She didn't judge her, didn't laugh, didn't scold, but immediately came to her side. When she asked who did this to her, Samara could only answer. Then she starting blurting out what happened and why she felt she had to ask for Samia's help.

"Don't say those things about me. You don't know me," her sister replied, running a soothing hand down the other woman's arm. "Everything you've accused me of doing is true. I joined the nWo because I wanted revenge and I took it too far, beating people, orchestrating matches so they could. I slept with Shawn Michaels for no other reason than I wanted a warm body. Then I betrayed the one man that I did love by pushing him away so that I could see Hunter and Shawn and Kevin suffer the way I had. I betrayed him for my own selfish needs. I'm back again for those same selfish needs." Samia stopped and swallowed hard. For some reason she felt that she could trust Samara. All of this was truth. "I don't care who you are but a man beating up a woman is wrong. What's more, you're family." She started to sniffle, her emotions starting to bubble up. "You don't mess with family. I wanted a sister so bad growing up. Mom and Dad tried so hard but it didn't happen. I prayed and prayed until I realized it would never happen. I have a sister now and I'm not going to let some asshole hurt her again."

"I'm sorry," Samara replied, the tears starting to flow. "I wanted a sister too. My mom actually got pregnant and the bastard beat her and she lost the baby. When I found out I had a sister, I couldn't believe what all I had been robbed of. I don't blame you anymore. I'm so sorry."

Samia began to cry with her and they wrapped their arms around each other. When Samara winced at the touch, her sister drew back. "Look," she said, tucking another stray hair behind the other woman's ear. "You've really got to get checked out. You may have some broken ribs. Lane will take care of you. You can trust him."

"But what about Edge? What if…" Samara trailed off.

"I'm gonna call Dave and he'll come with us."

"But he hates me and—"

"You can trust him," the veteran diva interrupted. "Because I believe you, he'll help."

"Okay," Samara replied with a sniffle.

Samia never let go of her sister's hand as she pressed the speeddial for Batista. Within moments, he was there and carefully lifting Samara to her feet. Samia flanked her on the other side as they made slow progress to triage, watching carefully for Edge or Orton. Her heart was busting at the seams over the way Dave hadn't asked any questions and had taken care to support Samara when it seemed she might have hurt her knee as well.

Lane and two other medics immediately jumped from their seats as the trio entered and Batista set Samara down on one of the tables. Samia walked him back to the door and she whispered, "Thanks. I'm gonna try to talk her into pressing charges. I probably won't be back for the rest of the night."

Dave took a deep breath. He wanted to reply, 'I hope you know what you're doing,' but he had to trust her. He was also fighting anger over not being able to talk to her tonight. She was going to be wrapped up with Samara for some time. Even though he was defeated inside, he stated, "I'll get your things and bring them here."

"Thanks again," she replied and pulled him down to kiss him on the check. Then she headed back over to where Lane was talking to Samara and prodding her knee.

* * *

Edge and Randy Orton's singles matches against Jeff Hardy and Batista were separated by the contract signing between the estranged members of Degeneration-X. The crowd was coming off a high with Hardy's win over Orton, the two of them engaging in a fast-paced match that showed off their agility and technical skills. The energy changed from excitement and fulfillment to a charged tension. No one knew who to believe but what they did know was that their beloved tag-team had broken up and it was Shawn Michaels' fault even though Triple H was refusing to listen and Samia, _or _Samara, was involved. What they could not distinguish was the level of fine acting in the anger and hatred emanating from the glares and insults as the two men signed their names to the contract.

After the commercial break, the commentators rehashed this event to introduce their breaking news. "While this happened at the beginning of the show, we're just now getting the video and some answers," J. R. stated and the screen cut away to the tape. The camera angle was awkward as if the operator was trying to hide and film his subjects at the same time. Samara Carlsen limped down the hall, flanked by the supporting shoulders of Samia Carlsen and Dave Batista. The next shot was of Samia helping Samara into her car with Todd Grisham rushing up to them. The man barely called Samia's name before she whipped around to face him. "Edge got away with abducting me last week to keep me out of his match. I knew he hated me but to go and beat up my sister and dump her in front of me, that's going too far. Edge only _thought _he wanted a piece of Batista when Dave arrived at RAW. Tonight, he's going to wish he had never heard the name Carlsen or tangled with Batista." She pushed past Todd and slammed her car door shut.

The feed cut back to the two commentators. "Let me get this straight," Lawler began, his collagen filled forehead barely wrinkling. "Samia was a no-show for her match last week because Edge kidnapped her. Now Edge has turned on his girlfriend and beat her up to get back at Samia as well?"

"That seems to be the case, King. It may be payback for Samia being involved with Lita breaking up with him or it may be mind games to intimidate Batista. Either way, the Rated R Superstar has to deal with the Animal right now."

Edge slid into the ring with his usual exuberance but his mind was still trying to digest the accusation that he had abducted his ex-girlfriend's sister to keep her out of his match last week. It wasn't absurd—actually, he was kind of pissed that he didn't think of it first. Whatever Samia was up to, she was using him as a cover. If it put Batista off his game, then he'd claim that he did it.

Dave was obviously pissed as he skipped his usual entrance, bouncing up the steps before his fireworks were finished. Apparently, Edge had done something right because he could use that anger against him in the ring. "Did you do that to Samara?" Batista growled.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it? Nobody uses Edge and gets away with it," the blonde haughtily replied. He could tell his words were getting to Dave. "Why would you care? She's only in this company to destroy your little whore."

That was too much for the Animal. First off, no one the size and skill of Edge should lay a hand on a woman. Second, nobody standing in the ring for an official match was going to call Samia a whore.

TBC…

**Author's Notes**: Before you flame me over what Edge did to Samara, please keep in mind the number of times women have been physically abused in a WWE arena. Linda McMahon received a piledriver at the hands of Kane. Stephanie has been Stunned, Pedigreed, squashed by Big Show, and one of her infamous nipple slips came from a piledriver. Test went on a crazy streak abusing women and pump-handle slammed Stacy Keibler. That's just the tip of the iceberg in the past in the five years.


	19. The Blessing of Willpower

_**Chapter XIX: The Blessing of Willpower**_

Samia rose Saturday morning and rubbed her temples before even getting out of bed. How was it possible to get a tension headache when she hadn't even boarded her flight to Sacramento, which was tomorrow? She pushed the sheets aside and slid off the mattress, making a mental list of all she had to do today. Next week had to get better.

Last Monday night, she had driven Samara to the hospital and stayed with her throughout all the tests and the police report. She had bruised ribs, a mild concussion, and a sprained wrist and knee. Luckily, no stitches or casts were needed. The woman had been reluctant at first to even consider pressing charges but, when the attending doctor had ascertained the nature of her injuries, he asked enough accusing questions until she at least agreed to make a report. The two sisters had talked a lot that night, filling each other in on their lives.

Samara already had another hotel room lined up, having planned the 'break-up' in advance. Samia was grateful because she was still a little hesitant about this new situation and didn't want to host her sister in her own room. She wasn't so sure she could just whole-heartedly welcome this woman into her life. They needed to get to know each other and then maybe they could become sisters at heart. However, she did offer to drive her to the airport and explained that she would come up with something next week to deal with Edge. Samara had nodded and then declared her full trust in her sister.

The former lawyer then spent the rest of the week in thought and at her laptop. What she hadn't realized was that Samara couldn't press charges for battery and assault because they were in the context of an arena. It was part of their contracts. If everyone was arrested for beating up each other backstage, wrestling wouldn't exist. It was the nature of the beast but Samia wasn't going to let this go so easily.

Shawn Michaels had called as well. A package would be waiting on her at the talent relations desk at RAW to get started on. Her next task was to let Batista in on their plans—Shawn had full confidence that he would readily agree. Also, he and Hunter had worked out a nice scheme to stop their match from happening—Samia was to interfere. Part of it was a guaranteed way to keep the two members of DX from wrestling each other and the other part was to keep McMahon from thinking that she had anything to do with either of them until they revealed all at Wrestlemania.

The one bright spot in the week was the bouquet of daffodils that Dave had sent her—he knew better than to send roses. Daffodils were her favorite and they were just coming into season. After getting dressed and having breakfast, she picked up the vase, inhaled the flowers' scent, and then settled them on the desk beside her laptop where she could smell them as she worked.

With all the paperwork she could muster done, the diva carefully packed the last file in her briefcase and dropped it beside her luggage. She needed to run some errands and that included picking up any toiletries for the trip to RAW. Ticking off the list in her bathroom, she knew she needed to pick up some feminine products and then suddenly realized that she was a couple days late, which was rare—she was like clockwork, even through stress. But then she also remembered that she and Dave had not used protection either. _This is stupid_, she chided, _it was one time. You've been late before._ But that didn't stop her from descending upon the Internet to get some answers. At two and a half weeks, it was still a little too early to take a pregnancy test; she could get a false answer. This really, really complicated matters. So much so that when Dave called her to ask her if she wanted to meet Sunday evening for dinner, she barely stuttered out an excuse to decline.

Samia hadn't confronted Dave about the night they slept together because it wasn't something she wanted to do over the phone. The incident with Samara had made it impossible last Monday. She had planned to do so this week but, with the possibility of her being pregnant, she didn't know what to do. By the time she met up with her sister in the lobby to drive to RAW, she was a bundle of nerves.

"Are you okay?" Samara asked as they climbed into the car. "You look a little green around the gills."

"I'm fine, really," Samia replied. She was feeling extremely queasy. It wasn't nausea from the pregnancy—too early _if _she was—but from the possibility of being so and seeing Batista. Glancing over at the other woman situating her crutches in the backseat, she stated, "I look a lot better than you."

Samara slightly chuckled. Just as Samia had requested, she hadn't covered any of her bruises with make-up and wore braces on both her wrist and knee. "Are you sure you can pull this off? You're not too nervous are you?"

"Honey," the former lawyer turned to her sister, "you haven't had a chance to personally see me in action yet. There's nothing I do better than to stir up trouble."

Once at the arena, Samia tentatively knocked on Batista's dressing room door. When he opened up, fully clothed, his face was asking the question he couldn't voice—_why the hell are you knocking? _Samara was several feet away, not wanting to intrude. "Hey," the blonde began. "Do you mind if we both stay with you? If not, we're gonna go to the women's lockerroom."

"Samia, can you trust her?"

She looked towards the blonde and then back to Dave. "I really think so. We've had a long talk and I have to give her the benefit of the doubt, just like you gave me a couple years back. Honestly, what is she going to do? Try to beat me up? We were gonna do that in the ring anyhow."

"And what about McMahon's blackmail?" he whispered.

"As long as we don't talk about it in front of her, I think we'll be okay," she whispered back. "We pulled it off with Maria, didn't we?"

"Barely."

"There's something else a little more pressing that I need to talk to you about that I have to hide from her as well. If I'm not worried about this, I'm not worried about McMahon."

"Okay, I trust you. Maybe not her but I do trust you," he replied, brushing a lock of her hair from her shoulder and cupping her jaw.

Samia tried to not to melt under his touch and turned away when he let his hand fall. "We're in. C'mon," she said to her sister. "Dave and I need to talk for a few minutes. You don't mind, do you?" Samara nodded and hobbled on through the door as Batista shut it behind her.

"What's going on?"

"We can't talk out in the open," she answered, glancing around. Dave shrugged and followed her until they found a public bathroom. With the place deserted, the blonde turned the lock in place and sighed. "I have a slight confession. Remember that whole 'you gotta trust me' speech?" Dave tentatively nodded. "Well, Edge didn't kidnap me two weeks ago. It was DX."

"DX? They're—"

"There's a long story in this," she interrupted, leaning up against the vanity, and began to explain what had transpired between DX and herself. When she finished, she asked, "Are you in?"

Dave shook his head in astonishment at her story. "You are full of surprises."

"Just remember, I had nothing to do with this."

"If you hadn't come back and gotten involved with the two of them, it might not have happened," he stated.

"No, it would have," she replied with a shrug. "I didn't start this one this time and there are about to be too many people involved for me to take any credit. I just have to do all the paperwork and maybe sweettalk a few people."

"And Samara?"

"I'll tell her when I think I can trust her with it," Samia answered with a shrug.

"I'm in," he replied.

"Good. You do understand why I had to lie to you about the kidnapping in case someone was around? I meant to tell you last week but you know what happened there and I wanted to tell you all this in person."

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. "I just wish you would have talked to me afterward about it, back at the hotel or something."

"I'm really sorry," she apologized but, before the conversation could take a turn down a path she didn't want to go down, she brightened up. "I've got to go cause some trouble with McMahon and then get started on rewriting some contracts," she responded and reached for the lock on the door.

"McMahon's on vacation this week."

"Oh, really?" she responded with an evil grin. "This is going to be fun."

"Wait a second," Dave said, putting his hand over hers before she turned the lock. "Can I talk to you tonight? After the show?"

"I-I don't know. Let's see how tonight goes," she answered, hoping that was enough to deter him for now.

Batista headed back to the dressing room and Samia made her way to the hub of talent relations. Margaret wasn't around but her next in charge was there, along with a package waiting for her. When the man turned it over to her, she hefted it up under her arm and began to stroll back, whistling along the way. Shawn Michaels had made good on getting her copies of contracts and any other important documents that would need to be rewritten to pull off their plot.

* * *

Batista shut the door to the dressing room behind him and Samara looked up at him and weakly smiled. "You and I need to talk," he flatly stated. The blonde stopped, a deer-in-headlights look on her face. Her mouth grew dry and she nodded, not knowing what else to do. "I am not like Edge. I'm not going to threaten you with violence. But if you hurt Samia in anyway, I promise to make your life more miserable than you ever thought it could be."

Samara couldn't reply; she was at loss for words for the man looming over her. He didn't know that there wasn't much he could do to make her life worse than it had already been.

"You got that?" he asked and she nodded. When he settled in the armchair, she curled up on the couch, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, hoping Samia would be back soon.

When the diva returned, she knew what had transpired by the other two's demeanor but chose to leave it alone. Dave cared enough about her to let Samara know not to mess with her and, if she was playing a game, then the threat would remain with her.

When RAW started, the former lawyer rose from her seat on the floor where she was surrounded by mounds of paperwork. "Let's go have some fun," she announced, smoothing her suit down and picking up her suitcase. The two women had agreed they needed to dress professionally and both had accidentally ended up wearing black—Samia in a pantsuits and long overcoat and Samara in a sheath and short jacket. With the exception of her ribs, it would be obvious to everyone what kind of damage Edge had done.

Samia was banking on Shane McMahon not being present as he had been wrapped up with ECW lately. Vince being on vacation was going to make this so easy. The diva pushed past Tiffany, ignoring her protests as the two women let themselves into Jonathan Coachman's office.

The executive assistant did a double-take and begged off his current phone call. Diplomacy was always the best policy, so he put on a smile and stood from the leather seat. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"I want Edge removed from the arena," Samia flatly stated.

"Miss Carlsen, I can't do that without warrant," he replied, flashing her a grin.

The blonde plunked her briefcase on the desk and carefully removed a file. She slipped a set of papers out and dropped them in front of Coach. "That, Mr. Coachman, is a police report that has been filed against Edge." Before he could pick them up, she dropped another set on top of them. "That is the petition for a restraining order. Until this is straightened out, I want that man out of this arena."

Coach rolled his neck and tentatively replied, "I don't know. Let me call McMahon."

"If you _really _want to bother him while he's on vacation…" she replied, raising her eyebrows and flattening her lips into a thin line.

Tiffany was still hovering in the doorway and Coachman barked out, "Get me McMahon on the phone."

Samia glared at the executive assistant while they waited but he hid behind the fake documents she had dropped on his desk. McMahon's secretary broke in through the intercom to let him know that the Chairman was on the line. He nervously smiled at the former lawyer and pressed the speaker button. "Mr. McMahon, sir—" Coach began.

"I don't care what it is," the man's gravelly voice cut him off. "Just handle it. I'm on vacation, god dammit, and you're interrupting something important. When I said don't call, I meant it. _Don't call_!"

"But—" Coachman's protest was useless as the phone went dead. He rolled his neck again and looked up at Samia and Samara, who had silently stood beside her sister.

Before he could say anything, Samia stated her demands again. "Until Edge's vicious attack on Samara can be settled, he needs to be removed from the arena." When the executive assistant hesitated again, the diva chuckled and added, "Don't do anything and you risk McMahon's wrath next week."

Coachman clinched his teeth and picked up the receiver, dialing an extension. "I need to have Edge removed from the premises for tonight."

Before he could hang up, the man in question stormed his office thanks to those damn, ever-present cameras. "What the hell is going on?" the blonde wrestler shouted. "Coach, are you going to listen to this bitch?"

Samia had protectively stepped in front of Samara; she dared him to touch her. "You deserve it," she coolly replied.

"Edge, I have to. It's just for tonight only," Coachman offered.

"If you do this—" Edge began but was cut off by security swarming the office. He resisted at first but allowed himself to be led out, leaving a string of threats and obscenities in his wake. Samia knew Edge would be back next week but this was at least a little payback. With the wrestler safely out of the arena, Samia thanked Jonathan Coachman and gestured to Samara to let her know they were leaving.

Sending a quick one word text message, the diva dropped the phone into her briefcase and strolled out. A few minutes later, Samia found herself face to face with a cameraman and Triple H. He pushed her out of his way, as if the hall wasn't big enough for the two of them. She immediately righted herself and whirled on Helmsley. "Don't you know better than to mess with me," she angrily stated.

Hunter stopped mid-stride and turned back around, angrily blowing out his breath. "A half million dollars, bitch. I'll never forget and you'll never be able do enough penance for it," he stated and then slapped her across the cheek.

Samia had agreed to the slap, which he promised would only be hard enough just to make a sound. It was a little more than she expected but it was worth the man accepting her in the partnership they had formed to stand against Vince McMahon. The diva put two fingers up to her lips where fake blood started to trickle. Getting the blood packet in her cheek was a little difficult with Samara around but she had pulled it off by offering her gum and then taking "a piece" herself. "You'll pay for this," she seethed.

"I hope I do," he retorted and stalked off.

A wide-eyed Samara immediately hobbled to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just enough to make my mouth bleed. No problem."

"You should see Lane," her sister insisted.

"I will. Here, take my briefcase back and I'll be there in a moment," Samia replied, pushing the satchel towards her.

"I'll come with you."

"I have no doubt that that little scene was broadcast and Dave is wondering about me. So he doesn't have to wait and worry, go back and let him know. Okay?" Samara reluctantly agreed, slinging the strap of the case over her neck and shoulder, and her sister set out in the direction of a restroom to dispose of the busted packet and rinse her mouth out. Batista already knew what was going to happen but she had to be rid of the newest diva if she was going to keep their secret from her.

Because of Edge's removal from the arena, the tag match between Rated RKO and Batista and Jeff Hardy had to be altered. The match was now Orton versus Hardy with Batista in his corner. With the Animal present, Randy didn't attempt to cheat and, once again, the two wrestlers exhibited another superb match for the fans. It could have gone either way but Dave's presence gave Jeff the edge and he eventually came out victorious. Before Orton could crawl out of the ring, the WWE Champion rolled him up for the Batista bomb. "Take that message to Edge," he growled and, along with Hardy, left the semiconscious wrestler in the ring.

The match between the two members of Degeneration-X was the main event. The two wrestlers made separate entrances, Hunter using "King of Kings" and Shawn using DX's theme. Before the bell could sound to signal the start of the bout, Samia was strutting out to her own music, a steel chair under one arm. She waved a microphone to indicate the soundman should cut it short and the woman started talking halfway down the ramp. "Don't mind me," she stated as both of them stared at her, "Just want a front row seat to watch you get your ass kicked, Hunter." She unfolded the chair at the side of the ring facing the entrance and then settled down. "Go ahead, don't let me stop you."

The two men locked up and then Shawn pulled out of the hold to throw Triple H into the ropes. Samia was instantly at ringside, grabbing the larger man's ankles and sending him crashing down to the mat. Michaels appeared to take advantage of the interference and managed a leg drop with minimal damage. The diva hefted herself up into the ring, dragging the chair behind her. Shawn immediately backed up and held up his hands as if to plead for her not to hit him.

Samia swallowed hard as she swung the chair up over her head. She could easily take revenge on Hunter for everything he had ever done to her but then that would ruin what they were now trying to accomplish. The woman brought the chair down as close to his body as possible and tried not to cringe when she was sure she had smacked part of his arm as he jerked under the "blow." _One more time_, she thought, _you can make this look real. _The chair smacked against the mat again and then she stepped away. Keeping a grip on the steel, she picked up the microphone and leaned over Hunter. "That's what you get for messing with me. One of these days you'll learn. Pin'im, Shawn."

Michaels acted as if he was about to do so but then reached for the mike. "As much as I would love to, I'm not going to take credit for the work of a woman. I'll do it myself, no thanks to you."

Samia glared at him and then shouted, "Whatever." She slipped out of the ring and then up the ramp, leaving the fans stunned as to what they should be thinking. She had her hands in too many pots. She was disliked because of her ambiguous stance on DX and now apparent hatred for Triple H but hailed for her relationship with Dave and the former feud with Samara and Edge.

Although very disappointing, that was the end of the show. Samia waved off Samara's jokes about crossing the veteran diva's path. Now she just had to figure out how to wave off Batista. If she didn't talk to him soon, he was going to hunt her down, sit on her, and make her listen. It'd just be easier to suck it up tonight and at least fake something to get by until she found out for sure whether or not she was pregnant. There was no point in bringing it up if she wasn't. However, if she was, that talk was just going to get longer and tougher.

Samara had ridden with her sister, so the two women returned to the hotel together and Samia agreed to meet Dave after she grabbed a quick shower. It had begun sleeting outside during the show and, by the time she had arrived in her room, the blonde was freezing. She turned the shower up until steam was billowing out from behind the curtain. In an attempt to get warm, overheating never crossed her mind until she was laid out flat on the bed, praying her stomach would settle and her head would stop hurting. All thought of time was lost as she waited to cool off and then began to wonder if this was bad for the baby at this stage. Samia realized that she was already thinking about having the baby instead of hoping she wasn't pregnant. She had always wanted a family, just not in the order she was going in: baby, sister, husband.

The knock at the door surprised her and she scrambled up, wrapping her robe tight around her. Glancing at the clock, she knew it had to be Dave because she was half an hour late from when they had agreed to meet. Her instincts were right and she asked him to come in while she dried her hair and changed.

"We can just stay in. Don't worry about it," he said. "It's been a long night."

"Uh, yeah," she replied, gesturing for him to have a seat anywhere he liked. He took one of the dinette chairs and she settled on the bed, picking up a pillow and wrapping her arms around it.

She looked so tired, so vulnerable, and so sexy in the pink robe and her damp hair in disarray. He wanted to be beside her, to touch her when he told her he loved her, so he slipped from the chair to the bed. She started to inch away but he laid a hand on her arm. "Why are you running from me?" he asked.

"I was just trying to give you some room on the bed—"

"No, Samia. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered with a slight shake of her head. Playing stupid was better than admitting the possibility of being pregnant.

"You're going to have to let Rob go. He's married now," Dave said, brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"I know," she quietly replied, trying not to show her shock over his assumption.

"Then why won't you let me near you?" he softly asked. The blonde could only stare at him—what kind of response could she give him for that? "We did nothing wrong that night."

"I know," she whispered, trying not to think about his hands on her body again. She may have been drunk but she wasn't drunk enough to forget that.

"Then why do you act like it was?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I didn't mean to give that impression."

"I know we've had this…this odd relationship for, what, four years now. Maybe we _should _give it a try, me and you." She blinked at him and he felt this growing panic in his chest that he had royally screwed this up.

"I don't want to be a rebound relationship because of Maria," she finally managed to say.

"You won't be," he comforted, placing a light hand over hers. "I only went out with her because I didn't know what to do when you said you weren't ready to date again. I had been trying to break up with her when she dumped me."

That comment did her no good and Samia was at a loss at what to say next. She couldn't believe what he had just confessed to her—he wanted to be with her! _Her_, Samia Carlsen! Holy crap! How did she get so damn lucky! _Lucky enough to get pregnant without agreeing to it with your partner_, she chided herself.

It had been since before Dave met Samia that his wife had completely trusted him and didn't suspect anything when it was sincerely nothing. Honestly, he shouldn't have fought a divorce back then or last summer. That was partly because of how he felt about Samia and partly because he had realized over the past few months that his marriage was dead long before he signed the papers. That was behind him now but the only woman who trusted him wholeheartedly and had accepted him for who he was and not his money or status since joining the WWE was sitting silent before him. "Samia," he sighed, trying to find a way to lead into those three little words.

Every ounce of self control flew out the window when he whispered her name. She wanted to have him again, to make love to him, knowing that he cared about her. When he cradled her cheek in his palm, his fingers running in her hair, she leaned in and accepted his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips moved against each other and he dipped his tongue inside to caress hers. She moaned in the back of her throat and he then began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. Dave pulled back to look into her cloudy green eyes and breathed, "I love you." Before she could respond, his mouth descended upon hers and he pushed aside the pillow she was cradling to undo the tie of her robe.

Samia's heart soared because she could say those words back, wanted to say them back. But what would he say or do when she revealed that she was pregnant? She had to stop this now before she said something she would regret. She couldn't get in this deep with him if he was going to reject her because of the baby. If there was no baby, she'd claim something stupid and tell him how she felt. It'll all work out. Finding some sort of resolve, she somehow pushed him away. "I-I need some time with this. I need…I need to think about it," she barely managed to say.

Batista did his best to not be taken aback at her words. However, it was better than a rejection. "Okay," he sighed. "I'll just go then." He rose from the bed and she followed him to the door. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I meant every word I said."

Samia only nodded in response as he let himself out. She closed her eyes tight, pinched the bridge of her nose, and leaned against the door. How could possibly being pregnant by Dave Batista and him telling her that he loved her suck? Somehow it did. She would know exactly what she was going to do come Saturday.

* * *

The Carlsen family had been blessed with a lot of willpower. That had become evident in Samia's parents continually trying to have a child until her adopted mother was too old, in her biological mother staying hidden from her estranged family for so long, in Samara making a way into the WWE on her own, and in Samia's career with the company, rallying against the likes of the nWo and Evolution. Yes, Samia had been granted an enormous amount of willpower—when Dave Batista wasn't involved—and she had managed to wait until Saturday to take the first pregnancy test. That would be right at three and a half weeks and should do it in regards to not getting a false answer. Not only that but she had bought eight tests. The woman didn't even know that many existed. She had never done this before except for one time with Kerri.

Samia lined them all up on the bathroom sink and began to read each box's instructions. One by one, she followed the numbered lists and set a timer for each: two watches, two egg timers, the oven timer, the microwave timer, the alarm clock, and a cellphone alarm. The tests were all lined up according to when they would be ready and she sat on her bathroom floor, leaning up against the door and waiting for the first 'ding' to sound. It was still too early for morning sickness but she honestly thought she was going to throw up over her nerves. She hadn't slept well all week, only catching a couple of hours last night because all she could think about was the results.

The woman knew that without a doubt, she was going to keep this baby. She wanted one so bad that she wouldn't dare abort it or give it up for adoption. While she was unemployed, she hadn't dipped into any of her small inheritance. What she had saved up from her last tenure in the company was her allowance until she was ready to work again. It wasn't enough to support her and a child. She'd quit WWE—they couldn't stop her because wrestling and the chances of just being in the arena would endanger the baby. She'd find a job doing anything, even if it was nothing other than an administrative assistant. If need be, she'd take money out of her inheritance. Samia wasn't about to ask Dave for a dime if he didn't want this baby. She wouldn't take his money at all, even if he tried to give it to her out some sense of duty. Because it would be too easy for him to want her _and _the baby, she didn't even look at the positive side of things, only that she knew she would never ask him to move to Atlanta because of Kiersten. She'd worry about the need to move to DC _if _she was pregnant.

When the first timer sounded, Samia scrambled up from where she sat on the floor. Picking up the first test, she checked the results against the instructions. The second alarm sounded and she hastily dropped the first into the wastebasket and reached for the second one. Before she knew it, she was through all eight tests. The woman found herself staring at the last one—all of them giving the same answer. Reality began to set in and she sunk to the floor. Nothing felt right anymore and she buried her face in her knees. Monday was a long time away.

TBC…

**Author's Notes**: Y'all really didn't think I would tell you if she was or wasn't pregnant in this chapter, did ya? ;) Anybody who's read more than one of my stories knows me better than that. I can't do anything the simple way. I promise to tell you that and who DX is partnering with in their plot against McMahon in the next chapter.


	20. Eyes on the Prize

_**Chapter XX: Eyes on the Prize**_

RAW was two weeks away from Wrestlemania, two weeks away from McMahon getting his comeuppance. Samia and Shawn Michaels talked on and off all week, faxing documents back and forth, along with one very large packet mailed her way from McKenzie Boyd. Shawn was going to owe that woman more than just dinner and flowers. Part of what held Samia together all week was that she was engrossed in paperwork and phonecalls.

Her itinerary was back on schedule and Samia boarded her flight Monday that afternoon. She was to meet Samara, who no longer needed her crutches, in the lobby of the hotel with just enough time to drive to RAW together. She nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh and scanned the foyer, watching wrestlers and divas come and go. She glanced around the redhead coming her way towards the elevators, wondering where her sister was. The woman was finally in front of her and Samia was forced to look at her. "Holy crap," the blonde exclaimed and reached out to touch of lock of Samara's auburn hair.

"You don't like it," she defeatedly replied.

"No, I'm jealous as hell. I've always wanted to be a redhead and now I know how I'd look," Samia honestly replied. "You didn't do this because of me?"

"Yes and no," the other woman replied. "Yes, just because it'll be easier for everyone to know who's who and, no, because I've always wanted to be a redhead too and you gave me the excuse." She ended with a shy grin.

Samia shook her head and smiled. "As if the scar on my head didn't scream 'this is Samia the idiot who runs into steel steps' didn't do it, then this definitely will. You ready to get going?"

As the veteran diva parked the car at the arena, her sister stated, "You're worried about something."

"Am I putting that twin vibe off already?"

Samara giggled but then grew serious. "You're chewing your lip like it's a stick of gum."

Samia sighed and then turned to her. "I found out something this week and I guess you should probably hear it from me." She paused and the continued. "You can't press charges against Edge because the attack took place in an arena. Had it been outside the doors, you could. It's in your contract."

"N-now what?"

"I don't really know. I'm going to try to argue for some type of in-house restraining order but I honestly don't know what's going to happen," Samia replied. She had held off telling Samara this to keep from scaring the woman. Samara didn't have the pleasure of a group of brutish men protecting her like she did when Guerrero and Benoit attacked her or when she stupidly stole the hardcore belt. However, there was quite a bit of time that she was ducking and dodging pissed off wrestlers and divas without any physical help. She had managed to not even break or tear anything. "You're going to be fine. I've survived. You've just go to summon up that vindictive bitch inside of you. Oh, wait, you've already done that," Samia said the last with a smile.

"I only learned from the best," her sister facetiously replied.

"Pepper spray helps a lot too," the other woman added. "Let's get this over with. We've got to face the music some time."

Since Samara had started riding with her, the former lawyer was arriving just in time for RAW to start. Neither one of them was cleared to wrestle, so it wasn't like they needed to warm up to be the first match of the night. The two women could hear the explosion of fireworks signaling the start of the show as they headed down the hall towards Batista's dressing room. Until she could talk to him one-on-one, tonight was going to be a little bit awkward but she needed the privacy his room would afford. However, they were intercepted by Shane McMahon.

"Haven't seen you in a while, junior," Samia greeted as he advanced on her with glare. "They smell fear," she whispered to Samara, who replied with a nervous chuckle.

"You and you," he began and then stopped, realizing he was now dealing with a redhead and a blonde. After a moment, he determined which was Samia and Samara and then ordered, "Vince's office, _now_."

"No problem," she replied with a shrug. "Just after I drop my things off."

Shane dogged her every step down the corridor and then waited impatiently outside the deserted dressing room—Dave had already been in there and was obviously some place else. The sisters then followed him back to his father's office.

Samara balked in the doorway when she saw Edge standing off to the side, his face red with anger. Samia leaned in close and whispered, "He can't do anything here. You'll learn when and where you're safe."

"I broke your nose in here," she nervously replied.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, by the way," Samia sarcastically replied.

"You beat me with a kendo stick in the ring," Samara retorted. "And put that surfboard on me."

"Let's stop the chitchat, ladies," Vince announced and Samia led the way to where the Chairman was gesturing toward three seats. The diva settled in one but Samara edged behind her sister's chair, trying to look defiant.

"I'll stand as well," Edge bit out, glaring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Miss Carls—_Samia_," Vince began with a chuckle when he realized he couldn't address her by her last name. He knew Samia all too well, especially her demeanor to not know which sister was which. However, he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't grateful that Samara had dyed her hair; now, he didn't even have to think about it. "I know you know, being the little sleuth you are, that Samara cannot file charges against Edge. Your claim is not valid."

"Yes, sir, I know that."

"And yet, you pulled that little stunt last week. I—"

"Samara needed protection and that was in way of having Edge removed from the building." She stopped when she heard him snort and then continued. "I think we need to come to some terms on keeping him away from her."

"I called the three of you in here because I have a compromise that I think you'll all agree to." Three sets of eyebrows rose in unison. "Edge will have nothing to with either of you. If he lays a hand on one or both of you, I'll fire him. That goes for his tag-team partner, Randy Orton, as well."

Edge scoffed at the proposal and started to protest. "This isn't fair. She just waltzes in here—"

"I'm not done," McMahon angrily interrupted. "Edge, I want you solely concentrated on your tag-team belt. Jeff and Matt Hardy are teaming again and I don't want them to have the belts." He then turned to the Carlsens. "As for you, Samia, I refuse to have frivolous lawsuits being thrown at this company. Do _not _cross me because I have granted you a reprieve for this incident. Now, get out of here."

Edge had no issues with that order and stalked out to give his partner the news. Samia rose from her seat and began, "Mr. McMahon, it's been—"

"You stay," he demanded and then pointed at Samara, "You get out."

"It's okay," Samia said to her sister. "I'll just be a minute."

With only Shane and Vince in the room, the Chairman glared at her, which was nothing new. "You are enough trouble as it is. You are to leave Edge alone, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, no problem," she answered with a shrug.

"You are to still keep your eye on DX."

"I don't think they're a threat," she countered.

"You've just barely completed a quarter of your contract. Those two men are not to tag until you have been released by this company," he stated as if she was a child.

"Tell me something I don't know," she retorted and whirled on her heels to leave. Neither of the McMahons attempted to stop her. She joined Samia in Tiffany's office and the two walked back to lockerroom together. "Some pointers: unless you're in a match, the bookers, agents, or referees will always come to your rescue. If the match is over, they'll do the same. No matter where you're at as long as it's in the main areas of the arena, security will help you as long as you're not fighting with another diva. McMahon will never start a physical fight with you in his office when there are others present or it's being videotaped. It won't be long before you figure it out."

As they made their way back through the main corridor, a woman called out to Samia from behind. She turned around to be met with the smiling face of Mickie James. They had said very little to each other since her return. "Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Would either one of you be willing to wrestle? I need a partner against Candace and Melina and Torrie won't be here next week and there is _no way _I'm asking Victoria," she answered, stringing out the sentence and finally taking a breath.

"I'm not cleared to wrestle," Samia immediately replied and pointed towards her nose. Actually, she would be next week but she was hoping her words would be incentive for Samara to step up as it would be three weeks after Edge's attack.

"I could," the other Carlsen admitted. "I'll be fine by then."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mickie responded, bouncing up and down. "You wanna come talk strategy with me?"

Samara glanced over at Samia as if she needed permission but then replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Like your hair, by the way," Mickie replied, linking arms with the woman as if she always knew her and lead her off while animatedly talking away.

The diva smiled and started to head back to the dressing room. She was no more back and barely inside the door—Dave was still gone or had come and gone again—when her cellphone signaled a text message. It was time for the next phase of Operation Albatross—code words for their retribution on Vince McMahon. She dropped her briefcase on the coffee table and checked her hair and make-up in the mirror. They must have already talked to Dave because he was essential to pull this off.

Samia's heels clicked on the concrete floor as she hurried to the gorilla position to be ready to make her entrance. She knew Triple H was already in the ring as she heard his music down the corridor. Watching the monitor, she waited for him to call her out over the chair shot last week. The soundman had already cued her music when Hunter mentioned her name and she nodded at him to start it. With her usual fanfare, Samia stepped out from behind the black curtain and sashayed onto the top of the stage. Her music was cut and she produced a microphone. "What now?" she exasperatedly asked, rolling her eyes.

"I want you in a match. Me and you, one time, any kind of match, any weapon. I'm not afraid of you," he angrily answered. "When it's over, it's over. I'll consider this your penance for every damn thing you've done to me."

"Now, Hunter, you can't expect—"

Samia was interrupted by Batista's music and she stepped to the side for him to make his entrance. This was the first time she had seen him since learning the news and her stomach fluttered and dropped to her knees. "There is no way I'm letting her in a ring with you. I'll fight you in her place," Dave stated, glancing over at the blonde and then staring Helmsley down.

"That wasn't—" Triple H began but was cut off by the start of DX's theme. All three rolled their eyes as Shawn Michaels strutted out.

"Cut the music," he yelled. "Dude, you are not getting first crack at him." Shawn pointed at the ring toward his partner. "He's mine and, if—"

Batista advanced on Shawn and shoved him, shouting threats.

HBK stumbled backward but remained standing where he gained his footing. "Triple H is mine and _if _there's anything left when I get done, you can have him. Start my music!"

The rumbling of "Are you ready?" effectively put an end to the argument, although it was far from being over. It had to be cut off at that moment if they were to continue dragging this out until Wrestlemania. Michaels glared at Batista as he confidently strode past him. The WWE Champion made a move as if he was going to attack him but Samia grabbed his arm to stop him and then they made their own exit.

"So this is how you do business?" Dave asked Samia where no one could hear him as he put an arm around her shoulders at the bottom of the stairs. "I like this side of wrestling."

She 'hmph'ed and then replied, "There's a reason I cracked under the pressure. You only had to fake part of one night to steal the bounty."

"Two more weeks," he whispered.

"I know," she responded and laid her head on his bicep as they walked, savoring the feel of his embrace. She really should pull away until they talked but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, 'you know who' is here."

"He made it?" she excitedly asked and Dave nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting for you in our dressing room. Where's Samara, by the way?" he asked. "Can't miss that hair now."

"She tagging with Mickie James next week and, the last I saw of her, Mickie was dragging her off to talk strategy," Samia answered and stepped through the dressing room door as Dave pushed it open for her. "I am so glad to see you," she said, rushing into the Undertaker's arms.

"I'd ask how you are but I can tell you've not been sleeping," he stated, holding her at length to glance over her.

"Well, there's a lot going on," she replied.

"I saw what's up with Edge," he responded and settled back on the couch, patting the seat beside him.

"Not anymore now…which is good because I've got a lot to still get done. The big meeting is next week," Samia explained.

"You'll be ready?" he asked as she reached for her briefcase and flipped it open.

"I won't let you down. How's your side of things coming? Teddy Long on board?"

The wrestler grinned and nodded. "I can't believe we even doubted him. He didn't even hesitate."

"Here's where I stand," she said and began withdrawing fat folders filled with documents to go through the basics with where they were at. While Shawn Michaels had made the initiative and called the Undertaker, the underlying plan belonged to the former American Badass. In the end, he would not only speak for SmackDown but also for all of the WWE.

Batista may have been on the up and up about their plans but he was only instrumental in them preserving the façade of a broken DX. He vaguely listened to the Undertaker's and Samia's discussion while he watched RAW unfold throughout the night. He was trying to keep his mind off the blonde as he was anxiously waiting her response from his confession. He would give her as much time as it would take but that didn't mean he wouldn't love an answer right now. He had drifted off into what exactly he would do to her the second she admitted she loved him when he was jerked out of his reverie by her calling his name.

Samia held up her empty water bottle. "Do you mind getting us some more? You could bring some munchies back if you like," she said with a sheepish smile. "Take your time and maybe see what you can find out about Shane or Vince knowing Mark is here."

"Sure," he replied and rose from the chair.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Samia turned anxious eyes on the Undertaker. "That should keep him," she said. When the two of them had finished business, Samia had whispered that she needed to talk without Dave around and Mark had agreed.

Glancing toward where Batista had left, Taker asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "I need your advice."

"I take it that the baby's not Shawn's or Rob's," he replied by way of an attempt to lighten the gravity of her admission. She only glared back at him in response. "What advice do you need? Does Dave not know?"

"No. I'm afraid to tell him."

"Why?" he asked, as if he couldn't understand the problem.

"We're just getting started. He was hurt so bad by his ex-wife and there's that weird thing I had with Rob that has me so scared. How I can come out and say, 'yeah, I'll go out with you, love you too, but I'm having your baby'?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, incredibly so," she said with a wistful sigh.

"And he loves you?"

"That's what he says."

"It's not exactly like you can't hide that you're pregnant," Taker obviously stated. "Dave's smart enough to put two and two together. You're going to have to tell him."

"I can always lie." The wrestler laughed at her suggestion. "I know, stupid idea," she said, chuckling with him.

"Just tell him the truth. Tell him how you feel and that you're going to have yours and _his _baby."

"And if he rejects me?" Samia hesitantly asked.

"If he's going to reject you, he'll do it now or he'll do it later. The timing's not going to stop him."

"I could do this so much easier if I knew how he felt about having more children. I'm scared, Mark, I'm just so scared," she explained, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of what, Samia? Of Dave? You don't need him if he can't be a man and handle this."

"I'm scared of everything," she cried and he hugged her to him. "I'm having a baby!"

"Not to upset you, darling, but women do it all the time," Taker replied.

She chuckled through the tears and pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "But that doesn't make it easier."

Taker helped her replace all of her folders and papers, thinking of what he could say to her. It wasn't as if he had been in her place; afterall, Sara had carried Jacob, not him. But she had his support. Samia was terrified that she wasn't going to have Dave's. "I've told you time and time again that I'm here if you need me and you are just so damn independent you have to do things on your own. Hear me now," he said, taking her hands in his, "I'm here for you, whether or not Dave is."

He couldn't know that that was the worse thing he could say to her. If reality had set in upon learning that she was pregnant, then that perception got even worse. She may very well be on her own with this. No plan that she had formulated could help her cope with realizing that. "I have to go," she suddenly said. "I can't do this."

"Samia, don't run," Taker sternly ordered.

"Just tell Dave that I suddenly felt bad and went back to the hotel," she said, rushing around the room and gathering up her belongings.

"You can't hide."

"I can for another week," she said, pulling her coat on and tying it tight around her. "Do you know my sister? Duh, she looks just like me. Red hair now, though. Can you ask Dave to get her back to the hotel?"

"Samia," Taker sternly said, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around to face him. "You can't lawyer yourself out of this one and you can't play Dave either. He deserves to know."

The blonde was trembling and shook her head in response. He wouldn't try to stop her because he would have to physically hold her down and he wouldn't risk hurting her. "I'll tell him next week. I just can't do it now."

Taker released her as soon as she tried to pull away and he only watched her go. He was going to kill Batista if he hurt her. The wrestler still had people he needed to talk to regarding Wrestlemania but he had to tell Dave about Samia leaving. Deciding to wait on the WWE Champion to return, he settled back on the sofa and was met with the glaring visage of Vince McMahon calling his name. The Chairman had heard that the Undertaker was at RAW and he was threatening the SmackDown champion, demanding a reason for why he was there and warning him to get out of his arena. The wrestler decided that it might be a good idea if he stayed right there in that dressing room for just a little while longer.

Upon entering the room, Dave immediately said, "McMahon's on your ass."

"Yeah, I saw. Mind if I hang around for a while?"

"No problem. Where's Samia?" Batista asked, glancing around and realizing none of her belongings were present.

"She started feeling bad real quick. I think it was like the stomach flu or something," he lied.

"She's driving back on her own?" Dave asked with a furrowed brow.

"I couldn't stop her," the other wrestler replied with a half-hearted shrug. He wasn't good at making up this kind of crap.

Settling in the chair in front of the monitor, Batista mused, "I guess I'll go check on her when we get out of here."

"If it's the stomach flu and she's actually sleeping, it would be best not to wake her up."

"Okay," Dave replied with a shrug, wondering if there was something going on that he didn't know about. "Samara go with her?"

"No," Taker answered. "She wanted to know if you'd take her back."

"I guess so."

"Do you really love Samia?"

"Yeah," Batista hesitantly replied, very concerned about why Taker was asking.

"You do _not _know what I'd do to you if you hurt her," the Deadman evenly warned.

"I would take offense at that but I have no intention of ever doing that. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I think she loves you but doesn't want to get hurt," the older man mused. Dave opened his mouth to comment but shut it because he had no proof with which to argue. Besides, he had just been told that Samia might indeed love him. After a few moments of silence, the Undertaker found the opening he was looking for. "We haven't talked in a while. How's Kiersten?"

"She'd tell you she's worse off than what she really is. She's wailing about getting braces tomorrow, says her boyfriend thinks she's going to be ugly. I told her I'd tell her what I thought about this _boyfriend_," Dave explained, shaking his fist and smiling. "And Jacob and Sara?"

"Just fine. We're talking about having another one." That was actually a lie but it would start the conversation in the right direction.

"Really?" Dave asked with raised eyebrows.

"You thought about having anymore?"

"I wanted at least two more but I screwed that up when I cheated on Samantha. She refused after that but it wasn't like our relationship was ever right again to have another one," he answered and shrugged as if he could shake off the longing for a staid relationship and more children.

"You'll get married again. Samia's still young enough to have a passel of 'em."

"You think she'd want to have children?"

"I know she would," the Undertaker replied with a grin, "says so every time we talk about Jacob."

"Who knows?" Dave responded and drifted into his own thoughts about the possibility of the two of them getting married and having children. He was on the right track and he knew it.

Both men jerked their heads up as the door opened and Samara entered. Her eyes lit on the Undertaker and she began to back up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"Come on in," Batista said, rising from his seat. "Mark, this is Samara, Samia's sister."

"I can see," he replied with a handsome smile.

Samara tried not to turn into a pile of blubber; the Undertaker was her absolute favorite wrestler. "Pleasure to meet you," she said. "Uh, where's Samia?"

Taker relayed the diva's story and offered to drive her back. He was sensing Dave's mistrust of the woman and he wanted to get a feel for the mysterious twin sister himself. Then he had to call Samia and put her fears to rest…somewhat. Just because Dave wanted children in the future with her didn't mean he was ready now. He'd slant it just enough to ease her and encourage her to tell him as soon as possible. But from the way the wrestler talked, she shouldn't have one worry.

TBC…

**Author's Notes: **I don't usually throw in the pregnancy angle because it can be overdone and not all relationships end up in marriage with children. I like to leave things hanging and let the reader decide. But there was just something about this fic that made me do it. Well, things are still hanging at the moment and I make no other promises. I hope y'all don't mind.


	21. Wrong Assumptions

_**Chapter XXI: Wrong Assumptions**_

Wrestlemania was exactly one week away and all those directly involved in the coup were beginning to get nervous. If this didn't work, there would be hell to pay—if they weren't lucky enough to be fired, their lives inside the WWE was going to be worse than lowest circle of Dante's Inferno. Not only was the pay-per-view so close but the 'big meeting' was tonight. This was the final moment when everything would be solidified for Sunday night.

Samia's nerves were beyond frayed—'on end' didn't even begin to describe them. When the baby wasn't on her mind, their plans were. She had been up day and night, thinking, typing, printing, and praying. Everything was ready, just as she had promised the Undertaker. The only reason she was even invited to the meeting was because she had drawn up all the paperwork and was the only legal counsel available, even if she couldn't legally practice at the moment.

The flight landed with just enough time for the former lawyer to arrive at the hotel and freshen up. Trailing a fold-up handtruck with two file boxes behind her, Samia found conference room D on the second level of the hotel and knocked quietly on the door. From the other side, she heard, "Water, water, everywhere/nor any drop to drink."

"And the albatross begins to be avenged," Samia replied to the famous line of Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner." The door opened and the blonde slipped inside. She received a one-armed hug from the Undertaker and then her gaze landed on the other people in the room—Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Stephanie and Linda McMahon. In all her time in the WWE, she had never met the female half of the McMahon family. The two women shook hands with Samia as introductions were made with professional smiles. She knew she was going to meet them but that didn't prepare her and she immediately poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the middle of the table to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.

"Miss Carlsen," Linda congenially began. "I appreciate all your work. Could you bring us up to speed on what you have completed?"

The blonde nodded and turned to pick up the file boxes but Taker was already placing them on the table. Samia pulled out only the pertinent files and the documents that required the co-owners' signatures.

"All of the entries for the preparer's name is blank, Miss Carlsen," Linda interrupted after about five documents.

"I can't sign those because I haven't paid the bar fees. I'm inactive." When Samia was fired, she saw absolutely no point in renewing her Connecticut bar association membership. The woman had no intention of ever practicing in the state or for an employee of the WWE again—even if the process to practice in the state was quite tedious almost seven years ago.

Stephanie looked up at the Undertaker. "You didn't tell her?" The man sheepishly shrugged. "We paid the fees. You're reinstated."

Samia tried not to jump up and shout for joy—she was back in law. It wasn't the membership being paid but the realization that came to her. In a surreal moment, she realized that this was where she wanted to be. She hadn't practiced law in a firm for almost seven years. She had spent all that time trying to determine if the legal profession was what she wanted to do again. It indeed was. "I can't thank you enough," she said, even though the fees were but a drop in the bucket for the two women.

"You've already done it," Linda stated, gesturing towards the two file boxes.

There were only a couple more items on the agenda that involved Samia and then she leaned back in her seat to listen as the rest of them discussed the final issues for that night. When they were done, the Undertaker walked her out. "You're still too wound up. You haven't said a word to Dave, have you?" She shook her head in response. "I told you what he said. What are you waiting for?"

"It's not something you can exactly do over the phone," she replied. Just because Dave said he wanted to have children again didn't mean he wanted them right now. What if he thought she was trying to trap him into a relationship? She was going to tell him this weekend, she really was. Today was already so long, she just couldn't today.

"So, you're telling him tonight?" When she didn't respond, he warned, "I didn't want to have to do this but if you don't tell him, I will."

"It's not your business," she angrily whispered.

"Sometimes we don't know what's best for us and others have to guide us along the way. Didn't you ask me for _advice _last week?"

Samia narrowed her eyes at him, grabbed the handle of the collapsible cart, and left him without another word. _Tomorrow night_, she told herself, _tomorrow_.

* * *

The Undertaker had managed to slip away from the arena last week without McMahon catching him. The wrestler had a message for the Chairman on SmackDown—he was the Deadman and he could do anything he damn well pleased. If McMahon didn't like it, then he had better watch his back because he was going to get his one day. Just as the SmackDown champion eluded Vince, he had also concealed staying in Batista's dressing room. Dave and Samia were safe from retribution for their part. However, the newly reinstated lawyer was very much a concern to the Chairman. He knew exactly what he was going to do about Batista, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels but not her. The one woman with which she had been feuding was now on her side. There was no way he was going to grant her a match at Wrestlemania but he could do something with her tonight. Melina and Candace were involved with Mickie and Samara. He could send a little extra cash Victoria's way to provoke Samia and that should carry her over past the pay-per-view. McMahon pressed the intercom button on his phone and called Tiffany into his temporary office at the arena. "Find Victoria for me," he ordered.

* * *

"You lied to me, you don't look like you're doing well," Dave stated upon Samia's entrance to his dressing room. He had called her a couple of times during the week to check on her and she feigned sickness for a few of those days and then claimed she was fine. Neither said anything about Dave's confession two Mondays ago. She promised herself she would tell him after the show.

"Wrestlemania—six days. Is that a good enough excuse?" she asked with a facetious smile.

"When this is all over, I'm going to lock you in a room with nothing but a television and a bed and refuse to let you out until you have watched enough mindless TV and gotten caught up on your sleep." Usually, she'd have some suggestive, smartass rejoinder but that would give the wrong impression at this point. The woman only rolled her eyes in response. "Where's Samara?"

"She's with Mickie James in the women's lockerroom," the diva answered. "They're the second match of the second hour but she's all worked up about her first match that's not against me. I remember how terrified I was for mine."

Dave chuckled. He didn't recall seeing her first bout when it aired but she had shown him what little of it there was the week he had stayed with her when she twisted her ankle and he had shared the story of his first match, which he considered a major disaster. "That what you're wearing out there tonight?" he asked.

Samia looked down at her attire—black boots, jeans, a white lace camisole, and a black leather jacket—and then back up at him. He was dressed in black boots, jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather Harley jacket. Both of them began laughing at the same time. "Great minds think alike. I brought a suit to change into. I just wasn't in the mood to wear it." Truth was, she had been feeling nauseous all day and the jeans just felt better than a skirt and blazer. She ditched the jacket to keep from giving the audience the impression they were trying to match. "Although we'd look very cute," she said through the last of her giggles.

The two of them then lapsed into an uneasy silence but it wasn't long before Shawn Michaels was calling Triple H out. The two squabbled again, Hunter telling his former partner that he was more interested in a match with Samia to set her straight than to kick Shawn's ass yet again. That was Batista's and Samia's cue. The WWE Champion had barely threatened Helmsley and Michaels when Vince McMahon's music interrupted him.

"Enough with the bickering. Since the three of you aren't booked for Wrestlemania, I say we fix this problem with a three way in Las Vegas Sunday night," Vince proposed with his usual shit-eating grin.

A smug grin spread across Samia's face—this was better than they had ever imagined. Batista was going to back off, agree to let Shawn and Hunter fight it out if he could take Hunter on the next RAW but that wasn't necessary now. Neither match would take place if all their machinations fell into place. Batista took his cue from Samia and agreed to the bout and then the other two wrestlers concurred.

The diva watched the Chairman exit doing his trademark 'corncob stuck up my ass' strut and then she followed, Batista behind her. At the bottom of the stairs, she turned to Dave. "I'm going to give Mickie and Samara some encouragement and then I'll be back. I need to talk to you later."

The wrestler nodded, hoping that she finally had an answer from him, one that he wanted to hear. "Wish her luck for me," he replied.

Samia ran a hand through her hair and let an exhausted sigh. She headed down the corridors to the women's lockerroom when she was caught by Pamela, once a go-fer in the company attempting to work her way into seamstress when she had helped Samia after the diva had found the Undertaker in the parking lot following a brutal nWo attack. "I'm so disappointed I haven't had a chance to make you a new outfit. I had some great ideas for a _female _member of DX," the woman stated. Apparently, she had attained her dream. "Why haven't you stopped by to see me?" Pamela asked with a joking smile.

"Uh, yeah," she began in response as the blush crept up her cheeks.

"It's okay. I know how busy you've been and with Batista around," she let out a whistle and fanned herself, "how could you think about anyone else?"

"Well—" Samia began.

"Victoria on the prowl," Pamela warned, interrupting her.

Just as the blonde turned around, Victoria grabbed her loose hair, jerking her head down and pulling her close.

* * *

Batista had only arrived at the door of his dressing room when Shawn Michaels called his name and jogged up to him. "Is Samia around? I have to find her," the blonde urgently stated.

"What's going on?"

"Victoria is looking to find her, start a fight," Shawn explained. "I overheard Melina telling Nitro just now."

"She's not here but she's a big girl. She can take care of herself against Victoria."

"I can't—" Michaels began but suddenly stopped. "Trust me when I say we have to stop Victoria."

Batista hated to admit it but he trusted Shawn when it came to Samia. However, when it was said and done, he was going to get an answer about why it was so important to break up a diva fight. "She said she was going to see Samara. They should be in the women's lockerroom," the WWE Champion responded.

When HBK bolted down the hall, Batista followed. Neither wasted time asking if anyone had seen her, afraid that Victoria had cornered her in the dressing room. They heard the dark-haired diva before they saw her, shouting insults. Shawn turned the corner to see Candace and Melina watching approvingly but then his gaze fell on Samia and Victoria.

The blonde struggled against the other diva's hold on her hair and was pleading to know why she was doing this. Victoria twisted Samia around and then threw her on the table. Bolts of cloth, spools of thread, and pincushions scattered across the floor. As Melina put a headlock on Samia and nodded to Victoria, Shawn knew he wouldn't get there in time to stop them. They only thing he knew to do was shout, "Stop! She's pregnant!"

Candace and Melina stepped away as if they could catch pregnancy from her like a virus. Victoria slowly backed up, her eyes boring a hole into Shawn as the wrestler rushed forward. Samia slid off the table, prepared to defend herself if the three women decided to try something despite HBK's presence. Pamela, who had probably never hit another person in her life, was instantly by her side, wielding a pair of scissors as a warning.

As the trio of divas scurried out of the way at Shawn's warning, Samia realized that Batista was only feet behind the older wrestler. In the frantic drive to fend off Victoria and protect the baby against her and the other divas, Michaels' open confession hadn't registered with her. Seeing the look on Dave's visage and then his abrupt about face, she realized what exactly he had been thinking—she was pregnant with Shawn Michaels' baby.

"Are you okay?" Pamela asked, Shawn echoing the seamstress' words.

"You!" Samia shouted, pointing a finger in the wrestler's chest. "You screwed this one up. You get your ass after him and then you find me and start explaining what the hell just happened."

"I'm not doing one damn thing if you don't answer me: are you okay?"

Samia knew Shawn too well and his stubborn ass wasn't going to bend unless she played his game. "I think so. My throat hurts a little from Melina's lock and I think I'm getting a headache."

"You're going to see the medics," he ordered.

Once again, he wouldn't leave her alone until she did. "I will only if you straighten out what you just screwed up."

"Then let's go," Shawn stated.

"No, I'll go and you'll find Dave," she angrily replied.

It was obvious that Pamela had no idea what was going on as her head went back and forth between the two like she was watching a tennis match. She did know that Shawn was supposedly in a lot of trouble, so she volunteered, "I'll go with her."

"Pamela'll go with me. Get your ass moving." Shawn hesitated and then hurried off, Samia's narrowed eyes following him.

The seamstress set the scissors down on the table and then thought twice about it, picking them back up in case they ran into the divas again. The woman timidly queried, "Can I ask what just happened?"

The gossip was probably spreading like wildfire and it was probably incorrect. It wouldn't hurt to give Pamela the truth. "It's true that I'm pregnant and Batista is the father. I hadn't told him yet and I can only imagine what he's thinking after Shawn blurted out the news." She was almost positive as to how HBK knew and, if she was right, the Undertaker was in just as much trouble.

"Oh," the brunette replied and continued to walk beside the diva. "Uh, well, congratulations."

"Thanks," she replied. "And thanks for that little scissors thing you did at Melina. She'll never bother you after that."

Pamela laughed in response and then, as they arrived at the medics' station, she asked, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"You don't have to. Thanks for walking me here."

"Well, okay, then," the woman hesitantly replied. "Don't be a stranger," she added and then left Samia to Lane, who was already striding over with a curious look on his face.

* * *

Shawn Michaels didn't have time for this but he owed it to Samia. He had several deals he still needed to broker before Wrestlemania and that had to happen before he left RAW. Of course, he should never have blurted out her secret but he had no way of stopping Victoria from hurting her. Batista was going to have to get over him delivering the news that Dave was going to be a father again and the reason why she hadn't told him. Shawn only knew because the Undertaker had told him. The Deadman had only done that because he was concerned for Samia's and the baby's safety. If she hadn't told Dave, then the WWE Champion wouldn't know to protect her. He could only charge Shawn with that and to keep his mouth shut. So he failed on only one of those counts. However, he did take care of Taker's threat of telling Dave if Samia didn't.

When Batista didn't answer HBK's knocks, the man let himself in. He recognized Samia's garment bag and briefcase but that was all that was in the room. Hurrying back out and into the parking lot, Shawn hunted down the parking attendant, who informed him that Dave had indeed left only seconds ago. He shook his head and headed back for the entrance to arena. Samia was just going to have to wait because he definitely did not have time to hunt the other wrestler down right now.

* * *

Batista had heard Shawn's words but the moment was too surreal—Samia was pregnant. His first thought that the baby was his but then he realized that Shawn knew about the baby before he did. It wasn't RVD that Samia was hung up over and why she was running away from a relationship with Dave. It was because she was seeing Shawn, sleeping with him. She had to already have been sleeping with Shawn by the night of Rob and Zoe's wedding. That was why she had rushed from the room—she had cheated on HBK with him. Samia had played him, just like she had done with Evolution. The diva had fooled them all so well that Triple H had believed her right down to the Elimination Chamber match. He had swallowed her lie, hook, line, and sinker. No wonder RVD didn't trust her. Given her track record, she couldn't be trusted. He couldn't even be sure that Vince McMahon was really blackmailing her. She probably slept with Shawn the night she set Triple H up to catch them.

He should confront her and he should definitely confront Shawn Michaels. But he couldn't do it right now. He hurt too much; his heart was actually aching in his chest. He had felt that once when he realized that he had cheated on his wife. But this time was much worse. One of the two was going to come after him and he had to get out of there. He had unpacked very little throughout the course of the evening and it took only seconds to cram it back in his bag and leave.

It took a lot of self-control for Dave to not peel out of the parking lot but none whatsoever to pull into the first bar he came to. There were no second thoughts when he settled on the bar seat and began ordering straight shots of whiskey.

* * *

Lane gave Samia the all clear with a stern order to go to the hospital if she felt anything out of the ordinary. She wanted to ask, _Ordinary? My body hasn't been ordinary for over four weeks. How the hell am I supposed to know what's not ordinary? _The blonde returned to Batista's dressing room, either expecting Shawn to be there with Dave or for him to not be there at all. Seeing only her belongings, she feared for the worst and dialed Shawn's number. "Where's Dave?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means exactly what it means," HBK bit back. "He had already left the arena by the time I tracked him."

"And you didn't go after him?"

"Samia, Wrestlemania is at stake if I do. I have to finish here before I can do anything about it."

The diva felt like she had been slapped in the face. Shawn had a point. Even if Dave thought that HBK was the father of her baby, she knew it wasn't the truth and that could easily be proven—even if it couldn't be done for more than seven months. Wrestlemania was less than a week away and took immediate precedence. More than her relationship with Dave was at stake and a lot of people were counting on Shawn Michaels to come through. "I'm sorry," she replied, running a hand through her hair. "Just leave whatever you have for me at the hotel desk and I'll get it in the morning."

"Look, Mia, I promise to talk to Dave as soon as I get out of here tonight," the wrestler replied, this time much softer.

"I'll call you if I hear from him."

"Thanks. Don't forget your sister's first match worrying about Dave."

Samia glanced at her watch and hurried to the monitor—the bout hadn't started yet. "Call me as soon as you talk to him." The diva took a chance and dialed Batista's cell phone. After several rings, it went into voice mail. She tried again but this time it only took two rings. He was intentionally sending her call into voicemail.

The diva clapped the phone shut and focused on the screen. Melina had already made her entrance and Candice was now climbing into the ring. The Latina had called for a microphone and, once the other woman's music had ended, she launched into a defamation campaign. "Samara, I hope you're not the slut that your sister is. You see, everybody, we found out some interesting news about Samia tonight—she's been a bitch in heat. She's knocked up and it's anybody's guess who the father of her baby is."

Samia threw the bottle of water across the room and it loudly bounced off the wall before rolling to her feet. She kicked it and it hit a corner and ricocheted behind the couch. In her temper tantrum, the blonde missed the rest of Melina's comments about the possible father and Samara was now stalking down the ramp and accusingly pointing at the Latina. Samia was glad that she had called her sister while with the medics to let her know what had transpired. She was hiding the plot against McMahon from Samara, something to which she was going to confess tonight, but she didn't want to hide this as well since she wanted Samara to know she could trust her despite their inauspicious beginning.

Mickie showed why she was a two time women's champion and Samara unfortunately showed how green she was. The new diva held her own and looked as if she could win but her opponents, being seasoned wrestlers, found her weaknesses and exploited them. Despite their loss, Mickie and Samara cleaned house at the end, no longer confined by the rules of the ring. The twin wasn't afraid then to show Melina what she thought of her slander against Samia.

Not long after the match, a freshly showered and changed Samara rushed into Batista's dressing room. "You still doing okay?" she asked.

"Nervous as hell and worried about what Dave is doing and thinking," Samia replied.

"No, I mean about the baby. Everything still feeling alright?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, the nausea is worse but I think that's about Dave."

"I guess you've not heard back from Shawn." Samia shook her head in response. "You wanna go ahead and leave?" Samara asked.

"Yeah," the other woman answered but she patted the couch beside her. "But I need to tell you something else." She tried not to laugh at her sister's 'oh my god, what now?' look.

* * *

By the time the sisters were back in the hotel, each in their own separate room, Samia still hadn't heard from Shawn Michaels and she tried not to worry. Samara had taken Operation Albatross in stride, expressing that she couldn't believe that Samia had even told her. She had no choice; she needed Samara's cooperation as well.

The lawyer tried to find something to fill the time as she waited to hear from HBK. A call from the front desk came in after she had showered to let her know a package had been dropped off. It was from Shawn and, instead of waiting until she got home to work on the last of the necessary documents for Sunday, she tackled them to keep her mind off what could possibly be going on with Dave. When that was done, she settled in bed with a novel but read the same page five times before she realized what had happened in the story. Nothing was on television but that didn't stop her from flipping channels until she fell into a light doze.

The loud knock on the door startled Samia and she shot out of the bed and to the door. Peeking through the peephole, she was surprised but grateful to see Dave Batista on the other side. When he raised his hand to knock again, she pulled the door open. He looked so tired, so weary, as if he was about to fall over with fatigue. She had no idea what he was going to say but she silently stepped away and he crossed the threshold and into the room.

TBC…


	22. Theme of the Day: Congratulations

_**Chapter XXII: Theme of the Day: Congratulations**_

Dave Batista stared at her with those soulful eyes as if he could see straight into her heart. If he could, the man would know that it was breaking. Samia loved him and no one else; he was the only one for her. She knew she should have told him that sooner. She would probably still be pregnant but she wouldn't have hid it from him. He wouldn't have had his heart utterly destroyed by her fear of telling him and Undertaker thinking he had to send Shawn Michaels to protect her. The woman could only hope that he had believed Shawn and he was here to tell her.

* * *

Shawn Michaels had too much to do but he managed to accomplish all that was necessary at the arena. Dropping off the last of the papers at the hotel for Samia, he called Batista again for the fourth time. Eventually, Dave would answer the phone or turn it off; he hoped the former would happen first. Checking the hotel bar and not finding his quarry, he stepped outside and tried the wrestler's phone again. To his surprise, it was answered. 

"Uh, hello?"

Shawn could hear loud music and voices but that one didn't belong to Dave. "Who is this?"

"Are you looking for a huge, black-haired guy, about 6-4, could be a wrestler?" the bouncer asked, looking over at Batista, who had not moved from his stool. He was now asleep at the bar, his head lying across his folded arms. The bouncer had only heard the phone because he was on his way to attempt to remove Dave from the establishment. Hoping it was someone who knew the hulking guy, he had answered it.

"Yeah, actually, I am. He's Dave Batista."

The bouncer didn't care who he was as long as someone came and picked him up. "Will you come get him? He's passed out at the bar."

"Yeah, where are you?"

Shawn didn't know what to expect from Dave upon arriving at the bar. When he roused him, the champion took a swing at him but almost stumbled to the floor. "You want to fight with me, sober up and I'll take you on. Until then, they're going to throw you out on the sidewalk."

Dave hazily glanced at Shawn and then back at the counter where an unfinished shot of whiskey sat. He tossed it back and then attempted to stride past the smaller wrestler. Michaels had to wrap an arm around him before he ended up face first on the floor. The dark-haired man didn't resist and allowed himself to be led out and into Shawn's car. The street lights were a blur and he must have dozed off again because HBK was suddenly tugging him out the vehicle. This time, he complied and wasn't even aware that it wasn't his bed into which he immediately collapsed. He spluttered awake and shot straight up when cold water splashed into his face. Shawn Michaels was standing over him, holding another glass of water with a threatening look on his face.

"You and I have to talk," the blonde sternly stated.

"What? About you and Samia having a baby together? Why should that concern me?"

Michaels stopped for a moment and then realized that Samia had been so frantic about him finding Dave because she knew that he has assumed that Shawn was the father. He snorted at first and then began to laugh. No wonder Batista was so pissed over the situation. "Dude, you gotta trust your woman. Congratulations! You're the father."

* * *

Dave tried to will himself to speak but he couldn't. He could only stare at the mother of his second child. Her eyes were begging him to say something, to do something other than distance himself from her. Since there were no words possible, his strong arms enveloped Samia, holding her close. She wouldn't dare tell him that he was squeezing her so tight it hurt. 

When he finally released her, tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," she said through a sniffle. "I should have told you as soon as I knew but I was so scared of what you'd say."

Once the haze of whiskey had dissipated, a thousand questions and emotions had run through him. This wasn't exactly how he had planned things. He had been honest to the Undertaker when he said he wanted children and, if it was with Samia, all the better. However, he had considered that after they had been dating for a while and then gotten married. There was no reason to rush into another marriage. Even with the baby, there was still no reason to do so now. He wasn't old-fashioned but there were two things that he did know for sure: he loved Samia and he wouldn't dare deny this child. Kiersten made it all too easy to be a father with the way she adored him and was proud that he was a wrestler. He knew he could handle another child and, despite that he wasn't married to the mother or planned for the baby, he was ready for that baby. His anxiety was not over being a father again but Samia's reaction to all this. She had held back from him because she knew she was pregnant and apparently afraid of telling him. His worst fear was that she didn't want him in her life or the baby's. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't still want you because of the baby?"

"Maria, your ex-wife… I, well…" she began but he interrupted her.

"Shhh," he replied, smoothing a hand over her hair. He began to pull her into another hug but she held him off.

"There's something I need to say. Dave, I love you. I couldn't say it because I was terrified of what you'd say about the baby."

The wrestler let out a long sigh and then grinned. "I love you too. And," he splayed his large hand over her stomach, "I love this one too." She couldn't help but laugh as the tears continued to streak down her cheeks. She wiped them away and smiled at him but his face was serious again. "I'm sorry I ran out like that at the arena. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and made you worry."

"I know," she replied. "What exactly were you to think? I didn't even know that Shawn knew."

"We should be grateful that he did. I won't lie and say that I'm not jealous that Shawn and Mark knew before I did."

"I'm so sorry. I was so scared—check that, I'm still so scared."

"No more 'sorries.' We'll get through this," he quietly said. She nodded and he wiped away the last of her tears. Their eyes locked and then he leaned in to kiss her. Shivers coursed throughout her body as his lips lightly brushed hers. She opened her mouth further and his tongue delved in to caress hers. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted a man and ran her hands under his t-shirt and over his sculpted back. He took the hint and began to trail kisses down her jaw.

Samia breathed deep and he smelled of soap and shampoo as she kissed his neck. She pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

Dave smiled at her. "I love you too," he breathed in her ear and tingles shot throughout her body. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head, tossing it aside and reaching for the hem of hers. She was bare underneath and he wrapped an arm around her back to support her as his mouth descended upon one of her breasts. She whimpered as he trailed kisses across her chest to her other nipple. When her knees grew weak, he gently walked her to the bed and laid her down. Dave kissed her again and then lightly rubbed his finger across her bottom lip before running his hand down her neck, through the valley between her breasts, across her stomach, and then coming to rest at the apex of her thighs.

Samia gasped when his fingers parted her and rubbed her sensitive nub. He smiled at her, her green eyes glazed over and staring into his own, and then he began to kiss her body, leaving a hot, wet trail in his mouth's wake. He nudged her thighs apart and his whiskers scraped the insides of her thighs. She shuddered, feeling his hot breath against her skin, and then she cried out as his tongue delved into her folds. The alcohol must have dulled her senses last time because she couldn't even breathe under his ministrations.

Every part of her was on fire and she felt as she was floating above the bed rather than on it. She couldn't control her moans as heavy waves of heat rolled through her body. She tried to tell him she was about to climax but her mouth couldn't form words. As the blood crashing through her ears began to slow, Dave slid up beside her, trailing his fingers through the sheen of sweat on her body.

"Let me," she breathed and, with heavy limbs, pushed him down on the bed. By the grin on his face, he didn't mind. However, he was barely holding himself back from ravishing her. Dave hadn't meant to bring her to orgasm without taking her but he couldn't resist with the way she was moaning and her back arching up off the bed. He only wanted to give her a moment to catch her breath but then he found himself under those soft lips and hot mouth. His body twitched as she lightly teased his nipples with her teeth and his muscles shuddered beneath her hands as she massaged them.

Dave's thighs quivered as she nipped the chiseled muscles and then kissed the smooth skin of the juncture of his hip. He couldn't even moan her name as her mouth closed over his manhood. Her slow rhythm was maddening and his hips involuntarily bucked beneath her. When he finally choked out her name, she pulled back and ran her hands up his thighs and to his stomach as she straddled him. As Samia sank down over him, he groaned in the back of his throat and sat up, wrapping his arms around her. Goosebumps broke out over of her body at the feel of his naked chest against her own. "Don't have to worry about protection this time," she whispered, earning a crooked grin from him. He then kissed her fiercely and carefully rolled her to her back.

The wrestler had attempted some sort of self-control but feeling her clench her muscles around him sent him over the edge. She matched each of his powerful thrusts, torn between wishing this could never end and begging for release from the sweet tension wound so tight. Finally, the heightened passion twisted them up above anything they thought possible and then dropped them crashing back to earth. Neither could move a finger had they wanted as they lay together, their legs tangled, his arm beneath her neck, and her head resting on his chest. Even a fire alarm couldn't have brought them out the haze of their love-making. For far longer than either cared to remember, the two lovers hadn't slept more deeply or peacefully.

* * *

As much as Batista wanted to stay with Samia the rest of the week, he couldn't abandon his daughter. She had a doctor's appointment for a check-up and he had promised to take her out to a movie afterward in an effort to make her feel better about her braces. He also had a feeling he would be needing that time to explain his relationship with her favorite diva now that it had been announced nationally that Samia was pregnant. Samantha knew, which meant Kiersten saw Melina make the announcement. Before he had gone to Samia's room after sobering up and showering off the bar smell, he had checked his voicemails as there were several, along with more missed calls than he cared to acknowledge. His ex-wife was giving him an earful, already assuming that he was the father. _How could you let that be announced on RAW without first telling you own daughter? _He had an answer for that but she probably wouldn't buy it either. 

Samantha Huntingdon, formerly Batista, had let all her anger spew on that message. She had suspicions that her ex-husband was seeing Samia Carlsen based on his actions on RAW and what her daughter had hinted at. She kept her mouth shut about how she felt about Samia in front of Kiersten, encouraging the little girl to see other women as her role models instead.

What bothered Samantha the most was that she hated the blonde diva for something other than her supposed relationship with Dave or the way she had presented herself with Evolution. She hated Samia because the diva did something she couldn't do: provide for her own daughter and be loyal to Dave. The mother had failed her daughter but the diva had swooped in with the much needed cash.

And, yes, Samantha had cheated on her husband. Dave had had the affair first and she had tried to find it in her heart to forgive him but she couldn't. They had separated and talked of making things work and then Samia had shown up. Before Dave had told her of their ruse, Samantha had sought comfort in the arms of an old flame. After that, she was so disgusted with herself that she knew she could never return to her husband. She carried on the charade of the possibility of them still being a family. When it seemed that he had cheated on her with Melina, she used that as her excuse to get out. Kiersten would be old enough to finally understand that they couldn't be a family again. She let Dave go, hoping he could find someone who would be loyal to him and he could be loyal to as well. It didn't surprise her to know that he had gone straight to Samia after the divorce. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Samia had been a loyal friend to him. Even though she didn't want to, Samantha could hear the truth behind Dave's words about her. She also knew that Kiersten talked to the diva often and had even met her on several occasions. Her daughter wasn't one afraid to speak her mind and the girl had the same things to say. She didn't believe for one second that Samia was pregnant by Shawn Michaels.

What made her angry the most was that the propaganda was being spewed on national television and he hadn't had the decency to at least warn his family. Plus, she couldn't help but be a little jealous to hear about it. She had wanted another child but the affair had thoroughly screwed that up. Not to mention, she still loved her ex-husband in some weird sort of way. How could she have spent a decade with him and had his child if she didn't love him? Yet, that love wasn't enough to keep them together. Kiersten was over the moon at the news, her mind having glossed over Melina's accusation of the father being Shawn Michaels. Samantha always watched RAW with her daughter, allowing her to stay up only on Monday nights past her bedtime. She wanted to TiVo the show but Kiersten was better off being able to deal with her classmates on Tuesday morning about what happened the night before. She wasn't even sure she was going to let her attend school the next day after that, afraid of the merciless teasing at the hands of the other kids. However, the girl was up and ready to go at the crack of dawn, bouncing off the walls at the prospect of a new brother or sister.

Dave had called Samantha shortly after her lunch hour and did not rail at her for her hateful words; he sounded as if nothing could rain on his parade and it irritated her all the more. She said only what was necessary, telling him about Kiersten's reactions and the usual for when he picked her up and reluctantly believing his story about not having known about the baby either. After she placed the phone in its cradle, Samantha knew she was going to have to put aside her jealousy and anger for Kiersten and her daughter's future half-sibling. That unborn child could not be held at fault for its parents' past actions.

* * *

Samia was loath to leave Dave Tuesday morning but she understood why he had to return to DC. Both unintentionally slept late, leaving little time to talk before they had to board separate planes. He promised to call her as soon as Kiersten was in bed as they had so much to discuss. By the time he had left her room, her cheeks were hurting so much from smiling at the way he grinned at her and gently caressed her stomach. The way he had kissed her sustained her through the lonely flight home. Once home, she had to deal with the e-mails and phonecalls with which her friends had bombarded her. Kerri was especially pissed. 

Later that evening, Kiersten called, asking straightaway if Samia was going to be her stepmother now. That was a hard question to skirt but she somehow managed to do so. The next question out of her mouth was when Samia was going to move to DC. That one she simply had to answer with "That's something your father and I have to discuss." The diva then turned the conversation away from the baby to Kiersten herself and that was enough to get her started on another track. She eventually handed the phone off to Dave and told him that she'd see her own self to bed.

"Hey, blondie," he softly said and she melted. Were her hormones supposed to already be this out of control? He started every one of their late night phone conversations that way and she wasn't sure she was going to make it until Friday night. They talked for hours, trying to decide what was best for them and the baby. The due date was firmly established: November 21. He wanted to know all about her doctor's visit and if she was eating right and taking her vitamins. They even digressed into choosing names, provoking a couple of arguments. Most importantly, they had to decide what to do about them living in separate cities. As much as she would miss her friends, Samia had already decided that she would move to DC for the baby's sake…and she couldn't say she wasn't excited about being with Dave. They agreed to wait a little longer to decide if they would move in together. There was no question that she would quit WWE. It wasn't factored into her contract but there was no doubt that Stephanie and Linda would grant her a release. They would formally announce the news, i.e. the truth, at Wrestlemania.

Their talks had not prepared Samia, however, for walking in the door at the Hall of Fame ceremony Saturday night. If people had stared her down when she was 'betraying' factions, this was worse…or at least in her mind it was. It could have been the hormones or the fact that her morning sickness had hit in the afternoon and had yet to go away. 'Morning sickness' was a misnomer as it seemed to strike whenever the hell it wanted. With Dave on one side and Samara on the other, she had confidence that no one would say anything to her face. Everyone had to get the hint that Batista was the father if they were together at the ceremony. Throughout, she faked smiles for the camera, knowing that it was being televised live. She clapped for all the inductions, even Ric Flair's (he had been retired for two years now) but the tears were real as Miss Elizabeth was honored posthumously with a place in the Hall of Fame.

The worst was yet to come and Samia knew it as Vince McMahon stalked over to her table before she could leave. The Chairman was highly pissed at her revelation; he couldn't toss anything at her for ratings. Pregnant wrestlers hadn't exactly been a concern for him in the past. Only twice had he had to deal with such: one diva he wanted to fire anyway and the other was already at the end of her contract and chose not to renew it. Samia wasn't going to be so lucky and he had yet to figure out what he was going to do to punish her. The idea of carrying on this idea that either Batista or HBK was the father, trying to pit the two against each other until the baby was born, was quite appealing. Immediately, however, he was going to humiliate her by throwing her to the fans.

"_Miss _Carlsen," he began, glancing at her stomach and then back up to her face, "a last minute decision was made and your presence is required at the Fan Axxess autograph signing tomorrow. Twelve o'clock sharp." Samia opened her mouth to protest but McMahon cut her off. "You contract guarantees you will be there."

No, her contract didn't exactly do so but she got the hint. If she didn't do as he said, he would have no problem revealing the terms of her contract. In less than twenty-four hours, it hardly mattered what he threatened. However, she couldn't start any trouble with their goal so close to being accomplished. "I'll be there," she replied, nausea rising up within her. As soon McMahon was out of earshot, she turned to Dave. "I need to lie down."

Samara pulled a chair out from under the table and towards her sister. "Sit down and I'll get the limo pulled around."

Because of Batista's championship status, he was honored with a limousine, inviting both Carlsens along with him. Samara felt like a third wheel but accompanied them to the ceremony. When she ran into Mickie James after calling for the limo, she didn't turn down the invitation to hit the Vegas strip. It's not that she wasn't happy for her sister or that she didn't want to hang around her to get know her but she was dealing with her jealousy. Samara was already envious of the life that Samia had led growing up but she was willing to put that aside to the best of her ability. Now that the blonde had a boyfriend who obviously loved her and was expecting their child, it was a little more than she could handle. Now that she had found her sister and come to terms with that, she wasn't going to abandon her completely. She'd work through this like she did everything else. For now, she was single and hitting the town with some other girls sounded like a novel idea.

* * *

Sunday morning was the best Samia had had all week. It might have had something to do with waking in Dave's arms. Her nerves got the best of her, however, and it took those strong arms and large hands caressing and embracing her as she prepared to meet the fans as the pregnant diva by one of two men in their mind. 

What McMahon seemed to have forgotten was that Batista was also scheduled to be present at Fan Axxess at noon. When the coordinators seated them several tables apart, Dave picked up his chair and plopped it down beside hers. Ashley got the hint and took his place instead. The wrestler squeezed her thigh as the doors opened and she weakly smiled at him.

The first fan at their table was a woman in her twenties sporting a Batista t-shirt. "Is it true?" she asked as Samia signed a glossy 5x7 picture for her. "Is Dave the father?"

"I don't think that's anyone's business—" Batista began but Samia laid on hand on his thigh.

"Yes, on both accounts," she answered with a smile while Dave signed an 8x10 of him holding the belt while standing on the turnbuckle.

"Congratulations!" the fan gushed as she came around the table for a picture with the two wrestlers.

"Samia, are you sure—" Dave whispered but he was interrupted by the next fan.

"Tell me the baby's not Shawn's," the young man said and Samia had to blush at his audacity. Dave cleared his throat and the fan took a step back.

The diva shot him a glare that said to lay off. It was obvious they were going to have to deal with this all day and it was better to be open and honest rather skirting the issue. "You'll be glad to know otherwise."

"Way to go, man!" the fan exclaimed, holding his fist out to congratulate Batista. The wrestler begrudgingly bumped knuckles with the other man and then signed the photograph.

"You're going to have to get used to it," Samia whispered and then immediately turned around to ask the name of the little boy, shyly peering at her with his eyes barely reaching above the table. "Hey there, little man."

The two hours flew by and Samia even hated to cut off their time but Rob Van Dam and Layla were waiting to take their place. She skirted by them with a downcast smile but RVD reached out a hand to stop her. Seeing his wedding ring, she thought she would have been upset, at least a little, but there was nothing. "Congrats," he said, his eyes glancing over at Dave where he had stopped, realizing that Samia was not at his side. "I didn't call because I figured a bunch of people would be bothering you about it."

"That's okay," she replied, her eyes smiling her understanding.

"Are you gonna be at the after-party?"

"Depends on how I feel." She had already told Lita that she didn't know if she was coming.

"Zoe's gonna be there and she'd like to see you," he encouraged. "She wasn't going to come but Lita talked her into it."

"I'll look for them," she said and then nodded towards the table they had vacated. "You've got waiting fans."

RVD squeezed her arm and then slid into the seat beside Layla. "Everything okay?" Dave asked.

She glanced toward Rob and then back up at Dave. "Perfect," she said and then suggestively asked, "You got anywhere you need to be the rest of the afternoon."

"Absolutely not," he replied with a grin that made her stomach quiver.

* * *

Upon arrival at the arena, Samia headed straight to Albatross Central. Batista refused to let her wheel the fold-up handtruck with now three filing cases. Stephanie and Linda were present already as well as Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Samia stopped in shock at the image of Hunter cradling his eight month old daughter. From what she knew of him, this was a sight she would never have imagined. They all greeted her and Dave with 'congratulations' abounding. Shawn had the guiltiest look on his face. "So what are the chances that this is _my _baby?" he facetiously asked Samia. 

"For the next couple of hours, fifty-fifty but after I make our announcement tonight…" Dave wrapped an arm around her chest, pulling her back up against him, and she smiled up at her lover before finishing. "No chance in hell."

"I'm going to die childless and alone," Shawn said with a pout. "Is Samara available by any chance?"

Before she could give him an acerbic retort, a knock sounded at the door and Shawn answered it after the required Ancient Mariner verse. Seeing both Dave and Samia, the Undertaker remarked, "The two of you can't be too pissed off at me if both of you are here."

"Looks can be deceiving," Samia commented. "I think you and I should take this outside."

The deep laugh rumbled up within him and Taker shook his head with a grin as she winked at him. With the Deadman's arrival, all necessary parties were present and he asked, "Should we get our last meeting started? You staying, Dave?"

Having had nothing to do with the coup beyond helping Samia out and playing a part in the DX feud, Batista felt superfluous. Plus, he had some catching up to do with his former running buddies. One of the best things about learning one was going to be a father was telling everyone about it. "I'm gonna leave the hard stuff up to you guys. You know how bored I get when you start talking, Mark."

"You and me, buddy, later tonight," the Undertaker solemnly stated but then broke out in a grin. He held his hand out to Dave and the other wrestler grasped it. "When I said you better not hurt her, I meant it," he said where only the two of them could hear.

Batista bobbed his head and then added, "Thanks for watching out for her. Who knows what would have happened had you not told Shawn." The SmackDown champion nodded in understanding and the younger man let himself out.

"Here are the last things to sign," Samia said as the door closed, passing over a couple of documents to Linda and Stephanie and, in effect, calling the meeting to order. Once her part was done, she gestured for Hunter to give her Aurora, who was getting a bit fussy and just wanted to be walked. While Triple H wasn't particularly instrumental in their coup, his future wife was about to take on the role of her life. Samia understood that and paced back and forth behind the table, gently rocking the little girl in her arms. She wanted her own baby so much that it was a shame that she had just figured out that law was where she wanted to be. She hoped she could figure out a way to make career, motherhood, and a relationship with Batista work.

When Aurora began drifting off to sleep, Samia settled in the corner of the leather couch and carefully propped the girl up on her chest, attempting to still listen to the final details for tonight's plans as her own eyelids began to droop.

* * *

When Batista came back to the make-shift office for tonight's operation, he was reluctant to wake Samia. She was absolutely precious with the baby sleeping on her breast. He couldn't wait for that to be his child and he wondered if the girl or boy would have black hair or be light like her mother's or would his eyes be green like hers or dark like Dave's. The worse part about expecting was just that—the waiting. Knowing she'd want some time to compose herself, the wrestler gently lifted Aurora, cradling her head that was so little in his palm before handing her off to Stephanie. Samia instantly woke and shot straight up. "Is he here?" 

"Not yet but close. Linda just got a call from the chauffeur."

TBC...

**Author's Notes: **This is beginning to wrap up. One more chapter and the epilogue. Don't quit on me yet. Just a quick note about pregnant wrestlers in WWE storylines, besides Lita, I don't know of any. The pregnancy with Kane did not happen in this fic. So, anyhow, whether or not there were more storylines in this regards, I didn't know and just made that part up.


	23. The Albatross

_**Chapter XXIII: The Albatross**_

Vince McMahon was highly pissed off. Everything had been going well until he had returned to his hotel room late that afternoon to rest for a few moments and change into his powersuit for the pay-per-view. He wanted to look his best for the biggest night of the wrestling year. No one could accuse him of not looking sharp and no one could accuse him of not being punctual—he arrived exactly when he wanted. Tonight was a major exception in that he wanted to be earlier than usual. His limo was late in returning, so much that he had a second one on the way. He had Shane immediately call to dismiss it and gave the driver an earful, claiming he would report him to his supervisors. But if only that was the end of his troubles. There was a detour up head—imagine the city taking time on the weekend to do construction work. How dare they knowing that tonight was Wrestlemania? Because of the detour, the chauffeur was momentarily lost but, by the time they were moving in the direction of the arena, a car wreck had them stalled, a god damn five car pile-up. It was impossible to turn around where they were stuck in a multitude of vehicles. The entire time Vince spent on the phone, barking orders to Jonathan Coachman, while Shane handled all the other calls. There were no pre-festivities beyond Fan Axxess, so that was a comfort. Heat was managed well between Coach and Margaret Salley, as always. With it being the prelude to Wrestlemania, he would rather have been there to oversee it.

Shane had tried to calm him down but, once his ire was raised, there was no going back. Like an alcohol or drug addict, the first hit set off a long chain reaction. His face was on the verge of being purple by the time he set foot in the parking lot of the arena on the night of all nights in the wrestling world—the World Series, the Stanley Cup, the Superbowl, hell, the holy grail of wrestling.

As he stood up from climbing out of the limo, the egg-plant color drained from his face and he turned pale, if that was possible with his over-tanned skin. Standing in front of the main entrance to the back of the arena were lines of superstars from both brands. He wouldn't have been so concerned that it wasn't something he could handle if there wasn't a multitude of production cameras and if the Undertaker wasn't standing a few feet in front of the rest, holding a clipboard in his hand and sporting a look on his face only the devil could conjure up. "What in the—"

The Undertaker held up his hand and, flabbergasted, McMahon stopped. The wrestler glanced to his right where Vince saw Margaret Salley nod. She was going to be the first one fired.

* * *

The chauffeur had done his job and done it well. Samia knew she shouldn't have doubted Stephanie and Linda. Despite her euphoria over her being pregnant and her relationship with Dave Batista—along with the reminders of their afternoon spent in the hotel room—her nerves were on end as the Undertaker approached Vince McMahon. 

"There's no nice or easy way to put this," the SmackDown champion began. "You will resign as the Chairman of the WWE and give up your stakes in the company."

McMahon scoffed and glared at the wrestler. "Says who?"

The Undertaker thrust the clipboard in the Chairman's face. "Every one of those employees," he answered as the older man flipped through page after page of signatures.

"A petition? You can't sway me with a petition."

"It's not a petition. It's a signed legal document that obligates everyone listed to quit this company immediately if you do not do so."

McMahon looked up at the rows of wrestlers. "If any of you do this, I will sue you for breach of contract and damages." He looked for Samia to make a dig at but she was nowhere to be found. "If I don't, what's to keep them from changing their mind?"

The Undertaker shrugged his shoulders in response. "There were a few hold-outs and some we didn't even approach." No one seemed to notice the likes of those people start to slip to the back of the crowd. Edge and Orton were only out there to see why the entire roster was standing in the arena parking lot. "But there's more at stake than that, you do realize?" the Champion continued. He snapped his fingers and the crowd parted to let Samia through. She relished the look in his eyes, the fact that he had been trumped and she was involved. Taker took the proffered file folder and handed it to Vince. "That is a schedule detailing the cost of the company to sue each person here." He held out his hand and Samia added a thick file. "These are all contracts of employees whom we have discovered can quit with no retribution." Without waiting, the lawyer passed off another file. "This one explains how everyone else can quit, you can sue them, and, even if you win, you can't force them back into work."

"Then they'll have nothing—out of work and no money. For the wrestler and divas, there are 'no compete' clauses."

"You are correct," the Deadman replied. "But you might want to consider this. You'll be left with a skeleton crew and a couple of big name draws. You will have to take a break to fill the crew and imagine what the networks will have to say about that. There are plenty of up and coming wrestlers who deserve a shot but you have to weed out the rest to find the good ones. How long do you think that will take? Are you smelling lawsuits, Samia?"

"Yes, sir. But he should have enough—"

"Shut up, just shut up you little bitch. Maybe I should let everyone in on why your greedy ass is back in the company." Vince looked up at the wrestlers, searching for either member of DX. "She came back for the money. I bought her off to drive a wedge between Shawn Michaels and Triple H. She did it for the money and you fell for it. How's that, DX? How do you like that? I got one over on you." His eyes continued to scan the crowd but they were nowhere to be found.

Samia couldn't have been more elated. Now there was a public excuse for Degeneration-X to reunite with no questions asked. "As I was saying, he should have enough to cover those lawsuits after suing all his former employees…barely."

"The board won't stand for this," McMahon snorted.

"Actually…" Taker began and Linda McMahon stepped through the crowd. "If for some reason you resign, the board has already agreed upon your replacement."

"The minutes from the meeting, ma'am," Samia stated and Linda took them before turning to her husband in name only.

"It was unanimous," the woman simply stated and then added, "That's your copy to keep."

"You don't have the ruthlessness to run RAW."

"No, but I do," Stephanie called and came forward, Aurora in her arms and looking the complete opposite of her statement. She turned to Triple H, who was behind her, and handed him their daughter. Eyes widened in speculation at the action but then followed the former SmackDown GM as she stepped in line with her mother and the Undertaker.

"What are you doing with my granddaughter?" he blustered. "That sack of shit isn't worthy to be in the same state."

"Must be because he's her father." Gasps sounded collectively throughout the crowd as the man's face _now _paled. "And just so you know, we _are _getting remarried," she added and waved the ring at him.

"I will not stand for the mother of my granddaughter—"

"You will do so," she barked. "The second you sign this agreement," Samia was already handing the paper over, "I'm ordering you out of the arena. And just so you know, that includes all future WWE events."

"I'm not agreeing to this," he stated, staring at each of them in turn and his eyes finally resting on the Undertaker.

"I'll defer that comment to the new Chairperson," the wrestler stated.

"You have no choice. Sign it or rebuild this company from scratch with only a dime in your pocket and a negative balance in your checkbook," Linda calmly stated, pushing the clipboard towards him.

"I can't believe any of you," he snorted and jerked the agreement and pen from his wife's hands. After signing it, he thrust them back at her. "You have not seen or heard the last of me. C'mon, son."

Shane had been standing behind him the entire time, keeping his cool for once. He was processing what was happening as fast as he could and trying to think of ways to counter it. Nothing had come to him. Vince was several steps away when he realized the younger McMahon was not following him. "I'd rather play the game and lose than forfeit," Shane stated and took a step back towards his mother and sister.

McMahon stared at his son and then his eyes swept over what was once his kingdom. He had been beaten before, others had previously gotten the best of him. He had bounced back from those however but this time was different; he had no recourse. All was not lost, he tried to tell himself. He would hire himself a damn good lawyer and get his hands on every one of those documents Samia kept producing. With one last glance at his former empire, he slipped into the limo.

Immediately, Vince reached for the bottle of wine that he had opened on the way to the arena. Before he could raise it to his lips, everything within his view had turned green. Green slime covered the seats, his suit, and more importantly the wine bottle. His eyes slowly trailed up to where he heard familiar laughter. He hadn't even noticed the sunroof of the limo was open. Shawn Michaels and Triple H stared down at him through the open window.

"Just so you know, Vince," Shawn began, "we—Hunter and I—have been planning this moment for a month and a half. We figured you out."

"And now that it's all over with," McMahon's once again future son-in-law added, "we wanted to send you off right."

The former Chairman of the company rolled his eyes and tipped back the alcohol regardless of whatever the hell that green liquid was covering it.

* * *

As the limo pulled out, Linda McMahon turned to the crowd to address them. "I apologize for all the secrecy. I know you must still have questions. I'll be here for the rest of the night and Stephanie's door will always be open. Many of you had concerns that nothing would change with a new Chairperson. You have my sincere word that that is not the case and I have a list of all your concerns that Shawn and Mark put together. They will not go unaddressed. Your new contracts go into effect right this minute. If you didn't sign one, come see me tonight or I'll accept that as your resignation—no questions asked and no repercussions. Now," the woman finally smiled, "we're at Wrestlemania. Let's go put on a show." 

The wrestlers, divas, and staff cheered their approval and began to file back into the building, many of them stopping at monitors where the Rock stood in the ring entertaining the crowd. Instead of bore the fans with Linda's speech and waiting for the first match of the night to begin, Stephanie had convinced the Rock to come back and kick off Wrestlemania. He was in rare form tonight and it set the mood for a new era in the WWE.

Samia was one of the last to enter the building and she was amazed at how well they had pulled off their coup. The Undertaker had dreamed up this plan a long time ago but never saw a way to pull it off. When Shawn Michaels called him, demanding they find a way to end McMahon's tyranny, he finally had the excuse and the help to put it into action. He had approached everyone on SmackDown who would listen to him, which was almost the entire roster. Concurrently, Shawn was doing the same on RAW. The two of them were the most respected in the company and had the longest tenure. It was easy to convince the superstars and staff to join with them. When Michaels had explained their plans to Triple H, Hunter knew of only one way to ensure the coup took place flawlessly. When he asked Stephanie to step in as the new GM, she didn't hesitate and neither did Linda when her daughter proposed the idea of her taking over as the Chairwoman of the company. Because the Board was sick of McMahon and his antics, the deal was done.

Samia's job had been to produce all the necessary paperwork, particularly rewriting contracts that edited out all of Vince's involvement. It had been a trying, sleepless six weeks but it was over. "Samia," Linda began, stopping the blonde. "Will you come to my office for a moment? I have one more thing I need to discuss with you."

"I need to ask you something as well," the lawyer replied and followed the Chairwoman and the GM down the hall. Dave still had his arm around her, having hugged and kissed her the moment the crowd began breaking up for all them to know and see that she was his. "I'll see you in a little while," she said to him, pulling him down by his tie to softly kiss him.

"Keep doing that and I'll never make my match."

"Match?" she asked, wrinkling her forehead. Because the triple threat bout between Batista, Michaels, and Helmsely had been a ruse for the coup, the match was off. "While you were taking a nap with Aurora, we finally decided on how to end Wrestlemania. Me and Taker and then we're adding MNM to team with Edge and Orton for the Hardys and DX to take on."

"Sounds perfect," she stated and straightened his tie. "I'll try to keep my hands to myself until after the match."

Dave growled suggestively at her but immediately stopped and straightened up when Linda McMahon, wondering where Samia was, appeared at her office door, the former control center for Operation Albatross. The blonde immediately turned and muttered, "I'm sorry, Ms—"

"No apologies necessary," Linda interrupted with a smile. "Come on in. I know you're exhausted. Do you want to sit down?" Samia nodded and settled in one of the conference table chairs. The Chairwoman took one opposite from her and began. "Stephanie and I have been discussing this for a few weeks and we're both in agreement. McNeil, Vince's senior counsel, will now probably resign. If not, we are going to ask him to leave and then we're dividing those duties up. While I know that your experience out of law school was in prenuptial agreements and divorce cases, the past six years you have been working particularly on employee and booking contracts. I have been very impressed with your, uh, how should I state it," Linda smirked, "eye for details."

Samia felt as if she should somehow apologize for how and why she found and wrote duplicitous stipulations that slipped past management but Linda continued before she could say anything else. "I've waited to make this offer until after this affair to gauge your abilities. In so little time, you have managed to master this part of the business. I want to offer you the position of counsel for employee and booking contractual agreements. You would only need to report to whomever I replace McNeil with and myself. Stephanie and Teddy will obviously use your services often but I can assure you that they will never abuse you."

"I don't know," Samia softly began. "Because of the baby…"

Linda smiled in reassurance. "I had no doubt that you would request to be released from the company for your safety. However, this job is quite a bit different. Your presence is not required at the arena. As a matter of fact, your presence isn't even required at headquarters with the exception of board meetings and maybe in a few contingency situations. It would entirely be your choice to attend events and, once the baby is born, I may ask for you to attend some depending on the circumstance." The elder woman paused to let Samia take in all that she had said and then continued. "I know you are going to want to talk this over with Dave as it is a major decision. As a new wife and new mother, I can understand your choice either way."

"Oh, we're not engaged," the blonde hurriedly corrected.

"Well, then I guess I should throw some strong hints his way," Linda replied with a knowing look in her eyes. Samia wasn't about to argue, especially as she changed the topic. "If you could let me know by the end of the week, that would be nice. Now, shall we get down to business? We'll have several wrestlers coming in to discuss new contracts—we hope—and, no doubt, many questions."

The newly reinstated lawyer hadn't thought about those issues when she told Batista that she would see him later. After a quick phonecall to inform him that she would be staying, Samia settled at the conference table, a plastic file box at her side and her laptop open before her. She already knew her answer to Linda's proposal but she wanted to at least make Dave think she was allowing him a say in her choice. With giddiness, she performed her required duties of the night and took great pleasure in having Edge at her mercy as she sat beside the new Chairperson to negotiate his new contract with the company.

Despite her exhaustion by the end of the night, Samia pushed aside Dave's concerns for her welfare as they drove to the club that had been rented out for the night for Wrestlemania's after-party. There was no way she was going to miss celebrating this moment of her life with her friends and her only family, her sister.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: **Only the epilogue to go!


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Samia smiled as she glanced around the nursery one last time to make sure everything was in order. Spotting the baby monitor on the dresser, she chided herself for even coming close to forgetting it; the damn piece of plastic has been attached to her body in some form or fashion for twelve weeks now. It was always between her and Dave and, even though this was the first time they had planned an evening alone together, there she was, holding the monitor and subconsciously attaching it to her waist. Realizing she had on a black sheath, the edges decorated with glossy black beads, she dropped her arm to her side and turned to go.

The two of them desperately needed tonight. They had been up to their elbows in diapers and breastmilk. Lita, Kerri, and Samara had all spent a week each with them to help out. They were the best substitutes for a mother the blonde could have. Kiersten was never, ever far away, and always there three days out of the week. It was a constant fight between father and daughter who was going to feed, rock, or push the stroller, with the exception of changing dirty diapers. Somehow, Samia still got that responsibility. She loved Kiersten like a daughter but there was so much going on in her life she could use the space. And while she was grateful that Dave's mother had come to the rescue when she went into labor a week early, Samia knew the woman never liked her, equating Dave's divorce with the diva, and she was ready to get away from her.

Then there was the fact that the lawyer didn't exactly get maternity leave since she worked from home. She had accepted Linda's offer, invested in a fax machine, and spent her afternoons—when she finally found the motivation—handling contractual issues. There was the once a month trip to Stamford for the board meetings and three of the past four monthly meetings she had been able to attend through a conference call. There was a week's grace period and then she was back, writing and approving contracts for the next pay-per-view a few hours out of every day. She had unfortunately found herself at four events but no one would dare touch her for fear that Batista would literally kill them; they had no doubt the man would risk prison to keep her safe.

Just today she had settled a women's championship match between Samara and Melina, who had taken the belt back from Maria a couple months back. Melina hadn't wanted it easy but the lawyer was going to make this contract for the pay-per-view airtight to give Samara the chance she deserved. Her sister had made a place for herself in the women's division, finding an ally in Mickie James and a lover in Lane Wesley. Samia couldn't say she wasn't grateful that Samara had found a relationship with someone other than a wrestler—they were too much trouble, she thought with a smile.

The same could be said for Lita and HBK. The redhead swore on her life that she was fine without a boyfriend. For some reason, however, she talked non-stop about Xavier Kaplan, Zoe's brother who had moved back into town about four months ago. What Samia had gathered from Zoe, Xavier couldn't stop talking about Lita as well. It was only a matter of time, she knowingly thought.

As for Shawn Michaels, Samia had been a little worried that he was going to ask Samara out. It wasn't that he wasn't a great guy—that was evident in the way that she had treated Lita, despite their relationship fizzling. If Samara was anything like her sister, HBK was not whom she needed to date. Plus, it wouldn't have been such a fun surprise to see McKenzie Boyd catch the bouquet at Hunter's and Stephanie's wedding and then Shawn suddenly announce their engagement. Samia might have been in on the bouquet toss, fighting for the flowers, but being eight months pregnant screwed with that. Besides, she constantly kept trying to tell herself that she didn't need to be married nor was the time right for her and Dave to be married. The babies were almost here.

Yes, that was plural. Apparently twins ran in the family. What Samia wouldn't have given to have had Dave's reaction to that on video. He stared at the sonogram and blinked his eyes as he realized what he was seeing. He looked for all the world like he was going to faint and the physician's assistant wisely pushed a chair under him as he heavily sat down. Samia could only laugh, at both Dave's reaction and the fact that they were going to have twins. She couldn't wait to tell Kiersten—not only was Dave's daughter going to get the sister she wanted but a brother as well. The eleven-year-old took part in the heated battles over naming them, adding an element of humor to the fights. Finally agreeing that Dave could choose one name for his heritage, Samia could do the same. Kiersten, who was named by her mother, had already settled on her sister's name, Acacia Denise, and Dave gave in when his girls couldn't agree on his choices. Cacy would be named after her two Greek great-grandmothers. Samia felt she had little heritage to offer, although she now knew for sure that she was mostly Irish, and named her son for the only man she knew as her father—Charles Connor. She firmly believed that a person's legacy was not their biology but the values and traditions passed on from their parents.

The second Batista learned that he was going to have a son and another daughter at one time, he demanded that Samia get down off her high horse, stop worrying about their past relationships and about it being too soon to move in together, and realize that she was having twins, their twins. She reluctantly acquiesced, packed up her small DC apartment, and moved in with Dave and Kiersten. Despite her reluctance, for the exact reasons Dave was accusing her, she was elated with their new situation and she was definitely grateful for his help when her feet began to disappear from her sight. Then the twins arrived and their life together became chaotic.

So, tonight, there was to be no chaos. Samara was baby-sitting for them with all the pertinent phone numbers and the hope that she wouldn't call them for any reason. After a dinner at a restaurant that required a reservation two weeks in advance, she and Dave would return to a honeymoon suite for a night away from home, family, friends, and babies. Kissing Cacy and Connor softly on the forehead, guilt washed over her for wanting to get out tonight but she knew she had to for her sanity. Their mother looked them over again to make sure everything was in place and then ran a finger over their downy black hair. They took after Dave—hair, eyes, and even noses. _Poor children,_ she jokingly thought, _maybe they'll grow into their ears. _With a smile, Samia tiptoed out of the room and was on her way to what was supposed to be a lovely, quiet, relaxing evening with Dave.

Lovely could have characterized it at first. She hadn't had anything from a restaurant in three months besides take-out. Without Kiersten underfoot—she was at the house with them when Dave was home and rightly so—they could talk about anything they wanted. Two things were off limits though—wrestling and the twins. They both loved wrestling, she loved being a mother, and he loved being a father; it was going to be difficult.

The two of them had never truly dated, at least not without her pregnancy looming over them. It was as if he was courting her and she loved it. The problem was that she could hardly hold her eyes open; she was just so exhausted. If she could only get to the hotel where they could make love for the first time since the twins, then she knew she'd be awake and ready to go.

Dave carried their overnight bag into the bathroom, almost pulling the door closed behind. He checked his teeth and then smelled his armpits; he had already crunched a breathmint on the drive to the hotel. Maybe he'd add a spritz of cologne, he thought, after pulling his tie off and hanging his coat up on the rack inside the door. They had been flirting and teasing each other for over a month but there was always an interruption. Tonight, he'd make good on all those whispered promises.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Dave was disappointed to see Samia lying on the bed and sound asleep. She couldn't hate him too much if he roused her, so he lay down beside her and ran his hand over her hip and up to her breasts. "Wake up, Blondie," he growled.

"It's your turn to get them," she mumbled and turned away from him. He blinked at her for a moment and then decided to try again until she started snoring. He honestly couldn't blame her. She got so little sleep, most of it when he was home during those few days of the week. He would just have to plan another night for the two of them. At least he could watch whatever he wanted on television.

Dave realized he must have dozed off as his body jerked awake at the sound of the first whimper—he was particularly attuned to anything that cried. He glanced at the clock, showing a quarter 'til midnight. Usually, the two of them were hardly even in bed at that hour. When he heard the small sob, he knew what woke him and he looked over to see that Samia was out of bed. Knowing she must be in the bathroom, he pushed the door open without knocking to find her sitting in the floor, leaning up against the wall and holding an open velvet jewelry box. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he dropped his pants on the floor. Oh, he must have really screwed this up.

Samia's eyes met his and the tears began streaming as he knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry," she barely whispered and he gathered her into his arms. "I didn't…" Her breath caught in a sob. "…mean to-to ruin it."

In the small bathroom, Dave somehow managed to get an arm under knees and carry her out to the bed. He set her down in his lap and held her until she could cry no more. God knows she needed it. He didn't know what went on while he was on the road but she hadn't cried in his presence since the babies were born. Samantha couldn't stop for two weeks after having Kiersten. He tried not to think about how hard she must have had it with him on the road and the guilt twisted in his heart more as he felt hot teardrops hit his naked back. Apparently, asking her to marry him was a very bad idea. He was terrified of what was going to happen to them now. Would she want to move out? Would she never want to see him again?

Finally, Samia pulled back and Dave realized she still held the velvet box. She clamped it shut and reached for his hand, placing the ring in it. "I don't deserve this," she began.

"Don't say that—"

"You had this night all planned out and I fell asleep," she said, trying not to cry again. "It would have been perfect but I ruined it. I didn't even notice the roses until I woke up."

"I can still ask you to marry me," he said, wiping away the tears.

"But I don't deserve that," she sniffled.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle. "You have an odd sense of guilt. Tell me, had it been perfect, had I proposed instead of you falling asleep, would you have said 'yes'?"

"Of course."

"Then what's so wrong now?" he asked, flipping the box open with his thumb. "Samia, will you marry me?"

"Can you imagine the story we'll have to tell our children?" she asked.

"I'm living it right now but you have to say 'yes.'"

"That's a given," she replied with a smile as he released his hold on her to take the diamond solitaire from its box and slip it on her finger. She admired it for a moment and then smiled up at him. "I'm awake now," she suggestively stated, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him close for a kiss.

FINI!

**Author's Notes: **My apologies for the ultimately cheesiness of the epilogue. I love happy endings and, while I usually leave those endings open instead of getting everyone married and having kids, I have to do this every once in a while.

We have now unfortunately come to the end of this fic. It has been a crazy ride. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and sticking with me. I took this story in some interesting directions that I have no doubt lost me a lot of readers but I enjoyed myself and it seems some of y'all did as well.

Again, thank you to all who read and particularly to those who reviewed: _WandaXmaximoff, IMissPadfoot, nic-002001, andyeascrewyou, Queen of Kaos, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, LatishaC, niki, WWECenaFan, Amyvedamarie, carolyne74, Kora Flair, ChainGangQueen4Life_, and _queen islanzadi_. If I forgot someone, my deepest apologies. E-mail me and yell at me, please.

I know I said that I wouldn't write a third installment to this story and I did anyhow. When I say that there won't be a fourth installment, I really mean it. If inspiration strikes, I won't deny it but I am definitely not trying to channel my Loyalty Muse again. I have about four other stories that I would like to leisurely write. I have been writing nonstop for over a year and a half and I need to take a break. I am about to post my sequel to _Stillshot_, titled _A Gilded Frame. _Once the wonderful Clare, _WandaXmaximoff, _is done reading it over for me, I will begin to upload it. If you haven't read _Stillshot_, you might like it as well. It's a completely different type of story but does feature the sexiest man in wrestling, Batista.

Lots of love and, again, thanks a lot!

Gin

Disco Inferno1


End file.
